


A Home For Christmas

by Eskayrobot, Poaxath



Series: Holidays with the Solos [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And actual daddy Ben, Angst, Ben's a big softie, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Divorced Ben, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, M/M, Nova is a smart cookie, Past Rape/Non-con, Rey does what she's gotta do, Single mom Rey, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Ben, You need to see a dentist after reading because it's so sweet, ceo Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 109,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/pseuds/Poaxath
Summary: Rey is a struggling single mother who needs to do right by her daughter, even if it means she needs to steal.Ben is sad and lonely, recently divorced for the second time.When Rey's daughter picks him to help her find her mom, their paths cross and their Christmas becomes a little more bright.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

 

This was officially one of the shittiest situations she’d ever been in. Officially. It wasn’t just that she was poor, or that she worked long-ass hours to provide a roof over their heads. It wasn’t that their meals consisted of ramen noodles and a shit ton of macaroni and cheese. Or even that all of their clothing had come from thrift stores.

No, what made it the shittiest situation was the fact that Christmas was right around the corner, and Rey couldn’t afford a single gift for her daughter.

Not a single one.

She’d tried signing up for those programs where a mysterious donor would basically ‘buy Christmas’ for little Nova, but it didn’t seem like it was panning out. People simply weren’t as giving anymore like they used to be. It wasn’t her place to ask for more than what she’d been offered. She was just struggling to get by and to make sure that her little girl was taken care of. That was why her daughter took the bedroom and Rey slept on the couch every night in their tiny little apartment. It was run down and in need of desperate repairs, but the slumlord owner didn’t give a shit about anything that wasn’t rent. So any dire repairs that needed to be made—like that time the plumbing under the kitchen sink had backed up so badly that it had burst a pipe—had to be done on her own time and her own tools. Well, tools she borrowed from The Home Depot, anyway. She had a specific little stash of cash that was designated to be the deposit they required, and then once she returned the tools, she’d get her money back.

That being said, the sink never was quite the same afterwards. It leaked constantly, a steady  _drip, drip_ into the bucket she’d placed underneath it. It had to be emptied out every morning and night, and if for some reason she was at work and couldn’t do it, then her good friend Finn would take care of it whenever he was watching Nova.

Just trying to scrape together the extra money for Nova’s school pictures this year had been a struggle, and it was only after one very generous tipper that she’d been able to.

Not that any of _that_ justified any of  _this._

This, of course, being to very stealthily put a little fake makeup kit into her old jacket. She wasn’t proud of it, but she didn’t want her daughter to wake up on Christmas morning after dreaming of Santa all night, and then not have anything under the tree. It wasn’t necessarily something she wanted her daughter to see, either (her mother stealing from a store).

Speaking of...where  _was_ Nova?

She looked around the aisle, the makeup kit temporarily forgotten as she tried to find the five year old. She was always so well behaved, never running off or anything, but suddenly she was gone. What if someone had taken her?!

“Nova?” she called, scooting around to the neighboring aisles of toys. “Nova! Where are you? Oh god!”

Panic swelled deep within her chest. No, no,  _no!_

She was a flurry of anxiety, running around the store with a toy half-sticking out of her coat, her chestnut hair a mess as she whipped her head back and forth.

 

* * *

 

Ben crossed the next item off his grocery list, satisfied that he was almost finished. He just had to grab his dairy and then he'd be all done. He still had to go to the gym, do laundry, and do Jax's litter box. It was a full Saturday for him, chill to an extent, and he looked forward to relishing the evening of peace with a glass of red wine and a happily purring cat as they watched a movie. Probably  _Die Hard_. It  _was_ almost Christmas, after all.

He was checking for cracked eggs when he felt it, the most gentle of tugs on his long black coat. At first he brushed it off, thinking it was another cart or something snagging him, until he felt it  _more._ Furrowing his brow, he looked down—and into the biggest pair of forest green eyes he'd ever seen, blinking up at him owlishly from beneath a mass of deep brown curls.

Immediately Ben looked up and around. This little girl was no more than six, so where were her parents? But no one around him looked phased, no one had that parental panic look on their faces as they searched for a missing daughter. But clearly someone  _had_.

“Um, hi. Where's your mom or dad?” Ben asked, trying his best to be soft and gentle.

He was confused that this little girl was tugging on _him,_ as not but five feet away was a gaggle of moms. Weren't little kids told to find another mom with kids if they were lost? He'd  _never_ had a child approach him,  _ever._ He was too big, too scary looking. But this little girl was looking at him with those big green eyes as if she saw no one else.

“I lost her,” the little girl said softly, looking up at him with that certain way that children do. Like they're looking past the person and into their soul. “Why do you look sad?”

Ben crouched down in an attempt to get more on her level, although that was still rather hard, especially given their extreme size differences. But he wanted her to feel comfortable, plus it would help both of their necks.

“I’m not sad, I’m just thinking,” he explained softly. “Where did you last see your mom? We should go find her before she gets too worried.”

The girl pointed behind her vaguely, towards another section of the store. She held her hand out to the big man before her, saying, “Mommy says to always hold hands so you don't get lost. I forgot to hold hers.”

He felt his heart shatter at her implicit trusting of him. No one, not even a fellow adult trusted him like that, just right off the bat. And here was this sweet little child, asking for his help. Who was he to say no? He wasn't a monster.

“Alright, we'll find your mom,” he promised, taking hold of her tiny little hand between his fingers. He stood slowly, only to realize that he needed to walk a bit awkwardly to still hold her hand. But he wouldn't let go until they found her mom. He would even abandon his cart if he needed to. This child's safety was  _far_ more important than easily replaced groceries.

“I’m Ben. You don't have to tell me your name, since I'm a stranger, but I should tell you mine,” he offered as he let her lead the way. Yeah, he'd have to come back for his cart. He just hoped it didn't inconvenience anyone.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Ben,” Nova smiled brightly up at him, a closed-mouthed little thing that made her eyes crinkle. “You're very nice. I wish all people were as nice as you.”

He let out a breathless chuckle. Could he record that and play it for everyone who said he was the biggest asshole ever? At least he had the endorsement of a sweet little girl.

“Everyone should be nice to you,” he told her, offering her a smile in return. “You have very good manners. Your mother must be fantastic.” If only he could  _find_ her. “What does she look like? Do you remember what she was wearing?”

“She's...uhm...I don't remember,” she faltered, frowning. “She's— _there she is! Mommy!”_ She started waving frantically with her free hand.

Rey's attention whipped around at the noise, her face going from panic to relief and then to anger as she took in the strange man holding her daughter's hand. She nearly ran over, dropping to her knees in front of them both.

The toy she'd had in her jacket came loose and skittered across the floor. She hardly had time to give it a second look as she pulled the little girl into her arms.

“Oh my god, Nova, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? Did anyone hurt you?” she asked, glancing up warily at the man who'd been holding her hand.

He was...tall. Then again, that could be because she was on her knees in front of him. He was pale, but that could be the fluorescent lighting. And he was...attractive. Dangerously so. He had a lovely mane of black hair, soft and silky looking with dark, brooding eyes.

Standing, she pulled Nova slightly behind her, guarding as she looked up at the man.

“No, Momma. Mr. Ben is nice!” Nova insisted, poking her head out from behind her leg. “He helped me!”

“Oh, did he now?” Rey asked, glancing down briefly.

Ben wasn't sure  _what_ he expected the little girl‘s—Nova, apparently—mother to look like, but _this_ woman was not it. Or maybe it was. She was lovely, if a bit tired looking. She had chestnut hair and beautiful hazel eyes, which were currently looking at him like she was trying to decide if she wanted to bite him for touching her kid or thank him.

“I'm glad you found your mom. Have a good day,” Ben bid, not wanting to cause the mother any worry. Even if  _he_ was worried. He saw what fell from her jacket. He saw the state of her clothes. All of her loveliness could not distract from the very glaringly obvious thing that had just happened. But he wouldn't say anything, that was far too rude. He wouldn't dream of getting her in trouble with the store or overstepping and embarrassing her by offering some form of help.

Even as the money in his pocket practically begged to be handed over to her and her little girl. They were clearly struggling. He could—but that was poor taste, wasn't it?

Damn, he wished he could call his mom and ask. She'd know.

“Wait!” Rey said quickly, instinctively reaching out to touch his arm. She withdrew just as fast, not wanting to irritate him just because she reached out for this complete stranger. “Thank you...for helping her.” She looked down at Nova again, arm securely around her shoulders.

Ben smiled down at Nova before looking into the eyes of her mother. They were truly beautiful eyes, he had to admit. A perfect combination of green and gold and brown, freckled together to make hazel. And her freckles, how had he missed the freckles dotting across her golden skin? He—he needed to focus.

“You're welcome. Your daughter is very sweet, it would have been impossible not to help her,” he said, hoping none of that came across creepy. He wasn't used to being around or talking about kids. They didn't usually _like_ him!

“She's usually good at picking out people,” Rey explained gently, calming down slightly to see that this Ben fellow didn't seem to be a creep. “She sees people for who they are. It's always been a talent of hers. I-I'm sorry, you must have your own shopping to do. Thank you again.”

She looked down at the makeup kit and bit her lip gently before picking it up and placing it on the nearest shelf with a lingering, wistful look. She knew she'd been caught. No way could she do that. It was wrong on so many levels.

“Mi—” no ring, “—ss, wait.” Ben stepped in closer to her (although not too close. Again, not a creeper, especially with a young, so young, mother and her daughter). “You can slap me if I’m overstepping, but I couldn't help but notice and I—here. Please, just take this and get whatever she needs. Or wants. It's just—please.” He brandished a few $100s, hardly to be missed.

He had more where that came from, after all, and what good was his money if he couldn't help someone?

“I can't take your money, Mr—Ben,” Rey protested, even though she knew that would buy Nova Christmas as well as groceries for a long while.

“Mommy, he's trying to be nice,” Nova whispered, tugging slightly on her pant leg. “Please? That way you can buy the thing to fix the sink!”

“Nova…” Rey sighed, closing her eyes for a long moment.

“You're having a problem with your sink? I could fix that,” Ben said, before immediately shutting his mouth. Okay, now he _knew_ he was overstepping. But there was something about this adorable little girl and what was clearly her previously teenaged mother struggling that epped at his heartstrings and made him want to help. He  _should_ help. It was almost Christmas, damnit!

“I mean, I could have someone come look.” there,  _less_ invasive and creepy. “If you're comfortable.” Even  _less!_

“I don't...I don't know,” Rey sighed. “I can't just let you do this. At least let me pay you back somehow? When I can afford it.”

Nova darted forward and took the money quickly, tucking it into the pocket of her jacket before Rey could snatch it away and hand it back. “Thank you, Mr. Ben!” she beamed, twirling in place.

“You’re very welcome, Little Miss Nova,” he replied, smiling and laughing. Like, a _real_ smile and laugh, the type that showed his horrid teeth that he had too much pride now to attempt to get fixed,  _again_  (it wasn’t his fault he consistently threw his retainers out of his mouth in his sleep! A man was not meant to sleep with metal and plastic in his mouth!)

Who was Rey to be the scrooge in this situation? Her daughter was clearly happy, and she'd made this strange man's day, it seemed.

“I suppose I should introduce myself, too. I'm Rey,” she said, holding her hand out. “And  _thank you.”_

There were tears glistening at the corners of her eyes from this random man's generosity. She couldn't cry, though. She couldn't show  _just_ how much this had helped them out. How great of a gift this had been.

Well, _fuck._ He had very few weaknesses in life. He was certain that his mom and his cat were the  _only_ things he had room for in his (supposedly) black heart. But  _apparently_ , this barely-holding-it-together woman and her way-too-sweet daughter also wanted in there, what with the way they kept breaking his heart to make more room. Only a monster saw a woman crying and walked away.

He accepted her handshake, noting how small her hand was in comparison to his. And nothing else. He would not sully this moment with  _those_ kinds of thoughts.

“It’s good to meet you, Miss Rey. My name is Ben Solo, and you're welcome. And I was sincere about sending someone out to look at your sink, if you'd like. There's this great guy who works for my company, he can fix anything. Or I could, if that would feel less creepy, somehow. Not that you need me taking up any more of your time, but I did learn some things from my dad,” he offered, still holding her hand like a dork.

“I'm not sure…” Rey hesitated.

She really didn't want a strange man in her apartment, knowing where she and her daughter slept. On one hand, him sending someone out would be fine because he would probably just fix it and go. On the other…

“Nova, what are you doing?”

“Hugging him,” Nova replied, her little arms wrapped around Ben's leg. Just the one, since he was so wide that she couldn't possibly fit her arms around both of them.

Ben just blinked, stunned to silence. Well,  _this_ was new and he had no fucking clue what to do. How did he handle a small child hugging him? What was the protocol? He looked desperately at Rey, hoping her mother could solve this.

Rey just laughed softly, shaking her head as she gently reached out to pull the little girl back. “I'm sorry, she isn't usually like this. She knows not to just touch people.”

“Can he come help us, momma?  _Pleaaaaaaaaaaase?_ He's so nice!” Nova begged, giving her the best puppy eyes she had.

“I don't know, monkey. He's done so much for us already,” Rey sighed, looking down at the little girl. She glanced up to Ben then, frowning with anxiety as she asked, “And you're sure you wouldn't mind?”

“My plans for today involved things that are all easily pushed aside for a noble cause,” he said, trying his best to give her a reassuring grin. “But only if you don't feel like I'm overstepping. You can just take the money and go off on your own lives, I honestly don't mind.”

 _I’m not really worthy of either of you, anyway,_ that horrible voice in his head added on. Not like it wasn't true, of course, but did he have to think it?

It sounded to Rey like he was trying to get out of it by giving her the option,  which was fine. He was still a saint, and she found herself offering, “You fix my sink, and I'll make you dinner?”

He felt like he should be buying them dinner, but that was probably the most assholish thing to say, so he just nodded. “Sounds like a fair trade.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing her his business card. “You can keep shopping and let me know when you'd like me to stop by. Oh, and take a picture of your pipes so I can figure out what is going on beforehand, if you can. That number, there, is my cell, but if I don't answer you can call the second one, which is my office number, but when I'm not there it reroutes first to my assistant and then my home office, so I'll get it.”

“Your...office. Oh, right,” she mumbled. He had his own company and stuff. Rich people things. “Uhm, let me know what you prefer for dinner? Any allergies or anything…”

She flipped the card over, looking at the numbers. Wow, fancy. His own personal card. 

“I'm good with whatever you two like, Rey,” he reassured her softly. He liked the way her name sounded. He wanted to say it more. It was so lovely.

Looking down at Nova, Rey smiled and whispered, hopefully too low for Ben to hear, “Okay, why don't you pick out what's for dinner? We can get whatever you want.”

 _“Not_ macaroni and cheese?” Nova gasped, her eyes lighting up brighter than any Christmas tree.

Rey flushed with embarrassment, ducking her head down as she nodded. “Yeah, whatever you want, monkey.”

Ben smiled softly. “I can't wait to see what culinary brilliance you prepare for me, Little Miss Nova. I bet it's going to be extra good.”

Who was he and what happened to Ben Solo? He was pretty sure this was the most selective interaction he'd had with a kid since he  _was_ one,  _and_ he wasn't making her cry. It was a special sort of feeling, knowing this girl liked him. He was good in her eyes, and he wanted to be worthy of that opinion. As for the opinion of her mother, well, he wouldn't mind a positive one from there, too. Okay, fine, he  _wanted_ a positive one. A great one. A fucking wonderful one. Because what guy wouldn't want a gorgeous girl to think he was pretty okay?

Nova twirled then, craning her neck up to look at Ben as she gestured for him to lean down closer.

Ben easily complied, coming down to crouch before her again and leaning over to give her his ear.

“I want you to help me cook,” Nova whispered, cupping her hand around the side of her mouth.

He couldn't help but smile. “Oh, you do? Would your mom be okay with us making a mess in her kitchen?” he asked, looking up at Rey. She was pretty at this angle, too.

“Well if you come over _sooner,_ then she doesn't have a choice. We can kick her out and make her go sit while we handle the dirty stuff. I'll even clean it up!” Nova whispered back.

“Well, it's all your mom's choice, Miss Nova. I can't make a nuisance of myself. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me,” he said, his tone gentle but firm. Nova was too young to realize that grownups liked to prepare for people in their houses. Even with his as spotless as it always was, he wouldn't dream of inviting over Rey and Nova unless he surveyed it thoroughly first.

The girl's face fell, her head ducking as she nodded. “Ohhh-kay,” she sighed softly.

Having caught the tale end of the conversation, Rey smiled softly, giving an apologetic shrug. “I mean, you're welcome to come over earlier, if you'd like. I just need to clean up a bit. Laundry everywhere,” she explained quietly.

“I’m at your disposal, Miss Rey. All it will take is one call and I'll be on my way,” he promised, giving Nova a reassuring smile. He felt an overwhelming feeling of _good_  in his chest, in knowing that he was finally using his gross wealth to assist those who needed it. His mother would be proud.

“I'll see you ladies later, then,” he bid before turning back to go grab his abandoned cart (or start all over. Whichever). He could miss one day of the gym, after all. It wasn't like his muscles were going to deflate.

“Bye, Mr. Ben!” Nova waved after him, bouncing in place. “See you soon!”

Once he'd disappeared, Rey tapped Nova lightly on the shoulder and slipped their hands together. “All right, let's go pick out some dinner. Don't lose that money, okay?”

“I've got it  _riiiight_ here,” the little girl replied, patting her jacket pocket.

“What do you think we should make Mr. Ben?” Rey asked as she went to go grab an empty cart and they began to make their way up and down the aisles, picking out groceries they had been needing for a while. She still couldn't believe the generosity of this man, to just  _give_ them several hundred dollars after helping reunite them. It was almost unheard of now, and Rey knew that she needed to try and make something extra special.

“How about…” Nova’s face scrunched up adorably as she thought. “Noodles?”

“Noodles?” Rey echoed, puzzled. “Aren’t you tired of noodles?”

 _“Not macaroni,_ Mommy!” Nova replied, as if it was obvious. “I wanna make Mr. Ben some of those ramen noodles. Homemade, not those little packets.”

“Actual ramen? And you know how to do that?” Rey asked as they wandered down another aisle for the items they’d need.

“Of course. I found a recipe on Food Network and wrote it down while uncle Finn was watching me,” the little girl smiled proudly. “Now come on, we have a bunch of stuff to get.”

“Lead the way, monkey,” Rey smiled, glancing over her shoulder just in time to see Ben checking out and leaving the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're honestly really shocked at the comments and reception the first chapter of this has gotten. You're all the best!

 

* * *

 

Ben was able to go for a light jog, at least, when he got home. He had all this energy now that he needed to expend, lest he choose _other_ methods for it. And that felt wrong. Too wrong. He was just helping out a struggling mother and her child. He couldn't ignore their silent cries for help, after all.

As he loaded in his laundry, just a towel around his waist after his shower, he thought about all that he had and what they potentially didn't. His house was big, but he only bought it because he grew up in a big house and all his friends (co workers, really, not friends) had big houses. Bazine had _wanted_ a big house, insisted on it, and now...it was a big _empty_ house. Jax helped ease his loneliness, a constant companion. Ben could be gone long hours and not need to worry about Jax, although he did worry about him. Maybe he should get a kitten, or adopt an adult cat? Jax needed _someone_.

Ben needed someone.

Maybe he should reconsider those dating apps Phas was telling him about. He wasn't really into hookup culture, but after his divorce with Bazine, maybe they were right? Maybe he just needed a companion himself, someone to give attention to. But it felt wrong to do with some random girl. He _got_ his divorce because Bazine wasn't ready for kids and he was. She wanted to continue living a fast and free life, spending his money on sudden vacations and “self-improvements”. But Ben was ready for a family. He was in his early thirties, but he was ready. He knew his co workers would scoff, insisting that he was in his prime, that he had _years_ still to father a bunch of little ones. He wanted to be an active father, though, he wanted his youthful energy spent chasing them around, coaching baseball or helping remember dance routines. He wanted his youth to be spent with theirs.

So what if he got that urge out now by giving some help to Rey and Nova? They needed help and he could provide. Even if they just spent tonight together, he'd be glad. He may leave behind something more to help, may hand her some more money, just to be sure that they could survive for even a moment longer after their time together came to a close.

His phone started ringing a moment later, an unknown number popping up on the screen.

After he’d answered, Rey spoke quietly, nervously on the other end, “Ahh...Mr. Ben? Did I dial the number correctly?”

Ben felt his heart skip a beat. Oh, it was _Rey_. Her lovely accent was as telltale as could be, even if she sounded so unsure. He gave a soft chuckle, wondering why she was so nervous.

“Please, just call me Ben,” he said.

It was silent for a long moment, until she finally said, “Ben. Right. Uhm. There’s sort of a dilemma getting you that photo of the sink…”

Ben grimaced, her tone obvious. “You don't have a camera phone, do you? God, Miss Rey, I’m so sorry. I told you that you could slap me if I was overstepping. I shouldn't have just _assumed—_ ”

“No! No, it’s okay. Just—uh. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be able to get the part, I think. I just didn’t want you to think I’d forgotten or anything. Anyway, dinner is at seven, if you’re still free. If not, that’s alright. Nova and I will  just--”

“No! I mean, yes, I am still free. I never rescind an offer of my services, especially when there is food on the line,” he attempted to joke, before grimacing again. God, he was pathetic. No wonder why Bazine didn't want a family with him. Who wants a massive stupid oaf raising their kid?

“...Right. Do you have a pen and paper? I can give you our address…” Rey trailed off as she looked around their apartment. It was clean, but still looked like it had seen _much_ better days.

“I’m ready when you are,” he said, shouldering his phone as he reached for a pen and pad on the folding table. He kept them all around the house, necessary for writing down ideas for the company when they came to him. He knew that he could just type them into his phone, but he liked the muscle memory of committing the words to paper. It helped make his ideas look more solid.

She gave him the address, stumbling slightly as she listed off the street. Everyone knew that street as one of the less savory ones in the city. She only hoped that he wouldn’t comment on it; she was already embarrassed enough as it was.

“And she’s still rather insistent on making this a worthy dinner—”

“Wear something nice!” Nova’s voice came from the background.

Ben laughed heartily at Nova's insistent demand. He definitely liked this little girl. A strong will like hers was rare.

“I'll have to bring something to change into, but you can reassured her that I will be at my swankiest,” he said. “What tools should I bring? I've got my basic set set aside, but I wasn't sure if you were also suffering from a clog?”

“It doesn’t seem to be a clog. It's leaking from one of the connections with the pipes,” Rey said. “I've checked all of the fittings, and they _seem_ fine, but I can't be sure.”

“I'm sure it's just a wonky fit. We can get it fixed, no problem,” he promised. He had seen his dad do enough weird fixes to figure out on his own. “Just let me get dressed and I'll be right over.”

“Alright, see you soon...Ben,” she replied, a small smile reaching her lips. He was actually coming! Nova was going to be so happy! Rey just had to hope that it wouldn't be too awkward. It wasn't like they had visitors often, except for Rey's best friend, Finn, who watched Nova on nights when she had to work late. Other times, when he was busy, she had to bring Nova to work with her and have her sit in an empty booth with her books and crayons. She truly was blessed to have such a good little girl.

Quick as he could, Ben threw on a white T-shirt and a pair of dark rinse jeans, carefully tucking a nicer dark red dress shirt and black slacks into one of his garment bags to change into. Grabbing his black leather jacket, he made sure his tools were all accounted for and he headed out.

He did his best to not judge the area too much. He didn't know how Rey ended up in her situation, but it was hard to ignore that she lived in the _worst_ part of town. He'd recognized the street and he'd decided to drive his least flashy car (just a simple dark red 2019 Ford Focus, something he liked to drive without worrying about scratches or whatever) but even that he thought may be too obvious. He worried about Rey and Nova's safety as he pulled up to their complex, noting the building hazards, the cracked and pothole torn parking lot, and questionable characters who were lingering outside in the cold to do _something_.

Maybe he could buy her a small house? But surely _that_ would be overstepping. They'd only just met, after all.

He stood before her door and knocked, trying to ignore the water damaged ceilings and walls, the exposed wiring on the light at the end of the hall. He invested in real estate sometimes, maybe he could subtly buy this building and improve it.

The door creaked open to reveal Rey, wearing a simple black, short-sleeved dress with a sweetheart neckline. Its swishy skirt came down to just above her knees. Admittedly, it was the nicest piece of clothing she owned, and it wasn't even considered “current” fashion. It had been given to her as a gift from Finn and Poe, with them saying she could use it to wear to interviews for a better job. She knew for sure that that wasn't the real reason, though.

Paired off with some black flats and some loosely curled hair that was pinned back at the front, she thought she looked presentable enough for Nova's standards.

But as she opened the door to see _Ben,_ she froze. His white T-shirt was...oh dear. It clung to his muscles in all of the right places. Muscles his long black coat at the store earlier had hidden. He seemed even bigger now, somehow. And those jeans were entirely unfair. They looked like they'd been poured onto him, accentuating the thickness of his thighs. And was he wearing a black, _leather_ jacket? What the hell, man!

“Uhm, hi. Welcome, come on in,” she said, stepping out of the way as she waved him inside.

He was momentarily stunned. He had thought she was lovely before, even if she seemed a bit exhausted and harried (excusable, as she had _just_ lost her child) but now, with her hair curled and that gorgeous dress that accentuated her curves...well, _shit_.

Those thoughts he was trying _very_ hard not to have earlier suddenly decided to pop back up again. Shit, shit, _s_ _hit_.

“You look lovely, Rey. I brought these for you two ladies,” Ben said, producing a bouquet of pale colored roses: white, yellow, lavender, and light pink. “And for mom, I hope you like a red?” he said, pulling out the wine. Strictly middle shelf. He didn't want her to feel like he was shoving his wealth in her face.

“Oh! Thank you, that's very sweet of you,” she replied, taking the flowers. She noted the colors of the roses and wondered if it had been intentional, or if he'd just thought they'd looked pretty. One thing about Rey and Nova was that, being unable to afford television, they frequented the library quite often and considered themselves well-read. “And a red is wonderful. Good choice. Nova's just in the kitchen.”

She waved her hand behind her, where the sound of pots and pans could be heard as they clanged around.

Nova was the smartest one in her class, reading well above her grade and testing higher in other courses, as well.

“Ah, Little Miss Nova. Good evening to you,” Ben bid, giving the small child a little bow before brandishing a single yellow rose just for her. “What kind of culinary treats are we going to be preparing for your mother tonight?”

Nova turned to look at their guest, eyeing him up and down as she took the flower. She was wearing an apron over a little Christmas pageant style dress, the skirts full from the amount of tulle underneath it.

“You’re underdressed, Mr. Ben,” she chastised, shaking her head in disapproval, even though she brought the flower to her nose for a sniff and then tucked it behind her ear.

“I have to fix your sink first, and then I'll change. I promise,” he said, giving her a wink as he held up his tools. He wasn't _too_ worried about leaving his clothes in the car. They were just clothes.

She shook her head as she turned back to the counter. Being only five, she had to use a step stool to reach. “We’re having ramen noodles. With chicken and some vegetables,” she told him, glancing up only briefly as Rey entered the small kitchen to try and find a vase for the flowers.

“One time, I went to Japan and watched a real ramen master work his craft. Let's hope some of his amazing skills rubbed off on me, yeah?” Ben said. He was suddenly regretting that he wasn't the knickknack type, as he wished he had something from that trip to give to Nova.

“You’ve been to _Japan?!”_ Nova gaped, looking over at him as she started getting materials out. There was flour amongst the ingredients, with measuring cups and a place to make the noodles.

Rey, meanwhile, just leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, ankles crossed as she watched them with curious eyes.

“Yes I have. I have a very important technology company that requires that I travel to meet with our investors and manufacturers, as well as our offices in other countries. I've been to Japan, China, Australia, Italy, England, Spain, India, and Brazil. Maybe one day, I can tell you some more stories about those places, but I think that for now, it's best if I focus on Sink City and get you two ladies a working sink. What do you say?” he asked, taking off his leather jacket and setting his tools down.

“Very well,” Nova conceded with a small nod of her head. “I want to hear more about England. My mommy’s from there, but she won’t tell me any stories.”

Ben gingerly laid his coat over one of the kitchen table chairs, hoping the weight of it wouldn't cause it to tip back, and pulled open the cupboard. More water damage. Not great. And was that...oh God, _mold._ And traps, for a multitude of pests. He could see how thoroughly Rey had tried to keep this place livable, he could see the bald spackle on the walls along hairline cracks, he could see how desperately she was trying to make this habitable for her and her daughter, but he wasn't sure how much of this building could be saved.

But he wouldn't say anything in front of Nova. No need to worry her. Maybe he could talk to Rey in private, later.

“What area are you from, Miss Rey?” Ben asked. “I was in central London and Surrey for a few weeks as we set up a new office there. I was even able to make it out to the countryside. It was lovely.” _Like you_. But that was _too_ much.

“Westminster,” Rey replied gently from her spot in the corner. She was trying to keep herself out of the way to give them room to work.

She’d seen the way his gaze had covered nearly every inch of the cabinets and she kept her own trained on the floor. It was embarrassing, perhaps even more so than at the store, to have him see their home. She’d tried to make it look even nicer, to make it seem like it _wasn’t_ a rundown dump in the bad part of the city. That she didn’t have a small child she was trying to take care of in it. She’d tried everything she could to keep the cockroaches away, but even when she’d saved up for an exterminator, a large portion of the insects were coming from neighboring apartments and there really wasn’t much else to be done since they weren’t able to kill the ones in the others.

“Do you mind me asking what brought you over here?” he asked as he pulled the bucket away. This cabinet was literally rotting away. They really should get out of here, soon. He wondered if she'd think he was some sort of creepy, predatory stalker if he offered...no, no. That was _absolutely_ too far. And he wouldn't blame her for rejecting _that_ offer.

“I just needed a change of scenery,” she said, shrugging slightly. Nevermind that she was pretty much stuck with the same one, just in a different country now. She couldn’t just tell this man the actual reason she’d come over here. Not a chance. Especially not in front of Nova.

Ben frowned, hidden as he began to pull the pipes apart. He understood subtext well enough. He wondered again if she was a teen mother, or just looked incredibly young. He hated wondering it, but he couldn't help but think of Nova's father. Where was the guy? Who was the guy?

“Well I'm glad you did. Then I never would have met my best friend, Nova,” Ben said, throwing a smirk over at the little girl, who seemed to be fascinated by what he was doing.

“Mommy would say you’re being a suck up,” Nova said with a grin as she leaned over the cabinet door to get a better look.

Ben laughed, deep from his belly. “You're a smart girl, Nova, I'm glad you're my best friend. I need someone smart who speaks the truth to keep me safe from the mean people.”

“I don’t lie, Mr. Ben,” Nova nodded. “Lying is bad.”

Rey flushed slightly, glad that she’d at least managed to instill that principle in her daughter. Even though Rey herself sometimes had to lie...and steal…

She never lied to Nova, though.

“Lying is _very_ bad, that's a very good lesson your mother had taught you. Did you know that I have people who work for me whose whole jobs are to make sure _no one_ lies? It helps keep my business thriving so that no one can come to me and say that we've lied to them and take their money back,” Ben explained as he set the pieces down in the order he'd taken them apart. “I'm not allowed to tell any lies, ever. If I did, it could hurt someone, badly.”

“Then you’re a very good boss, Mr. Ben. Most bosses seem shady. I read about them in the paper _all_ the time. They get in trouble for breaking laws and get put in prison. I don’t want you to go to prison,” Nova frowned, resting her arm on the cabinet with her chin propped on it.

“You're very smart, Miss Nova. How old are you?” Ben asked. At least he was glad to hear that Rey was providing her daughter a fine mind. She could control that and she was doing wonderfully.

“Five,” she replied, holding up one hand to show him. “I started Kindergarten this year. It’s _boring._ I already know what they’re teaching me.”

He turned to look at her more fully, smirking. “It is, now? Do you like to read a lot, Nova? What do you enjoy reading the most?”

Shrugging in that innocent way of hers, she said, “It depends. My favorites are fairy tales, but I’m close to finishing all of the ones at the library. So I’ve been reading whatever I can get my hands on. My teacher took one of my books away because she said it wasn’t good for me to read it.” She frowned deeply at that, clearly offended.

“What book was that?” he asked her softly. He was the same as a kid. He could remember reading _The Catcher and the Rye_ when he was eight and his teacher taking it away, saying it was inappropriate. Ben just snatched it back and said it was pretentious, but it was on all the “must read” lists so he wanted to get it out of the way.

 _“Lord of the Flies,”_ Nova shrugged. “I was nearly halfway through it, too!”

The smirk that split Ben's face was the widest he'd done in a long time. “That's a very intense book for your age, but I bet you were getting through it just fine.”

It was never too young to learn what happens when the civilized are forced to re-civilize. She wouldn't be like Piggy, that was for sure.

“We like to remember that they’re just books,” Rey said after a moment. “They may carry good messages that we should keep with us, but at the end of the day, they _are_ just books.”

She pushed away from the wall to crouch beside them, peering under the sink. “Do you need any help?”

“Would you mind holding the flashlight for me?” he asked, turning to hand the heavy metal object to her. He had one that could stick to the counter, but he was legitimately worried that he would harm the counter when he went to take it off.

Taking it silently, Rey pointed it where it needed to go, careful not to get it in his eyes. That was just rude.

“Mr. Ben?” Nova asked as she watched him work, her eyes wide as she absorbed every detail of what he was doing to catalogue it for later.

“Yes, Miss Nova?” Ben replied. He gave a soft grunt as he tightened a bolt. Almost done.

“Why are you being so nice to us?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. “No one’s ever nice to us, besides uncle Finn and uncle Poe.”

He sat back on his heels, turning to look at Nova. Her green eyes were so sincere. It made him ache to know that she knew so little kindness.

“Well, I...I don't really have anyone to share my money with, but I should. It's not fair for me to have all of this money and some people to have none. I make charitable contributions through the year, but sometimes, it's nice to see the help I can give firsthand,” he explained.

Because _you're the first child to ever trust me so I want to help you. Plus your mom is super, duper hot._ probably wasn't the right answer.

“Why don’t you have anyone? Everyone should have _someone,”_ she insisted, ignoring the way Rey touched her arm and shook her head gently. It wasn’t their business to know.

“Well, Nova, if you'd really like to know, I did have someone. I had a wife. We were married for five years and she—well, she used a lot of my money during that time on herself. But we realized that we wanted different things and we recently decided not to be husband and wife anymore,” Ben explained, ignoring the pain in his heart. He may not love Bazine anymore, but it still hurt to realize that he wasted so much time with her.

She frowned, clearly processing his words. Sure, it didn’t mean the same thing to her that it did to an adult, but she was smart enough to know the meaning. “So that’s why you’re sad all the time?” she asked.

“Maybe it is,” he replied. It was part of it, at least. He needed to distance himself from Bazine and find himself again. But this was a step in the right direction, he was sure of it.

“Momma’s sad all the time, too,” she said, looking over at Rey, who was studiously staring at a crack in the floor.

“It’s okay, Nova,” she replied in that same quiet tone she’d been using ever since he’d arrived. “Mr. Ben doesn’t want to know about our troubles, I’m sure.”

Ben turned the other way to look at Rey, noting how she was ignoring him. Giving her a soft smile, he looked back at Nova. “What else can I do to help make sure your mom doesn't cry anymore, Nova? Your sink is all fixed now.”

Nova shrugged again, saying, “Don’t be a bad man, Mr. Ben.”

As if it was the simplest answer.

Rey stood abruptly, setting the flashlight on the counter as she left the kitchen to go into the bedroom. Damn it, she didn’t want to cry, not tonight, not because some strange man was being so nice and helping them. Sometimes children were just so damn honest that it hurt, because they didn’t realize that some things were better left unsaid.

Ben sighed heavily as he heard Rey quickly remove herself from the situation. He knew he shouldn't have fed into Nova's curiosity, but it was hard to resist her. She was just so _smart_ , and she had such a thirst for knowledge that he desperately wanted to stoke. But he should have been more considerate of her mother.

“I’m going to go put my tools away and get my clothes, okay? Why don't you go check on your mom?” Ben offered as he slowly rose up.

“But you’ll come back, right? _Right?_ Say you’ll come back, Mr. Ben,” Nova pled, frowning as she watched him.

Ben gave her a soft smile. “Of course I will, Nova. We have noodles to make, remember? I have to teach you all the secrets I learned.”

“Okay,” she said slowly, hopping down from her stool. “We’ll be right here when you’re done.”

She wandered off into the bedroom after Rey, leaving it cracked just enough to catch a glimpse of a pink bedspread with some princess items scattered about.

Ben wanted to hear what they had to say once he was gone, but that was rude. So instead, he grabbed his keys from his jacket pocket and headed down to his car. He made sure to take his time, wanting mother and daughter to have the time they needed.

When they heard the front door close, Rey dabbed at her eyes with a tissue she’d grabbed from the little rickety table by Nova’s bed. She sniffled softly, looking over at her daughter as she perched herself on the bed beside her.

“Nova,” she began. “Mr. Ben doesn’t need to know about why I’m sad, okay?”

“But he can _help_. He said he wants to,” Nova protested, laying her head on her mother's arm. “He's nice. I like him a lot.”

“I know you do, monkey,” Rey sighed, reaching up to pet the girl’s soft curls. “But we don’t know him very well. I think this kind of stuff can wait, don’t you? Maybe see if he sticks around for a while? I know you like him, and he’s nice to you. But sometimes grown-ups have to handle things a bit differently.”

“Don't you like him?” Nova asked, pulling away and looking up at her mother with offense clear on her face.

“I don’t know how to feel about him, honestly,” Rey admitted. “He’s nice, and he’s helped us, but what if he wants something in return? We don’t have anything to give him.”

“I know what you can give him!” Nova chirped happily. “A kiss!”

Rey blinked down at the girl, eyes wide. “A... _kiss?_ Why a kiss?”

“Well, you always give _me_ a kiss for doing a good job, and it makes me feel happy! If you kiss Mr. Ben, he'll feel good, too! Maybe he won't be so sad anymore.” Nova scrunched up her nose as she remembered the story her new friend told them. “I’m glad he’s not with his mean wife anymore. She sounds selfish and you always told me that selfish people are mean people.”

“Nova, as wonderful as that idea is, kisses between adults are different than the kisses I give you,” Rey attempted to explain. “It’s just different. As far as his wife...maybe we'll just keep our opinions about  that to ourselves, okay?”

“But it would make him happy!” Nova insisted. “I've seen adults kiss before! They always look so happy, and Mr. Ben deserves to feel happy. Mommy, didn't you see his eyes? He just looks so sad.”

“I know, monkey, I know. Do you even know if he _wants_ a kiss, though? It would be extremely rude for me to do that without knowing,” Rey tried to placate.

She could admit that Ben was really attractive, and super nice. But she didn’t know if her heart was ready for something like that, or if she could truly trust him. Nova liked him, that much was obvious, but there was more to it than simply liking someone, right?

Nova smiled. “He looks at your lips a lot.”

Hearing the door opening, she hopped off the bed and ran to greet Ben again.

Rey took a deep, steadying breath before she slipped into the bathroom to check her makeup a bit to make sure it wasn’t running at all. Satisfied with her appearance, she finally left the bathroom and made her way back outside to where Nova and Ben were. Seeing him carrying what looked like a garment bag, she frowned slightly in confusion.

Oh. Right. Nova had requested a formal dinner.

“I hope no one broke into your car,” Rey tried to joke. “Does it still have all of its hub caps?”

He smiled back at her, even if she was just inadvertently adding to the list of why he hoped to convince her to leave this place behind.

“Still ship shape. Do you mind if I use your bathroom to change? Although maybe I should wait until after we make dinner. I have a feeling that you don't have an apron large enough for me.”

“Not an apron, no, but I have a spare sheet…” she said, doing her best to hide a teasing smile. “It _might_ fit.”

He laughed. “Okay, I'll wait. Come now, Little Miss Nova, your mother's dinner hinges on our success! To Noodle Town!”

“Yay!” Nova squealed, grabbing his hand to drag him into the kitchen again.

Rey watched them go, pondering her child’s words over and over again. Children were wonderful little people, their minds bright and unjaded to the world around them. Even in a horrible situation, many of them chose to see the good in people and in everything around them. Maybe, just maybe...if Ben decided he wanted to stick around…

Could she really dare to hope? Could she really dare to dream?

Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are just too kind. We love that people seem to like Nova as much as they do. Children in fics are hard, and we're thrilled that she's likable.

 

* * *

 

Dinner with Rey and Nova was like a cruel glimpse into the life he was denied. So what if he got flour in his hair when he and Nova got a bit carried away? It was _fun._ He couldn't remember when last he had this much fun.

Their end product was something he was truly proud of. Nova chopped the vegetables (carefully) while he did the chicken, and soon, their dinner was done. And he was happy that Rey seemed happier. The joy she had on her face to watch her own daughter enjoying her time was infectious. He wanted to make them both laugh more. He hoped against hope that he could somehow be allowed back again.

Nova yawning, though, seemed to signal the end of their time together. Or, at least, as a trio.

 “I think it's time for this little miss to get to bed,” Ben smiled as Nova attempted to hide another big yawn behind her cup of water.

“No! I’m not tired!” Nova protested, her voice noticeably a bit more whiny.

Rey gave her a motherly look, shaking her head. “It’s…” she checked the time on the microwave quickly before continuing, “After 9 PM, missy. You better go brush your teeth and get your jammies on. Time for bed.”

“But—but! Mr. Ben?” she asked, looking imploringly at the tall man seated at the tiny table with them.

“Getting good rest is important to developing a brilliant mind like yours, Little Miss Nova,” Ben reminded her kindly. “How about this? If your mother says it's okay, I’ll come see you again. How does that sound?”

Nova’s gaze immediately whipped around to Rey, blinking owlishly as she waited for a response.

Rey carefully set her wine glass down and licked her upper lip as she cleared her throat gently. “If...Mr. Ben would like to come back, he can.”

She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered a bit at the thought, of having more wonderful nights like this one. She refused to let her thoughts go any further than that, though, unable to let herself get _too_ excited about the prospect of him coming back again and again to see them. Nova. Them. She didn't know. But he made Nova happy and Rey wanted to see that smile from the little girl more.

“If it doesn't impose,” he replied, giving her a small smile.

Returning his smile, she gave a small dip of her head before she excused herself to go get Nova tucked in.

“It’ll just be a moment,” she said as she stood. “Nova, would you like to say goodnight?”

Nova was pouting, of course, hating that she had to go to bed while the adults got to stay awake. She sighed heavily, getting up and moving around to Ben. She wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a hug, saying, “Thank you for helping us, Mr. Ben. I had fun with you today.”

“You are welcome, Miss Nova. I had fun with you, too. Have pleasant dreams, okay?” he said, giving her a sweet smile. He gave her a squeeze back.

“I will!” she sing-songed, practically skipping into her bedroom with Rey following after her.

She helped Nova brush her teeth, taking extra care to get them all, even the ones in the back, and then waited for her to change into her pajamas, cute little snowmen ones that Finn had brought by last year that hadn’t quite fit yet.

As she tucked her into bed, Rey made sure to keep her voice low as she asked, “I’m glad you like him, monkey. Do you mind if I shut the door tonight so that I can talk to him without waking you up?”

“Okay. Make sure he knows the kiss was _my_ idea!” Nova said happily as she snuggled down.

Rey laughed softly, shaking her head as she leaned down to kiss Nova’s forehead. “I don’t know that I’ll kiss him _tonight,_ Novie. But if and when I do, I’ll make sure he knows it was your idea.”

“I love you, Mom. Let's keep Mr. Ben around, okay?” Nova said as she held her raggedy teddy bear to her chest. Her mother said that Finn had given it to her when she was born, and she cherished it so. One eye had fallen off sometime ago, and Nova just couldn't bring herself to accept either a new eye or a replacement bear. 

She wasn't sure why her mother didn't just marry Finn and Poe, but she guessed Mr. Ben was just as good.

“I love you, too,” Rey murmured, stroking the girl’s hair back from her face. “Goodnight, sweet dreams.”

She lingered just a moment longer before tiptoeing out of the bedroom and closing the door with a soft click behind her. Her heart ached, but she didn’t quite know what for.

As she made her way back to the kitchen to begin clearing off the table, she gave Ben a gentle smile. “She really likes you,” she murmured. She didn’t want to scare him off by saying that, but she was at a loss for words. Her whole world revolved around Nova, and providing for Nova, and keeping up with Nova’s studies. There wasn’t really any time for Rey to stop and just think beyond the girl anymore.

“I have to admit, it threw me off at first. I've never had a kid trust me before. I’m too...terrifying for them,” he shrugged as he continued clearing the table.

“I can see how you’d be intimidating,” she said as she began scrubbing the dishes. No dishwasher. She’d been doing them in the bathroom sink until now, which reminded her. “Thank you. _Seriously._ _Thank you,”_ she said, chancing a glance up at him as she accepted a bowl from him.

“Rey...and again, remember you can slap me, but, I don't know if I can allow you two to live here. Please, let me find you somewhere else to go. A small house, maybe? And you can pay me rent if you want, I'll match whatever you pay here,” he offered.

Instantly, she bristled, but she managed to focus her frustration down into the plate she was scrubbing. “I can’t let you do that, Ben. It’s a generous offer, it really is, but that’s not fair for you. You’d be losing money if you let me pay you what I pay now. That’s a bad business deal. And I can’t afford anything else.”

“Rey, you have black mold under the sink. It's a danger to Nova. I swear it's not a bad investment on my end. I would be investing in her _future_ , and that's a pay out I'm happy to wait for,” he insisted.

“Why?” Rey asked, turning to face him then, the dishes temporarily forgotten. “Why do you care so much in the first place? Don’t you have some fancy cars or something to buy? Don’t misunderstand, because I am absolutely _grateful_ for the help you’ve given us today, but I don’t understand why. I’m a nobody, and she’s...she’s everything. You don’t even know her, though.”

“You’re not nobody. Not to me,” he insisted immediately, pinning her with a sincere look. “Listen, I'm not trying to get my kicks by helping someone struggling, and I’m not looking for _anything_ in return. But my mother raised me to help those in need as much as I could, and I _can_ help you. I don't mind spending my money on something worthy of it.”

Rey simply stared at him for a long minute, her expression both guarded and wary as she tried to read him. She couldn’t detect anything that seemed out of place, but she supposed it made sense.

“You have to want _something_ in return. No one just does something for nothing,” she said, turning back to the sink.

She tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that wanted to add an additional comment onto her last statement, but she figured that might be a bit inappropriate for barely knowing him.

“I want the satisfaction of knowing that there is a mother and her child who care deeply for each other who I helped make safe. That's it. She's lucky to have a mom who loves her so much,” he said, looking away from her to glare at the dishes. This wasn't about him.

Rey sighed, looking around the shitty little apartment. She’d been wanting to get Nova out of here ever since they’d moved in. Pretty much anywhere would be safer than here. This place should be condemned, burned to rubble, and the slumlord arrested for poor living conditions. Chances of that happening were slim, though.

“You know what? Fine. _Fine,”_ she said, shrugging almost too nonchalantly. “If you want to find some house for us to live in, fine. I’ll pay my rent, but it’ll be exactly what I pay now, and not a penny more. And I’ll find some way to make up for the difference between what I pay and what I _should_ pay.”

“Fine,” Ben shrugged. “How do you feel about private school for Nova? If she's not being challenged enough at her public school, she deserves the chance to grow.”

“I can’t afford private school either, Ben, and no, you can’t pay for that, too,” she muttered, shaking her head.

“It's for _Nova_ , Rey. She is smart as hell. I don't know what you are doing with her, but she's brilliant and I'd hate to see her get bored with school so early. She could be even more incredible if she got the education she deserved.” He smirked then as he realized something. “And _I_ won't be paying for it, and neither will you. She'll get in on scholarship, after a stellar recommendation letter from one of her state senators.”

“...State senators? I don’t know any of those." Realization dawned on her a moment later and she rolled her eyes. “But of _course_ you do, right?”

“I more than know her, she's my mother. Who, again, would be tickled pink to hear that her previously good-for-nothing rebellious son is finally getting his shit together and is no longer wasting his money on nose jobs for certain unnamed ex-wives,” Ben said.

Maybe it was the wine she’d had previously, but Rey thought that was hilarious, and the un-ladylike snort that accompanied the thought of so many nose jobs that there was no nose left on this blurry faced ex-wife of his, was loud and obnoxious.

“So it’s more than just one wife then, huh?” she asked as she giggled and rinsed the remaining dishes before setting them on the rack to dry. “Or just the one?”

“And if I told you that I’m thirty-one and have had two? If I told you that I got married, illegally, when I was seventeen because I wanted to be every bit of that rebellious asshole son they said I was? And what if I told you it was to an older woman who knew she was taking advantage of me? But don't worry, I was smarter the second time. Bazine was my age and clever, though not smart. She didn't mind the long hours, the trips I took. She was busy spending my money on plastic surgery and her boyfriends.” He grinned ruefully. “But I was smarter, like I said. I made her sign a prenup. One annulment and one prenup later, I pay them nothing.”

“I would say, first of all, fuck that older woman that took advantage of you. That’s not right. Secondly, and I’m sorry, but your second wife sounds like _quite_ the charmer. At least your money is your money in the end. Or it would be, if you’d stop trying to give it to me,” she said with a half-hearted glare as she moved past him to pick up her wine glass from the table. It was still full, and she swirled it around for a moment as she considered. He was being so open with her about himself. Maybe she could give him something of her own.

“But that's the point I’m trying to make, Rey. I want to give _you_ my money because you're _not_ like them. They just wanted to use me for my money for their own advantages, for selfish shit. But when I give you my money, it’s for something good. You were willing to steal a present worth $5 so that your daughter would have a Christmas. You're a good person, Rey. You've just been dealt a shit hand. You deserve some help,” Ben said, his eyes blazing with passion.

Looking down in shame, remembering how she’d been caught, she chewed at her lip. Taking a deep breath, she said, “This is how it’s always been. This is how it was in England, when it was just me. Always struggling, always trying to survive. And then suddenly I have Nova to look after, and I’m trying to waitress tables with a newborn on my hip. The looks I got. God, the _looks.”_

“People shouldn't be judging you, Rey. You did what you decided was right, you kept your baby and tried to make a life for the two of you. What's so horrible about that?” he asked, gentle and kind.

“Nothing about Nova has been horrible. She's been the best thing in my life by far,” she shrugged in response, taking another sip of her wine. “I just don't want her to get so attached to you and then you suddenly disappear.”

_Just like everyone always does._

“I wouldn't just suddenly disappear,” he promised her. _Not like they always did._ Instead, he offered her a smile. “I've got to keep tabs on my tennant.”

“Well, we'll have to think about that. I was just calling your bluff earlier because I was just so...in disbelief,” she admitted, giving a sheepish shrug.

“You mean it's not every day that some massive, mysterious billionaire gets dragged into your life by your what I am beginning to suspect is a very enterprising child?” he teased lightly.

“You said it, not me,” she said, taking her glass and his out to the living room. As she set them both on the coffee table and sat down after smoothing her skirts under her, she added, “I don't mean to keep you if you have to go…I just figured I wouldn't let that bottle of wine go to waste.”

“Forgive me for this, but you _are_ old enough to drink...right?” he asked, suddenly realizing that he hadn't asked.

Laughing slightly, she nodded. “Yes, I am. As of April this year. Sorry, I forget that technically, I'm barely legal here. You Americans have odd laws.”

The mental math was simple. Sixteen. She really was a teen mother.

“Well, you know what they say: you can drive a car, smoking, while voting and fighting for your country, but heaven help if you want some alcohol to handle all that PTSD,” he shrugged.

 _Sixteen._ Just a child herself. Where was Nova's father?

“I can do nearly none of that, but that's okay,” she smiled. “I rarely drink, too. Count this as a special occasion. Though judging by the look on your face, you've just done the math. Yes, I was a teenager when I had her.”

He offered her a sheepish smile. “And my ex-wives said I was so hard to read.” His expression softened as he looked at her. She was twenty-one. Ten years his junior, in the time if her life when she should be having the most fun ever, not stressing over the next meal for her child. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.”

She shrugged slightly, looking down as she swirled the red in her glass again. “There's not much to talk about, really.”

She'd answer if he asked, but it was just something that had happened.

“Does she ever see him?” he asked softly, his eyes flitting to the closed door. He hadn't missed that there were only two other doors in here, for Nova's room and the bathroom. Rey, he guessed, slept right here, on this very lumpy couch. Meanwhile, he had several bedrooms— _nope._  Not going there!

“No,” she replied, staring down at the coffee table. “She doesn't have a dad. She has a sperm donor, and even that's being generous.”

“Then you're both better off. Fuck that guy, whoever he was,” he said, meaning it sincerely. However Nova happened, her sperm donor didn't deserve her. Or Rey.

“Mmm,” she agreed, tucking her feet up under her. “I did mean what I said, though. If you want to see her again, I'll allow it.”

“I don't think she'd allow anything less. But I respect your decision as her mother, so whatever you're comfortable with, I'm good with. But please, let me help you out, even if it's from afar. We can go house shopping together, if you'd like. I hope you believe that I'm not some controlling asshole trying to find an easy target to abuse or something. I wouldn't just pick a house and make you live there, or force anything, _anything_ , on either of you. I genuinely want to help,” he said.

“I don't do controlling behavior,” she said almost immediately. “I've had enough of that in my life, and I'm done, so if you do happen to turn into an emotionally or physically abusive asshole, we're gone. I'm not kidding, Ben.” She turned fiery eyes to him then, her maternal instincts to protect rearing up.

“I swear, I’m not like that,” he said, holding his hands up in defense. “You can walk away whenever you want, Rey. Whenever you feel like you don't need me anymore, you can go. There are no strings here.”

“So you're, what, wanting to be, like...like a sugar daddy? For Nova. Without the obvious return that usually goes with that. I have no idea what it's called, but that's the closest thing that came to mind,” she said as she slumped back against the cushions.

He blinked at her. “I, um, that just sounds wrong. Benefactor, I think, is the word you're looking for.”

Sugar daddy had a completely _different_ connotation. One he'd been doing his best to avoid, as he wasn't looking for _that._ Not that he would at all turn it down if offered,  it he didn’t want her to feel obligated. And there was no way that someone like Rey would ever offer.

 _“Benefactor!_ Yeah, that's the one. Sorry. I didn't mean the, ah, other…” she mumbled. “Brain's finally getting bit foggy.”

“The other one implies something that is not happening here at all. I wouldn't dream of asking you to trade that for help in any way. That's...not what we're talking about,” he felt the need to clarify.

“No, definitely not,” she agreed. “I'm not knocking those who do choose that way of life—more power to them. But like you said, that's not what we're talking about.” She tapped her fingers against her knees. “So…”

“You have my number, Rey. You can give me a call when you've made a decision,” he said, immediately picking up the vibe that she wanted him gone now. She had what she needed from him, there was no reason for him to stick around. “Thank you for inviting me into your home tonight, and I apologize if I offended at any point. Good night.”

“Oh, uhm, if you're sure? Okay,” she said, frowning as she sat up more straightly. “You don't have to, but I understand that you're probably busy. Thank you for everything again. Especially for making her smile.”

He lingered awkwardly at the door. “I mean, I can stay, if you want me to?”

“You don't have to go, but I'm not very good at small talk,” she shrugged. “I think I have some cards or something around here, but my poker face is awful, too. Maybe it's best we just leave it as is and avoid awkwardness. But like I said—you don't have to. I'm not kicking you out just yet.”

“Do you have to work tomorrow?” he asked. It was only just barely 10PM, and tomorrow was Sunday. He had no obligations tomorrow, save for a harder workout to make up for his light job today.

“Unfortunately, yes,” she sighed, looking up at him. “I take it you don't? You probably have the weekends and every holiday off, right?”

“Technically, yes. But I’m never really off. We have offices in countries that don’t observe our holidays, and Australia is a day ahead. Whenever things are important enough to make it all the way up to me, I have to handle them. Honestly, this is probably haven’t checked my phone for, but things can wait. I have a specific ringtone for the urgent things,” he explained. His phone was in his jacket pocket, still slung over the chair he’d sat at for dinner. He’d heard a few other tones, soft but distinct, but none were the most urgent. When he didn’t answer things immediately, Mitaka took care of it to the best of his abilities, and Ben paid Mitaka good money for that skill.

“How'd you even get to be where you're at in your company. Wait, how high up _are_ you? You said _billions_ earlier. Oh god, don't tell me you're like the CEO or something and I've brought you here to my swanky ass apartment for a meal,” she asked as she scurried to sit up further, just barely managing to keep her dress skirt down.

“If I don’t tell you, does that make this any better or worse?” he replied, an amused smirk playing at the corner of his mouth at the way she seemed to try to present herself better to him now. His position with his company didn’t change the man he just was for the last day. It really just meant that he had a _lot_ of money for doing a _very_ stressful job, and he wanted to spend that money on them and maybe, just maybe, keep company with them to keep his stress down. Already tonight was far more relaxing than what he’d already planned. Sitting at home with Jax would have been nice, but it would have been with his phone in hand and tablet in lap, constantly checking things, always answering emails and messages.

“It makes me feel like I'm a fucking idiot for not putting two and two together,” she said, rubbing at her eyes. “Just to let you know, that even _with_ confirmation that you may or may not be _the_ head buttcheese, I still don't want your money. You can buy stuff for Nova if it makes you feel better, but we'll have to think about that house offer.”

He sighed. “I understand. You’ve spent the last five years doing all you could for her and you don’t want to fall victim to some sad trope about needing a man to rescue the two of you. I’m not offended, I swear. But know that I’ll probably do all of this as a tax write off, so really, you’re doing me a _huge_ favor.” He hoped she knew he was kidding about that last bit.

She mock gasped, narrowing her eyes at him as she asked, “Mr. Ben, are you trying to _bribe_ me into letting you buy a house?”

“Real estate is part of my job, believe it or not. It’s an incredible investment, and it makes the _most_ heartwarming media story. Can’t you see the headlines now? _Creepy billionaire basically buys young mother and her child, feels like a hero._ ” He rolled his eyes. He did worry about it getting out, though. Media coverage was never his favorite thing when he was younger.

“Well you know how the media would spin that. There would be rumors of you having a secret family or a mistress or whatever other story they can come up with. Maybe I'd be protecting you by declining that offer. Maybe just get a professional out here to see about the mold. And the bugs...and the cracks. You know. Basic stuff,” she shrugged it off, trying to make light of the situation.

“I can’t have a mistress if I’m not married,” he shrugged simply. “And having a secret family isn’t so unheard of. A lot of people I know do all that they can to spare their loved ones unnecessary attention. But, if you would prefer to stay here, I can send someone out about the mold. And I should have an inspector come for the whole building, really. Get it assessed.”

She was slowly pushing him away, he knew it. But it was fine. He didn’t need to complicate her life. He had done what he could for her and Nova, and if she didn’t want any more, then he wouldn’t push her.

“That would be a nice place to start. I don't recall the last time anything got fixed by the owner,” she said as she stood and finished her wine.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said. “At best, maybe they’ll fix all the water damage and prevent the spread of more mold. Let’s just pray there isn’t any asbestos in the walls.”

“If there is, then you'll be seeing me file my claim through one of those god-awful medical infomercials,” she snickered before starting to recite, ”If you or a loved one have been diagnosed with mesothelioma…”

He chuckled at that. “Those awful commercials are _almost_ enough to keep me away from the Game Show Network, but I love watching classic games.” He finished his glass and stood up as well, looking down at her. “I shouldn’t take up too much more of your night. I’m sure you’d like to unwind a bit on your own. I hear losing your kid, even for a moment, can be pretty stressful.”

“It is,” she agreed softly, gazing back up at him. “I won't keep you, since I'm probably just going to pass out as soon as you leave, anyway. I worked first thing this morning, and I'll be working tomorrow night, too. I hope you manage to have a nice, relaxing weekend. Would you like any leftovers? I can give you a tupperware,” she offered.

“I’m sure Nova will enjoy them tomorrow,” he replied. He couldn’t imagine taking any food from them. Gathering up his coat and his garment bag with his more casual clothes in them, he made his way back to the door. “It really was a lovely evening, Rey. You have a fantastic kid.”

“Thank you,” she replied softly as she opened the door for him. “Can I—just—” she leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. She had to for Nova, because that girl apparently wanted her to kiss him and that was a nice, safe, grateful gesture. People kissed cheeks all the time.

He looked down at her, stunned. He hadn’t expected that. In fact, he made it pretty explicit that he didn’t expect that, at all. Not that a cheek kiss meant anything at all. It was innocent, something lots of people did. Heck, it was a greeting in a lot of countries. It meant nothing. She was just being kind.

“Good night, Rey,” he said softly, his voice deep and his gaze soft.

Dropping back to her heels, she answered just as quietly, “Good night, Ben. Be safe going home.”

She watched him as she slowly shut the door, giving a small smile as it clicked shut and she turned the locks. It took her a moment of sagging against it to regain her bearings. Why had she done that? Probably the alcohol.

Why wouldn't she mind doing this whole night again?

Definitely the alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

 Rey’s feet fucking _ached._ She’d originally been scheduled to only work the evening shift and get off at 10 PM, but somehow she’d gotten roped into working a double and had spent a solid sixteen hours covering for another girl that had called in sick. It wasn’t really as though she had a true choice in the matter, either. While it wasn’t an active threat that if she didn’t work two shifts she’d lose her job, it was there. Unspoken and looming. You did what the boss asked, when the boss asked, or else. Waitresses were easy to replace.

When she stumbled through the door of her apartment a short while later, she was ready to faceplant the couch and call it a night.

Finn and his boyfriend Poe were there, hanging out with Nova, which she was eternally grateful for. She honestly didn’t know what she’d do without them and their help.

Poe had been the whole reason she’d been able to come to America in the first place. He’d visited across the pond one summer and had met a fourteen year old Rey at the time. He’d felt bad about her situation and he’d somehow managed to scrape together enough money to legally adopt Rey and get her over there. He wasn’t a fatherly figure in her life, but he was a friend. He’d been a little late with the adoption process, as she was already pregnant when she’d finally gotten notification that she’d be leaving.

“Hey,” she greeted as she took her coat off and laid it over the kitchen chair, along with her scarf. Moving around to the living room again, she tilted her head as she saw both men sitting on the sofa with a sleeping little girl squished between them. “How was she?”

“A perfect angel, as always. We thought you'd want to tuck her in,” Finn said, leaning over to give Rey a kiss on the cheek.

“She kicked our ass at every single board game, like the true champion she is. Especially Scrabble. You have _got_ to stop letting her read those advanced books to give us poor slums a chance,” Poe teased.

“No way,” she laughed as she accepted Finn’s kiss. “Someone’s got to keep you two in line. And again, I can’t thank you enough for the sudden issue this morning.”

“Every day we can is a Nova day, you know that. We love you both, Peanut,” Finn reassured her. It wasn't easy sometimes, what with the bullshit hours his asshole fucking boss made them work sometimes, but between him and Poe, they did all they could to help make sure that Rey could go to work.

“Hey, when you're done in there, we, uh, we need to talk to you,” Poe said.

Raising her eyebrows at Poe’s tone, she said, “That doesn’t sound ominous at all.”

She drifted closer to lift the little girl into her arms and carry her to the bedroom. It only took a moment to tuck her into the bed, kiss her forehead and make sure her teddy was tucked securely under her arm like always. She whispered how much she loved the little girl and received some gentle snores in response before she stood up and made her way back out to where the boys were.

“So? What’s up?” she asked, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked back and forth between them.

“It seemed Nova has a new imaginary friend,” Poe began.

“ _Seemed_ ,” Finn stressed, his expression hard.

“But then we noticed that your sink was fixed and you have food. Like, _real_ food. Food not taken home from the restaurant or from your usual menu of bulk purchased items. So we asked Nova,” Poe continued.

“And _Nova_ said, “Oh, that's because of Mr. Ben!” and then she proceeded to tell us how she met Mr. Ben in the grocery store, he just _gave you_ money, $600 worth, and then you let him _here_ , in your _home_ , where he fixed the sink and made dinner with Nova for you and then she went to bed and said that you were going to kiss him,” Finn rattled off, becoming more heated by the moment. “Jesus Christ, Rey. We know we can't help with everything, but you _have_ to let us help more if it can prevent you from whoring yourself out for money. _Especially_ in front of Nova!”

“Baby, calm down,” Poe hissed, placing a hand on his chest. Damn, usually it was _him_ exploding, but Finn loved Rey. A lot. Sometimes Poe wondered...anyway, besides the point here. “What we're basically trying to say is that you didn't need to go get a sugar daddy, Rey. You just have to ask, you know we'll help figure out something.”

Rey just blinked at them, her mouth hanging open at the intensity of Finn’s outburst. _“Excuse me?”_ she gasped, her expression turning just as hard as Finn’s as she glared back at him.

“Also, sweetie, you are vastly under charging,” Poe pointed out.

“... _WHAT?!”_ she practically screeched, her face morphing into a nearly feral snarl. “First of all, I am not _‘whoring myself out’,_ so fuck _you,_ Finn. Secondly, yes, we did meet a man at the grocery store yesterday, and yes, he did give us some money. Nova also mentioned that our sink was broken and he offered to help. I offered to make dinner in exchange, especially since he’d just given us money to buy those groceries. And then Nova decided she wanted to make the dinner for _me,_ and—and— _no,_ I didn’t whore myself out! Nova wanted me to kiss him to make him ‘happy’ as she said. The _most_ I did was kiss his cheek as he left. So fuck _you_ and your assumptions. Nothing happened.”

“But you did accept a very _large_ sum of money from a random man you met at the grocery store?” Poe attempted clarify.

“So what if I did?” Rey replied. “He wanted to help. I’m not really in a position to turn down help, Poe.”

“But _we_ can help you, Peanut,” Finn frowned, closing the space between them and laying his hands on her arms. “We love you two. We don't want to hear about any crazy shit happening because some controlling psycho decided to buy you.”

“I can’t be bought, Finn. I would’ve thought you’d have known that,” she replied, her expression hurt that he’d have even thought that. “It’s the Christmas season; sometimes people feel like being generous.”

“At least tell me that you know more about him than the fact that is name is ‘Mr. Ben’?” Poe asked.

“His name is Ben Solo, he’s the head honcho for some technological corporation, his mom’s a senator, and he’s amazing with Nova,” she shrugged. “And he wants to help out more, but I won’t let him.”

“Holy shit,” Poe whispered, eyes wide.

“Rey, I want you to _think_ about what you just said, really, really think, and tell me why that should sound _slightly_ familiar,” Finn said.

“Huh? Why would it...no,” she frowned. “No way.”

“Was he way too tall with dark hair hiding his big ass ‘I hear everything’ ears and a stupid fucking smirk that makes you want to punch it off? Not to mention that dumb low voice of his. What, does he think he can _seduce_ everyone into staying over hours? Fucking prick,” Finn mumbled grumpily.

“Yes and no? I mean he was tall and had dark hair and I didn't feel like I wanted to punch him. Yeah, he had a low voice, but...Finn, you aren't saying that the Ben that sat at my dinner table last night, the one that was putty in Nova's little fingers, is your asshole boss, are you? Because that's what it sounds like, and that would just be...crazy,” she said slowly, her mind strangely numb.

“Anyone could be putty for Nova. She’s the sweetest little girl ever. Even a fucking monster like Ben Solo can't resist her,” Finn said, sneering at the mention of his boss' name. “You should take some more of his money and then tell him to fuck off.”

Rey frowned at him, unable to make the connection that the large, _sweet_ man that they'd had in their home the night before was this corporate asshole that Finn bitched about all the time. It just didn't add up to her. Regardless, she wasn't that kind of girl, to just use someone, no matter how much she needed the money. Especially not to someone so caring like he'd seemed.

“He just didn't seem like that at all,” she protested weakly.

“Finn, I thought the most you ever heard from Solo was via emails? Isn't it the other two who come down and yell at you more?” Poe asked with a frown. He was a good partner, he listened to Finn's every gripe, and he was pretty sure that he heard the names of the other two higher ups far more often.

“Hux and Phasma take their orders from him, _obviously,”_ Finn snorted, rolling his eyes.

Rey made a mental note to ask about this Hux and Phasma if she ever saw Ben again. She had his number, but she didn’t know what the protocol for this particular situation was. Did she actively try to call him and set something up? Did he call her? She _had_ told him that he could see Nova again, but in light of this new information, she was a bit wary. Then again, she had nothing but her own personal experiences with the man, and Finn’s rants about work.

“So...what on earth should I do? Nova would be heartbroken…” she sighed, holding her face in her hands.

Poe sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “You shouldn't listen to Finn, who is clearly invested in this in a different way. If he was nice to you, then maybe he _is_ nice.”

Leaning into his touch, Rey groaned. This was such a shitty situation. She had no idea how to move forward. Maybe it was better if she just left things alone and waited to see how they all played out.

“Maybe,” she agreed quietly. “He made me laugh. Seeing him and Nova just...it felt good. She’s obligated to like you guys since you’re her uncles and all. But she walked up to this random guy in a store and asked him to help her find her mommy. And he did, and then he had to go and be super extra about a handout. I’m not expecting anything else from him, of course. I don’t want his money. Though as he was fixing the sink, he noticed black mold under there. Which I know, of course. I’ve seen it often enough myself every time I changed that bucket. He...he offered to let us rent a house he would own and I could pay him what I pay now. Isn’t that crazy?” she asked, looking between them both.

“Yes!” Finn snapped.

“Is it, though? We are _all_ concerned about Nova's safety, and Rey's, for that matter. Helping her move somewhere safer isn't the worst thing ever,” Poe said.

“He'll try to own her like he owns all of us,” Finn argued.

“Babe, pump the breaks. You have a lot of bias in this situation. Maybe Rey wants to make the decision that's best for her and Nova. Nova should live in a house. She deserves a yard and a swing set and a garden. And Rey could grow her own produce,” Poe pointed out.

“I _do_ want what’s best for Nova. Of course I do. I mean, just the other day, there were gunshots right outside the apartment. This is not the place I want to raise her in. And like Poe said; I can grow my own produce, so I’d save money at the store, and Nova can have a yard to play in like she deserves. And _no mold._ If someone offers you something that would get your child out of a dangerous situation and you say no just because your pride would be hurt, isn’t that neglect? I don’t want to let her down. I don’t like charity anymore than you two do, but I’m just at a loss,” she sighed heavily as she flopped down onto the lumpy couch.

“I don't want him to own you, Rey. He will. He will reveal all his secret asshole-ishness and you'll be indebted to him,” Finn insisted. “He's _not_ a nice man!”

“Finn!” Poe snapped.

“Fine! Go ahead and let your black knight save you. And own you. But don't say I didn't warn you when he starts trying to control your life,” Finn said.

Rey just leaned forward and covered her face with her hands, her overworked mind racing to find some outcome that didn’t involve pissing anyone off while at the same time figuring out a good situation for Nova to live in. They couldn’t keep going on like this in this apartment. Sure, Ben had said he would send someone out, and get the building inspected, too, but she couldn’t count on that. He was a busy man, and even so…

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to let him help, if that was what his _true_ motive was. She’d already told him he could buy stuff for Nova, if he wanted to. And only if he wanted to.

“I’m going to go shower and then go to bed,” she mumbled in defeat, knowing Finn was too worked up to really see any kind of reason. And maybe she was a bit biased towards Ben just because she hadn’t seen any of this legendary asshole-ishness yet.

“Goodnight, Peanut,” Finn sighed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “We just love you. You know that, right?”

“I love you too. I know you’re just being protective,” she replied as she stood up again and kissed each of their cheeks. “It’s one of the things I love about you. It just feels like there’s no right answer here.”

“The right answer is what keeps Nova safe and cared for. And you,” Poe pointed out. “ _We_ will support whatever you decide to do. Won't we, _sweetie?_ ”

Finn grimaced. “Yes, we will. Even if you decide to align yourself with House Brooding Fuckface, we will.”

“House Brooding Fuckface...I don't remember that being in Harry Potter, Finn,” she teased, reaching up to pinch his arm.

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about her being “uncultured swine” as he left. Poe smirked after him.

“I think he's mostly just jealous that Nova could possibly love _anyone_ as much as she loves him,” Poe said. _Or you, potentially._ But again, that was something they just didn't discuss. He kissed Rey's head and gave her one last smile before he left, locking the door behind him on instinct.

Smiling after them, Rey couldn't help but agree. Nova _did_ seem to really like Ben. Nearly as much as she liked Finn, and she'd known Finn her whole life. She could understand, absolutely.

As she headed into the bathroom and took in the cracked ceiling, where the water damage had gotten even worse in the past week, she sighed heavily. Would it really be so bad to live in a nice place that wasn't falling apart around them? Nova deserved it. She deserved everything. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, though. She didn't know when or if she'd ever talk to Ben again, and she couldn't see herself just calling him out of the blue to ask for something. It just wasn’t her.

 

* * *

 

 Ben had called a city friend of his (mother's) about Rey's building first thing Monday morning, not desiring to disturb him on the weekend. Just because _he_ worked nonstop did not mean anyone else should.

Speaking of, he sighed as he scrolled through payroll for the last week. He had to approve them before Payroll could issue checks, and, as always, he made note of the strange discrepancies. Nearly all of his IT team were at their maximum of 40 hours, not a minute more, but, as he checked login times, they all had more than 50 hours. A few even had 70. While he would happily chalk that up to their forgetting to logout, he could see there was actual _activity_ for that whole time.

“Phas, can I see you in my office?” Ben asked, pressing the call button for her office on his phone. IT was her department, she would know what was up.

The development team, too, he noticed, were also having an unusual discrepancy. _Again._ He'd have to call Hux in after Phas. At least he was relieved to see that customer service was within hours, their logs all checking out. No one deserved to work unpaid overtime (save him), but they _definitely_ did not. Although First Order Tech was well known for their mostly seamless operations, that didn't mean that every layperson could handle it.

She gave an affirmation and requested about five minutes to get from her office two floors down below to his up on the top one. There were several winding hallways between the two and even with her long legs, it was a bit of a hike.

When she finally entered, a little out of breath, she adjusted the files in her arms and looked across the massive desk to her boss.

“You wanted to see me?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“How's your team, Phas?” he asked conversationally.

“They’re good. Well, they’re tired and stressed with the holidays. Everyone and their grandmother needs help setting up something, it seems,” Phas replied. “Why?”

“Do you need any help controlling the work flow versus the hours your team has been allocated?” he asked, still open, still conversational.

“No, I don't need help,” she replied, eyes narrowing. “Although a greater pool of hours _would_ be useful. I don't need them getting burned out and then quitting. Then we would be well and truly screwed.”

“Is there any particular reason why they aren't able to get their work done in a standard 40 hours?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“As I said before, it’s the holiday season. We’re beyond swamped,” she said, eyes flashing with something akin to indignation. She tossed her short blonde hair away from her face, the British accent in her own voice becoming more prominent with strain.

“Phas, cut the shit. What the fuck is the issue here? Are you just not keeping a tight leash on your team or are you too busy fucking Hux in the copy room to even notice your failures?” Ben snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Glowering back at him, she lowered the files down away from her chest. “I keep an _excellent_ reign over my team. What Hux and I do has no impact on business here, Ben. It. Is. Swamped. I need either more hours for the staff I have, or more staff _period._ They’re dying out there, and not getting paid enough wages for it. Half of them don’t even deserve it,” she snipped.

“How many more do you need?” he growled at her. He didn't miss how she didn't deny what she and Hux were doing. It wasn't like he didn't have security camera proof, after all. He was prepared to ignore it, if only they could _prove_ it didn't interfere.

Phas checked a copy of her own report, doing some quick mental calculations to see what they could do to get the numbers back within goal. “At least ten. More if you’d like to add in some room for sick time and people that need to go on leave.”

“Fine, consider it done. I will open the positions up this afternoon,” he said. He wrote it down quickly, even though he knew he was going to send an email the moment she walked out. Muscle memory and all of that. “Oh, and Gwen?”

“Yes?” she asked, turning back to him with her fingers wrapped around the door handle.

“Next time, come to me _before_ you force my staff to work illegal overtime,” Ben said, not looking up at her. “This is your final warning.”

Squinting at him, she sneered slightly but her voice was pleasant as she said, “Yes, sir.”

With that, she was gone, the door closing heavily behind her.

Just as he was about to call Hux to have a very similar conversation, his phone buzzed at him.

“Mr. Solo, there is a Mr. Kashyyyk on the line? I’m--I don't quite understand him?” Mitaka said.

Ben smiled softly as Mitaka stumbled over the unusual Icelandic name. Charles “Chewie” Kashyyyk was his father’s best friend, the man practically raised him. In Ben’s life, he had been something of a second father as well, someone who helped teach him right from wrong...even if Ben didn’t always want to listen. He didn’t seek the man out much in his adulthood, but Chewie was on the city council commission and his opinion was as good as gold.

“Go ahead and put him through, Mitaka,” Ben said, sitting back in his chair. He pulled up his email, beginning one to Finances regarding funding for large staff in the home office building. He would happily take a pay cut if it meant his staff wasn't overworked.

“Oi, you there, boy?” came the incredibly muffled voice from the other side.

“Hello, Mr. Kashyyyk. Have you completed the inspection on Plutt Apartments?” Ben asked.

“I 'ave,” the man agreed, stroking his beard. “'fraid you're not gonna like what I 'ave ta say.”

Ben frowned. “I was already concerned as it was. What did you find?”

“The building itself is structurally unstable. There are fractures throughout the foundation, which is normal, but there’s a _big_ crack on the south side of the property, which in effect, ‘as made that part of the building slump. ‘er bones are broken, boy. Theoretically, it could be fixed, but you’d ‘ave to displace every tenant inside for the repairs. That itself is costly; new foundations ain’t cheap. That being said, the walls are rotted away in places. Pipes are leaking, some ‘ave burst completely in most others. ‘ow the stairwell to the second floor is still standing, I dunno. There’s roaches and mold everywhere. I ‘ate to say it, but with a property this bad, I ‘ave no choice but to submit it to the city council and ‘ave it condemned,” Chewie replied, letting out a huge rush of air.

Ben sighed. He hadn’t expected it to be _that_ bad. “I suppose it’s better to be safe than sorry, though, right? I’ll contact my mother and see what we can do for the tenants in regards to new placements.” Though he only had two on his mind. How was he going to find them a house this quickly? Would Rey prefer them living in a hotel for now? He would hardly blink at the bill for a penthouse stay as long as they needed it. But it would need to be in Nova’s school district, unless Rey reconsidered the other offer.

“How long will they have?” he asked as he thought about the logistics of it all.  

Chewie seemed to think it over for a minute, bobbing his head back and forth. “Maybe a week? I’ll get this paperwork turned in, and then once it gets to the council, they usually sit on it for a few days before sending a team out to block it off. What’s so special about this property, boy? Didn’t take you for the type to dabble in that part of town.”

“I recently met some of the residents and I just cannot sit by while I know that they live in a potentially dangerous atmosphere. One was a child, just five,” Ben replied, his tone soft as images of Nova and Rey filled his mind again.  

There was a hearty chuckle from the other end before Chewie said, “Ah, is that so? You sound smitten over there, lad. That little one special?”

Ben felt a blush creep up his pale complexion. “When a child decides that she isn’t terrified of me, I can’t help but want to protect her. You know exactly what I mean.”

Chewie was the only person that Ben ever knew who was taller than he (although Gwen made a good attempt at it in her heels). When Ben was a kid, he never quite understood why the other kids at school would stare at Chewie like he was Bigfoot when he had to pick Ben up. To Ben, he was just Uncle Chewie, a slightly bigger than usual person. Now that Ben, himself, had reached Sasquatch size, he understood what that look in their eyes was. Fear. Trepidation. That unavoidable urge to just _stare._ Chewie always took it in stride while Ben couldn’t help but feel a touch offended. It wasn’t _his_ fault his genes mutated so strangely.

“Aye, I know exactly what ya mean,” Chewie agreed. “Those kinds of children are special.” There was a fondness in his tone directed at the man on the other side of the line before he added, “You’re a good man, Ben. I know you’ll do right by that child. ‘owever, and I say this while keeping my nose firmly to myself, but sometimes, you ‘ave to protect more than just the child, too. I ‘ad to do that for your mum on several occasions.”

Ben sighed heavily. “The mother is not terribly receptive to my help, unfortunately. I’ve done all I could to attempt to convince her that my intentions are noble, that I don’t want any sort of thing from them that is not simple and chaste friendship, but I’m not sure that she believes me.”

“And why would she? She ‘ardly knows ya. She ‘as no reason to trust ya beyond your word. And ‘ow does she know she can even take ya at that without knowing the man behind it?” Chewie asked, shrugging. “What do ya know ‘bout ‘er?”

“That she had her child at sixteen and now she’s a twenty-one-year-old waitress who doesn’t speak to the father,” Ben supplied. _That, and she’s beautiful, even with the sadness in her hazel eyes._ But he was hardly thinking that at all. Hardly.

“...You ain’t talkin’ ‘bout _Rey,_ are ya?” Chewie asked slowly.

Ben pulled back from his seat a moment, staring down at the phone as if it had grown legs and bitten him. “I— _what?_ How do _you_ know Rey?”

“I go to ‘er diner every mornin’ for my coffee. Sweet girl, ‘er. Kid’s a cutie, too,” Chewie replied.

“What diner does she work at?” Ben asked before he could stop himself. He winced at his own desperate tone.

“Why? You plannin’ to pay ‘er a visit?” Chewie teased, a smile clear in his voice.

“Someone should tell her about her building,” Ben defended weakly. “It would be awful if she just came home to a note on her door, all her belongings gone to her.”

“And that requires an in-person conversation?” Chewie asked, chortling softly to himself.

“I don’t really feel like this is just a thing you text someone, Uncle Chewie,” Ben retorted.

“Well she ain’t got a textin’ phone anyway. ‘ere, she works down at Maz Kanata’s place over on 15th,” Chewie said.

“Wait, seriously? What the hell are the odds?” Ben gasped. He knew Maz’s restaurant well, as they used to go there once a week when he was a kid. The old woman was sweet, if a bit nitpicky. She always threw comments around about how long Ben’s hair was, or his ears, or how he was too skinny. Leia would just smile and shake her head. Han dared not say a thing, or else Maz would turn her scrutinizing onto him. Chewie, at least, was a good distraction for when things got too annoying. Ben had no desire to know if those two had ever...nope, none.

“Maybe it’s a sign,” Chewie said. “Karma or somethin’. I forget what the kids are going on about these days. When are ya gonna go?”

“When I’m done here today,” Ben said. He pulled up the calendar on his email and grimaced. “Quite late, it would seem. Do you happen to know what her usual schedule is?” 

“I _may_ know. How detailed are we talkin’ here, lad? I go there often enough that I’ve got it memorized,” he admitted maybe a bit sheepishly. Okay, maybe he didn’t go there _just_ for the coffee.

“Do you think she’ll still be there around eight?” Ben asked. He’d need to go get changed, too. He couldn’t very well show up in his business suit, that just sounded pretentious.

“She will be, yeah. Tuesdays she works until 10 PM, and then on Wednesday, she works from 7 AM until about 3, give or take. Sundays, she works doubles to get the brunch crowd of those just coming out of church. Sometimes they’re feeling a bit more giving after speaking with the lord,” Chewie replied dutifully. “Saturdays are ‘er only day off to spend time with the kiddo.”

“Thank you, Uncle Chewie. This was not the conversation I expected to have today, but I’m glad we did. Hopefully we can get those two somewhere safe,” Ben said.

“Good luck, boy. Talk to you later, when I know more about the condemning.”

“I’ll let you know how it goes,” Ben said. “Thank you, again.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

* * *

 

Maz tried to take care of her workers, she really did. Sometimes her hands were tied and she just simply wasn’t able to help out like she wanted to. Luckily, this was not one of those times.

“Maz, I’m so sorry, but I really have to go—Nova’s sick and her normal baby sitters aren’t answering their phones. I have to go get her from school. I’m so sorry. I just—please.”

Maz, the short, kindly old woman that she was, nodded along. “I understand, dear. You have to go get her. I _will_ need you to come in later in the week to make up for it though, alright?”

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Rey nodded quickly, taking off her apron to set it down by her bag. “Thank you so, so, _so_ much. I’ll come in, I promise. Just let me know when.”

“Of course, now go! Your child needs you!” The short woman said with a shooing motion of her hands.

Rey was out the door in a flash, her jacket on, her bag strapped over her shoulder. The unfortunate thing was that she now got to run from the diner all the way over to Nova’s school, which was a bit of a trek. Not having a car was the pits, truly. So she ran as fast as she dared, dodging other people on the sidewalks and narrowly avoiding being hit by cars on her way through crosswalks. This wasn’t exactly ideal, to miss a huge portion of her shift, but until she knew what was going on with Finn and Poe, this was her only option. Thankfully, she still had some of the money leftover that Ben had given them. That would have to work in the meantime. Nova needed to rest in her own bed and probably sleep it off. From the way the nurse had sounded when she’d called the diner, her daughter had the flu.

As she finally reached the school and darted up the steps inside to the nurse’s office, she was a bit out of breath and received a few looks from the secretaries inside.

“I got a call to pick up my sick child? Nova Johnson?” she said in a rush.

One of the people behind the front desk waved her around to the nurse’s office, where Nova was lying on her side, her face looking extremely pale and sweaty.

“We didn’t know if she was allergic to Tylenol, so we’ve just been trying to keep her cool with some ice packs,” the nurse said.

“That’s alright, we’ll get her something at home,” Rey reassured her. She had more than enough Tylenol from being on her feet all day. She even had children’s doses just for this reason. As she moved in front of Nova and crouched down, she asked, “Hey, monkey, how you feeling?”

Nova sniffled and groaned, opening her arms up to her mother. “I feel sick,” she grumbled. “Can we go home? I think some of the ramen will help. It’s like fancy chicken noodle soup.”

“Yeah, let’s go home. Come on,” Rey said as she helped the girl sit up and then lifted her into her arms. “Got your jacket? It’s a bit chilly outside.”

Nova nodded and held up the tattered thing. She didn’t mind, though. She felt way too hot as it was. “Are you gonna rub my back when we get home?”

“You bet I will. I’ll even put on a sock puppet show for you, if you want. I’m not sure my voice acting skills are up to par, though,” Rey smiled as she signed Nova out and headed out of the building with a flyer of instructions on when Nova could return back to school. “What do you say?”

“You’re the best mommy ever,” Nova said, leaning gratefully against her side. She already felt better now that her mom was near, and she knew she’d feel even better than that once they were hunkered down into her bed. She knew it wasn’t super comfortable for her mom, but they’d lay together and she’d feel better. Moms were just magic like that.

She wondered if dads were, too.

“I’m glad you think so,” Rey whispered against the girl’s temple, wandering down the street with her. Even if she was running a fever, she still needed to be covered up. Draping her coat over her little body, Rey tucked her close. It was a bit of a challenge to juggle carrying everything, but she didn’t mind. It was just times like these where a car would really, _really_ come in handy.

Just as the first flakes of snow started to fall for the season, they rounded the corner to their street. Rey frowned, instantly feeling like something was off. Moving further down the sidewalk, she started whispering a stream of “no, no, no” under her breath as they drew closer.

“Oh no, _no!”_ she gasped, seeing their apartment complex completely blocked off. It looked like there was a team still putting up the tape around it, with very official looking print on it that said “Condemned” over and over again. It didn’t look like anyone had been inside yet to start throwing items out. But no, that was _everything_ they had! _Everything!_

“Step back, miss. This building is a hazard. We’re honestly surprised it hasn’t come crashing down yet,” a city official said as he stepped forward to her.

“But— _but—_ all of our things are in there! She’s sick!” Rey protested, gesturing towards Nova in her arms.

“We’ll make sure to have the spaces thoroughly emptied before we demolish, don’t worry. We just ask that you leave your mailing address with our office and we’ll make sure that you get your things,” he replied, handing over a business card. He frowned down at the stack. He was going to need some more, soon. “As for your kid...I hear there’s a pretty good shelter a few blocks away? Right by the free clinic?”

“This _is_ my mailing address!” Rey cried, tears threatening to spill over now. “I need to get her inside and into her bed so she can rest!” As the official starting shaking his head, she continued, “Can I at least go get her bear? She needs her bear to sleep.”

“Miss, I’m truly sorry, but we _can’t_ let anyone in there,” he said, frowning at her. He really did feel sorry. He couldn’t imagine being in her shoes with his own kids. “Do you have a friend you can call? Someone whose house you can stay in for a bit? Once we get your forwarding address and everything here is settled, we’ll be mailing out compencensies. You’ll be able to find some place else to live.”

“With _what_ phone?” she all but shouted back at him, covering Nova’s ears. “My entire fucking _life_ is in that god damn apartment. I don’t have food, I don’t have money, and I sure as shit don’t have a phone to call anyone with. But no, it’s fine. Just fucking rip our lives out from under us. It’s okay. I’ll figure it out. I always fucking do.”

She turned around and began to storm off, heading in the direction she’d just come. She’d figure something out. She just had to. Nova needed to rest and get better. This would all blow over soon.

Damn it, Finn and Poe. Were were they?

“Would you like to use mine? Is there anyone’s number you happen to know off hand?” he asked, offering up his own phone. He felt like it was the least she could do. He wasn’t going to take her harsh words to heart, as he knew she was just panicking. He would feel the same in the same situation.

Turning back around, she eyed the phone warily before nodding and saying a quiet thank you. Trying Finn and Poe’s number again, she was met with both of their voicemails. She swore, if they were on a marathon fucking session again, she was going to lose her shit.

She left them a brief message, explaining what had happened and that she wasn’t quite sure who else to call. But as she was halfway through the sentence, she stopped.

“Actually, there is one person I can try. And before Finn complains, I _did_ try to call you first,” she said before hanging up and digging a certain business card out of her bag. It rang, over and over, and she was absolutely certain he wouldn’t—

“Ben Solo,” he answered on the third ring.

She hesitated, unsure if she should really try to bother him. He was her only hope, though. “Uhm, hi. It’s R—it’s Rey. Rey from the grocery store, and d-dinner. With Nova,” she stumbled, the cold chill finally setting in through her own coat. She tucked Nova’s more tightly around her and tugged her closer as she tried to balance the phone.

“Miss Johnson!” Ben gasped, immediately sitting up straighter, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “I was actually going to come see you this evening. I have something very important to tell you—”

“Unfortunately, you won’t have anywhere to see me at. N-Nova’s sick. I had to leave work early to go get her from school, and—and—” she sniffled, a mixture of the cold and from fresh tears of frustration. “Our building has been condemned—they won’t let us i-inside. I tried calling Finn and Poe but they didn’t answer. I’m sorry for bothering you, but I didn’t know who else t-t-to—”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Ben promised immediately. He sent a quick email to Mitaka, telling him to cancel all meetings immediately so that he may leave. Hearing that Nova was sick had kicked him into panic mode and he was already pulling on his long woolen coat. “We can take her to a doctor immediately. I’ll call my family physician on my way to see you. Dr. Kalonia is great.”

“She just has the flu. She just needs somewhere to rest, out of the cold. No need to call a doctor,” Rey protested. “They wouldn’t even let me go get her teddy bear.” She tried not to glare at the city official who was waiting patiently for his phone back.

“We can at least get a positive diagnosis, and a doctor's note for school,” he reassured her. “And that’s terrible about her teddy, but if they think the building is that far gone, it wasn’t safe to begin with. I know you’re a slight woman, Rey, but water damage and rotted foundation are dangerous combinations. The slightest pressure could send you through the floor.”

“I don’t know what to do now. All of her clothes are inside and they won’t let us have them. We have nothing. _Nothing,”_ she sighed.

Seeing someone else come up to question the official, she figured he’d probably want his phone back. “I have to give this phone back. We’re sitting on the sidewalk outside,” she told him.

“Ten minutes, Miss Johnson,” Ben swore.

He was determined to make it there in less than that, but he had to obey traffic laws sometimes.

“Mommy, is Mr. Ben coming?” Nova asked. She shivered as the wind blew, snuggling in closer to her mother’s neck.

“Yeah, monkey,” Rey said as she hung up and handed the phone back. “Mr. Ben is coming.”

She opened her coat and tucked Nova as far into it as she could, using the girl’s jacket to help shield her face while Rey stripped off her little knit hat and placed it on Nova’s head. It was a bit big, but it would hold the heat in. Settling down on the cold concrete, Rey drew her daughter’s legs up closer, trying to keep them from getting too cold as well. “He’s going to help us somehow,” Rey whispered, rocking them back and forth.

Ben spotted them easily, pulling up as closely as he could. He leapt from the car, rushing around to them as he pulled open the backseat door. “How is she? Dr. Kalonia is waiting for us. She said that the flu is particularly bad, especially for the little ones. She thinks a fluid drip may be necessary, depending on her severity.”

Rey was too cold to really say anything, so she just gave him a shaky nod as she stood on stiff legs and scooted both her and Nova into the backseat of the car. The... _nice_ car. With what felt like heated leather seats and an engine that ran so smoothly, the car barely vibrated. Oh, this was soooo nice. And so _warm._

“Thank you,” she managed to say as she worked to get Nova buckled in. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I don’t feel worthy of your gratitude,” he muttered as he slid back into the driver's seat, preparing to pull away. “I...I called a city inspector. He said that the building should be condemned, although he promised the end of the week. The city must have already been planning on doing this before he submitted his report. But god, Rey, I’m so sorry that you two have lost everything because of me.”

Rey froze, looking up at him slowly like she was turning to see the monster behind her in a horror movie. _“You?_ _You_ were the one to have this done?! But... _why?”_ It came out like a broken plea, fresh angry tears making themselves known. Damn it, why did she have to cry when she got emotional about anything?

“I just thought that he’d send someone out for the mold and maybe get an electrician in. I even told you I would! I never thought _this_ would happen!” Ben argued.

“Well, it happened!” she snapped back, slumping back in the seat to stare out the window.

Nova chose that moment to speak then, saying, “I’m glad you came, Mr. Ben.”

“I’m going to take you to a doctor who is going to make sure that you will feel better soon. How does that sound?” Ben asked, peering into the rearview mirror to attempt to see the child. She looked pale and flushed, clearly suffering from a fever. Poor kid.

“Am I gonna get a shot?” she asked, shivering roughly as she met his eyes briefly.

Ben wondered if she needed any vaccines, but now probably wasn’t the best time to ask.

“The doctor may do something to make sure that your body stays hydrated, but she’ll only do what’s necessary,” Ben promised. “And only if your mom agrees.”

“We’ll see,” Rey muttered quietly, refusing to look up at the man driving the car. Instead, she kept her gaze firmly outside, watching snowflakes dance past as they zipped past buildings it would have taken her forever to walk to. Her legs already hurt like hell from how much walking she’d done today. At least it felt good to sit.

 

* * *

 

 Dr. Kalonia’s office was in a quaint part of town, which was a clever way of saying “rich without being too showy”. It was an old Victorian mansion, and she shared the office space with an orthodologist, her office downstairs and his upstairs. Ben had been coming here his whole life, from a baby to even now. He trusted her with his life and now, he trusted her with Nova’s.

“Ben Solo, this must be my newest little patient. How do you do, Miss Johnson? My name is Dr. Kalonia,” she said, greeting them at the door. She was technically done seeing patients for the day, but she made special allowances for the Solo family.

Nova, who was still being carried by Rey, was suddenly a bit shy, and tucked her face back into her mother’s neck. She shook her head softly, unwilling to answer out of shyness.

Rey didn’t understand it, how she could approach a tall, intimidating man like Ben, but be shy around this older, smaller woman who spoke with such gentle tones. Whatever the reason, Rey said “She’s being a bit shy. She said earlier that her stomach hurt, and she’s running a fever.”

“There’s a nasty little bug going around. I’ve heard quite a few elementary schools have been hit by it,” Dr. Kalonia nodded sagely. “Let’s see if that’s what it is. We can get her some antibiotics if that’s the case, though. Help her body fight this thing.”

Knowing that they probably looked incredibly out of place in this lovely building, Rey dug into her bag for her wallet, pulling out Nova’s insurance card as well as searching for some money for a co-pay. Normally it was $25, and she only had a whopping $3 on her. The rest of the money Ben had given them was in an old coffee can in the kitchen cabinet.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about that, Ms. Johnson. This is all on the house,” Dr. Kalonia insisted. “Please, follow me. Let’s see what our little patient is ailing from.”

Ben moved to sit in the waiting room. He had a feeling that Rey didn’t want him present for any of this. He’d done his job, he’d gotten the child to a medical professional. Now he needed to sit here and figure out where they were going to live and how soon he could get them their stuff. The teddy bear was prime on his list of important things.

As Rey followed Dr. Kalonia down the hall and into one of the exam rooms, she glanced over her shoulder and frowned a bit to see Ben just sitting there. She felt awful, knowing that she'd essentially just used him to get from point A to point B. She didn't want to use him, she really didn't, but she just couldn't keep her sick child out in the cold.

Setting Nova down on the little raised exam table, Rey watched as the doctor moved around and began to gently feel each of the little girl's glands and lymph nodes in her neck, explaining what she was doing.

“She’s definitely dehydrated. While I’d normally suggest an IV drip, she’d be stuck here for a few hours until it worked its magic, so I’m going to go ahead and suggest some Gatorade to replenish her electrolytes,” Dr. Kalonia explained. “Plenty of soup, too. She needs the protein to keep her strength up.”

“Gatorade and soup,” Rey repeated softly, nodding. “Anything for the fever? Tylenol or Ibuprofen?”

She'd have to try and get to the store somehow to get the stuff required.

“Ibuprofen, to help with the swelling of her glands. There are these great fast acting—ah, here.” She grabbed the white and green bottle and handed them over to Rey. “They're liquid on the inside, so they'll work faster. I'd also recommend a nice hot bath, to get the gunk out of her chest. She should work through the fever in the next day or so, and she'll good to back to school as soon as it's gone. But, if you'd like, I can write the school a doctor's note good through Wednesday, just in case.”

“That would be really helpful, thank you,” Rey said as she took the bottle of pills. She wondered if Dr. Kalonia had been given a briefing of their situation and that was why everything seemed to be free or if she really was just that generous. Either way, she didn't know for sure how she felt about someone giving out their private information. Not that Ben was. But if.

“If your home doesn't have a tub, a shower will do, too. But with her fever, she may fall, so I suggest you take it with her,” Dr. Kalonia continued as she scribbled out the note. She handed it over, tapping to the phone number at the bottom of the slip. “You can call me at any time if you have any questions or if she seems to be getting worse. Unfortunately, bugs like these sometimes just need to run their course. Antibiotics usually don't do more than Ibuprofen can, so there's no need to bother with them. Let's just get this little one well rested and ready for Christmas, yeah?” She smiled at Nova.

Nova looked up at her mother, her green eyes tired but worried. “Mommy, how will Santa know where to find us if we don't have our house anymore?”

Rey's heart clenched painfully and she offered Nova a tight smile as she pushed her hair away from her face. “He knows where to find us no matter where we're at, Novie,” she said. She did her best to ignore whatever expression was on Dr. Kalonia's face. A kid admitting they didn't have a home was a really good way for child services to get called and Rey couldn't handle that. She just couldn't.

Dr. Kalonia offered up a jar of suckers to Nova, giving her a kind smile. “Santa will find you, no worries. Now go and feel better, yeah?”

“Thank you!” Nova grinned as she grabbed a grape sucker.

“Any questions at all, please don't hesitate. It's my personal number,” Dr. Kalonia reassured Rey with that same kind smile. “Day or night, I’m always happy to help my patients.”

Stepping out into the waiting room, she gave them all a wave. “Drive home safely, I see that the snow is starting to come down.”

“Thank you for getting her in, Dr. Kalonia,” Ben said, rising to shake the old woman's hand.

“Have a good night, Benny,” she replied.

Ben winced at the nickname but said no more, following Rey out the front door. “What did she say?” he asked as he held the door for them again.

Nova was mostly asleep already, her fever getting the better of her as Rey looked up at Ben. “Gatorade and soup for hydration and protein. Ibuprofen for fever and swelling, and don't let her shower alone,” she replied, settling Nova back into the car. Before she climbed in after her, though, Rey turned more towards the man towering behind her and looked up, watching the way his hair whipped with the breeze.

“I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier,” she said, her tone quiet, but loud enough to be heard over the wind. “I know you were just trying to help, and I overreacted. It's just...I have no idea what to do right now. There's a shelter you can take us to not far from home. We'll be out of your hair soon enough.”

“Rey, I’m _not_ dropping you at a shelter, and especially not while she's sick. Her immune system is already compromised as it is, she can't risk catching something worse.” He sighed, thinking the options through. “I can check you into a hotel, if you'd like. An open stay for however long you need it, and I'll make sure to get a storage unit when the city clears your apartment.”

“Can't—stay—you?” Nova mumbled sleepily, fighting so hard to stay awake and listen to what the grownups were saying.

Glancing over at her, Rey frowned slightly and shook her head. “We can't stay with Mr. Ben, Novie, I'm sorry,” she sighed. A hotel would work, but then she was indebted to Ben _again,_ like Finn had mentioned.

Ben frowned. “I’m sorry, Nova, but your mother thinks it's best if you stay in a hotel.” He then looked at Rey. “I wouldn't mind, though. If you were comfortable with it, I mean. I can loan you one of my cars so that you can get to work, and I can take some time off to watch her. But I understand if you'd prefer the hotel.”

“Oh, Ben, I—I...we can't—"

“Mom.”

“That's too much, and I don't want to be—"

_“Mom.”_

Rey paused and looked over at Nova expectantly, frowning softly. “What?”

“Mr. Ben wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to help. He wouldn't _keep_ offering. Will you _please,_ for once in your life, just take some help?” Nova asked, glaring up at her.

Rey was stunned by the forcefulness in her daughter's tone, her cheeks flushing brightly with embarrassment.  Slowly, she turned back to Ben, but avoided looking at him as she said, “If you're sure if wouldn't be a burden on you.”

“I’m sure,” he reassured her.

The drive to his house was relatively silent, Nova slipping back off to sleep after her outburst had robbed her of what energy she had left. He hoped Mitaka would be there waiting when they got there. The man had _plenty_ of time. To keep himself distracted, Ben turned Christmas music on, keeping the volume low to not disturb the child too much. He hoped Jax wouldn't mind the guests, although, in all honestly, they could all be in the house and never see each other if that was what Rey wanted. He could set them up in the southern guest rooms, the ones on the main floor, while he could keep to himself upstairs on the northern side of the house. He wouldn’t even need to bug them in the kitchen, as he had a kitchenette in the game room down the hall from his room. They could have their privacy.

“Ah, excellent,” Ben sighed as he saw the car of his assistant idling in his driveway. “I had my assistant work with the city to retrieve some of your items from your house. He was only given a few minutes time, but he was able to gather most of your personal effects and any perishable foods.” _Or else._

“M—Mr. Solo. I have the items, he—here,” Mitaka shivered in the snow.

Ben rolled his eyes as he got out of the car. “You have a key, Mitaka. You should have set their things inside.”

“Right away, s-s-sir!” Mitaka said, snapping to it as he began carrying the items inside.

Ben, meanwhile, was getting the door for Rey. “Do you need any help with her?”

Rey's immediate thought was to decline the offer, but Nova's words rang in her ears again and again. “Actually...if you feel like carrying her? I carried her from the school to home earlier and my arms are exhausted,” she murmured, trying her best to stop being so embarrassed.

“Sure. You can follow Mitaka inside, if you'd like,” Ben said. He stepped back to allow Rey out before bending back in and easily lifting Nova. He tucked her into his chest, holding her weight easily in one arm. With his other hand, he grabbed one of the suitcases he'd told Mitaka to buy to transport the items. He was just glad that Mitaka had responded to the change of location so quickly.

Feeling like it was only fair, Rey grabbed another suitcase and followed along behind Mitaka, stepping into a _beautiful,_ modern house. It was sleek and elegant and the first thought that came to mind was “not child friendly”. There were end tables with vases and bits of pottery, all things that would have been knocked over within ten seconds had Nova been a rambunctious kid. She was perfect.

“Oh, _wow,”_ she gasped softly, moving out of the door so Ben could enter. “This is...this is _stunning!”_

Ben looked around the house and offered her a sheepish shrug. “I did what I could with it after my divorce.” He had always _hated_ the zebra-print theme that Bazine had insisted on.

“I'll show you to your rooms,” he said, moving through the moving room and the kitchen and into a short hallway. “Your room is in there, Rey, and Nova can sleep in this one, here. You share a bathroom between them, although if you'd like your own, there is one just off the living room. The laundry room is through that door, there, if you'd like to do any, and you can help yourself to, well, anything. Any food, any of my media, whatever you'd like. There's Netflix and Hulu and HBO and Amazon Prime and just...listen, if you've heard of it, you can watch it.

“There's a back staircase right off the kitchen that leads upstairs if you need me for anything, but I'll mostly stay up there to keep out of your hair. There are some Gatorades in the fridge already, so feel free to grab whatever flavor she likes, and I had Mitaka pick up some soup for her that he's warming up on the stove. If you need anything else, every room has one of these panels in the wall. Just click through the options and it will help you. You can always message me with it, if you need,” Ben explained.

Rey was just gaping at everything, her eyes wide and round, absorbing every bit of information he fed her. As they came to the bedroom and got Nova tucked into the one that was set to be hers, she smiled softly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. She just had to make sure that none of his things got broken. When she made her way over to _her_ bedroom, she just stopped in the doorframe, staring at the massive bed in the center of the room.

“This one is mine?” she asked quietly, eyes still locked on the bed.

“As long as Jax doesn't decide he needs a nap on there, it's all yours,” he teased. “Shit. I completely forgot to ask. Neither of you are allergic to cats, are you? He's the only other resident here. You'll find him skulking about eventually.”

“No, not allergic to cats,” she answered as she drifted into the room and brushed her fingers over the bedspread. Almost to herself, she whispered, “I haven't slept in a bed since I was five years old.”

“Rey,” he whispered softly, his heart shattering for her. He had thought Nova's life was hard, but he hadn't even thought about what Rey had gone through in her own childhood. Some very dumb part of his brain told him to go to her, to touch her and comfort her. The rest of his brain, thankfully, wasn't dumb.

Coming back around to the side Ben was still on, she couldn't help it. She walked right up to him just like Nova had and hugged him tight. Okay, maybe it was a bit awkward, just standing there with them both pretty stiff, but she needed him to know how much she appreciated what he'd done. He also smelled _really_ good, too. Like some expensive aftershave that she only got to smell in those catalogues with the perfume samples in them.

“Thank you, Ben,” she said with her face buried against his chest.

Ben didn't even remember when he decided to wrap his arms around her and hold her closer, but clearly that stupid part of his brain was firmly in control. She was hugging him. _Rey_ was hugging him. Rey, who was beautiful and fierce and smart and kind and so soft and smelled so good and—

Oh, _no._

“You're welcome,” he replied, glad that he didn't _sound_ like he was fighting a boner. Because he was. And he was losing.

Slowly pulling away from him, she turned back to the bed, giving it a look of longing before she grabbed one of the suitcases that had been brought up and started to see what had made it out of the apartment.

Damn, she was really going to have to thank Mr. Mitaka as well, because there was Nova's teddy bear, right on top.

“You...are a superhero. I'm not kidding,” she told Ben as she straightened. It was only then that she realized she was still in her waitressing clothes and probably smelled like a deep fryer and grease. “Ah, I might shower, if that's okay. Get this nasty smell off me.”

Ben's boner gave an excited twitch to think of Rey _naked_ in his house, and he was very glad he was still wearing his nice, long coat.

“Of course. It should be well stocked with any products you may need. Feel free to use either the shower or the tub. I'll just head upstairs now. Have a good night, Miss Johnson,” Ben said, already turning to the door.

“Rey,” she called after him. “You can call me Rey.”

Ben turned back to look at her, his eyes taking in a slow sweep of her. “Well then, good night, Rey,” he amended lowly.

“Good night, Ben.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter for you all today. Hope you enjoy~

 

* * *

 

There were a couple of things that Rey knew for sure. First off, hot showers were the best thing since sliced bread. Two, this shower she was in had pressure jets that, when angled just right, soothed her tired muscles. She nearly moaned right there at the feeling of having hard-earned kinks massaged out. The third thing was that this bathroom was ridiculously large, with a separate giant bathtub on the opposite wall.  

She had a spare change of clothes set aside on the counter, and as she worked the shampoo he’d provided into her hair, she wondered idly if it was the same brand that he used. His hair looked so lusciously soft, obviously well-cared for, and she wondered if the secret ingredient to that was sitting on her own head.

When she’d eventually rinsed off, feeling much cleaner without the hard water buildup that her old shower had, she hopped out and redressed, pulling her brush through her hair and then setting it back on the counter top before going to check on Nova. She’d need to be woken up soon here for something to eat or drink, but she didn’t want to go bug Mr. Mitaka for whatever soup he was heating up.

“Mommy, did I die?” Nova asked sleepily as she became aware of her mother's presence in the room.

Rey's eyes went large and round as she looked down at Nova. “No, sweetie, you didn't die. What makes you say that?” she asked as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

“It feels like I’m sleeping on a cloud, like an angel,” Nova replied, snuggling in deeper to the biggest bed she'd ever seen in her life.

“I'm glad you like it,” Rey smiled gently. “When you get to feeling better, we'll have to make sure to thank Mr. Ben. I wonder what he would like?”

“Kisses!” Nova declared.

“From you, maybe,” Rey laughed, shaking her head.

“I think he'd like yours more,” Nova grinned cheekily.

“Somehow, I don't think so,” Rey smirked back, tucking the soft blankets back around her. “I hear soup is being made for you. Think you'll be able to sit up and eat?”

Before Nova could respond, there was a soft knock on her door.

“I'm sorry to disturb you ladies, but I took the liberty of bringing her some soup and crackers, and I picked the lemon-lime Gatorade for her to drink,” Ben announced from outside the door. Where he'd been standing, for a few moments now. His ears were burnt red to the tip but he would never dare reveal what he heard. Eavesdropping was rude.

Rey and Nova both looked up at the sound of the deep voice, and the little girl cried through a raspy throat, “Mr. Ben!”

Ben pushed the door open and carried the tray to her bedside. He tried not to look at Rey, whose kisses he definitely _did_ want. He had dressed down to a pair of loose red flannel pants and a black Henley, his black slippers making his steps soft.

“Hello, Little Miss Nova. Do you think you can eat everything on this tray for your mom and me? It will help make you feel better,” he asked as he laid the tray over her lap.

“I think so. I threw up at school earlier, so that's why they made me come home. Your home is _so_ nice. This bed is amazing!” Nova beamed as she took a sip of the soup, her little feet swishing back and forth happily underneath the blankets.

Ben chuckled, his heart alight at her happiness for the simplest of things. Well, the simplest of things in his eyes. He wished there was a way to keep her this happy forever, somehow.

“It's yours for however long your mom says it is,” Ben promised her. It would be nice if it was for a while, just so he could be sure they were taken care of, that she was healing. It would be to see Rey every day.

Needing to distract himself, he opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a remote, angling it down to show mother and daughter. He went through the controls, explaining how to switch between inputs and how to control the lights and overhead fan with another. He landed on Disney movies for Nova, remembering her love of fairy tales, and handed the remote over so that she could pick.

“Have a good evening, then, ladies. If you'd still like, Rey, I've cleared my schedule for tomorrow, so I can stay home and watch her,” Ben said. He wasn't sure what exactly to do with a child sick at home, but maybe if he kept doing just this, it would help?

“Could I speak with you for a moment?” Rey asked, sliding a glance at Nova to try and give the hint that she didn't want her child to hear about whatever it was she wanted to say. Truthfully, Rey's heart was close to melting, watching the enraptured look on Nova's face as she watched her princesses on TV. She hadn’t been expecting to see him again tonight, honestly, not with the good nights they’d exchanged earlier. It was...nice.

Ben moved quietly to the hallway, waiting to hear what it was that Rey wanted. Probably to tell him that they'd be gone the moment Nova was better. He sucked in a breath to steel himself against that reality. Of course they would. They weren't here forever. They had no reason to stay.

Shutting the door behind her, though not all the way, Rey took in a deep breath of her own. “You're probably tired of hearing me say thank you by now, but I really mean it. You didn't have to do any of this, but we're so grateful, and if there's anything I can do to make up for sucking up your resources or your personal bubble of sanity, then please, tell me. If you...if you _want_ to watch her, you can. I can leave detailed instructions. I just...I know you're probably busy, too,” she rushed out as she lifted her eyes to meet his. Wow, they were so warm. Like caramel candies—sweet and rich.

“You and Nova are my guests for as long as you'd like, Rey. You could move in permanently, it wouldn't bother me at all. My house is plenty big and previously empty, with nothing but reminders of what my ex-wife...anyway, what I mean to say is that my home is yours, Rey, and everything in it as well. I need no repayment, except, perhaps, the warmth of your smiles,” he said.

God, he was such a creep. He needed to remember how to flirt pro— _not_ flirt! He was _not_ flirting with the beautiful woman in his house. No.

“Oh, don't tell her that,” she smirked as she pointed slightly at the door to the girl inside.

 _And move in permanently?! What?_ Why would he offer _that?_

“Only if you'd like. You can even pay rent, it that makes you feel less like you're imposing, which you're not at all. And you can borrow any of my cars. Although, I must insist, again, that Nova attends private school. She can transfer after the holiday seamlessly,” Ben offered.

“I don't have a license,” she blurted out brilliantly in response.

“Oh. Well, then, I can teach you, if you'd like. And then we can get you road tested and licensed in no time. Learning in the snow is the best time, too, because you won't be too freaked out your first winter,” he offered.

He was serious, wasn't he? He really wanted to get her a license and lend her his fancy car and send her kid to private school and—and—

“That's very generous of you,” she said instead. She wouldn't ask it, she wouldn't even think it, because there was no way this obnoxiously rich man was spending money on them like that. These were just basic needs. He was only a... _that..._ if it started turning into luxury stuff, right? And only if they agreed on it. Or something. She wasn't familiar with the rules for sugar daddies. Not that she wanted one or anything.

“I’m just doing my civic duty,” he shrugged simply. “When I donate to charities, I don't often get to see how the fruits of my labor benefit them. I know that's selfish, but it's not about the gratification of it, more that I want to be sure that my money is being used properly and not lining some other billionaire's pockets. This way, I can see Nova's smiling face when I help her. This way, I can see yours, too.”

 _That_ in itself caused her to smile, looking down at the nice hardwood floors beneath their feet. “Alright. Please just promise me that you'll tell me if it becomes too much? If you suddenly don't want to anymore? Just say the word and I'll start looking around for somewhere else.”

Lifting her eyes back up to his, she searched them for a moment. He looked so genuine and sweet, like doing this would make him happy, and who was she to keep a billionaire from his happiness?

“And you have to let _me_ know if you ever become uncomfortable. It's a lot to trust a guy you don't really know with the safety of your child, as well as your own,” he said. “But maybe it would help if we got to know each other some more? You know about my divorces and my mother, but what else would you like to know? I can make us something to eat or drink, if you'd like.”

“I'd like that,” she replied softly, nodding. “Nova will probably fall back asleep here after she eats. If you want, we could…?” She made a vague gesture with her hand in the general area of the rest of the house. “Talk?”

“Of course,” Ben replied. Because what else _would_ they do?

His annoying dick had an idea.

Ben would _not_ be listening to that.

“Take your time. You can just intercom me when you're ready,” he told her instead.

Nodding again, she slipped back into the room with Nova, who was almost finished with the soup, but was also almost drooling into said soup.

“Come on, Novie, you're almost done. Don't wanna let that food go to waste,” Rey encouraged gently.

“Mommy, do we get to live here forever?” Nova asked as she gave a sniffle, doing her best to power through her meal. She was getting so full but it was helping make her nose not feel as plugged up and her throat not to hurt.

“Do you _want_ to live here forever?” Rey asked, tilting her head softly.

“ _Yes!_ ” the little girl replied enthusiastically. “Mr. Ben is nice and this bed is nice and I like it here! Why, don't you?”

“I just don't want Mr. Ben to think we're using him, is all,” Rey sighed, plucking one of the crackers from Nova's plate for herself.

“Well, how can we make it so he _doesn't?_ ” Nova asked. She sipped down her drink, looking up at her mother curiously.

“I'm not sure, monkey. Maybe we can make him happy somehow. Give something back because he’s given so much to us. Any ideas?”

What did you do for the man who could literally buy whatever he wanted? Maybe she’d ask him when they got to know each other later. Maybe Nova’s brilliant insight would come in handy before then.

Looking around at this beautiful room that she just knew didn’t have any visitors in it, like ever, she frowned slightly. Ben had been willing to just leave his job for the day, take the next day off, and come pick them up. Them, two people he didn’t really know. Maybe he was just lonely. She knew all about feeling alone, even in a crowded room. And like the other night, it hadn’t felt _quite_ so bad, to sit on her couch and talk with him. Okay, and maybe she was even looking forward to doing it again.

“It looks like he didn't decorate for Christmas. Maybe we can decorate for him?” Nova suggested. It seemed criminal in her child mind that his big living room was without an equally as large Christmas tree. She had even spotted an empty corner, all windows looking out at a wooded backyard, where it could definitely go.

“Yeah, that’s an option...but maybe he didn’t decorate for a reason?” Rey countered, trying to get her child to explore different ways of thinking. “Maybe he would be upset if we just changed his house without asking him, you know? Unless you think you can find out why he didn’t, and if it would be okay,” she added with a small, sly wink.

“I can ask him tomorrow! Maybe he and I can go shopping for decorations together!” Nova said, even more excited than before. “It's too bad you have to work tomorrow. I wish you could take a sick day, too.” She then smiled, a slow creeping thing that brought a wicked twinkle to her eye. “On second thought, I hope you have a good day at work tomorrow, Mommy. Mr. Ben and I will suffer along just fine without you.”

“Well, you’ll probably still be sick tomorrow, Novie, and spending the day in bed. But I hope you guys have fun. And Nova?” Rey asked, eyes suddenly serious. “You remember how to call the police if you need to, right?”

“9-1-1!” Nova proudly recited. “But I don’t think we need to worry, Mommy. Mr. Ben is a good guy. He has sad eyes and he just needs a friend. Can we be his friend?”

Rey could feel her face softening a little bit more, her heart tugging at the feeling of knowing someone was sad. Usually it wasn’t her business, but someone they could almost call a friend was sad, and maybe they could help.

“Yeah, we can be his friend,” she said with a serene smile. It was another moment before she spoke again, taking away the now empty soup bowl. “You should rest, okay? The more you sleep, the sooner you’ll feel better.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Nova yawned as she laid down obediently, cuddling her teddy close. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Love you, too, sweetie,” Rey said with a pat to the head before she carried the bowl over to the strange panel on the wall that Ben had mentioned. She frowned at it, having never seen anything like it before. There was a screen, some sophisticated looking buttons, and what looked to be some sort of IMing feature along with it.

Raising an eyebrow, she followed the menus until it brought up a little typing pad. She sent a little message saying she was done with Nova for now. She couldn’t help but get the feeling that it wasn’t okay for her to just go find him, as he probably wanted his privacy. She could respect that and abide by his rules.

Ben responded immediately, letting her know that dinner was ready and she was free to come out whenever she'd like.

Checking on Nova one last time to make sure she really was out, Rey left the room and made her way down the hall. She was still completely dressed in normal clothes, just some ripped jeans, some socks, and an old cardigan that looked alright over the blouse Mr. Mitaka had managed to snag.

She almost got lost, trying to find her way back to the kitchen. Thankfully, the wonderful smell of hot food was enough to guide her, and soon enough, she found the dining room and kitchen, with yet more of an open floor plan that modern houses seemed to have.

“I hope you like chicken. I figured it was neutral enough,” Ben said. He had two plates set on placemats on the island, loaded with pan grilled chicken as well as grilled vegetables and mashed potatoes. Basically, any foods he could make quickly without getting too fancy. He hoped she liked it, it had been far too long since he’d cooked for another person.

“I like anything,” she confirmed with a laugh as she set the bowl in the sink and sat down at the island. The counters appeared to be granite, of course. She supposed if they’d be staying there for any period of time, that they would just have to get use to the pricetag everything had probably originally come with.

Her mouth was watering already, and she just wanted to dive in and devour it all. However, she waited for him to get situated as well and start eating before she did. When she did, there was a burst of flavor that hit her tongue from the chicken. It was tender and juicy, and oh god, it was _amazing!_ “Wow! Ben, this is _so good,”_ she practically moaned.

Ben’s penis liked that sound. Asshole appendage.

“I’m glad you liked it. Just let me know what foods you don’t like and I’ll make sure to avoid them, but, like I said, everything in this house is at your disposal. Though, if you don’t mind, I would like to make dinner for you and Nova when she’s feeling better. I know a fantastic casserole recipe that she’ll like,” Ben asked. Okay, so the recipe in question was tater tot casserole, but what kid (or adult) didn’t love that?

Pausing with a mouthful of chicken, Rey chewed and swallowed it slowly.

Eyes on her plate, she poked at the mashed potatoes and said, “That would be...really great. I think she’d like that very much. Actually, she wants to ask you something…”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh? What would that be, so I can be prepared?”

“Why you don’t decorate for Christmas,” she said, casting a glance over at him before popping another piece of chicken into her mouth.

“Oh,” he said, thrown off. “Oh, well that’s an easy one, at least. I don’t decorate because I have no one to celebrate it with. I don’t quite get along with my dad, even for the holidays, so I don’t see my parents, and I don’t have a lot in the way of friends. Like, actual friends, I mean. Bazine used to make the house look like _Home and Gardens_ was coming to take photos every year, she’d hire a decorator and make us throw this massive party with all her friends and I just...I dunno, it kills the magic. So this year, I didn’t see the point.”

“Oh,” she echoed.

It made sense that he didn’t want to decorate, given the explanation he’d just given her. Not that any of it was her business, but he’d wanted to sort of get to know each other, right? She could picture just how beautiful it may have been in here, lights and trees everywhere, garland and poinsettias placed just so. As far as hearing the things about his family and lack of friends, she frowned a bit. She’d been right—he was just as lonely as she was. As anyone else was in the world, she supposed, really. “That’s very understandable.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m not sitting here playing Scrooge and bah-humbugging the whole of the holiday, I just didn’t see the point in exhausting the energy to decorate my house for just myself and Jax. Although I may still set up a smaller tree, to give him his yearly exercise.” A large grin broke out on his face as he began to chuckle. “One year, when my mom decided to come to our party, she brought over her two old cats so that they could “visit” with their nephew, as, you know, my mother’s cats are apparently my brothers. Anyway, she didn’t anticipate them harassing Jax, and he was so angry that he—he _leapt_ into the tree and knocked it clear over! It was incredible! There was a bunch of hissing and growling and then a black streak in the air and then _BOOM!_ The tree was on the ground and Bazine was throwing the biggest bitch fit ever. I’m pretty sure 90% of her so-called friends made it their Snap story for the night. It was _awesome._ ”

Ben sighed out of his laughter, only a few residual chuckles left now. “I knew then that she wasn’t right for me. She cared more about all those gaudy baubles she’d bought for that tree, ornaments that she’d never put out again, because every year the tree had a new “theme”, than she did about the safety of my cat. My mom apologized at least.”

“I know it really isn’t my place to say, and you can absolutely tell me if _I’m_ overstepping, but it sounds like you’re much better off without her,” Rey said, her own smile starting to fade as she grew serious. She loved animals, and she loved Christmas, but no matter what, there was a living thing in the room that could possibly get hurt. No matter how much she loved ornaments or whatever else, they were just things at the end of the day. She knew all about losing things. You couldn’t replace hurt or lost people.

“I really am. She preyed on me when I was down and out after my last marriage and she made me feel like I was insane for thinking she was cheating on me all the time. I don’t think she ever once didn’t have a boyfriend while we were together,” he said. “But I thought it was fine, I guess. She’d convinced that me that I wasn’t lovable and that she was doing me a favor being married to her in the first place. She even tried to set me up with some of her friends _while_ we were married, before calling me some rather derogatory names for not jumping at the chance. I don’t even know why I wanted to start a family with her. Desperation, I guess?”

“I mean, I’ve never even had a boyfriend and even I can tell you that that wasn’t a marriage. That was a contract. Like you said the other day, she just wanted your money, it seems like. But what do I know, right?” she shrugged, wiping her mouth off with a napkin.

“You know more than I do,” he said, giving her a smirk. “But when you live a long life of not having a lot of affection, you take what you can get. Maybe that’s why I wanted a kid, you know? I thought that if I had a child, someone would finally—anyway, Jax is great. The best substitute child a guy could ask for. Once he gets used to your scents, you’ll never be able to get rid of him.”

“That will just tickle Nova, I know. She’s always wanted a cat, but we’ve never lived anywhere that ever allowed them, nor have we been able to afford one, but I’m sure I’m just repeating myself now. We _did_ have a betta fish once, though. Nova named him Sir Beef Wellington—he was one of those really pretty red ones with the big fins,” she offered, smiling slightly at the memory of them picking him out at the store.

“She’s so incredibly creative. How did someone younger than five even know that dish in the first place?” he asked.

“Lots of recipe books at the library,” she replied. “She wants to be a chef someday.” Laughing softly, she added, “She once promised me that when she owns her own restaurant, that she was going to name every single one of her dishes after me.”

He laughed. “I'd happily be the first investor she needs, although I’m sure she won't need my help by then. She'll be a kid prodigy and be making more than me by the time she's twelve, I know it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t doubt it at all,” she agreed easily. “She’s the strongest person I know and when she sets her mind to it, she gets what she wants. Which brings me back to my original question about Christmas decorations. She already has high plans to rope you into doing it, and I didn’t want her to offend you or anything by asking.”

Ben frowned as he considered the question. While he didn't mind spending the money, he wondered about the longevity of the investment. Christmas was in two weeks, which meant that they were either going to stay that long, or he'd be left with the reminder that they were here and then left him, too. But if it would make Nova happier…

“It won't offend me, no. We can decorate to her heart's content,” he replied, looking down at his plate. They had no obligation to stay, after all. This was just about him helping them out for however long they needed it.

They weren't here to fill the holes in his heart, and to think otherwise was selfish. He needed to stop being so selfish.

“Hey, you _are_ also allowed to tell her no,” Rey said softly, frowning as she ducked her head a little bit lower to try to capture his attention. “She thought it might be a good way to help cheer you up, but you can forget about it because—” _because I don't have any money to buy you Christmas decorations with, and it isn't right to have you buy them, so…_

“I would never tell either of you no,” he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She blushed. She actually blushed as she looked away from him and poked some more at the veggies still on her plate. “Well, maybe you should,” she replied in a hushed tone. _Before we get entirely too comfortable here._ “If anything makes you uncomfortable.”

“That's the deal we have, right? The moment we're uncomfortable…” he trailed off, not wanting to say _you'll go._

He was entirely too attached for 2 days. He needed to get his head back in order.

“Yeah, that’s the deal…I’m just saying that—I—look, I don’t know how long we’ll be here. Repairs actually have to be made to our apartment first before they’ll let us back in, and chances are Plutt isn’t going to actually do anything. He’ll let the building sit and rot some more, and if he _does_ do anything, it won’t be for a long time. So it’s better to just forget about that place, really. I’ll have to find somewhere else but you said we could stay, and Nova wants to stay here...I’ll pay you rent and everything, I promise. I just don’t know how long that would be until I find somewhere else?” she asked, making a pained face at how her words had sounded.

She didn’t want to invite herself in, but he had said they could stay. She didn’t really have a good time frame to give him, either; that was all just sort of up in the air right now.

“Absolutely,” he replied, instantly. “The same deal I presented to you before remains: whatever you paid before, you can pay me here. You don't have to pay utilities, although if you'd like, I can make an algorithm for your monthly expenses as the bills come, figure out what power is being routed to your rooms so it’s fair. You don't even want to see the heating bill for this place. Oh, and food is included, too.”

She gave him a look at that, eyes narrowing slightly. “Food is _not_ included,” she argued. “No landlord includes food in their rent.”

He rolled his eyes. “I merely meant that you have free access to any food I purchase. I would not keep you from putting food in the fridges or freezers,” he explained.

“Okay, good,” she said, letting out a relieved sigh. “I just want to help where I can, give back however I can. And maybe _I'll_ make _you_ dinner, too.” She offered him a soft smile, feeling a bit more relaxed despite the situation.

“That sounds like a fair deal. Oh, and I should tell you that I have a cleaning crew who come through on Thursdays to clean the house, so don't be alarmed. You can just leave any laundry you have in a basket by your bedroom door and they'll do it for you. And if you have a scent or brand preference for your bathroom, I'll have to let them know so they can stock you properly,” he said.

“Oh, ah...right,” she murmured.

When she’d grabbed some spare clothes from one of the suitcases that had been used to retrieve items from their apartment, she’d made a note to see how many sets of clothes she and Nova each had. Rey had four, bras left behind, while Nova had six, and some extra socks she guessed Mr. Mitaka had deemed as important. If she was going to have any clean clothes, she’d have to do laundry in between the days where the cleaners were supposed to come, as well.

As far as brands of hygiene products, she didn’t really have a preference. She usually just grabbed whatever was cheapest and hoped for the best. Sometimes it was alright, sometimes not.

That thought alone gave her pause. Surely he wasn’t meaning someone was going to be stocking some more _personal_ products in the bathroom she’d be using? That would not only be embarrassing, but she was capable of buying her own tampons, thank you. Those she _did_ have a preference for, and it wasn’t like she was going to just tell Ben those preferences.

For scents, she tended to drift towards warmer things, like flowers and the like. One year, she’d received a gift from Finn that had been a _Snowflakes and Cashmere_ lotion/shower gel kit from Bath and Body Works. It was one of her favorite things ever, and she’d been so sad when it was gone. But again, it wasn’t something she would bother Ben with. “As far as scents...whatever works. I’m not picky.”

Ben nodded. “I'll let them know. Any, um, _other_ things you need, you can just leave a note.” Tampons and the like didn't actually squick him out, as he'd gone to grab some for his mother several times in his youth as well as both wives, but he didn't know Rey _that_ well, yet. Neither of them needed the embarrassing reminder that they were both still humans with functioning reproductive organs.

His, though, very much _liked_ that reminder.

Flushing a bright red, she nodded. “Yeah, right. Sure. Ah…” _Definitely not happening._

Her stupid brain couldn’t help but supply the helpful thought that she produced a very pretty little girl. She knew that if she ever happened to have any other kids in the future, wouldn’t quite look the same, of course. Nova had obviously taken after Rey, with her chestnut hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes.

She wondered if any of Ben’s kids would look like him or their mother whenever he finally decided to have some. Did he have dominant genes? She was pretty sure dark hair and dark eyes were dominant over most other things, but it had been a while since she’d taken a biology class and she couldn’t remember much about those damn Punnett squares.

And then she realized just how inappropriate of a thought that was, which caused her to blush harder and look away from him. Bazine really didn’t know what she’d given up, then, because Ben was absolutely father material. If how he was with Nova was how he’d be with his own kids, then those kids would have the best dad ever.

When dinner was done, they rinsed the dishes together, Ben carefully loading them into his dishwasher in their exact places before they drifted into the living room. They settled onto the couch, keeping a respectful distance apart, and Ben wondered just _how_ to start this talk. What else should he tell her that he hadn't already?

“What would you like to know about me, Rey?” he asked gently, as that was probably the easiest course of action.

“I could ask you the same about me. This is _your_ house, after all. I’m the one intruding. But let me assure you that I’m not a violent felon or anything like that,” she said with a small smile.

“And neither am I. Although I feel it necessary to tell you that in that “no good rebellious teenager” phase I had, I was prone to violent outbursts, however, that was well over a decade ago and I am well past that behavior. I do meditation and yoga to center myself now, to help control those feelings,” he explained. “But I never raised my voice at either of my wives, nor a hand. I wouldn't dream of it.”

“That’s good. I do yoga, too. In the mornings before I drop Nova off at school,” she said, slumping back slightly against this very comfortable, very _not_ lumpy couch. “I don’t do well with violence. Or really any loud noises. Storms make me uncomfortable, car horns make my heart about pop.”

“I'm hardly ever home, so consider this a peaceful sanctuary,” he said, filing that information away for later. It was good to know that he had a tenant who wasn't about to throw any wild, loud parties.

“You work all the time?” she asked for clarification. “And funny you should mention your work. My friend, Finn...he works for you. He had some rather unpleasant things to say, too.”

He cocked his head slightly to the side, curious. He only interacted with Hux and Phasma on a daily basis, besides Mitaka. He had never even met a Finn, although he knew for a fact that there were 3 on payroll in his building.

“What are his complaints?” he asked.

“I don’t know if I can say anything without it falling back on him. You can’t fire him for this, okay?” she pled, turning to face him more fully.

“Retaliation is illegal, Rey. You are just helping create a more positive work environment for your friend and myself.” Because he wasn't her friend. He wasn't really sure _what_ he was to her.

“He’s mainly pissed that he has to work so much overtime—that it’s mandatory, and he isn’t even getting paid for it. He seems to think that _you_ directly have ordered that,” she said before pausing and giving him a once over. “...You haven’t, have you?”

“I was actually handling that issue this afternoon when you'd called. It would seem that some of those who I trust to run my departments would rather run their teams ragged than come to me with the truth that they need bigger teams. I have submitted open tickets to HR and staffing to make sure that we can get positions opened and filled ASAP,” he explained. _Great_ , _so my employees think it was all me being a jerk._ Well, he hoped this would help.

“Is that something I’m allowed to tell him or is that strictly something that your company needs to let them know?” she asked, frowning. She supposed it all depended on when the actual issue would be resolved, as well. Finn was a hard worker and deserved his pay.

“There should be an email going out very soon to ask employees to recommend anyone for the newly opening positions, so he will know soon. Otherwise, this conversation technically never happened,” he smirked at her, resisting the urge to be _ultra_ cheesy and wink. He would never.

Unable to hide her smile, Rey said, “Alright, alright, I'll take a hint.” She did also wonder what the required qualifications were for the jobs he was opening up. Not that she would make the list, she was sure of it. She hadn't even finished high school, and that was generally a requirement for any kind of job that paid more than waitressing.

“Tell me about yourself, now,” he prompted. He left it as open as she cared to interpret. She could tell him about Maz, Nova, England, whatever. He was just curious to know more about her.

Tucking her feet up under her, she thought about it, chewing slightly at her lip as she thought. “Well, there isn't a whole lot to tell. I lived in England until I was sixteen. My parents, whoever they were, dropped me off at an orphanage when I was five. I bounced between homes after that. Ran into Poe—Finn’s boyfriend—while he was traveling when I was fourteen. He decided he wanted to help me out and saved up enough to adopt me, legally. He managed to get me over here to the States, although at that time, I was...” she took a deep breath. “I was already pregnant with Nova, and...that's pretty much my story,” she shrugged simply, playing with the frayed ends on the ripped portion of her jeans where it covered her knees.

“That was incredibly kind of him to do,” he nodded.

Now it made more sense why she trusted him this much. She'd already put her faith in the kindness of one relative stranger, a second time may be just as lucky. That, compounded with the fact that her friend worked for him (albeit disgruntled), hopefully added up to trustworthy enough in her mind. Of course, he was putting plenty of blind trust in her, too, if not more. He knew she was a thief, and yet he was letting her and her child live in his home, for an indefinite amount of time.

“Please, feel free to have your friends over whenever you'd like. You're my tenant now, and that wing of the house is for your use. You may even use the basement, if you'd like more space. There is a theater down there, as well as a bar and a smaller game room,” he continued.

“I don’t know how comfortable I’d feel letting someone else into your house,” she replied with a soft frown. “I mean, even if I am paying rent and all that, I don’t think I could, but I appreciate you saying that.” She glanced over at him, then, truly looking at him.

He _did_ have that sad air around him that Nova had sensed right off the bat, and she wondered for a moment if he would have given this kind of allowance to anyone else or if he was just really desperate for some sort of approval. She didn’t know him well enough to really say, but there was no denying that forlorn look that hinted at the corners of his eyes. It looked like his heart had been broken too many times in the past, and she found herself mentally cursing anything to do with Bazine. That woman had clearly been out for one thing, and Ben’s love and affection had not been it.

“This is your home now, too, Rey. Yours and Nova's. You should feel free to enjoy it as such, but I do appreciate your consideration,” he replied. “Speaking of which, you may alter your rooms however you'd like. You may paint or rearrange furniture how you see fit, I just ask that you please don't wallpaper or install carpet on top of my hardwood.”

“I could _never._ These floors are too beautiful to cover up. And wallpaper is so outdated these days, anyway,” she smirked. Not that she had any grand renovation plans or anything. The most she’d do would be to maybe save up for another princess bedspread for Nova and buy some more pink items. It wasn’t like she had a lot to work with or anything, either, so all of that could wait.

“Good, I’m glad we agree,” he smirked back. “And it's your turn to ask about me. If you'd like, I mean.”

“What kind of games do you play?” she asked. “Do you have a chess table?”

“I am rather fond of board games, and especially games of strategy. I have several in the downstairs game room. It was something I used to do with my parents, and it's a love I never quite turned away from, even after our relationships soured,” he replied.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said with a reassuring smile. “I know Nova would love to play against you, though.”

It wasn’t that Rey didn’t know how to play herself or anything, but she didn’t want to embarrass Ben. Nova got her smarts from _somewhere,_ after all.

“When she's better, that sounds wonderful,” he agreed. “How about you? Is there any game you excel at?”

“Chess,” she deadpanned, before a slow, challenging grin stretched her face.

“Rey, would you like to verse me in chess?” he asked, his own slow smirk creeping up.

“Just for fun?” she asked, tilting her head. “Or are there stakes involved?”

“What stakes do you propose?” he asked curiously. He'd agree to anything, he knew it.

“If I win, you have to watch my favorite Christmas movie with no complaints,” she replied, looking up at him expectantly. “Your terms?”

“If I win, you have to watch my favorite Halloween movies instead,” he said, deciding to go along with the same brand of stakes.

“Around Christmas time?” she asked, making a face. “Fine. I agree to your terms, Mr. Ben.” She held her hand out to shake on it, knowing they needed to make it all official or it didn’t count.

“And I to yours, Miss Rey,” he said, giving her his firmest, most businesslike handshake.

“Well, Nova won’t be awake for a while, I’m sure. Care to do it now? Or did you have something else planned? Or you could want your privacy, and that’s alright, too,” she rattled off, shrugging as she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knee to watch him.

“How about we play tomorrow, when you get home from work?” he offered. “It can help you unwind.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Rey agreed with a dip of her head. She’d need to go check on Nova anyway and make sure that she wasn’t too warm. Plus, with a glance at a clock on one of the walls, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try to get some rest herself. She still had some unwinding to do, and she doubted Mr. Mitaka had grabbed the book that had been resting on the coffee table. “Thank you again for dinner. I really enjoyed the company,” she said as she slowly stood from the sofa and stretched.

He rose as well, keeping in mind his towering form and not wanting to overwhelm her. “I'm glad you liked it. Let me know if you need anything for your rooms, otherwise, good evening.”

With one last glance at the island in the kitchen to make sure everything had been cleaned up, she gave him a little wave and wandered back down the hallway towards their rooms.

After a brief check on Nova, who required just a little bit of fever reducer and a quick trip to the bathroom, Rey had her tucked quickly back into bed with the reassurance that she would be in the room just beside hers. Once in that room, she carefully undressed and placed the clothes on the chair in the corner. They weren’t dirty enough yet to warrant a washing.

Slipping on an old nightshirt she had, she peeled back the downy comforter and the obviously high thread count sheets. They felt like silk against her skin, so soft and inviting. Not to mention that the mattress itself felt like sleeping on a cloud, like Nova had said. Maybe they _had_ died? If so, this wasn’t a horrible afterlife.

She laid there for a while, listening for any strange sounds that this house made in the night. It was oddly silent, no gunshots or people stomping up the stairs. It was peaceful, and as Rey’s eyes slowly drifted closed, she had the fleeting thought that she could get used to this kind of thing.


	7. Chapter 7

 

* * *

 

Ben had spent most of his morning in his home office, going through what he could from there. It wasn't too hard, as he had access to all of the same programs, so he wouldn't be missing much. He waited until 8 rolled around, after which he made his way downstairs, still dressed the same. If he was going to have a stay-in kind of day, he didn’t see the point in changing, or getting dressed.

As he began to prepare eggs, he sent a message to Rey's room for her to possibly meet him in the kitchen, if she could. He wondered how Rey and Nova preferred their eggs, but thankfully, eggs could be made quickly.

She made her way down the hall, throwing her hair up into a bun in order to keep it out of her face as she worked. Nothing worse than having loose hair go everywhere when you were supposed to be working, especially not if the diner was hot and a little sweaty. She was already wearing her uniform, a rather simple plain white shirt and pants set, a waist apron supposed to go over that once she actually arrived.

“Good morning,” she mumbled around a bobby pin as she entered the kitchen.

She felt good, great. Fantastic, even, from sleeping on such a wonderful mattress. She definitely wanted to keep that bed.  

“Good morning. How do you two like your eggs done?” Ben asked, giving her a soft smile.

He was absolutely ignoring how cute she looked right now, or how _nice_ it was to see her in the morning.

“Scrambled is good,” she smiled, tucking the last pin into place. “Do you need any help with that?”

“Would you grab me down some plates? They're in the third cabinet there,” he asked. As he turned back to continue scrambling, he asked, “How is Nova this morning?”

Following the instructions, she set the dishes on the counter beside him and said, “She's doing a little bit better. Still drowsy, but her fever feels like it's come down some. Knowing her, she'll probably try to get out of bed later today.”

“Do you think she'll be alright to go on a ride to work with you, or shall I have someone come drive you?” he asked as he plated out the food. He'd already fried bacon and done up some toast, lightly buttered, for them all.

“Oh, I was just going to...walk,” she said, suddenly feeling sheepish. Sure, it was a bit more of a trek, but if she got going now, she could still make it on time.

“Have you even looked outside yet? We got four more inches last night. You shouldn't walk,” he frowned.

Immediately moving over to the nearest window, she groaned to see he was right. No way would she make it in on time. Especially not with her pants still dry. And Maz, wonderful woman that she was, would throw a fit about them, too.

She muttered a curse under her breath, rubbing at her eyes (hooray, no makeup, because that was gone too). “I guess, ah…whatever you want to do. I can try to take the bus, that way it doesn't inconvenience anyone.”

“It's not an inconvenience to make sure that you are able to work a job that provides for yourself and your child, Rey,” he lightly chastised with a frown. “If you don't think Nova is up for a trip, though, I have someone in mind to take you to work who I know you'll like.”

Chewie had easily agreed when he'd messaged him last night. Apparently, the burly man had been trying for a while now to convince Rey to let him give her a ride, insisting that it was on his way. But Rey was who she was and she'd refused him kindly. While Ben thought it was noble and impressive that she wanted so badly to do things for herself, to make her own way, he knew that she needed to see when she needed help. It wasn't weak to ask for assistance.

(It was a tiny bit pathetic to get so attached to a woman and child who you'd only known for four days that you let them into your home to admittingly fill an ache in your heart and a desire for companionship and family, but he'd handle those feels later).

Turning to look at him with raised eyebrows, she asked, “Who you know I'll like?”

How did he know who she'd like? That was something a stalker said. Or not. Maybe? She'd see for herself, she supposed.

“An old family friend of mind and apparently one of yours, too: Chewie. Apparently the world truly _is_ small, as now that's two people in your life woven into mine. Three, if you count Maz, who I've also known my whole life,” he elaborated.

“...I never told you where I worked,” she pointed out, scrutinizing him from the other side of the island.

Was this one giant mistake and he was about to keep her and Nova captive in his massive basement or something?

He laughed at her suspicion. Fair, he knew.

“Do you know what Chewie does for a living?” he asked instead.

“He's an inspector for the city,” she replied, the words clicking into place a moment later before her expression grew more scathing. “He's the inspector that came out and set into motion the condemning of my apartment.”

“ _Unintentionally_ ,” he stressed. “You were supposed to have a week. Apparently, the city had been eyeing that building for a while now, and Chewie's assessment was the final nail in the coffin. He feels just as gutted as I do about this situation.”

She sighed heavily, nodding slowly. “Alright, fine. I'll accept a ride from him.”

Chewie was always an excellent tipper whenever she had to wait on him, and they'd formed a sort of camaraderie together. Laughing at jokes, swapping stories; he felt like the family member she'd never had.  

“I’m sorry if I worried you, revealing the information so cryptically. I promise I haven't been a creeper and stalked into your history or anything. I would never violate your privacy like that,” he reassured her. He absolutely _had_ the means to do such a thing, but he wouldn't. That seemed seedy and wrong on so many levels. She could tell him what she wanted when she wanted and he'd accepts the facts as they came.

“Well, in all fairness, landlords _usually_ run a background check on their tenants,” she said as she moved around to be a bit closer to him. “So if you want to, you can. I understand.”

“And a tenant is free to assess their landlord’s history. I'd even give you Bazine's number, if I knew it anymore. She liked changing it frequently, and only afterwards did I realize that it was to give the slip to clingier boyfriends,” he said.

Fourteen, he knew. Fourteen boyfriends over five years, but who knew how many one night lovers. He'd let work distract from the reality of it, refusing to see how his marriage was failing. It had been a hard blow.

Rey could feel her heart breaking for him, to know that someone he was invested in hadn't cared anymore. Or maybe even at all. It certainly didn't sound like it. But what did one say in a situation like this, where someone was confessing something that obviously meant a great deal to him?

“I'm so sorry, Ben,” she murmured softly. She didn't pity him, but she did feel horrible for him. “I...I _really_ don't like your ex-wife.”

“I appreciate the sentiment. Just thank your lucky stars that you won't be meeting her. It's hard now to convince anyone that she was ever sweet, but she's good at the act. It took me far too long to see how she played me, but that's the problem with youth, right? You think you're invincible,” he shrugged. “You should bring Nova her food before it gets too cold. I'll let Chewie know you've accepted his ride.”

Understanding that the conversation was over, she picked up the plate with a “thank you” and brought it back to Nova's room.

The girl was sitting up in her bed, eyes locked on the television, where it looked like an episode of _Sophia the First_ was playing.

“Mr. Ben made you breakfast,” Rey said as she entered and handed her the plate. “Are you going to be okay today?” She tilted her head in concern, her motherly instincts immediately kicking in at the thought of leaving her child with someone else.

Nova nodded, accepting the plate and picking up a piece of bacon. They _never_ had bacon.

“Yeah! I know how to call 9-1-1 and Mr. Ben if I need to. But I’m a big girl, Mommy! I can take care of myself,” she proudly proclaimed as she chomped through.

“I know, but if you need anything, let him know, okay? And try not to be too hard on him, either,” Rey said with a rueful smile.

“I would _neeeeveeeer_ ,” Nova drawled out, that glint back in her eyes.

“Uh huh, sure,” Rey said with a fond mussing of the child's bed head. “Well, I have to get going here, but I just wanted to check up on you and to say goodbye. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Momma! Have a good day,” Nova bid with a grin. She was having a grand feast here, in a great big bed with an incredible TV that showed the show she always wanted to see. She would see her mom later. But now, there were princess adventures to be had.

With a soft kiss to the forehead, Rey left the room to go find her shoes. It was strange being in this house, but pleasantly so. She just hoped Ben didn't think they were too loud or anything once Nova got to feeling better. Sometimes the little girl had a habit of squealing rather obnoxiously when she was really happy.

As she pulled on her coat and made her way back out to the kitchen, she said to Ben, “She's awake and enjoying what you made while watching a princess show. Thank you so much for taking the time to do this today. I really don't know what to say.”

There was a moment where she had a flashback to that first night—of her kissing his cheek—but she didn't know how well received the last one had been either. Maybe he'd scrubbed his face as soon as he got home.

“It's nothing more than I would hope someone would do for me if the situations were reversed,” he told her softly. The situations almost _had_ been if Bazine hadn't...no, he couldn't think about that. _Again_. It was over now, there was no taking that back.

“Well, should you ever find yourself in a situation where you don't have a home, and have a sick child, I'd be more than happy to help you,” she told him truthfully. If she'd had the means for it, she definitely would.

“Good to know,” he said. He came around the island and handed her a tumbler, still hot. “I wasn't sure how you took your coffee, so I left it black. But there's creamer in the fridge and sugar on the counter, if you'd like it.”

Surprise plain on her face, she took the coffee and looked up at him. It was such a small gesture, and it probably didn't mean much to him, but to her, it had made her morning. Especially knowing she wasn't going to have to drink the diner's shitty coffee.

Resisting the urge to say thank you yet _again,_ she decided to go for it, and leaned up to kiss his cheek again. It was sweet and chaste, but she hoped it conveyed her gratitude as she dropped back to her heels and moved around him to get some creamer from the fridge. She kept her eyes averted from him, a blush high on her cheeks.

He could feel his blush from his chest to the tips of his ears. When she'd kissed him before, he had thought it was almost obligatory. But now, _especially_ after overhearing her and Nova discuss it last night...he wasn't quite sure what to make of it, how to function further.

With the creamer mixed into her coffee, she set it back in the fridge, grabbed the tumbler, and said in a rush, “She’s had some ibuprofen this morning to help with the fever. Just keep an eye on it every hour or so to make sure it doesn't flare up. If it does, alternate it with Tylenol; just child doses. Make sure she drinks enough and doesn't get out of that bed if she's still too warm. I'll give her a bath when I get home.”

He cleared his throat, knowing that he should say _something._ But the memory of her soft lips on his skin was still replaying constantly. He had to clench his fist at his side to keep from raising a hand to touch his cheek.

“Every hour? I can do that. Is there anything else in particular she typically likes? A certain story or song?” he asked.

“She likes stories. Anything fantasy with princesses. Sorry to put you on the spot if you don't like those,” Rey smiled apologetically.

“I can handle princess stories. Nova is a princess all on her own,” he shrugged back. And Rey, she was a queen. A hard working, incredible queen. But he couldn't tell her that.

He really wished he could kiss her back, though, without seeming like a creep. Just her head or her cheek, somewhere neutral. Just...somewhere.

He really needed a girlfriend. This was just going from bad to worse.

Incredibly pleased to hear that someone else thought her daughter was a princess, she nodded in response. “She really is. I hope you two...have fun?” she said, hating how lame it sounded.

“I will try. I'll admit that I haven't the faintest way of being that beyond plying her with gifts of toys that she _may_ be able to persuade me into playing with as well. Does she have a favorite princess or superhero? Fan of _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings?_ ” he asked.

“I'm sure she could be persuaded to watch those,” she laughed. “You can show her whatever. Just not like...you know. Anything _too_ obscene. She _does_ like _Lord of the Rings._ Because who doesn't like Tolkien? _Star Wars,_ we haven't been able to get our hands on yet, but I'm sure she'd like it. I know _I_ do.”

“Me, too,” he grinned, excited at having another common thread with her. It was a silly thing, so few people didn't like _Star Wars_ (boring plebs) but it was still cool knowing they had something to share between them. “We can marathon the movies, if she's up to it. I've got them all. Even certain unspoken of Christmas specials.”

 _“No way,”_ Rey gasped, insanely jealous that Nova got to spend the day watching stuff while she slaved away meeting the demands of hungry, angry patrons. “Luckies.”

“I'd suggest playing hookie, but I hear your new landlord is _very_ stingy and strict,” he teased, unable to help it as he stepped closer to her.

“Ah, yes. I have to go bring home the bacon, lest he throw me out,” she snarked back, raising her eyes up to him. She _would_ play hookie, if she had someone to cover her shift. But she didn’t, so it was off to work she went.

He gazed down at her, taking in her every feature. The bags under her eyes weren't as heavy now, as if the rest she'd found in his home was already healing her. The thought filled him with a stupid amount of caveman pride, knowing that he'd provided so nicely for this woman. And there were her eyes, so beautiful, and her freckles across her cute nose, and her lips, those lovely, soft, petal pink lips…

“Indeed,” he rumbled back lowly, unable to look away from her lips.

Her eyes widened slightly, taking in how close he was, how he seemed to be staring at...if she didn’t know better, she’d have said he was about to kiss her. Based strictly on Hallmark movies, of course. That was crazy, though...right?

Mouth opening in a soft little 'oh', she said, “Right. Yes, uhm…” _What?_ “Well, I…I’d better…”

He blinked, coming back to himself. “Yes. I’m sure Chewie is on his way. Have a good day at work,” he said, scrambling to make it _not_ look like he was in serious danger of kissing her. Because he wasn’t. That was insane. He barely knew her!

“Right—you too. I mean, not at work, because you’re not going but you know what I...bye,” she whispered, and scooted quickly around him and out the door.

So what if Chewie wasn't there yet? She didn't want to make anything even more awkward by just standing there without either of them really knowing what to say.

Why was her heart pounding and a strange, warm feeling creeping over her body? It was like embarrassment, but not, and she didn’t really know how to describe it. She’d felt attraction, of course, but never to anyone in person. It was usually just crushes on actors. People that were completely unattainable. Which was what Ben was. Right? He was a CEO who wouldn’t ever be interested in someone like her. And why should he be? She was just a tenant in his house...whose kid he was watching...

The wait was about ten minutes before an old, banged up, white pickup truck pulled into the driveway. She hopped in, eager to get away from the cold and smiled over at the large man when he greeted her. She just hoped that Nova would be okay.

Somehow, she knew she would be.

 

* * *

 

Ben knocked on Nova's door an hour after Rey left, a gentle sound so as not to disturb her if she was sleeping. He brought some more Gatorade, at least. He wasn't really sure how one cared for a sick child (which he really should have looked into before offering his assistance) but maybe Nova could help?

“Come in!” Nova called out, covering her mouth to hide a scratchy cough as the door opened. “Good morning, Mr. Ben,” she said with a sweet smile when she was done.

“Hey there, Little Miss Nova. How was your breakfast?” he asked as he handed over the drink.

He wondered how Rey expected him to take her temp. He was sure there was a thermometer around here somewhere, as just pressing the back of his hand to Nova’s forehead wasn’t the most accurate thing.

“It was very good, thank you. I _love_ bacon!” she beamed. She still felt slow and sluggish, but at least she was in good spirits. “I’ve never had it before because it’s so expensive, but it’s so _goooood.”_

Having a tough time getting the cap off of the Gatorade, she looked up at him with a silent plea in her eyes.

His heart melted at her silent request and he twisted the cap off for her easily. “I'm glad you liked it. How about I make you a BLT for lunch? Do you think you can stomach that or is it still feeling yucky?”

“I think I can eat without any problem,” she replied, eyes drifting back to the TV. “A BLT sounds delicious.” She was quiet for a moment as she watched the characters on screen move around and then she asked, “Mr. Ben?”

“Yes?” he asked, preemptively unscrewing the cap of the second one and setting it in the bedside table.

“Do you think the Fountain of Youth exists?” she asked, turning to look at him with those serious eyes of hers.

He blinked. “I—I don't believe so?” he asked.

“That's a shame,” she sighed, frowning. “I don't want to grow up.”

“You don't? Why not? Growing up is wonderful. You get to be who you want to be, you get the satisfaction of making your own way in the world, of creating new and lasting bonds,” he recited, a memory of a very similar conversation with his own mother playing in his head.

“But you also get sad,” she replied, her brows furrowing together as she looked down at her lap. “Every adult I've met is sad. You're sad, my mom's sad, uncle Finn and Poe are sad. No one's ever happy, and if growing up means I'm going to be sad too, I don't want to.”

“Oh, Nova,” he said sadly, frowning down at the young child who knew too much. “Yes, adults can be sad sometimes, but a lot of the times, they can be very happy. My business can make me happy, my cat can make me happy, and you and your mother make me happy.”

She looked up at him again then, her eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. “We do?”

He offered her a small smile. “Of course you do. Knowing I can help keep you smiling helps make me smile.”

She nodded, rubbing at her eyes and sniffling as she asked again, “Mr. Ben?”

“Yes, Little Miss Nova?” he asked, still soft and gentle. This little girl was wrapping him around her little finger, and he couldn’t find it in him to mind.

“I wish you were my dad,” she whispered softly, tear tracks streaking down her cheeks.

He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and offered it to her. He wasn't used to comforting children. He had no idea what was appropriate, if he could touch her head or just give her a hug or anything. But he wanted to. Hearing those words made his own heart clench and he wished he could do something more for her. He wished he could…

“Have you ever met him?” he asked instead. Rey made it seem like she hadn't but he was curious and kids were honest.

Blowing her nose, she shook her head, turning blurry eyes to his as she said, “No. He was a bad man. Momma doesn’t talk about him. I think he hurt her.” Another sniffle as she added, “I was a mistake. Momma says I wasn’t, of course, that I was a happy accident, but…”

Well, if he wasn't gone before, he was now. He practically crumbled onto the bed, sitting beside her and looking at her imploringly. “Oh, Nova, _no_. No, you weren't a mistake. Nothing about you is a mistake. Sometimes people are made in bad ways, but those people aren't mistakes. Your mother loves you and she wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. And neither would I. Nova, if I could…” he sighed, “I would happily be your father, but that is a decision for your mother.”

“Why does she have to make that decision? Isn’t that something I should decide? What if I don’t like who she picks out for my dad?” she asked, immediately curling herself closer to Ben’s side.

Ben sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, sure to keep his touch light. Poor Nova felt so warm. She needed to be drinking more fluids.

“Well, the way you get a dad is for your mom to get married, so if she got married to someone, they'd be your dad. Or your other mom, I guess, I’m not assuming anything.” _Shit,_ what if Rey wasn't into boys at all? What if her platonic cheek kisses were _just_ that and they would never—not that he _expected—_ not that he—fuck. He cleared his throat. “So, yeah. It is your mom's choice. But if you want to think of me like that...I'm...I mean, that's your choice, Nova. I would be happy to have a daughter like you.”

“I hope she marries you, then,” she whispered, tucking her blanket up around her as she leaned further into him. “If you guys kiss, then you get married.”

“You seem very intent on your mother kissing me,” he smirked down at her. It made his heart flutter to think of Rey and him getting married, of him kissing her, for real. “Nova, you're not trying to plot anything, _are_ you?”

“Me? No, but if I want you as a dad, you’ve gotta marry my mom, and to marry my mom, you’ve gotta kiss her. People who kiss get married. That’s how it is in every Disney movie,” she shrugged simply, as though it were fact.

He chuckled at that. “So you think if your mommy and I kiss, we have to get married? What if she kisses my cheek or I kiss her head?”

“Now you're engaged. If you kiss on the mouth, _then_ you get married,” she replied before pulling back to squint up at him. “Are you engaged to my mom, Mr. Ben?”

“No, Nova. If I were engaged to your mom, then she'd have a pretty ring, whatever kind she wanted. And I'd ask you first,” he explained.

Four days was too soon to even _think_ of proposing to Rey. Far too soon. And he was not at all considering it. At _all._ No.

“Well, just so you know, I'd say yes. You have my permission,” she shrugged before smiling up at him. “But I still think you should.”

“Thank you, Nova. I will take your permission into consideration,” he smirked down at her. “But I’d have to ask your mom. And she probably will say no. Pretty women like your mom don't marry men like me.”

Well, they did, but that's how he ended up with Bazine.

“Why not?” she asked with a frown. “There's nothing wrong with you! I know you're her type, too; tall, dark hair, sweet. Yep. At least that's what I can tell from the shows she watches when we're at my uncle's house. She has a crush on some celebrities or something and they all look like that.”

“I'm pretty sure your mom wants something else more than someone who is tall and has dark hair. A person's face is pretty important,” he said. It was sweet that Nova was trying, but he didn't want her to have false hope. Rey would never go for him. Even if her daughter could grow attached to him, that didn't mean Rey could. He wasn't good enough for her.

She inspected him closely, with eyes much too wise for a five year old as she sat up on her knees. “Do you like my mom, Mr. Ben? Do you _like_ like her? Do you want her to _like_ like you?”

Ben blinked back from her, stunned by such a serious question. What in the world had Rey raised her on? Courtroom drama and the most serious romance movies?

“I—yes.” Because he couldn't lie to a child, or himself.

She seemed to study him intently for a moment longer, eyes piercing before she gave a single nod. “Good. I’ll let her know, then,” she said simply.

“Nova, you _can't_ just _tell_ her. She'll think I’m some sort of perverted freak who somehow orchestrated this whole thing to trap her here,” he sputtered out.

“Fine, then you tell her,” she shrugged as she sipped from her Gatorade and stifled a yawn. “Secrets aren’t good, Mr. Ben.” She set the drink down on the nightstand and burrowed back down into her blankets, head resting comfortably on the pillow.

“No, they're not, Nova. How about we wait for your mom to decide if she likes _me_ first, and then maybe we can discuss this whole “dad” thing. Ok?” he asked, tugging the blanket up to further tuck her in.

She nodded sleepily and clutched her teddy closer, mumbling, “Will you be my friend until then?”

“Forever, Nova,” he promised her softly. He gave her hair a gentle pat and turned her TV off before closing the door softly behind him.

He was so screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

 

When Rey finally got home (well, Ben’s home, technically, and now hers, as well), courtesy of another ride from Chewie, she found herself not having a key. Not that one was strictly necessary, as the front door was unlocked. Unwrapping her scarf from around her neck, she draped it over one arm, unsure if she should call out her arrival or just go about her business. What did one do in this type of living situation? Well, she’d said goodbye earlier. Saying hello was just as polite.

She heard muffled laughter coming from the back of the house, right where Nova’s room was, and a small smile stretched her lips at the thought of them having a good time. Her shoes came off, getting placed right outside the door to avoid any snow melting all over his beautiful floor.

As she crept around to the hallway, she heard something that made her heart melt right alongside the snow on her shoes. Ben was telling Nova a story, it sounded like, and she was enjoying every second of it, little giggles of laughter erupting every few seconds. She wondered if Ben was just telling or if he was acting it out, as well. She peaked around the doorframe, watching with a soft smile to see that her presence had gone unnoticed, it seemed.

“And then the dragon _sprang out—_ ” Ben popped up from the side of the bed, Nova giggling in delight, “and his big tail went _swish!_ And down went the evil king! _Ahhhhhh!_ ” he fell back onto his back on the bed, clenching his chest and groaning in pain. He then rolled to his stomach, smiling up at Nova. “And the princess was _saved_ , safe and warm in her tower with her best friend, the dragon. If it hadn't been for the princess and the dragon working together, they never would have found their happily ever after. The end.”

“You’re the _best_ storyteller!” Nova said, clapping happily as she bounced back on the bed. “More, more!”

“Yes, more,” Rey agreed, grinning as she stepped around the door frame. “A performance like that demands an encore.” She gave several hearty claps, her heart warmed by the display before her.

“Rey!” Ben leapt up, standing immediately at attention. He could feel embarrassment flaring up in him at knowing that she'd caught him making a fool of himself for the sake of her daughter. “I—um—welcome home.”

“Thank you, but don't stop on my account,” she said, gesturing with her hand for them to continue.

Nova just beamed, her smile shining brighter than the sun. “Mr. Ben, can you do the one with the princess and the knights again?” she asked. _“Please?”_

“I don’t—um—" he faltered, unable to resist Nova's sweetness. He couldn't imagine disappointing her, but it was _embarrassing_ doing it in front of Rey. “Only if she plays the princess this time.”

“I don't know that I'm dressed to play a princess,” Rey said, her smile lingering as she glanced down at her dirty pants and newly stained shirt.

“We can wait for you to change,” he shrugged. “ _Someone_ needs another temp check.” Although he knew from looking that Nova was feeling better. Her flush had died down after her midday nap.

“I'll be right back, then,” she said with a low curtsey and hurried across the hall to her room.

With her mom gone, Nova slid a look over at Ben but said nothing. She wasn't stupid—she knew what was up.

“Wipe that smug look off your face, Novabeam. She'll be suspicious,” Ben said, rolling his eyes at the kid. “Open up,” he said, holding up the thermometer.

Nova popped her mouth open to have the device slide under her tongue, though she couldn't hide her smile at the nickname. It has been a pleasant surprise, to know that he cared enough to think of it.

As Rey came back into the room, wearing her same ripped jeans and a new shirt, she asked, “How are you feeling, monkey?”

“Much better,” she said around the thermometer, only pulling away when it beeped.

“98.9. Getting better,” Ben praised. He then smiled at Rey. “Alright, my princess, just...you'll know what to do.”

He moved back to the end of Nova's bed, ready to set his stage again. He hoped he didn't forget any of the story, as he'd told it a few stories ago now. Nova made him switch between princess stories and superhero stories all day, and he'd been thinking quickly on his feet for most. He knew his mom would be proud if she knew how he was using his imagination.

“Once upon a time there was a princess, a _beautiful_ princess, whose smile was said to be like the sun.” He hoped Rey didn't realize how obvious _that_ was. He hoped she'd take up the pantomiming as he spoke, as he had been quite exhausted of acting out _all_ the parts. “But she didn't know she was a princess. The king and queen had sadly lost her to evil bandits when she was very young, and she was left to fend for herself. She was very strong and very smart, and she never asked anyone body help because she could do anything she put her mind to. One day, though, an evil swept through her village and she had to help protect her people.”

Okay, Rey wasn't the _best_ actress ever, but she didn't think anyone would really care. She wasn't going for any Golden Globes or anything.

When Ben said she had to protect her people, she looked around for something to use as a weapon, opting to use Nova's teddy as her chosen device. She held it in front of her body as though blocking an attack, and looked to Ben. This was the cutest fucking thing ever, and that was a _fact._

Ben smirked at her creativity. Okay, good, this should hopefully please Nova enough.

“The princess did a wonderful job protecting her people as best she could, but the evil was too great and she fell to their attack.” He looked expectantly at Rey.

On cue, she promptly fell across the bed, resting on her back, her teddy weapon dangling precariously from one hand, eyes blissfully closed.

“But then, when the princess least expected it, a group of knights showed up and saved her!” He held his hand out for Rey to help her up. “The knights had been sent by a king and queen to protect the village, and they were grateful that they got there in time to save this beautiful maiden who had been protecting the people in their delay. Amongst the knights was secretly a prince, the prince of another land who was so impressed by the maiden that he wanted to be near her forever. He watched in amazement as she fought alongside his knights and he knew she was the one.” He gently tugged Rey in closer, their chests nearly touching. He held her gaze as he spoke. “He decided to do everything he could to prove his worthiness to her.”

Eyebrows lifting in surprise, Rey tilted her head slightly as she absorbed his words. It felt like he was speaking to her on a personal level, instead of just telling a story for Nova. It made her heart flutter, picking up the pace a little more. She wondered if he could feel it. Gazing up into his eyes, she rested her fingers gently on his arm, their poses reminiscent of a dance, though they just stood there.

“And then what?” Nova whispered, her face enraptured like this was the first time she'd ever heard this story.

“Then the prince did whatever he could to make her happy. He brought her flowers and treats, he brought her a new mare to ride and a new dress to wear. He cut her wood for her fire and helped to turn her gardens for her food, and he even hunted for her. He wanted to prove that he could be a good husband, that he could do everything a normal man could do, despite his privileged upbringing.” She _had_ to know it was obvious by now, but it was the same as he'd said to Nova earlier. “But he _was_ still a prince, and his parents wanted him to marry, so they threw a grand ball so he could meet a princess.”

He held up his arms in a waltz position, one hand resting lightly on Rey's trim waist. This was much easier than trying to hold the air. Giving her a reassuring smile, he began to waltz Rey around the room, years of ballroom finally paying off. Maybe there _was_ a point to the silly classes his mother insist he attend.

“The prince invited his maiden to the ball, gifting her this time an even more grand gown. He ignored his throne and the other girls as he waited anxiously for her to arrive, and when finally she did, he knew his hunch was truer now more than ever. She was stunning, more beautiful than any other in the room, and that look in her eyes told him that she was smarter, too. She knew he was a prince, she knew what this was for, and she went into his arms and they danced and danced and danced. When he proposed, she said yes. He didn't care what anyone else said, she was his princess forever, and they sealed their vow with a kiss.”

He stopped dancing and cupped Rey's cheek, his thumb gently stroking the soft freckled skin.

Rey's heart was nearly in her throat, Ben's eyes filling her vision. He was _so close,_ his handsome face warm and inviting, his hand like fire on her cheek. Did he actually expect them to kiss? Would it be so bad? If he decided he didn't like it, they could always just say it was under the pretense of a story. That it wasn't real. She felt herself lean instinctively into his touch, her own eyes dropping down to look at his lips, so plush and soft. He'd be her first kiss. First real kiss that wasn't from a platonic friend.

She swallowed nervously, her own lips parting just slightly as she took the tiniest of steps closer to him, their chests now flush against each other's.

He leaned down slowly, his eyes sliding closed for just a moment as he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, his just barely touching hers. To Nova, it would look like a kiss. To Rey, he could pass it off as something a tad bit more polite than a full on kiss. Not that he didn't turn his head a bit more as he pulled away, their lips brushing for the barest of moments. He pulled back just as slowly, gazing down at her with worry written on his face. Shit, was that too far?

Her face was tingling everywhere his lips had touched, and she knew for sure that she had the best blush going from her ears all the way down her cheeks and to her chest. She'd never experienced anything quite like that before from someone she thought was attractive. She felt warm all over, really, her breath coming out in short little exhales as her eyes slowly opened. When had they closed? That wasn't even a _real_ kiss!

“And just like that, they were married,” he whispered, remembering that Nova was here and watching them. “And on their wedding day, the princess's parents arrived to pay their respects, and they immediately knew that she was their long lost daughter. Both their kingdoms rejoiced to know that they had a princess, and, soon, a very _new_ princess was born. And so, the prince, princess, and _their_ little princess lived happily ever after. The end.”

“That was even _better_ the second time!” Nova clapped, her little hands moving so quickly they were a blur.

And Rey...Rey was still exceptionally close to Ben, their hands still clasped with one still on her waist. He smelled so fucking good, like warm spice and a cozy blanket. She didn't want to move, strangely, a sense of comfort falling over her.

She let go reluctantly, her arms falling back to her sides, though she didn't step back.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he said, turning his head to smile at the little girl.

He did not miss the way she seemed to be preening proudly.

Swallowing, he looked back at Rey. “I'll let you two have some time together. Bath and all that. I was going to make dinner soon, if you'd like? Steak stir fry?”

“That sounds good,” Rey said, sounding just a bit breathless. “We can help...if you want. Or not. If you prefer to do it alone...What I mean to say is if you want to wait to make it until after she gets a bath, we can help.” She cleared her throat softly, finally coming back to herself.

“You just spent your whole day serving others, Rey. Let me serve you,” he said with a soft smile. He gave Nova a smile and left mother and daughter alone.

Rey watched him go, eyes on his back until he disappeared around the corner. What the hell was _that?_ She'd never had a reaction like that before around someone.

Turning back to Nova, she gave a little head bob towards the bathroom. “Let's go, monkey. Have to look somewhat presentable for dinner, after all.”

Nova grinned up at her mother, her little heart pitter pattering. “Mr. Ben is _really_ nice. He tells some _really_ good stories, doesn't he?”

“Yes he does,” Rey agreed, ushering her into the bathroom after grabbing some extra clothes. “I hope you two had a lot of fun today.”

“Oh, we did. He told me lots of stories and we told each other secrets,” Nova said proudly. “About _you!_ ”

“About _me?”_ Rey frowned, suddenly serious. She instinctively didn't like the idea of secrets being shared about her, especially to her child. “What kinds of secrets?”

“I told Mr. Ben I wouldn't say,” Nova protested. She then smirked. “But I think you'll figure it out. It's not a very secret secret.”

“Not a very—can I have a hint?” Rey asked as she started the water for a bath. She found a little bottle on the counter and dumped in some bubble bath, watching them foam up.

“He's a very good storyteller. He has excellent prose,” Nova said with a definitive nod.

Raising an eyebrow, Rey frowned to herself and shook her head. Excellent prose...good storyteller...wait. Was it really that simple?

“Nova...was Mr. Ben acting?” she asked, sliding a look over at her.

Nova hopped into her bath and dunk her head beneath the water, soaking her curls.

That was about as good of an answer as she was going to get, she supposed.

As Nova splashed around, Rey thought about everything that those words (or lack of) hinted at. Did Ben actually like her? Did he _actually_ want to kiss her? To do all of that stuff he'd mentioned in his story?

She bit her lip, her mind still turning as she got Nova out of the tub and, after dressing, they made their way out to the kitchen. She didn't know what to do about it, how to bring up the conversation or to act or not act, she didn't know. If that was what he wanted, shouldn't he be the one to bring it up? But didn't he sort of do that with the story?

She was just lost. But it had felt so nice.

Ben smiled as they came into the kitchen. Je came around to crouch before Nova, assessing her for any new ailments. “How are you feeling, Novabeam? Any lightheadedness?”

“I feel good. Almost all better. My throat's just a little sore, but I'll be okay,” she replied.

Rey raised her eyebrows at him. “Novabeam?” she asked, looking between him and her daughter. “That’s cute.”

He blushed. “It just kinda happened.” He smiled at Nova. “Go and pick your seat, okay? I’m going to talk to your mom really quickly and then we can have dinner.”

“Okay!” Nova said, scampering off into the dining room. She knew when to give adults privacy.  

Standing up, he looked down at Rey. “I'm sorry if I—um—if I took the story too far.”

“Oh,” she said, flushing again. “It's alright. I—I didn't mind. You're a very avid storyteller.”

She bit her lip softly as she looked down at the ground and then peeked up at him. What if she'd misinterpreted Nova's hint? Ah, shit, it was nice while it lasted, then.

She glanced around the kitchen next, taking in the skillets and pans on the stoves and counters, the ingredients spread out and just waiting to be prepared. Looking up to Ben next, she eyed his mouth again, trying to see if it was something he was wanting to do again by body language.

He looked down at her, resisting the urge to touch her again. It...felt like a losing battle. Her lips looked so soft and he imagined a world when he was allowed to kiss her freely.

“Thank you. I borrow inspiration from real life,” he replied softly. There, that seemed to be the strongest hint he could give her. Even if he didn't think that there was any type of support to Nova's claim for Rey's type, maybe, just maybe.

Lacing her fingers together in front of her, she inhaled slowly. “So that was—you really want to…?” she asked, searching his face.

“Yes,” he whispered, looking down at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

“With _me?”_ she attempted to clarify, blinking quickly. Fuck, he was so warm and he had that look in his eyes, a mixture of a puppy and a certain heat that she was a little intimidated by.

“ _Yes_ ,” he replied emphatically. Who else? Who else could _possibly_ be better than her? Fuck only knowing her for four days. It was enough. It was, it was, it _was_.

She swallowed hard, nodding as she took a deep breath. “Listen to me all the way through here, okay?” she asked, giving him pleading eyes. She needed to make this clear, to just lay everything out on the table and to make sure he understood where she was coming from.

He nodded and took a half step back from her, already preparing for the worst. He understood of course. He got it. He wasn't her type, he knew that. He could never be good enough for her, that was fine. Well, it wasn't, but it...he would...he would respect her. Always.

“You make me feel…” she paused, searching for the right words. “...really confused. And I'll tell you why; because you're this amazingly attractive, _nice_ guy, but I've only known you for four days. I...I liked what you did during your story, and I know I wouldn't mind maybe doing it again, or something similar, but...like I said. I just want to get to know you more before... _this_ turns into more? Maybe? Is that okay?” she asked, biting her lip nervously as she fought the urge to reach out and pull him closer.

“I...what, um, what do you want, Rey? Do you want this to be more or…?” he asked, taking a step towards her again. Finally giving in to his urge, he reached out and gently, so carefully, tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He let his fingertips linger down her ear, down to her jaw. “I want whatever you want.”

“I want...to see where this goes without rushing,” she admitted. “This is all new for me, and I—Jesus, Ben, you're fucking _hot,_ okay?” She rambled, her face flaming brilliantly.

His brow furrowed. “Did you hit your head today? Have you caught Nova's fever?” he pressed the back of his hand to Rey's forehead, concerned for her mental health. She didn't mean that. Bazine and her friends had made him very aware of what he looked like. He was good from the waist down, and for what he had in the bank, but his face...well, they invented blindfolds for a reason.

She frowned up at him, pushing his hand from her forehead. “I fell on my ass going into the diner, but _no,_ I didn't hit my head. You're like... _really_ attractive, Ben. I mean that sincerely. I don't know who told you—okay, I have a good idea who—but fuck her, honestly. You're mega-hot. I said it. And I'm not ashamed to say it. So. There.”

He blinked at her. “You mean that? You— _you_ , gorgeous, perfect, intelligent _you—_ really think that I am attractive?”

“I do,” she replied, holding her chin up in defiance. “So...I'm not, like, rejecting you or anything. Just...slow. Okay?”

“Slow,” he repeated. “I'll let you take the lead. If you want something, ask. If you _really_ want something,” he leaned down, hovering just above her, “take.”

“Take,” she whispered, acknowledging she'd understood. When she was ready, just take. That was it. “Okay then.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek again, daring to linger just a moment to feel the warmth of his skin against her mouth.

He melted into her soft, sweet kiss. It was a small gesture, no more than she'd already done, but she'd said slow, and this was slow. He could handle this. It was enough to tide him over until she was ready. He could wait for her.

“You're in charge, Rey,” he whispered against the shell of her ear.

“Thank you,” she breathed against him, slowly falling back down to her feet as she moved past him to help cook. She didn't care that she'd worked today; she wanted to get to know him more, and Nova sounded like she was being good, talking to something with soft little murmurs.

That thought made her blink out of her haze and frown. “Do you think your cat has finally come out?” she asked, glancing up at him. It wasn't every day you just heard your five year old talking to nothing, after all.

Ben ducked his head around the corner to the dining room and smiled to see Nova crouching on the floor, his long and lithe black cat stretched out for her. He was presenting his belly for rubs, being patient with the child, which shocked Ben, as he was pretty sure Jax had never even _met_ a child.

“I think your daughter is secretly a fae or something. How is it that she can charm _everyone?_ ” he asked as he turned back to the kitchen. He ignited a burner and began to prep the pan for the steak, all leanly cut and devoid of fat.

“She's a certain brand of special,” Rey said, as though that explained it all. “She's never been unable to wrap someone around her finger, but it's not manipulative. She just... _is_ amazing,” she paused, hovering beside him.

Watching him work, she bit her lip slightly as he messed around with the steak. Well, she could always cut the veggies to help, right? Taking the proper knife from the block, she set to work, chopping them down to the proper width. “I'm really glad she likes you,” she admitted softly in between the sounds of the knife against the cutting board. _“Really_ glad.”

He turned to look at her. “I’m glad, too. I would never try to do anything that upset the relationship you two share, it's more important than anything else. But if I could hope to be a part of that…” he trailed off with soft sort of smile and a half shrug. “I will be whatever you I want me to be to either of you. Although I already _know_ what Nova wants.”

“Oh you do? And what's that?” she asked, eyes flitting briefly out to where the child in question was still at before moving back up to Ben.

“Seems she's already pegged me to fill the gap of a missing father in her life. But I told her that that type of decision was up to you,” he explained.

 _“Oh,”_ she murmured, eyes wide and round. “Way to just...make your intentions known there, Novie. I don't really know what to say to that. I think...okay, maybe I sort of like that idea, too, but _slow._ Remember?”

“You'd— _oh._ Ok. Yes. Slow.” he stepped away from the stove and came up to her, one hand sliding slowly over her hip. “So would I.”

Smiling softly, she turned back to chopping at the vegetables, the weight of his hand burning through her shirt. He was so _warm,_ she noted again. Everywhere, and god, he smelled so good, and suddenly they were in danger of not taking anything slow and it was all his fault. Not that she really minded, because it was comforting.  

“Good,” she said simply.

“Good,” he parroted. He gave her a small smirk, the gentlest twitch of his lips, and a soft but firm squeeze of her soft (fuck she was so _soft)_ hip before turning back to watch his meat. “I'll be ready for the vegetables in a moment.”

Nova peeked around the corner, a soft smile on her own lips as she asked, “Are you two done? I'm _hungry.”_

“Soon, Novabeam,” Ben smirked, snapping his tongs playfully at her.

“If you guys are gonna be kissing all the time now, at least get what you need done first,” she said with a hearty eye roll.

Rey just shot her a half-hearted glare, shooing her away. “You are in _no_ position to talk, Miss Sicky. Why don't you go play with Jax again and we'll let you know?”

“Ugh, _fine,”_ she groaned and disappeared again.

Rey turned to look up at Ben again then, asking, “Are you sure that's something you want? She's going to be a handful when she's older, I can already tell.”

Nova was sweet and loving, but also incredibly head strong and opinionated and as a teenager, she was bound to be _oodles_ of fun. It was something Ben needed to seriously consider, as well.

He just shrugged. “I'm pretty sure we can good cop/bad cop our way through most situations. Although I regret to inform you that _you,_ Mom, are default bad cop.”

“Of course I am,” she grumbled back. “Nevermind that I'm the one that gave her _life!”_ Rey called back just enough for Nova to hear.

Nova just giggled, oblivious to the words of the adults.

“Don't worry, I'll defend your honor,” he promised. He added the veggies she'd chopped into the mix, giving her instructions thereafter on the rice preparation.

The rest of dinner was nice, with them all gathered around one end of his massive table. It was nice, to share some jokes and laughs, and to hear some new stories from Ben. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't that she disliked Nova's stories, but there were only so many that she could hear before she'd heard them all before. It was wonderful, and Ben's cooking was wonderful all on its own. One of these nights she was going to get him back. After she found out what his favored dish to eat was.

After dinner, they gathered in the living room to watch a movie. Rey didn’t have a single preference what they watched, although she _was_ hardcore eyeing the _Star Wars_ collection on of the shelves that contained all of his movies and another one that looked like he owned some of the books from the expanded universe, as well.

“How are you feeling, Nova?” he asked, looking down at the young girl.

“I’m okay. Full!” she quipped back.

“Not too tired?” he pressed.

She shook her head. “Not too tired.”

“Alright. Go ahead and pick a movie, Rey. _Any_ movie you want,” he prompted, nodding at Rey.

 _“Any_ movie? Hmmm,” she mused, tapping her chin as she wandered around to look at all of the movies. “What's _your_ favorite?”

He hummed thoughtfully, gazing over at his collection. What _was_ his favorite? He never gave it too much thought in the past. There were plenty he liked, but he wasn't sure if he had an actual favorite. However, gun to his head…

“The Princess Bride,” he answered finally.

“I see you have a thing for princesses, as well.” She smirked back at him before plucking that movie off of the shelf. “Nova hasn’t seen this one yet,” she explained as she brought it over to the entertainment center and put it in while Ben swapped it over to the right channel. This felt good, natural, rather than just her living in his house. Sure, that was still what she was doing, but she felt a bit more relaxed.

“What’s this about?” Nova asked, tilting her head in that innocent way that children do.

“You’ll just have to watch and find out,” Rey smiled as she sat down beside Ben. Not _too_ close, but close enough. Close enough to maybe hold a hand or something, if the sudden urge presented itself.

Ben pulled blankets out of the coffee table chest, spreading one over Nova, and then one over Rey, and finally one on himself, making sure they all overlapped for maximum warmth sharing. He hit the remote for the lights and turned on the sound system, glad to use all his fancy gadgets for once.

“Get ready, Nova,” he said as he hit play.

Nova’s eyes went huge as they passed the intro with the sick grandson and his grandfather, her eyes somehow widening further when she realized this was a real princess story. With each “as you wish” from Westley to Buttercup, Rey could practically feel the girl’s crush on the farm boy growing. What young girl didn’t like Westley, though? He was picture perfect, with dashing good looks and a charming personality.

“Is he gonna marry her?” Nova asked, blankets pulled up to her mouth. “They _have_ to get married!”

“Because they kissed?” Ben teased, leaning over her mother to see the child.

“Because they’re _in looooove!”_ Nova said with a shake of her head as she chanced a look at Ben. “You can tell by the way he looks at her. It’s a very _familiar_ look,” she added with a pointed glare at him.

Rey couldn’t suppress the smile that appeared on her own face a second later. The idea of someone being in love with her was a fantasy she hadn’t allowed herself since she’d had Nova. No one wanted to fall in love with a single mother, of course. Everyone wanted to become parents to their own kids and not ones that someone else had made. But Ben…

She looked at his profile, hovering so close to her own as he watched the child.

Ben seemed different.

“You just know everything, don't you,” he smirked back at the little girl. “Why don’t we keep watching to see who she marries, okay?”

He slid a hand beneath where his and Rey's blankets overlapped, palm up. An invitation, if she wanted it.

It took a little bit for Rey to realize what had happened under the blanket, her eyes and attention elsewhere. It was only when she'd shifted and felt that hand brush her leg that she noticed and blinked quickly, trying to cover her slip up.

Nova had fallen silent a while ago, enraptured by the story on the screen, so Rey wasn't too concerned with drawing attention to herself as she slid her hand into Ben's just a little bit hesitantly. Nothing like being embarrassed if that hadn't been why his hand was there in the first place, right? Oh well. She gave it a gentle squeeze, scooting just the faintest bit closer so that their shoulders were touching.

This was definitely one of her favorite movies, too.

“What's your favorite part?” she whispered up to him, though kept watching the TV.

He squeezed her hand, gazing down at her. “When they storm the castle to rescue Buttercup. I love seeing them all working together. How about yours?”

“The duel between Westley and Inigo. Their banter back and forth is completely my level of sarcasm,” she replied softly, a smile lighting her face as she remembered the scene they weren't quite to yet.

“Have you ever read the book?” he asked, his thumb brushing against her knuckles.

She shook her head gently, “Unfortunately, no. The library always seems to have it checked out anytime I happen to think about it while we're there.”

“That's too bad. It's wonderful,” he said, although secretly he was glad. Now he could share that with her, too. He debated whether or not giving her his copy was a good idea, or just giving her her very own. He'd have to ask Nova.

She made a little noise of agreement, her body lowering a little bit more so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He'd said take; she'd take this. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages, the steady rise and fall of his body soothing her further as they continued watching.

Nova made little comments here and there, only to suddenly lament when Westley had had years of his life taken away.

“No, what's up with that!? You can't just _do_ that!” she cried, her eyes fierce.

“It's okay, it's okay. They're going to help him, don't worry,” Ben soothed, keeping down his chuckle at her fierceness. He remembered being similarly distressed the first time he saw it, too. It was always scary to see the hero in trouble.

“But—but!” she protested, instead electing to just fall quiet again as she curled up in the corner of the couch to continue watching.

Rey smirked slightly, though she felt herself growing tired, her body sagging just a little bit more as she stifled a yawn where she hoped no one could see. She couldn't fall asleep now; it was just getting to the really good parts!

Ben gave Rey a gentle tug, inviting her to rest on his chest, _if_ she wanted to. She didn't have to, but she could. She did seem tired enough to. And he'd like that. He thought for a moment about how nice it would be if he could do this every night with them, holding Rey while she held Nova. The perfect family.

Letting him tug her along, she went willingly enough until her head was resting comfortably against his chest, his strong heartbeat thudding reassuringly against her ear.

“You're going to make me fall asleep,” she grumbled quietly, not really meaning it.

“Don't worry, I can carry you both to bed,” he rumbled softly, leaning his cheek down on her head. Damn, she smelled so good. He just wanted to bury his nose in her neck, to commit her scent to memory. Maybe bottle it. He was just...far too gone.

“You can just leave me on the couch, it's okay,” she mumbled, inhaling him greedily, her hand letting go of his hand to wrap that arm across his body.

“Rey, there's a perfectly acceptable and very large bed with your name on it. I would never leave you on the couch,” he hissed back in mock-seriousness.

“What, yours or mine?” she asked, eyes half closed as she stared blankly at the TV. She hadn't even realized how tired she was until the lights dimmed and she was surrounded by nothing but warmth and comfort. She wanted to stay awake, but no way in hell was she moving. She could get used to this.

Ben pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting her sleep. Nova, too, seemed to be fighting a losing battle, her sweet little fern colored eyes constantly drooping. But she seemed determined to wait out that happily ever after ending, so he kept watching, too. He moved a hand up and around Rey’s waist, stroking her softly over her clothes. This was happiness, and he could definitely get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an extra long chapter <3

 

* * *

 

 “Jesus, _Rey,_ we've been flipping our shit!” Poe announced loudly as he and Finn came crashing into Maz's the next day. “Where the _fuck_ have you been!?”

 _“Language, Dameron!_ ” Maz snapped from the back.

“Rey, we almost filled out a missing persons report!” Finn continued, unperturbed by Maz. “Where's Nova? Are you two okay? What the _hell_ was with that cryptic voicemail!?”

Rey looked up from where she was refilling the pot of coffee, her eyes wide with surprise. She’d damn near dropped the thing on herself and that would’ve hurt like hell. She _almost_ cursed them out, but Maz had spoken and there was no getting around that.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” she shrugged simply, a little miffed that they hadn’t answered her call. She understood, she did, that she wasn’t their entire life and that was fine. But this wasn’t _her_ fault. Brushing past them, she headed over to where her table was waiting, refilling their mugs.

“After Dad went to the hospital, we weren't able to check our phones,” Poe said, following Rey still.

“Kes lives with us for now,” Finn muttered. It wasn't that he didn't like Poe's dad, he did, but who wanted to live with their boyfriend's father, even temporarily?

“Oh shit,” she whispered under her breath, her eyes concerned as she looked back at Poe. “Is he okay?”

“He just fell and will need some help for a while until he gets better,” Poe said. “He’s going to be with us until just after the new year.”

“We heard about your building. Where are you living? Do you need help with a hotel?” Finn asked. “And _who_ were you talking about in your voicemail?”

“I'm living in a house,” she replied, making sure not to look at either of them as she kept moving around the diner to do her chores. Unfortunately, it wasn't very busy, so half the stuff she was doing was just for show. “No, I don't need help with a hotel. And I was talking about Ben,” she answered each question in turn. She was _not_ going to have this conversation right now.

“Ben _Solo?_ ” Finn asked, his temper flaring. “You're living in his _house?_  Rey! You're exposing Nova to that jackass!?”

“ _Trooper, don't make me come out there!”_ Maz snapped.

“Finn, shut _up!_ I'm _not_ having this talk while I'm at work. I simply will not!” Rey growled, slamming a cup down on the counter.

“Rey, you can _not_ live with that monster!” Finn scowled. “I will sleep on our couch if it gets you and Nova out of his creepy house.”

“And do what? Kes isn't exactly fond of kids, Finn,” she snapped back. “He's a grumpy, crotchety old man that, given a cane, would whack people with it just for fun. Ben isn't like that, Finn. He adores Nova, and she adores him right back.”

Finn was at a loss for words.

“She's not wrong, babe. Dad isn't the biggest fan of kids in his age. He's bitter that they have the energy and mobility he doesn't,” Poe shrugged. “But Rey, are you sure it's safe having someone you barely know live with Nova? From what Finn's said about Mr. Solo…”

“How often have you even _talked_ to him, Finn?” she demanded, eyes hard as she glared at him.

“I—he—I, um, get emails,” Finn said, deflating considerably.

“ _Really,_ babe?” Poe smirked.

“That's what I thought,” Rey hissed as she shoved past him to grab the plates from the kitchen to bring out to a table. “He's _nice_ and _sweet_ and he goes above and beyond, and I'm really grateful, and I—”

“Oh my God, you're in _love_ with him!” Poe gasped, mock scandal in his voice, his eyes shining with excitement. “Quick, babe, get the camera. My only daughter is in _love!_ ”

“Rey, you are _not—”_

“No!” she started, eyes wide. “I am _not_ in _love_ with him, Poe! I just—I think I really like him, is all.” She occupied her attention by scrubbing down a table, food having been safely delivered.

“Okay, all joking aside, you haven't known him long, kiddo. Moving into his place, even _if_ you're not sharing a bed because I know I raised my girl right, is a big deal. You're putting Nova in a situation where she could become very attached to him very quickly, and if you don't end up liking him at the end of this week or this month or next year, there will be two broken hearts. Usually introducing a lover to the kid happens a _lot_ later,” Poe said, turning on his soft and paternal voice for once. “I don’t want to see either of my girls hurt like that. Maybe it _is_ best if you pump the breaks a bit harder and consider if this is an actual attraction or you're just grateful to have a handsome new savior.”

“He isn't handsome,” Finn grumbled, kicking at the ground gloomily.

Poe rolled his eyes. “Yes, he is. I've seen Mr. Solo enough times to know he is handsome as hell. You've got a good eye, Rey, but you need to keep a closer watch on your heart. This could be a real thing, sure, but it could also be a quick infatuation. A few days isn't really enough.”

Rey frowned, looking down at the counter. Poe was right, of course, but this wasn't exactly a normal situation.

“Yeah, well, she met him before I did,” she said. “And I tried to call you first. I didn't have any other options because I can't afford a hotel and they want a credit card on file that they can authorize a deposit to, and I don't have one of those. I had no other options with a sick kid. And I know you two mean well, but Jesus fuck, cut me some slack here! I'm doing the best I can with what I have, and you two are not going to make me feel anymore guilty or embarrassed about it than I already do, okay?!” she shouted, ignoring the looks she got from the diners before adding for good measure, “And I already told him we're going slow.”

Her face was beat red, her eyes blazing as she glowered at them both.

“So you _are_ pursuing a romantic relationship with your handsome savior?” Poe asked.

Finn remained silent, simply glaring at the floor.

“I am pursuing a 'get to know you, possibly romantic’ relationship with him, yes,” she clarified, crossing her arms over her chest. “And Finn, I know you think he's a jackass, but whatever issue you were having with being understaffed...you should be getting an email about that soon.”

Finn looked up at her in surprise. “You _told_ him!? And now he's, what, fixing it to look better to you? So you'll maybe take things faster? What a jerk.”

“Finn, I don't think that's what is happening at all. _You’re_ being a possessive dick. Rey's allowed to have another man in her life, you know,” Poe snapped at him. “If Mr. Solo was kind enough to open his home to a single mom and her kid, he's not the jerk here. He's way too high profile of a person to have any secret motives, he's not going to chain them up or abuse them. Clearly he _knows_ she knows you work for him, so that's stupid. He sounds like a genuinely good person who deserves a chance and I support Rey.”

He then looked at Rey. “Just, you know, be careful. Make _sure_ he's someone Nova can depend on. I’m not saying you have to marry the man today, but remember that Nova is going to form an attachment to him and it will be deep rooted. Like a duckling imprinting when it hatches, that one. If you don’t think the romance will work out, make sure Nova understands that he's _just_ a friend. I know you're smart enough for that, but, you know, dad talks and all of that. I gotta make sure my girl is prepared.”

“Poe, I am _not_ about to start calling you Daddy,” she deadpanned back to him. “I've refused to do it for five years now, and I'm going to refuse it for five more.”

“Oh, I’m sure _Ben_ would like that particular nickname reserved for him,” Poe smirked, wagging his eyebrows.

“I'm going outside,” Finn growled, storming from the restaurant.

Poe sighed. He loved Finn, but sometimes, he had to work hard to remember how much younger he was than him. While Poe still didn't have all of life figured out, he at _least_ knew how he felt about _certain_ people. But he didn't hold it against him. He knew he was still number one in Finn's heart (or maybe number two. Nova was hard to compete with).

Rey watched Finn go, frowning deeply at his attitude. “Is this about…?” she asked hesitantly.

One night, back near Rey's birthday, Finn had brought over some alcohol after Nova had gone to sleep to celebrate and after a few too many shots, he'd admitted his feelings for her. That had been a bit awkward on her and Poe's end, but they'd chalked it up to drunkenness and hadn't spoken about it again. Finn didn't seem to remember the incident, but Rey felt guilty every time he gave her that puppy dog look.

“Hey, if you weren't my adopted daughter and all of that…” Poe shrugged. At least he remembered to keep his voice down, lest the patrons nearest to them hear _that_. No need to explain their odd dynamic. “You know he's always thought of himself as Nova's dad, whether he wants to say it out loud or not. And he still obviously loves you, because who wouldn't?” he smirked, giving her a playful punch on the arm. “It's a lot for him to realize that she _could_ have an actual dad one day, that you could have a husband and look to someone who isn't us for everything. Adding to that the fact that Ben Solo, who is the boss he imagines is making is life miserable, is the current contender and it's confusing for him. But he'll figure it out, maybe. Or not. Who knows?”

“I hope so,” she sighed. “I care about him a lot. Okay, fine, I care about both of you a lot, so you can stop giving me that look now.” She threw her towel at his face. “It's just...with him, I see him as a very good friend, and...that's it. As of right now, Finn is the closest thing to a father Nova's ever had. But...I think Ben might truly be interested in this job, too. He stayed with Nova while she was sick and when I got back, he was telling her princess stories, and you know she loves those. God, Poe, it was just—it opened my eyes to the possibility of maybe having a real relationship. I don't know. I didn't think anyone would want to date a single mom.”

“He told her princess stories? Did he just recite old ones or Disney movies or did he actually make up stories for her? This is important, Rey. Answer the question,” Poe said, hands on her shoulders as he leveled her with a hard stare.

“I think he made them up. It wasn't any story that I've heard before,” she replied, chewing at her lip. “He also...acted it out.”

“You're joking, right? You mean the supposedly stern businessman running our Finny ragged acted out a _princess_ story for your daughter? That he _made up?_ ” Poe asked, eyebrows in his hair.

“Yeah, he did. And I don't think Ben was the one running Finn ragged. He'd said something about department heads not doing their jobs or something along those lines. But he had already handled it when I brought it up to him, he said. Poe, I just don't see him being this monster that Finn makes him out to be. He's so gentle and kind, and…fuck,” she sighed wistfully.

She was in trouble, and she knew it.

“‘Fuck' is right, babe. You're so gone for this guy. But I can't say that I blame you. If I saw Mr. Tall, Dark, and Strangely Handsome being a prince to our Novie I'd also want to climb him. There is something about a man like that going gooey for a kid that melts your insides in the best ways. And, you know, liquifies you in _other_ ways.” More eyebrow wagging. It was a gift, he knew, to manipulate his brows as he could, and he made good use of it.

“Oh, shut up,” she said as she punched his shoulder, a knowing smile on her face. “I wouldn't even begin to know how to initiate something like that.”

Plus, she wasn't on any birth control or anything. Why use it if there was no need?

“Oh sweetie, you have all the necessary tools, trust me. And I’m pretty sure he's just the mechanic to use them,” he smirked. “Just take it at your pace and let him know what you're comfortable with. I mean, I'm sure it's not like he has a sex dungeon that he’s going to tie you up in. At least, not right away. I dunno, I'm not really sure how billionaires work? I stopped reading that trash book about a few dozen pages in. I've never read a more inaccurate portrayal of, well, basic human interactions in my life, but the BDSM was just…” he broke off with a disgusted shiver.

She laughed at that, shaking her head softly as she said, “Somehow, he doesn’t strike me as the type of man to have a secret sex dungeon. I mean, I could be wrong—his house is really big and I usually only stay downstairs. I don’t know what I’ll do if he does.” She winced then, making a slight face as she looked down.

She didn’t know what she liked about sex, if she had any kinks or anything. Sure, she had some alone time every now and then and she knew what got her off, but it was a bit different with an actual person, right? Not that she was thinking about having sex with Ben yet, because that was definitely much too soon. For sure. But he was handsome and sweet, and his body was broad even through his clothes (she’d found that out last night when she’d wrapped her arm around him) and he was strong (she’d found that out when he’d carried her to her bed after the movie was over, picking her up like she weighed nothing).

It was natural to be attracted to someone and _not_ have sex yet!

“I'll tell you what you'll do: you'll discuss boundaries like a proper adult and then experiment your little heart away,” Poe said. “And if he _doesn't_ have a sex dungeon _,_ well, then I guess you'll just have to deal with having plain old crazy hot sex with a crazy hot guy. Poor Rey.”

Rolling her eyes, she pushed his shoulder playfully. “Yeah, poor me, but I think I can manage. I mean, I don’t really have a good basis for comparison, so maybe it’s better to start off _away_ from the crazy sex dungeon, you know? Make sure I even like that.”

Poe's expression softened. He'd wanted to kill the guy who…

Anyway, there was nothing to be done about it now. The asshole was in England and he had Rey and Nova here, safe. Nova being born here gave her rights as a citizen, protecting her if that fuck face ever tried to take her away. But that time, they were sure, had come and gone. He didn't care what had happened to Rey or his child, which was just fine with Rey and Poe and Finn. And Ben, too, Poe suspected. And Nova now had enough dads in her life to never miss the one who donated the DNA to her in the first place. She was still young, too. Maybe she’d never have to remember a life of not having a dad, if things with Mr. Rich and Right went well.

“I'm sure that if Ben is the type of guy you seem to think he is, he's also the type to take things slowly for you,” Poe said. “Maybe you found the perfect match after all. Maybe Nova is secretly a world class level matchmaker.”

“Maybe she is,” Rey agreed with a small smile before coming back to the present. “But now you know what’s going on. If I need to move, I will, but right now I’m staying at Ben’s house, and Nova’s at school. She’s getting a ride from Mr. Mitaka—Ben’s driver—to bring her here afterwards. I think she mentioned something about trying to get him to do a tea party with her…”

“But that's _our_ thing,” Poe cried out, a hand clutching at non-existent pearls. He then laughed. “She's a dangerous little one. She'll have everyone in that whole company wrapped around her finger when you become Mrs. Solo.”

“Poe…” she warned, eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

“Fine, fine, for when _he_ becomes Mr. Johnson. Equality,” Poe winked. He ducked down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I'm glad you're okay, babe. We were really worried about you. We'll talk about Christmas, okay? There's only 12 days left and we need to figure out how we're going to celebrate without my dad knocking Nova with his cane.”

“You know I like Kes and all, but if he dares to try and whack her, I’m going to shove that cane so far up his ass…” she threatened. “He won’t need a colonoscopy for a year.”

Poe chuckled. “And he'd deserve every minute of it. Love you, babe.”

“Love you too. Tell Finn that, okay? I know he’s hurt and mad at me right now, but he’ll always have us,” she said, walking with Poe towards the diner door.

“No worries, kiddo,” he said with a final smirk before going outside and chewing Finn's ear off for acting like a complete jackass.

Those two were idiots, but they meant the world to her. She only hoped they could find some happy medium between her and whatever might transpire between her and Ben. She wasn’t saying that she was expecting things to get that far, but she was sort of hoping. If it didn’t, she already knew she’d be crushed, and maybe that was a problem all by itself. Damn attachment issues.

 

* * *

 

Sometime during her lunch break, Rey managed to get over to the little drug store that stood close to the diner. Wandering up and down the aisles, she almost didn’t think they’d sell them, until she found one. An Elf on the Shelf, sitting in a box on the shelf. She’d had one last year, but that had gotten left behind, too. That was okay, though. Santa couldn’t just send the same elf to their house year after year, right? Sometimes elves needed vacations, too.

She purchased one with her tips from the morning, a little brown haired one with a cheeky, naughty-looking smile and a red jumpsuit. Nova was just going to be so fucking tickled, she knew it.

 

* * *

 

Ben sighed heavily as he finally came home. It was late, nearly nine, but he'd had a _lot_ of work to catch up on after his day and a half absence. He could only do so much from home, and now that he knew he had disgruntled workers, he needed to work extra hard to make sure this issues wasn't happening everywhere. After all his normal work was done, he began to go from floor to floor, team to team, asking if anyone needed anything. He was met with a lot of silence, a lot of terrified stares as their boss asked them how he was failing and what he could do to make it up, but when he got through the first five floors and made it back to his desk, he had a handful of emails from the less-scared staff.

_We need a new coffee maker. Can it be a Keurig? We'll buy the k-cups ourselves._

_We'd appreciate gel wrist pads for the team._

_My team leader says we can only highlight in yellow, but I feel like other colors will help bring attention to different things. Can we look into that?_

_Can I try the standing desk thing? My wife wants me to give it a go, she's read a lot of studies and she's worried about my circulatory system health._

_Can we maybe get a slide like at Google? Or free food? What about nap pods?_

He wrote the suggestions down before forwarding them to members of his board for their consideration. He had no problems adjusting work to make his employees happier, although he wasn't sure about compromising the structure of the building to install a slide. The nap pods, however…

“What is that?” he asked as he watched Rey fiddle with something on the kitchen island.

She glanced up at him briefly as she tried to wrestle it out of the box—damn twist ties!

“It's an elf,” she explained simply before growling and clawing at the fastenings on the back.

He stepped around her and grabbed scissors from the knife block, handing them over. “An elf?”

“Yeah, an elf. You know—Elf on the Shelf?” she asked as she took the scissors and snipped the back ties, thus freeing the red doll. She held it up for his inspection.

He blinked at it. “Um, no. I'm afraid I’m unfamiliar.” He made no move to grab it. He didn’t really want to.

“Oh. Well, basically, this creepy as fuck thing sits on your shelf and reports back to Santa to let him know if you've been good or bad. A lot of parents on Pinterest like to make him move around at night so when their kids wake up and find him, he's doing different things—usually getting into trouble,” she said, shrugging. “I mean, nothing about this face says he's up to anything good.” She tried her best to copy the smug little expression the elf wore.

He chuckled at that. “Sounds clever enough, although I’m not sure that Nova needs a reminder to behave. Or perhaps she does, with that stunt she pulled last night on us. Sassy little thing, isn't she?”

“She is,” Rey said, smirking to hide her blush at the reminder as she occupied herself with arranging the doll's limbs. “I don't think I minded, though.”

“You didn't mind her thinking we were kissing?” he asked softly, coming to stand beside her.

“She's wanted me to kiss you ever since dinner that first night,” she admitted with a shrug, glancing up at him.

“Oh, has she? Did you know that she thinks that if we kiss, we're engaged?” he asked, smiling down at her softly.

Turning fully to look up at him, she tilted her head. “She does? Well, I don't think a corner of the mouth kiss counts as a real kiss. Even if she thinks it was real.”

“Would you have been mad if it had been?” he asked, a hand coming out to rest on her hip. He didn't pull them closer together, just settled it there, resisting the urge to sigh at how the warmth of her beneath his palm soothed him.

Her eyes slid down to glance at his hand before looking back up at him again. “I think more surprised than anything else.” Daring to step a little closer to him, to fill the space between them, she tilted her head back to see him more clearly. “Why? Should I be expecting one, Ben?” The words were soft, barely above a whisper.

Nova was in her room, coloring some papers for school before bedtime, so she was probably not going to be coming out until it was done.

“You're in control, Rey. Ask or take,” he rumbled softly, gazing down at her with dark eyes. She was so soft, she smelled so good, she was so _perfect._ He couldn't get her out of his head and, somehow, he didn't mind the distraction.

She swallowed softly, holding his eyes as she debated her options. She wanted to, but she also worried about going too fast, Poe's words replaying in her mind to pump the brakes. This just felt so right, though. _He_ felt so right. She bit her lip softly, rising up onto her toes slowly to close the distance. His face filled her field of view, his warm coffee eyes the only thing she could see as her lips slowly sealed over his.

It was just a gentle touch, barely any pressure, though her eyes still slid closed as she placed a hand on his arm for balance.

He wanted to kiss her back harder, to press his lips to hers with a sense of passion, but he'd promised her the reins and he'd never renege on that. So he was content to kiss her back just as softly, one hand on her hip while the other came to cup her cheek. It was soft and sweet, like something you read about in stories or saw in movies. He could handle that. Just touching her was enough.

His mouth was so warm, so pleasantly sweet, and she wanted to melt into him, but _that_ would be too fast, for sure. So she pulled back slightly but gave him one more soft, lingering kiss before looking up at him. She saw the darkness in his eyes, the desire she could almost taste on him. It was strange to know that _she_ had been the one to cause it.

“That was my first…” she whispered almost in a daze.

It took a moment for him to process those words, and their meaning, through the fog in his brain. But she had Nova, how had she…?

The realization hit him like a freight train, and his grip on her hip became that much tighter as he realized what had happened. But he couldn’t make a scene about it. He wouldn't make her rehash or tell him more. He just...had to know that, now. Had to know how Nova, perfect little Nova, came to be in the most violent way. His urge to protect them both grew more than he cared to admit.

“You're not half bad,” he teased in a strained voice. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, soft and sweet.

“You don't have to lie,” she smiled, melting just a bit as he gave her such a tender gesture. “I might just have to practice a little bit, is all.”

She hadn't felt anything like this with Finn or Poe. Sure, they made her feel loved and protected, but with Ben it was different. It was like he...he cherished her, or some other lame connotation like that. Like he actually cared for her. Like he didn't want to see her harmed, or that maybe he would want to do this again, or that perhaps his stomach had butterflies in it like hers did?

“Was that a proposition, Miss Johnson? Would you like to practice your skills on me?” he asked lowly, his thumb caressing her hip in slow circles. He would love to kiss her more. He'd love to pick her up and set her on the island and kiss her to her heart's content. To, you know, reduce her fatigue from standing. Obviously.

“Maybe…? Not necessarily right now, if you don't want. You just walked through the door, so I'm sure you want to go relax,” she replied, eyebrows raising just slightly at him.

“I could relax with you,” he replied simply.

“Then, by all means,” she smiled faintly, scooting just a bit closer again. “If you don't mind teaching a novice how it's done.”

It was a daring statement. _Obviously,_ he'd had some experience, right? He'd been married; surely his prior wives had gotten in the mood at some point, right? Even if it was with someone like Bazine, she knew he knew what to do.

“Where would you like your lesson at?” he asked. He didn't care where, but he wanted her comfortable above all other things.

Hearing a door suddenly open down the hall, she winced slightly and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Let me get her to bed first,” she whispered conspiratorially. It would give him some time to change or...do...whatever it was guys do when they’re interrupted before a makeout session by their tenant’s five year old child. Unless he wanted to…? At what point did your...landlord (when did someone become your boyfriend?) want to help you tuck your child in? Or maybe not, she understood if he didn’t want to. She fidgeted slightly, taking a step from him, before stopping to turn back to him. Her mouth opened to say something before she snapped it shut and turned away again, making her way quickly back out to where Nova was.

Ben lingered awkwardly. He wanted to say goodnight to Nova, wanted to ask how her ride from Mitaka went (according to Mitaka, _chatty) but_  this was a private moment between mother and daughter, so he remained behind.

“Goodnight, Nova. Sweet dreams,” he bid with an awkward wave before turning around and heading upstairs to, quite literally, slip into something more comfortable.

“Night, Mr. Ben!” Nova called as she skipped back to her room, wearing her pajamas already.

Rey frowned slightly, figuring she and Ben would have to talk some things over concerning Nova, as well. She just wasn’t sure how to broach that particular subject yet.

With Nova’s teeth brushed and her tucked into bed, Rey flicked off the light, but left the door cracked just slightly for some hallway light.

Taking a moment to herself, Rey slipped into the bathroom and took quick stock of herself. She looked a mess, honestly. Her hair was going every which way, and there was some unknown stain on her shirt. She’d have to change and fix that somehow.

Slipping a tank top on (it was really the only clean shirt she had left at the moment), she realized a little awkwardly how much skin was on display. Surely Ben wouldn’t mind, but she also didn’t want to give him the impression that she was a harlot. It was _literally_ the only clean piece of clothing she had left.

Ben came down the stairs in a black cotton T-shirt and his red and black flannel sleep pants, the loosest he owned. He didn’t want any awkward sweating or, heaven forbid, boners ruining this. It was just kissing, it was just her sweet lips on his. It didn't have to involve much more. It didn't even have to involve touching (although, God, he _hoped_ there was touching).

He wandered into the kitchen, grabbing an apple for a quick snack. He didn't want his growling stomach to interrupt them, and he didn't want to eat anything with an unpleasant aftertaste. Apples seemed good. Red, delicious and neutral. Good.

Pulling on some leggings, she ran her brush quickly through her hair before letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. This was fine, this was great. Everything was fine. People did this all the time. If they didn't get past any awkwardness, then the world's population of humans would be much lower.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she breathed deeply and left the bathroom. Her footsteps were quiet, barely brushing against the hardwood as she meandered closer.

Her heart was thudding in her chest as she rounded the corner and saw him biting into an apple. He looked—delicious was a really good word that came to mind. That black shirt fit him perfectly, clinging in all the right places and leaving nearly nothing to the imagination; Ben Solo was fucking _built._ She hesitated in the doorway, just watching him.

If he was hungry, then he should eat something first. Obviously.

“I can make you something?” she offered, hands clasped in front of her.

He turned to look at her and caught himself just in time to prevent any choking. There was her beautiful, smooth skin, all on display in a tank top. He drank in every last millimeter greedily, looking at her toned arms (impressive. He'd have to remind her about the gym upstairs) and her chest. And he... _fuck._ He could _see_ how her nipples pebbled to his gaze. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

Fucking boner.

And so he, like an intelligent man trying _not_ to scare her off said, “Are you offering something for me to eat?”

Like a fucking _moron_. He prayed and prayed that she would take that at face value.

She blinked at him in response, her eyes wide as she floundered for words. Surely he didn't mean _that,_ right? Oh god, now she was as red as that apple he'd been eating. She didn't know if she was ready for that kind of thing just yet. There was kissing her lips, and then there was kissing her _lips._

“I, uhm—I meant food. I can make you something if you're...hungry,” she said, covering her chest with her arms.

Honestly, her breasts were small enough that she could get away with not wearing a bra half the time, and since she currently only had one and it was dirty, she'd put it into her laundry to be done tomorrow while changing. She certainly hadn't expected her nipples to harden at the mere sight of him. She'd just blame it on the chill. Yeah, that was it. There had to be a draft in his kitchen somewhere.

“Yeah, obviously. Of course. What _else—_ I mean—no, thank you. The apple is good,” he sputtered out. Shit, she noticed.

God, he was fucking _cute._ Adorably awkward, but somehow smooth and suave at the same time.

“Okay, well. You finish that,” she said, pointing to his apple. “I'm going to go sit in the living room.”

_And maybe do some breathing exercises while I wait for you to come kiss me._

Giving him a soft smile, she slipped from the room and headed out to the couch. How does one sit when they're waiting for something like this? It was supposed to be inviting, right? But not overtly out there. Deciding to just sit normally, with her legs tucked up under her, she twiddled her thumbs slightly. Okay, maybe he was just as nervous as she was. That made her feel a little better.

“Rey, I'm not going to bite you,” he smirked at her as he swallowed his last bite, disposing of the core in his stainless steel trash. _Unless you ask, of course._

He folded himself down next to her, in full grabbing range. “Just start however you want. You can kiss me anywhere you'd like to.”

Looking over at him, she noted how he was sitting. The most obvious way to do this would be to sit on his lap or to straddle him. Leaning over could work, but it might just hurt both of their necks from straining. She'd maybe work up to that, and instead went up onto her knees beside him.

She was still nervous, but she wanted to experience this. She wanted to give him something worth wanting, to know how to reciprocate anything given to her.

Gently, oh so gently, she lifted her hand and ran her fingers across his cheek before turning his face towards her. She looked from his eyes to his nose, darting to the moles that were scattered across his pale skin. When her attention drifted to his lips, so red and full, she felt her own parting slightly in anticipation. He still had some juice from the apple lingering on them, and she wondered how the taste mixed with his natural one.

“You are, like, stupidly handsome,” she mumbled before leaning in to press their mouths together. It was now or never and she did it before she could chicken out.

He melted into her kiss. Like, almost literally turned to complete and utter goo. He felt so peaceful as she pressed her lips to his, and he was content to let her explore. He knew what he'd do in the situation, but he was letting her lead. He did at least touch her, cupping her cheek again, while one arm wound around her waist to angle their bodies more appropriately. He could sit here like this all night long. It was tempting. _She_ was true temptation.

She tried to follow the movements of his lips, trying to figure out exactly how people kissed and made it nice without being too sloppy. She could still taste the apple on him, a sweet tang that mixed with his natural spiciness. Leaning in closer, her hand moved from his cheek, down the side of his neck to cover his broad shoulder. She could feel the hard muscle beneath her fingers, and she wondered how on earth he managed to have such a fine physique. Well, the gym and good genes would do that, she supposed.

He helped her, slowly opening his mouth and showing her how to move. He wasn't going to involve tongue quite yet, that was something only teenagers did the first time when they thought they were being impressive. No, tongue technique took talent, and while he knew he possessed it, he also didn't want to overwhelm her. And besides, he liked open-mouthed kissing more. He could taste her just as well this way.

Making a surprised little sound, she responded eagerly, but not _too_ eagerly, because while this was amazing, she wanted to do it right. That being said, she helped herself by shifting even closer, straddling his lap carefully. It was for their necks, of course. Obviously. That and she just wanted to be closer. Kissing was nice; kissing was _really_ nice.

He gasped as he felt her soft, warm legs bracket his. Well, _that_ was a nice surprise. And it did feel a lot nicer on his neck. Less of a strain for them both, he knew. The arm that had been around her waist shifted back, moving to hold her hip. He was quickly realizing that he really liked this part of her body. Well, he liked _all_ of her body, but her hips seemed to call to him.

“Can I kiss you somewhere else?” he asked her in a low, gruff voice.

She pulled back slightly to look at him, eyebrows raised. “O-okay,” she breathed, putting some trust into him. He'd been kind enough to ask permission, and she was curious enough to grant it. And his voice, oh his _voice,_ so low and deep and absolutely turned on…

Fuck, that was hot.

He leaned in slowly, giving her every chance to back out if she needed it. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, aiming directly for her pulse point. He kissed up her neck and then back down the other side, simple and chaste. He kept his grip on her hip and at the back of her head gentle, his every move meant to reassure and soothe, to gently arouse. He wouldn't turn up the heat until she asked him to.

She _knew,_ of course, that people kissed each other's bodies and not necessarily just their lips, but to have it done to _her_ , by _him…_

A soft, gentle sound left her throat, her head instinctively moving to the side to grant him access. She tilted her head accordingly based on whichever side he was kissing, her fingers gripping his shoulders a bit more tightly. Oh, this felt good, her entire body warm and buzzing.

And then it happened.

Something she thought movies only made up because it sounded nice.

“Ben...” she sighed quietly, her own voice mirroring his.

“Can I touch you somewhere else?” he asked, peering at her through his dark gaze. She tasted so good and he wanted more, but he knew he needed to go slow. Nice and slow. Nice and slow and gentle and— _fuck_ she was sexy.

Her brain seemed to finally snap back into place, and she tilted her head down at him, searching his face.

“Where?” she asked, needing to know before she agreed to anything. She felt good, even great, but there were things she just wasn't ready for.  

He moved his hand up her waist and let his finger brush just barely beneath one beautiful part breast. “Here? I'd like to touch them, but I won't be mad if you say no. Whatever you're comfortable with, I'm alright with doing.”

Nodding softly, she removed one hand from his shoulder and made a vague gesture from her waist up. “Nothing lower than that, okay?” she asked, almost feeling like she needed to offer up an explanation. But no. It was _her_ body and if she didn't want him to touch her, she could say that.

He nodded. He wouldn't dare to do anything she didn’t want. He leaned in and continued to kiss her neck, a little longer this time, a few kisses open mouthed, a few touches of his tongue, while one hand came up to cup her breast over her soft shirt. He groaned against her delicious neck as he tested the weight of her in his palm, a careful massage, his fingers just barely closing around one wonderful globe.

“I know they aren't the biggest—” she began to apologize before breaking off into a soft little sound of her own.

“They're _perfect_. Fuck, Rey, you're so sexy. Every last inch of you is stunning and _these_ ,” he gave a firmer squeeze, “are gorgeous. Perfect, beautiful breasts.” He sucked her neck a bit harder as he squeezed a bit more firmly.

Gasping sharply at how adamant he seemed as well as the wonderful pressure of his large (god those hands were amazingly huge), she slid her fingers into his hair. Oh _yes,_ it was definitely as soft as it looked, and gave a soft tug.

“Ben—I—you...you're making me feel so good; how do I make you feel just as good?” she asked, knowing that what he was doing to her might be a bit different than what she should do to him.

He smirked, pulling back from her neck but still caressing her breast. He drifted his thumb back and forth over her nipple, wanting so badly to taste but happy with this. She was his dream come true.

“This makes me feel good, Rey. Knowing that I can make you feel good makes me feel incredible. I want to make you feel so good, baby,” he promised, nudging his nose under her chin as he continued to kiss her throat. Now his kisses were more heated, teeth joining lips and tongue.

She turned into a pile of goo in his hands at his words and his teeth grazing over her skin (who knew she'd like teeth?). This was amazing, perfect. No, better than that. It was heaven, and honestly something Rey was beginning to doubt she'd experience in her life. Her body felt on fire, a very light bit of sweat breaking out across her skin. She tugged harder on his hair to encourage him on, listening for any sound or reaction that said he didn't like having it pulled.

She whispered his name softly again and again, one faint echo bleeding into the next as she let him do whatever he wanted. He was…

She moaned then, a low, wanting sound that was unmistakable.

He was glad for his loose sleep pants, but she had started to move into his motions and he feared her sitting down and feeling...well...he just really didn't want to scare her. He wanted everything about this to go right. Although, if the sounds she was making were any indication, he was doing this _very_ right.

“Let me know when you're ready for more. More touching, more kissing, whatever you want. Or if you want me to stop. It's whatever you want, Rey,” he said against her neck, sucking another bright spot into the heated flesh.

She knew they should probably stop, or at the very least, she should probably get off of his lap. One thing could lead to another, that would lead to yet another, and before they knew it, they could end up tangled between some sheets somewhere. She didn’t want to stop, she really didn’t. But they also couldn’t go any further, either.

Gently, she pulled away from his mouth, her eyes slowly opening to look down at him in a glassy haze.

She took in the sight of his soft lips, reddened even further from kissing, and she leaned down to taste them again. Just one last taste and then they’d break apart, she figured.

As their mouths touched, a soft, open thing, she let her tongue slip out to trace the point around his bottom lip, wanting to try just one last thing before they called it. She needed to try this.

He smirked in pride for her trying this. He recognized her restraint, as he could feel the heat radiating through her thighs. She was being good, chaste and taking it slow like she wanted. But he would enjoy this taste of her just as much. He slid his tongue against hers, a gentle touch, before backing off and letting her explore as she desired. The feeling of her mouth, open beneath his, made him groan again and he knew that he could be satisfied with just this forever.

Reluctantly, after several long minutes, she broke for air, the sounds of his groan echoing in her ears. It was probably for the best this way, because if she heard him do that again…

Well, at least when she was in the privacy of her own room tonight she wouldn't have to stop. He'd brought her body to life, and while she was fairly certain he was all too willing to help her quench that fire, that was moving much too quickly. She'd just have to take care of it herself.

“Wow,” she whispered, her forehead pressed to his. “That's fun.”

“ _Very,_ ” he agreed softly. “Consider yourself graduated, Rey. You're an expert at kissing.”

Giving a breathless little laugh, her body warming a bit more under his praise, she sat back slowly, releasing the hold that she'd had on his hair.

“So...what now?” she asked, searching his eyes.

“What would you like to do now? We can do whatever you'd like: watch TV, go our separate ways, or kiss some more,” he winked.

“Do I even want to know what you want to do?” she smirked at him as she slowly climbed off his lap to resettle next to him.

“What I want to do? I'd like to hold you close and watch a movie with you, maybe a kiss or two more. But if you'd rather go back to your room, I'd understand,” he replied.

“There's nothing for me to do in there but stare at the wonderful ceilings you have,” she shrugged as she tucked herself into his side. “A movie is good with me. Pick a genre?”

“Comedy? Something nice and mindless to unwind with,” he suggested. Hs thought of the sillier movies he had, _Napoleon Dynamite_ or _Blades of Glory._ Ok, so maybe he was just in a John Herder mood.

“Comedy? I can work with that,” she agreed, reaching up behind them to snatch the blanket off the back again. She leaned into his side and wrapped the blanket over her and his lap, glad that she’d get to relax a little bit with him before she inevitably fell asleep. Which was bound to happen no matter what. If a movie was playing after she’d worked all day, she was out quickly.

Ben made his selection and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. It felt good, to just lie here like this with her. It was something he never had with Bazine. She was always out and about, always nitpicking this or that. She was never content to just stay, to just _be._ He hated that. Even when they were dating, she was always in motion. He would tell her how beautiful she was when she was just lying still and she'd sneer at him.

“ _I can't be interesting looking when I’m doing_ nothing _, Kylo. Part of looking this good is maintaining it_ ,” she’d snap.

Rey, though, wouldn't be like that. He knew it.

“How long ago was it?” Rey asked quietly, eyes on the screen as she absorbed his warmth. God, he was so warm and she was always so cold. “Your marriage?”

He sighed. He expected such questions, they just _sucked_ to answer. “With Bazine? It was just before Halloween when the courts settled. We began to split in mid-summer, though.”

She pulled back to look up at him, her eyes wide. “Ben, that’s—are you okay? That wasn’t too long ago,” she asked, frowning softly. Oh god, what if whatever this was was just a rebound? Shit, she should have asked sooner, _before_ she knew what kissing him was like.

“Rey, I fell _out_ of love with Bazine well over a year ago. It just took me that long to gather up the information necessary to be sure that, aided with the pre-nup, I wouldn't be paying her a cent. She did nothing but shit on First Order Tech at every chance she had, she only believed in the money and not what I did,” he reassured her. “Don't worry. You're not a super sexy rebound or anything. Although, I don’t think that rebounds often involve taking in a kid, too.”

“I suppose not,” she agreed softly. “I mean, it isn’t really any of my business or anything, so feel free to decline answering. It’s just curiosity.”

He shrugged. “It's bound to be asked. If you desired a relationship with me on any level, it's only fair to know.”

“Well what about you? Do you have any pressing questions you’d like to ask me? Assuming you desire a relationship with me on any level, as well, of course. _Not_ that you have to answer that question, either,” she said with a nervous smile up at him.

“Rey, I'd—” _probably propose tomorrow, because I’m pathetic,_ “greatly enjoy a relationship with you, of whatever level you desire. We can just be friends who sometimes kiss, we can be in a committed relationship, or, hell, I can be your sugar daddy.”  

“My—?” she broke off, blinking into stunned silence. Surely she’d misheard. People didn’t just go _offer_ that kind of thing, did they? Or did they? She wasn’t too familiar with how that kind of thing started, to be honest. “Did I hear that correctly?”

He had been _joking_ but it wasn't like he wouldn't do it. He'd give Rey and Nova anything they wanted. If she wanted that as his sugar baby, if that was the type of relationship she thought was necessary, he wouldn't deny her.

“It's up to you, Rey. If that's what you'd like, we can discuss the boundaries of it,” he said.

“But…” her frown deepened. “Isn’t that just a fancy way of saying someone is using you?”

She could imagine that he had a lot of people in his life that just wanted him for his money, his ex-wife included, and her heart hurt to be lumped into the same category as that.

Were they having a serious talk about this? Really? He shouldn't have made that joke, but it seemed too late to back out how.

“No, it’s not. In a relationship like that, both parties get out of it what they want. For many of the sugar daddies, it's about companionship and being something desirable to someone young and beautiful. It's about being useful to her, taking care of her and proving how good he is. For the baby, it's about the money, yes, but not just that. They also get someone dependable in all situations, guaranteed to always help them out. Some do eventually get married, as real emotions can emerge, but for many of these arrangements, it's just about two consenting adults fulfilling a need in their lives together,” he explained.

Her brow furrowed as she thought. While the way he explained it did sound nice, there was still that aspect that the “daddy” basically paid someone to hang around. That could be nice, but...she liked Ben.

“So...is that something you want, Ben? Truly?” she asked, looking up at him with worry in her eyes,

“I want what you want, Rey. If that's the type if relationship you are comfortable with…” he looked down at her.

“Have you ever done this before?” she asked, meeting his gaze. “Have you ever been a...sugar daddy?”

He smiled softly at her. “No, I haven't. But one of Bazine's boyfriends was her sugar daddy, so I looked into it. It was...unique, to say the least. She was no position to have one, and yet she was able to convince him that she needed him to take care of her. Just like she did with me.”

“Well, I’m not Bazine, so...it’s okay,” she shrugged. “I wouldn’t ever want to make you think that I’m just here for money or whatever.” She relaxed back into his side, head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Admittedly, she was sort of curious about it, but she didn’t like that it seemed to be that it was purely an exchange of goods and services. He’d said they could have relationships and even marry, though. Maybe…?

“I...thanks. It's refreshing to hear. But I wanted to make sure you understood all of your options. _If_ that was what you wanted, I would do it for you. But, if you want a _real_ relationship, I'm more than happy to give you that,” he said. “But I can still look after you, like a sugar daddy would. I have no problems paying for anything you or Nova even think you may need.”

“How about this,” she suggested softly, looking down at her hands. “How about you and I maybe try to have a normal relationship and see where it goes. It’s still early, so I’m not going to ask you for anything. If you _want_ to buy us something, that is completely your decision, but I am _not_ interested in your money, Ben.”

“And I'm glad for that,” he replied softly, pressing a kiss to her head. “You two deserve the world, and I want to give what I can to you. Even if this doesn't—I want you both to have a good life.”

Smiling softly, she wrapped her arm across his torso and nuzzled the side of her face against his chest. “Okay, I lied. There is _one_ small thing I could use. I had one, but it was left at my apartment.”

“What's that?” he asked.

“A weighted blanket,” she replied. “It helps with my anxiety or I just toss and turn all night. I mean, I can get one and everything. Actually, just nevermind.”

She suddenly felt guilty for throwing the idea out there. The blankets weren’t terribly expensive, but it would take a little bit for her to actually save up enough for one.

“I'll have one for you by tomorrow,” he promised. He would message Mitaka as soon as they parted ways. Kohls was still open, right? “I wish there was something I could do to help you tonight.”

“It’s okay, Ben. You don’t even have to do that,” she smiled softly. She had a sudden horrible, terrible thought, and she bit her lip to keep from giving it a voice.

“ _You_ said I could spend my money on you if I wanted,” he reminded her. “Although you seem to be having second thoughts? What's on your mind?”

“Probably something I should see a therapist about,” she attempted to joke quietly.

He raised an eyebrow. “Okay, now I _have_ to know.”

“I was thinking, that...well. I guess I wouldn’t mind you just being my daddy, without the sugar. And that probably stems from being with no parents and stuff, so…you can totally just ignore that,” she said meekly, feeling about two inches tall.

He reached down and curled a finger beneath her chin, tilting her face up to his. “Rey, sweetheart, do you want me to be your Daddy?” he asked, his voice just barely a low rumble.

Feeling a hot blush creep over her face, she fought the urge to chew at her lip again. Oh god, this was so embarrassing! But strangely hot at the same time.

“I have little to no experience in this department,” she whispered. “So I can’t say for sure that it’s something I’m _into,_ but I really like the idea of it. And—yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

“I could do that,” he said, his thumb giving her chin a little rub. “You need a teacher, Rey, and I'm _more_ than happy to volunteer.”

Unable to help it, she leaned a bit more into his hand and whispered, “Then teach me...Daddy.”

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart, you _have_ to tell me what you want me to do to you right now, because I can think of a _lot_ ,” he growled out. He was _so_ much harder now. He really hoped she wouldn't look. Or maybe he wanted her to.

“What if I want to do something to you?” she asked, eyebrows raised slightly. Maybe _she_ wasn't ready to be touched in certain places, but she was pretty sure he was, and she was pretty sure she could work with that.

“By all means,” he said, spreading his arms wide in open invitation.

The logical part of his mind said that this could be a _horrible_ mistake. She could be a con artist, she could tie him up and rob him right now. She could also tie him up and—well, he wouldn't mind _that._ Even so, there should be some break pumping here. They shouldn't rush into this. There was no reason to. They potentially had forever, after all.

And yet, he wouldn't deny her a single thing.

“Any suggestions?” she asked, shifting slightly beside him to lay across his lap and stare up at him. She knew the obvious answer, but she just wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

“Whatever you're comfortable with. You can touch me _anywhere,_ ” he encouraged. “With anything you'd like.”

“Alright, well...in the interest of not getting caught in a potentially compromising position by a five-year-old little girl, could we maybe take this somewhere more private?” she asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

“Absolutely,” he replied.

Turning the TV off, he planned where they should go. There were other guest rooms upstairs, or, of course, _his_ room.

Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he slid an arm under her knees and then around her shoulders, lifting her easily into his arms. It was hardly a hardship to carry her and he'd been thinking of it since the last time they watched TV together. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait ;)


	10. Chapter 10

 

* * *

 

Ben's bedroom was, in a word, massive. It made sense; his house was massive, his garage was massive, and _he_ was massive. His bed was sprawling, easily bigger than a king size and she had a moment to wonder where someone even bought a bed this big. It had to be special order; had to be.

As he set her down on the edge of it, she slid her hands nervously over the comforter. It was silky soft, lush under her fingertips.

“I don't want to disappoint you,” she told him with a soft frown.

“You could never, sweetheart. _Never,_ ” he promised her. “Just take it at your own pace. You have the control here, remember? Just tell me what you want me to do, how you'd like me, and you can have it.”

“Can you—uhm—lay down?” she asked, gesturing to the spot beside her.

He gave her a reassuring smile as he moved to lie back on his bed, scooting up so that he was lying completely flat. “What next?”

Maybe she hadn't thought this through well enough. He should have taken his pants off _before_ getting on the bed. For ease, of course. “Pants—off,” she whispered, pointing her finger vaguely around the slight tent at the front.

He nodded and hooked his thumbs into the waistband, pushing down. He was grateful that he'd worn boxers for once. He didn't want to just spring out and terrify her. This was a nice introduction, good and easy. Sliding them away, he settled back down.

Feeling her mouth go dry as that tent seemed a bit bigger all of a sudden, she gestured to the boxers and breathed, “Those, too. All the way, if you don't mind.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” he said. He had to be calm, he couldn't just chuck them off and away like a horny teenager. He had to be calm. He had to avoid scaring her. He had to be the calm, experienced one.

So why _did_ he feel like a teenager? Jesus, he could never once remember being this turned on. And his red tipped, leaking cock that came free was evidence of that.

The sight that greeted her as his boxers disappeared was...impressive, to be sure. She had an idea of what to do, but she'd never actually _done_ it before. Kneeling on his bed, facing him, she stared openly. His cock was large, definitely proportionate to the rest of him. It was long and thick, rising proudly from his pelvis, liquid oozing from the tip. It gave an eager little twitch, one that made her breath catch. That was supposed to go in…?

Not that that was necessarily happening tonight, but for future reference.

Leaning forward, she hid her face with her hair and gently wrapped a hand around him. He was hot and hard, velvet against her palm. She gave an experimental little stroke, the movement tentative as she tried to calm her nerves and respond to what he liked best.

He gasped, his hips immediately twitching forward into her palm before he could stop it. “ _Fuck,_ baby, just like that. Take it nice and sl—slow.”

Slowing down her hand, feeling giddy that she'd managed to get such a reaction from him, she moved her hand back up and curved it over the tip. Gathering the fluid that had begun to collect there, she smoothed it back down over him, lubing him up with it. She may be new at this, but she understood that chafing sucked.

Feeling a little more confident, she squeezed the base of his shaft lightly, glancing up at his face. “What do you like, Daddy?”

Well, _shit_. He was going to come far too soon if she did that.

“You're so fucking pretty, Rey. So fucking hot on your knees like that, with my cock in your hand. You can go a little faster, sweetheart. Spit on that dick and rub it around. Get Daddy good and wet,” he ordered gruffly.  

 _Oh, good lord,_ save her now. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard him say that, his voice so low that it made her press her thighs together. Oh no, she wasn't supposed to be _this_ turned on. And the command, something that normally would have made her snap at the person, instead made her nod rapidly, speeding up her hand as she leaned over him and did as instructed. She spread the new liquid down over him until he glistened and then she added some more, working his cock faster. Maybe next time she'd try her actual mouth?

Her own body was throbbing, enjoying the feeling of pleasing him, of knowing she was doing something right. It was wonderful, to have him tell her what to do, where she could just check out from being a parent for a minute that made all of the decisions. This was a kink she was definitely liking so far.

“Like this?” she asked quietly, though her voice was controlled, focused on making sure she was pleasing her Daddy.

“Just like that, sweetheart. Such a good girl, working her Daddy so well,” he moaned loudly. His hand twitched at his side, begging to be on her, _in_ her. “Fuck, baby, how wet are you? Are you fucking soaked for me? Is your pretty little pussy dripping for your Daddy?”

“Y-yes,” she whispered, her eyes wide, her mouth falling open slightly. “I'm so—” she paused to take a breath, forcing her next words out, “—so wet, Daddy. Just for you. I like taking care of you, hearing you come undone for me.” Another firm stroke over his head, tightening a bit more than before as she dragged it back down.

“Just for _you_ , baby. This cock is yours now, and I can't wait to have your wonderful cunt be mine,” he groaned, shifting his hips into her hand at a steady pace. “God, I want to bury my face between your pretty thighs and lick you up. I want to feel your thighs quivering around my head. Fuck, that will be so fucking good.”

She let out something of a whimper, her body feeling hot, and yes, her underwear were positively soaked now. Even though her hand twitched and faltered slightly around him, his words trying to trigger a certain memory. She wouldn't let that happen though. This was Ben. She wanted to do this. She wanted to make him feel good, and eventually for him to make her feel good too.

“Daddy, will you come for me? Can I feel it all over my hand? Please?” she asked, using her free hand to cup and massage his balls at the same time.

He moaned at that. “Good girls get what they want when they ask nicely, and you, my perfect girl, asked _so_ nicely. Get ready for your Daddy's come, baby. I’m gonna give you everything you want. _Everything_.”

She could ask for a private island and he'd do it. If Nova wanted to own part of Disney? He’d figure it out. He would give them the world, and right now, he was going to start by giving Rey what she asked so sweetly for.

Feeling him start to tense up underneath her fingers, she worked him even harder, milking him for it. She wanted him to feel so good, to give him pleasure just because she could.

She begged him softly, a repetitive whisper of “please, please, please,” her body rocking back and forth between one knee and the other as she sought some sort of friction between her thighs.

“Come for me, Daddy. I want it,” she coaxed, a fierce grin crossing her face as she felt something warm and wet coating her hand not even a few seconds later.

He came with a loud groan, his balls seizing and his cock spurting with all it had to offer. She felt incredible, her perfect, warm little hand working him. He wished he was coming in a _different_ warm part of her, but he could wait. Oh fuck, he could wait.

“Fuck, _Rey_. Such a good girl for her Daddy,” he panted, feeling his cock give the last few little spurts. He felt like he was flying and grounded all at once. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so well. “My perfect girl. So fucking good to her Daddy.”

Basking in his praise, she smiled up at him until curiosity got the better of her. Looking down at her hand, coated in his sticky warmth, she twisted it this way and that as she inspected it. She'd seen porn, of course, and had seen more than one girl swallow this stuff. What was the harm, right?

Bringing it up closer, she darted her tongue out to lick slowly along the side of her hand where it had seemed to collect the most. It was...not exactly bitter, but not sweet, and not unpleasant, either. She did it again, and again, light little strokes as she lapped it up. Some had already fallen to the bed, but she could make sure not a drop more was wasted.

“Holy shit, Rey. That's so fucking hot, watching you take those little kitten licks of my come. Is that what you are, baby? Are you Daddy's little kitten?” he asked, his poor, spent cock trying its it's best to twitch just a moment more, to show its appreciation.  

Glancing up, she met his gaze as she took another slow lick and pulled back just enough to say, “I could be. Is that what _you_ want, Daddy? Do you want a little kitten to lick your come up?”

Okay, who was she and where had the real Rey gone? She was _never_ this bold!

“Fuck yeah, I do. I want a sexy little kitten who stays curled up in my bed and lets her Daddy pleasure her _endlessly._ ” He sat up, towering over her, a hand coming up to cup her cheek again. God, she was perfect. “I want to make you feel that good, Rey. I need to feel you coming for me, too. It would make your Daddy _so_ happy.”

Feeling her insides positively _melt_ at the idea of just letting him do whatever he wanted to make her come, Rey put on her best poker face, a slight smile at the corners of her mouth. She leaned towards him, leaning around to kiss his cheek and then whisper against it, “Good night, Daddy. See you in the morning.”

And with that she hopped off the bed and made her way carefully back downstairs.

He flopped back onto his bed, utterly defeated. He couldn't very well call her back, Nova could hear. So instead, he rolled over and grabbed his tablet, selecting his home system and then her bedroom.

_Naughty Kitten. Daddy will have to punish you._

_Later._

He gave himself a few more moments to breathe, to commit every moment to memory, before he got up and got ready for bed.

She replied nearly a full minute later.

_Would you please thank Mr. Mitaka for me for packing my vibrator?_

Ben groaned. She was going to be the end of him.

 

* * *

 

It was harder than usual for Ben to get up for his 5:30 AM workout, as he was still dreaming of Rey and her wonderful mouth and her sweet hand and that fucking tongue of hers. Damn, he could dream of her forever, but he had to get his day started. He worked out perhaps a _bit_ harder this morning, but that had a lot to do with how hard he was upon waking. Luckily, the necessity to have blood in his heart over his cock helped calm it down, and once he was done, he felt something akin to relief. The cold shower afterwards helped, too.

“Heya, Novabeam. How are you feeling?” he asked as he came down for breakfast.

Nova was seated at the island, happily eating her cereal. She was even good enough to not just eat the marshmallows.

“Much better, Mr. Ben!” she said.

“Is your mom up yet?” he asked as he began his breakfast of bacon and eggs, with extra bacon for Nova.

“She's just taking a shower,” Nova nodded.

“Did you have a good ride with Mr. Mitaka yesterday?” he asked, studiously ignoring that right now, in his house, the object of his desires was naked. Not at _all_ appropriate to think of in Nova's vicinity.

“I sure did!” she grinned before adding, “I don't think he likes me much, though.”

He hid his amused grin as he cooked up the food. “Oh? And why is that?”

“He said I was very _opinionated._ Like that's a bad thing; I can't help that I have a lot of feelings about a lot of things,” she shrugged, swinging her feet as she took another bite.

“Oh, he thinks I’m very opinionated, too, so don't worry,” he reassured her. He turned and presented the small plate of bacon to her. “This morning, he's going to drop all of us off, so he can hear all of our opinions.” Thinking of one of his original propositions to Rey, he asked, “Do you have a lot of friends at school?”

“Not really,” she shrugged again, poking her cereal around in her bowl. “No one really wants to be friends with the poor, nerdy kid who reads a lot.”

He felt his heart break for her. He remembered that feeling only too well, minus the being poor part. Although he experienced the opposite problem, of having more money than the rest of his peers and was thus ostracized. He was “the senator's son” and “from _that_ family”. He got invited over to houses by parents looking to impress his for one reason or another, which left him feeling awkward and even more lonely. _Parents_ wanted to be friends with him for the connections he could bring them. Their kids, though, couldn't care less.

“What if I could help you go to a new school where the material will actually be a challenge for you? You won't be the only little nerd who likes to read,” he offered. Plating his own food, he moved to sit beside her.

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, wide and searching. “You can do that? How?”

“There's this _really_ good school close by here where you could go,” he explained.

It had been one of the draws to this stupidly expensive neighborhood, the excellent school so close by. Ben had no immediate plans to move, and he and Bazine hadn't planned on kids immediately, but he knew he wanted to take that into consideration. His kids deserved the best education and Nova was no exception.

“My mother can write a letter to get you in after Christmas, if you'd like. Then you can go to school with smart kids just like you. But I probably _should_ warn you that you'll have to wear a uniform,” he said, knowing it was only fair to say.

“I'd _love_ to! Only…” her face fell a bit. “We'll have to buy the uniforms, right?” she asked, looking up at him again.

“No, that will be covered. You won’t have to worry, Nova. The school has special scholarships for brilliant kids just like you who couldn't otherwise go. You deserve a good education. We have to make sure all those opinions of yours are well informed,” he said.

“You're the best, Mr. Ben!” she replied happily, setting her spoon down to throw her arms awkwardly around him.

He smiled and gave her back a pat. “Anything for you and your mom, Nova. Anything.”

“Can we get a tree? A big Christmas tree with lots of lights and lots of ornaments?” she asked, eyes bright and giddy. “And tinsel and—and mistletoe, and music!”

“Yes to everything _but_ tinsel. It's bad for Jax,” he agreed with a nod down to the cat at the end of the counter beside them, happily nomming on his mix of wet and dry food. It had not at all escaped Ben’s notice that the small beast had been absent of his bed at night, and he had a good hunch who he'd taken to cuddling.

Understanding dawned on her face and she nodded along. “Okay, no tinsel, but lots of pretty lights.”

“What's going on here?” Rey asked as she came from the hallway. She was already dressed for work, her hair towel dried and falling into loose, wet curls around her shoulders.

She walked into the kitchen, admittedly a little unsure of how to address Ben in front of Nova. She remembered last night all too well, of the way he’d looked and sounded as he’d come for her. It was all she could do to give them each a bright good morning smile, though there was a certain gleam in her eye as she looked at him and snatched a strip of bacon from Nova’s plate.

“Mr. Ben said we could get a Christmas tree!” Nova announced with a happy smile.

“Did he now?” Rey asked, looking between the two.

“He did indeed,” Ben smirked in agreement. “A great big one, orders our little miss.”  

He blushed then, hoping he hadn't overstepped in calling Nova theirs. Sure, he and Rey were growing closer, but that didn't mean that she was ready for that. That was a big step, after all.

“A big one, hmm?” she asked, that same little glint in her eye as she leaned against the counter.

His smirk grew more mischievous. Oh, so she was focused on _that,_  was she? Well, he couldn't be too upset over that, then. His fragile male ego could only hope he’d be so distracting to her. She was to him, and he had _barely_ gotten a taste of her yet.

“Nice and big,” he nodded. “A thick one, too. Fill up lots of space.”

“You guys are making goo goo eyes at each other,” Nova commented as she hopped down from her stool and went to put her empty bowl in the sink.

Rey raised her eyebrows, watching the little girl. “Are we? I don’t think so,” she said with another look at Ben before she smirked to herself and went to get a glass of water.

“Nova, I was thinking of the route and it would work best if we dropped you off first. Would that be okay?” Ben asked, eyes still locked on Rey.

Rey turned a slightly darker shade at the insinuation in his words. Sure, they were absolutely innocent to Nova, who, while very smart, didn’t know about sex and everything with it yet.

“Sure, whatever works. Oh! Mr. Ben’s gonna get me into a new school!” Nova suddenly remembered, beaming.

Slowly lowering the glass from her mouth, Rey’s eyes narrowed slightly at Ben. “Oh, _is_ he?”

“I was asking her opinion on it,” he explained to Rey. “As I said to you, it's my mother who will be helping. I will call her this afternoon about that recommendation letter.”

“Well, if she wants to go, then who am I to stop her?” Rey shrugged.

Scholarship or not, she’d made an agreement with him last night that if he wanted to, he could spend his money however he liked. She had little doubt that Nova would get in if they went off of test scores. The recommendation letter was something he would have to handle, as she didn’t know his mother and just going up and asking her for a letter for her daughter was bound to go over _swell._

“But ultimately, it's your choice, Novabeam. Okay?” Ben reminded the little girl. “No one here is going to force you to go to a new school if you'd rather stay at your current one. We can take a tour of it and then decide, if you want.”

“I’d love to see it,” she replied with a little bounce.

“Are you ready for school?” Rey asked her, eyeing her clothes. Damn, she’d have to wash Nova’s stuff soon too.

Nova looked down at herself, wiping at some spilled milk on her shirt. “Yep! All good to go,” she said, going over to the door to grab her backpack. She slung it on, waiting patiently for everyone else to be ready, as well.

Rey still had to figure out what to do about her wet hair, but time was running out, so she didn’t have a whole lot of options left. She supposed she could just go with it as is—chances were it would be mostly dry by the time she got to work.

Ben frowned at Rey's wet hair, but there was nothing to do about it now. He would have to remember to get her a blow dryer, too. And the girls needed clothes. From what Mitaka said, there hadn't been a whole lot to grab in his limited amount of time, and Ben had stressed getting more of Nova's things than Rey's. Rey was an adult who could adapt, after all, while Nova was a child who still needed her comfort items. Nevertheless, their things should be arriving soon enough. The apartments were being cleared out so that the building could be assessed fully for repairs, though Ben had a feeling that demolition would be the most likely result.

Too bad, that. Maybe Rey and Nova would stay longer.

Mitaka arrived and Ben ushered the girls into the garage, allowing Rey and Nova to slip in first. Ben had already messaged Mitaka the change in driving route, and they were off with quick “good mornings” to each other. Ben had increased Mitaka's pay for all his troubles, but he did feel bad for all the extra running around. He'd either need to hire a new driver to transport Rey and Nova, or begin Rey's driving lessons soon. Would a car be too large of a Christmas present?

“Have a good day at school, Novabeam,” Ben bid as they pulled up. Her school looked nice enough, no outward signs of major damage or anything, but it just didn't seem like enough for her. He wanted hi— _Rey's_ daughter to have all the best things accessible to her brilliant little mind. He hoped she'd be impressed by Naberrie Academy. He'd like it, at least.

“See you later, Mr. Ben. Bye Momma, bye Mr. Mitaka,” Nova said as she hopped out of the car, waving at them all. She ran up the steps, pulling open the heavy door and disappearing inside.

Rey smiled after her, her face soft as she watched her daughter make it into the building. She’d always been so worried that maybe something would happen while they were on their way to school, that maybe they’d get jumped or something and she wouldn’t be able to go. That was just their luck, though. She was just grateful that it hadn’t happened yet.

Leaning back against the seat, she glanced over at Ben and asked, “So what are your plans for today? What does a CEO like yourself do day in and day out?”

“Well, since you told me about the grievances of your friend, I have been going from floor to floor, team to team, to see what it is that I can get changed for them. On top of my usual duties, of course. Going over emails from our offshore offices, reviewing how the factories are doing and how our customer service is being received. The usual, boring things that I get to do,” he explained with a half-hearted shrug. “I am proud to say that we don’t profit off the labor of third world countries. Our factories are here, spread throughout the USA, and our customer service offices are linked to the countries of origin for the calls.”

“I think that’s very admirable of you, and that it provides global jobs for everyone, while also respecting the jobs for that country. Very admirable, indeed,” she said, nodding. “Improving the workplace is always a good thing to do, as well. It helps moral all around and increases productivity.”

“That’s what I aim for. My mentor was a...harsh man. I saw how his employees reacted to him and I decided that I didn’t want that. I’ve spent my whole life being feared by people who didn’t even know me. I didn’t want my employees to feel the same,” he explained.

Frowning softly, she turned to look at him a bit more. “I’m so sorry to hear that. You do _look_ intimidating, but you really aren’t. It’s a shame people don’t take the time to get to know the real you.” She reached a hand out to him, squeezing it reassuringly.

“I’m still shocked that Nova picked me out of everyone else in the store. There were kids with their moms right by me, but she picks me?” he laughed a bit. He loved the weight of her hand in his, like it was meant to be. He’d never felt like this with any other woman.

“Apparently there’s something about you that she really likes. Apparently _I_ really do, too,” she smiled. “To be fair, though, she’s always been the odd kid out in everything. I’ve done everything I can to make sure she feels included, but it’s hard. At school, she tries to sit with kids that are either eating alone or doing their own things, but they reject her. I don’t know why. I think maybe she could tell you were in a similar situation. Like I said when we first met; she’s pretty good at reading people.”

“She’s a good kid, Rey. A really good kid. You’ve done an incredible job raising her,” he praised softly.

“Thank you,” she replied quietly, glad to know that someone else thought Nova was great. It was always sort of validating when your hard work paid off, and Nova was a little star all on her own. “It’s been hard. Really hard, but she’s worth it.”

“I want to make it easier, Rey. I want to take care of you two,” he said, squeezing her hand a bit tighter.

Remembering what had happened the night before, she smiled softly and nodded, a blush creeping up her neck. When she’d looked in the mirror this morning, it was hard to miss the darker, mouth-shaped spots that covered her skin. She’d left her hair down for just that reason, too. She really didn’t need comments from anyone about them, though she knew some were bound to come up. Maz saw everything, after all.

“I suppose we should probably talk about some boundaries,” she replied.

He leaned back a bit, giving her some necessary space. “Absolutely. Tell me what boundaries you’d like.”

“I—uhm—don’t really...know?” she questioned, her nose scrunching up slightly. “I’m not sure what normal boundaries for this kind of thing are. Or anything like that. Why don’t _you_ start?”

He smirked. “Well, I don’t really have any. I have...a lot of experience in life, and there are many that I wouldn’t mind repeating. I would like to experience a lot of those things with you, too, if you’re open to the ideas. But that’s the important part, you need to be comfortable and open to them. I don’t mind having vanilla sex forever, though, if that’s what you’d like. I want to be in an exclusive, committed relationship, where I’m yours and you’re mine and that’s it. Beyond the boundaries of friends and family, of course.”

She blinked at him, somehow surprised to hear his answer. He wanted to be in an exclusive, committed _relationship._ Not just the Daddy thing, which she guessed that’s what she’d been going for the night before by saying he could be her daddy without the sugar.

“I would like to try that, then. I’m not very good at relationships, and I hope that my inexperience or my reluctance isn’t off-putting or anything to you. I don’t want it to seem like I’m not attracted to you or anything. My own issues are purely my own and I don’t want you to think you’re the problem when you aren’t, okay?” she asked quietly, glancing up at him.

“I understand, sweetheart. I’ve...pieced together enough about Nova’s conception. We can take things at the pace you want, in all aspects of this,” he promised. “I really care about you, Rey. I want you to feel safe and comfortable, always.”

“I really appreciate that,” she replied, taking a deep breath. What kinds of things did she or did she not want to do? She wasn’t sure, really, but there as one pressing question on her mind from this morning. “What do you want me to call you in front of Nova?”

“Well, you can’t call me Daddy, because that will just confuse her,” he smirked. “Whatever you’d like to call me, sweetheart. You can call me Ben or any kind of nickname you’d like; honey, sweetie, sir, anything.”

She nodded, trying to process which one she liked the most, which one matched him. “Alright, I just wanted to make sure. As far as boundaries go, I’m fairly open to anything. Meaning I’ll give anything a go before I decide I do or don’t like it. With the exception of anything too degrading. If you want to call me your dirty little slut or something, that’s fine, but no slapping or anything _too_ hard.”

Mitaka coughed in the front seat.

Rey startled, having totally forgotten about the quiet man driving the car. “Oh, that reminds me! Thank you, Mr. Mitaka. You packed a certain something in a bag that is very near and dear to me,” she said with a cheeky smile, even though her face was on fire with embarrassment.

“It seemed important enough to go in your sock drawer, so it seemed important enough to be brought along,” Mitaka replied, avoiding both of their eyes in the rearview mirror. He hadn’t _meant_ to grab it, but he’d been just grabbing things and then it was there and he figured she’d probably want it. Who was he to judge?

Ben just smirked down at Rey. “Hmmm, it would appear I’m already obsolete.”

“I _highly_ doubt that,” she scoffed. “It’s nowhere near as—” She broke off at that, sliding a glance up at Mitaka. He probably didn’t want to know how big his boss’ dick was. So she held up her fingers quietly to explain. It was just a tiny thing, a little clit vibrator rather than something meant to be inserted.

He kissed the side of her head. “I’d like to see it, one day. Maybe help you use it,” he murmured against her hair. At least it was getting dryer.

Smiling down at her lap, she allowed herself to lean against him, the idea of him helping her not as daunting as it would have been had the toy not been involved. It was a step in the right direction, and maybe one day she wouldn’t even need the toy.

“When’s your next day off?” she asked softly, glancing up at him. “If you were serious about that committed relationship thing, maybe we could...have a date night? Once Nova goes to bed?”

“Saturday,” he replied. “What kind of a date were you thinking? Dinner and a movie or strictly upstairs?” He just wanted to know what to prepare.

She shrugged, fiddling with his hand as she said, “I was thinking maybe both. Maybe I’ll finally cook you dinner. And then we can relax and watch a movie. And then for dessert…”

“I like that dessert idea,” he said immediately, his breath in her ear as he nuzzled into her again. “I like it very, very much.”

“Me, too,” she whispered back, ignoring Mitaka’s subtle cough again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but we have a feeling you'll like this...

 

* * *

 

Ben sighed as he emailed his cleaning service back. It was fine that they had to cancel on today, although he knew that Rey and Nova needed their clothes washed. Maybe he could just, casually, buy them some? Mitaka said that the blanket would arrive this afternoon, and he was already in the middle of ordering Rey a blow dryer, as well as a curling iron and a straightener. He had no idea what she’d used in the past, but he knew that Mitaka couldn’t get to the bathroom so she’d probably had to leave a bunch of her things behind. She wouldn’t be too offended if he ordered them clothes, right? He was pretty sure he could guess their sizes...maybe?

As he clicked through, he frowned to realize that he had no idea how to guess clothes for a kid. What did any of those numbers mean? And when he looked at women’s clothes, he had to just quickly click away. What did _those_ numbers mean? What the hell was a 0? No one was not sized. That didn’t make sense. He could ask Phasma, he supposed, but there was someone probably better suited for these types of questions. Someone he needed to call, anyway.

“Mitaka? Hold all calls until I get off this one,” Ben buzzed to his assistant.

“Sir?” Mitaka asked, confused.

“I’m—I’m calling my mother.”

Mitaka’s silence was answer enough.

Ben had an...alright relationship with his mother. He loved her, of course. Besides Jax, and now Rey and Nova, there wasn’t really anyone else in his life who he cared about as much. He deferred to her, he respected her, and he would do anything for her, but things were still off at times. Her distraction with her career in his youth led to his rebellious teenage years, and there was a _lot_ of lingering issues with the whole deal with his first wife, as she’d been a friend of his mother’s and...well...they’d gone to therapy, at least. Things had been better after that, until he met Bazine. Leia had been wary of her but willing to make friends, until she realized what type of woman it was her son married. She’d been pushing for a divorce from the second year on, which had strained their relationship quite a bit more, but now, they were back to their tentative mended one. And this, he had a feeling, would definitely help.

“Ben?” Leia picked up after a few rings. “Is everything alright?”

It wasn't often that he called, but to hear from him now could be either a good sign or a sign that he needed her help. Like bailing him out of jail or something similar.

“Hello to you, too, Mother,” he said with a roll of his eyes. He supposed he could expect as much of a response. “Everything is more than alright. I do, though, need a favor from you, if you could.”

“A favor? What kind of favor are we talking here?” she asked, her voice open and friendly.

“I have recently bonded with a young woman who is in an unfortunate situation. She’d greatly benefit from an advanced education, but it is not something that her single, unwed, young mother can afford. I was wondering if you’d be willing to write a recommendation letter to get my new young friend into Naberrie Academy?” he asked, using his Business Voice (™).

“Oh?” she said, perking up a bit more. She was practically leaning on her hands in anticipation.  “Is that all, Benny?”

“Just say what you want to say, Mom,” Ben sighed.

“How young is this young friend in need?” Leia asked instead, fishing for more information. “I'll write it, but I have questions first.”

“The child is five-years-old and brighter than even I was at her age,” he smirked softly, a sense of pride welling in his chest for Nova. She may not be his actual daughter, but, if things went well…

“Ben,” Leia said quietly, “I only ever hear you use that tone of voice when you’re talking about Jax. What is it about this girl that makes you want to help? Is she so special to have captured my boy’s heart? What does her mother think about this?”

“She chose me out of every person in the grocery store to help her find her mom. She picked _me,_ Mom. And you know how kids usually react around me,” he said softly. “And her mom...you’d like her. And I mean it this time. She’s from England and she’s smart and sassy and she’s brilliant and...I may have invited her to live in my home after Uncle Chewie and I inadvertently got her building condemned.”

“Benjamin Solo!” Leia gasped.

“She had black mold! I was concerned for their health!” he defended instantly. “After we first met, I was invited over to help fix their sink— _please_ don’t tell Han. I don’t need him rubbing any of that in my face.”

A soft chuckle. “I won't tell him, I promise. Not if this isn't serious.” She was quiet for a moment, listening to his silence. “...is it serious, Ben?”

“...possibly. She makes me feel things I have _never_ felt with someone else. I…” he gave a defeated sigh, knowing he needed to acknowledge it. “I could see myself falling in love with her, Mom. I could see us raising her daughter together, and maybe even kids of our own.”

“So she's a nice girl, then?” she clarified. “She's not like Bazine or…? You know I just want what's best for you Ben. Your father and I both do, even if you two won't speak to each other. I just don't want to see your heart broken again.”

“I know, I know. I know I need to tread carefully. But she’s incredible, and her daughter is so adorable, and I just...I think they’re what I’ve been waiting for all along. Plus, you get a granddaughter, immediately,” he reminded her.

“Do I get to meet her? And this little girl that I'm going to be endorsing?” she asked, a fond smile in her tone. “And do I get to know their names?”

“Nova Johnson is the endorsee, and her mother is Rey Johnson,” he replied.

“Why do those sound familiar?” she asked herself. “No matter, I'll figure it out later. I notice how you've declined to answer my other question, Ben. Do I get to meet them?”

“When would you like to?” he asked. Though he knew there was an obvious answer. Christmas, after all, was just over a week away.

“Whenever they feel comfortable. I don't want to scare them—Bazine had made her opinion of me rather clear,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll ask Rey,” Ben said. “And I have a feeling I know how you know their names. It would appear that the world is small and lives to play pranks. She’s a waitress at Maz’s.”

Leia gasped in surprise. “Really, now? Well, I am feeling a bit peckish. Maybe I'll pay Maz a visit for lunch,” she said, smirking into the phone.

“Mother—” he said, warning in his tone. He knew her. He knew that she'd go there right now and meet his, um, Rey.

“Alright, alright, _fine._ But don't wait too long, Ben. You sound genuinely happy. I just wonder what makes her different than the others. You sounded happy with them, too. A mother worries for her children, after all.”

“And this time, this _is_ a mother and her child,” he pointed out. “I just emailed you a copy of Nova's transcript. While there isn't a lot there, you can just _see_ her potential. She's brilliant, Mom, and it is a cause you can get behind. Great Grandmother would have wanted her there.”

Ben was willfully concealing that Naberrie Academy was in his family history. It was opened by his great grandmother as a girl's finishing school, and then transformed by his grandmother into a school for all children. But it had a reputation as a very well respected private academy. Graduates went to Ivy Leagues, _all_ graduates. Leia had been no exception, nor had Ben himself. It was the best advantage a parent could give their child, and Ben wanted it for Nova.

“Give me a second to look at this here,” Leia said, the pitter patter of fingers hitting a keyboard coming through the phone. After a moment, she said, “My, you’re right. She’s truly gifted. I know my mother and her mother would be proud to have her join. I’ll get this letter submitted to the headmistress within the week. Does Miss Rey have a phone the school would be able to contact her at?”

“Shit, no, she doesn't. I should get her a phone,” he sighed. He somehow forgot about that important detail. He should have done that first.

“Yes, you should. And it sounds like any other basic necessities for making it in this day and age. But what do I know?” Leia said. “Send me her phone number once you get it. I’ll hold off on sending this letter until then.”

“Thank you, Mom. We're making the world better for a child,” he said softly.

“I wish we had been able to make it better for you, Ben,” Leia replied just as quietly. “Call me more often? And not just when you need something.”

That was fair, he knew. “Sure thing, Mom. I'll talk to Rey tonight and see if she'd be open to an interrogation. Although she'll probably survive it, as Nova is the toughest out of all of us, and she raised her.”

She laughed, a happy, delighted sound. “It sounds like she belongs in a courtroom. I would say a politician, but she sounds like she enjoys asking the questions, not avoiding them. Maybe she’ll be a lawyer?”

“Well, if you asked her now, she'd say world class chef, but I'm confident she could do it all. And then there's Rey's untapped potential—” _in many, many ways_  “—that also needs to be explored. She was a teen mother, just sixteen. She hasn't had the chance yet. I want her to have every opportunity, too.”

“How do you propose to do that?” she asked curiously.

“I'm not sure, yet. We've only known each other a week. I highly doubt she'll accept my proposal right now,” he replied honestly.

“A _week?”_ Leia echoed. “A week and already you’re—oh, Ben. My darling boy, what spell does she have over you? This is most certainly different, I agree. It took forever for you to act anywhere even remotely close to this with Bazine. Oh, stars, I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m glad you're glad. She really is special, Mom. They're both so special,” he smiled softly. “I'll let you know what she thinks about meeting you. And _please_ , don't bug Maz _or_ Chewie about her. I don't want her scared off me. I'm still waiting for the world to right itself and this perfect woman to realize that she's too good for me.”

“I’m sure she sees something in you, too. But fine, I promise I won’t bug anyone. I’ll talk to you soon. Because you’re coming for Christmas, right? Of course you are. Alright, good chat, love you, _bye!”_ Leia said and hung up before he could argue.

He sighed. Of _course_ she'd say that. That was just who Leia was. But no matter. He'd just need to talk to Rey. And order her a phone.

 _Shit_. He forgot to ask Leia about the clothes thing. Sighing, he decided to just email her about it, explaining that he'd pay if Leia could please order them clothes. And, to appease the questions she'd no doubt ask, he attached the only photo he had of them. It was a picture that Mitaka had taken from her apartment, a shot of Rey and Nova standing side by side, grinning in the summer light at the beach. Ben may or may not have taken a photo of it with his phone before giving it to Rey. Not creepy or anything. At all.

Leia replied that of course she would get some clothes picked out. She had a designer that dressed her all the time; surely that designer could pick out some decent clothes for a mother and child.

A mother and child that Leia also mentioned looked very happy together, that Rey was lovely and her daughter was a mirror image of her.

_If this possibly gets as serious as you say, then I expect my grandbabies to be just as lovely as little Nova._

Ben smirked at her response. _We can only pray they get all your genes and none of Han's, then._ God, he hoped his kids didn't get anything from Han.

He selected a desired cell phone for Rey and had it ready for pick up on his way home. He couldn't wait to see her tonight.

 

* * *

 

When Rey got back home, she just wanted to collapse into bed. She’d been hopping to and fro all day, working extra hard to get better tips to pay for her portion of the rent. Honestly, she didn’t know how much Ben’s mortgage payment was per month, but she knew it was a pretty penny. She wondered if her little “rent portion” even covered enough to be noticeable. Probably not.

No matter. When she walked into the house, Nova in tow since Mr. Mitaka had picked them up again, she headed straight for the bathroom. Her shoes came off along the way, and she tucked them just inside of her room before starting the bath water while Nova set to work on her homework.

Before undressing, she got the little girl a snack, who was now happily munching on some carrots and ranch (had to keep it healthy, right?) at the kitchen island and began the tedious process of coloring inside the lines of a cartoon letter of the alphabet. Maybe she’d be able to get into that school sooner rather than later and Nova’s mind would truly be challenged. She could only hope.

Noticing the sudden appearance of some bath items that hadn’t been there before, mainly some spa things such as bath salts and bubbles, Rey smiled softly to herself as she dumped them in and watched the large tub begin to foam up. She had no idea what time Ben was due to be back, but she was 100% sure she couldn’t take another second of standing on swollen feet.

It was sometime after she'd soaked in the tub for a solid hour, adding more hot water as needed, that she found it. She hadn't _meant_ to find it. It had just sort of happened! Since the cleaners hadn't shown up today for some reason (she'd have to ask Ben why later), she'd decided to do her own laundry. She was a big girl; she didn't need to have someone do it for her. So she collected her clothes and wandered around to pick up his laundry that needed to be done too, because her clothes combined with Nova's wasn't enough for a full load. So she'd found his bedroom and the hamper inside and taken it down to the laundry room (which she'd only found beforehand after some aimless wandering). When something from her pile dropped down to the floor, she bent down to grab it and noticed that it was the same pair of boxers from the night before.

The second thing she noticed was that the door that they'd fallen outside of had a soft light emanating from underneath it. Like a night light or something along those lines.

Curious, she cracked it open for just a quick peek. Just a quick one, she promised herself.

It was...longer than a quick peek.

The room wasn't very large, but large enough to fit what it had inside comfortably. In another lifetime, perhaps it was an office, or maybe even a...no, best not to think of anything _pure_ happening in this room, as it was not. There were shelves on the walls, displaying a wide variety of shining glass dildos of all sorts of shapes and sizes, others displaying a colorful array of soft silicone vibrators much of the same. Beneath those shelves hung items of leather and fur, chain and velcro: whips, paddles, collars, leashes, and what could only be some forms of complicated restraints.

Then, there were the items in the center of the room. To one side, there were some triangular ramps, varying in sizes and colors. On the other, there was a machine that Rey was immediately embarrassed to know the name of _(Sybian_ , her horrible, dirty mind whispered). There was also a swing hanging from the ceiling, the relaxed form looking also innocent. But in the center of the room was the most intimidating of all: a padded table, with restraints at all four corners.

She gaped for a solid two minutes, at the very least. This was...this was _not_ what she expected. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d said he had a lot of experience in life, and now his comment about not minding vanilla sex made a lot more sense. She definitely understood why she would need to be 100% comfortable, because half of the shit in this—this... _sex dungeon_ required absolute trust in your partner.

She was just beginning to place some trust in him, to rely on him a bit more, but she knew for a fact she was nowhere near this level yet. He had all of these fancy gadgets and things meant to inflict both pain and pleasure and she wondered if he really meant that he would be okay with vanilla sex the rest of his life. She wouldn’t dream of asking him to give this stuff up, though, since it was something he was _clearly_ interested in.

Coming back to her own head, she quickly shut the door and scurried away from it with the laundry she’d gathered.

Now came the real question: did she ask him about it or did she pretend she was ignorant of its existence?

 

* * *

 

When Ben came home (7PM tonight, wonderfully early) he smiled to see them on the couch together. He noticed immediately that Rey was dressed in a fluffy bathrobe, bright white. He'd picked it out for her and he wondered if that meant that she'd enjoyed a bath after her long day.

“Good evening to my favorite tenants,” he greeted. He set his packages down on the end of the couch.

“Hiya, Mr. Ben!” Nova piped from her spot in the corner of the sofa, perking up a bit to see the items he’d brought with him.

“Hello, sir,” Rey smiled, eyes tracking his movements for just a moment. Oh god, he really had a sex dungeon upstairs! She could totally see it now; his large hands wielding one of those paddles, or tightening the restraints on that padded table. “How was your day?”

He was glad he was still wearing his long coat. He hadn't expected her to pick _that_ one, nor had he expected the immediate chubby. Fuck.

“Hello ladies. My day was long. How were yours?” he asked. He'd just take his coat off in a minute, but for now, he settled for removing his shoes.

“Boring, as _usual,”_ Nova sighed, rolling her eyes. “My art teacher didn't like how I did the assignment, so I got in trouble.” She pouted a bit.

Rey just shrugged, pointing at her feet that were a very unhealthy shade of nearly-purple. “Tiring. You would think that as Christmas comes closer, people would want to spend more time with their families at home, but no; they want to go out to eat more.”

“I’m sorry about your teacher, Nova,” he said softly. Finally confident that his overactive dick would behave, he stripped off his coat and hung it up. “And that doesn't surprise me, Rey. People are reminded at the holidays about their lack of friends and families now more than any other time during the year. Going out makes them feel more included.”

“I suppose that makes more sense,” Rey said, frowning softly. “I didn't even think of it that way. Now I feel awful.”

He smiled softly as he settled down beside her. “Don't. Your beautiful smile makes their days, guaranteed. It always makes mine.”

“Now you're just full of it.” She smiled back, wanting to offer her hand to him but also not wanting Nova to get too comfortable yet, _just incase._ So she bumped her shoulder slightly into his, hiding her hand against her thigh, out of her daughter's sight. Okay, maybe she really wanted to hold his hand again, even despite what she’d found. Was that weird? “Thank you for the robe,” she said, enjoying the fluffiness of it entirely too much.

And yes, she was completely naked underneath because her clothing was still in the washer. That other room upstairs haunted her, though. She looked at Ben, wondering what on earth he needed a _Sybian_ for. Did he just like to watch, or…?

“And I have more gifts,” he said, reaching with his free hand to grab the bags. “A weighted blanket, as requested, and two new cell phones.”

For Rey, he’d picked his same model smart phone, already set and synced. He'd programmed in his number and Nova's and downloaded apps he thought she may like. For Nova, he got just a basic flip phone, no frills.

“Nova, your phone can only call mine, your mom's, Mr. Mitaka's, and 9-1-1. But I wanted you to be able to get ahold of us if you needed to, and only _if_ your mom says it’s ok,” Ben said, handing it over to her.

Ripped from her vision, Rey's first instinct was to say no, absolutely _not!_ A five year old did not need a cell phone! But then her brain registered that she could only call a few numbers and she relaxed slightly.

“Oh, you didn't have to—” She snapped her jaw shut slightly as she realized he wouldn't have done it if he hadn't wanted to. She held the box to her own phone in her hands, looking down at the sleek black device that was several hundred dollars. This was too much, but she hadn't even mentioned it, so…

“Thank you. For both of them; you're too sweet,” she whispered, brushing her fingers over the top of the box. She’ had cell phones before, those little cheaper prepaid ones from Walmart or whatever, but she was never able to consistently keep up with the bill, and thus the phone turned into a paperweight.

“You’re welcome. I see you already saw the other bathrooms essentials I ordered,” he said. “There are also styling tools. I'd hate for you to go out with a wet head again, Rey.”

“I really appreciate it, Ben,” she said, wrapping the robe further around her where the chest area was starting to open up a bit. “But yes, I will make sure to style my hair and hope it looks half as good as yours.”

“Now that I'll have to teach you,” he smirked, a dark promise in his eyes as he thought of all the other wonderful things he intended to teach her. But with time. He was a patient man and he could wait.

She blushed, a hearty thing that was perhaps deeper than his words called for. Oh, he would teach her alright, it sounded like.

 _He has a sex dungeon upstairs!_ her mind yelled at her again. _Ben has a secret sex dungeon!_

Clearing her throat softly, she nodded in response. “I—uhm—have some laundry going. I grabbed some of your clothes, too, to wash. Don’t worry, I’m following the care instructions on the tag; I didn’t want to mess up any of your things,” she said rather lamely.

“That was very sweet of you, Rey,” he said, giving her a soft, appreciative smile. “There was some sort of personal issue with my cleaning service today, so I apologize for their absence. But I'm glad my spa gifts were well received.”

“They definitely were,” she replied, running her hands lightly along the fabric of her robe. “It smelled wonderful in the bathtub, and made my skin super soft.”

He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, his mind immediately going to where else she could be soft. She was so lovely, he knew his words to his mother were true. He could fall for this one, hard.

“I'm glad.” He leaned forward to see Nova better. “I spoke to my friend about getting you into that school. She would like to meet with. _Both_ of you.” He looked again at Rey, hoping she understood the implications of his words.

Her eyes widened, looking almost panicked at the idea of meeting his mother. Before she had a chance to say anything, however, Nova spoke first.

“She wants to meet us? When?” Her head tilted to the side curiously as she looked up at him.

“Whenever you and your mother think it's appropriate,” he replied simply. “I don't want anyone to feel like they were rushed into anything.” _Anything_.

“I, ah…” Rey mumbled. “Sure, we can meet her.”

She had to put on a straight, brave face and meet his mother. She didn’t want to give the woman the wrong idea by refusing and be hated. His mother was a senator, and she was probably used to people doing things whenever she asked.

_Does his mother know about his super secret sex cave?_

“How about Sunday? It can be brief? Just dinner?” Ben asked, his heart racing. _My mother. She wants to meet me mother. Rey and Leia. Rey and Leia and_ Nova _and holy shit I’m so outnumbered now._ But it was almost...calming. The most important woman in his life meeting the other two.

“Sunday?” she echoed. That was just two days after tomorrow. It seemed like short notice, but that was more than enough in all honesty. “Uhm, I’ll try. I usually work doubles on Sundays. I’ll try to get someone to cover my shift, but I can’t guarantee it. I also don’t really have—” _anything to wear worthy of meeting your senator of a mother._

“Sh—,” he cut himself off, remembering that he probably shouldn't swear in front of Nova. “Sorry, I didn't—” _remember the schedule that Chewie told me completely_ , which he didn't say, because that seemed creepy. “—know. Whichever day works best for you, both, is good. She doesn't mind. She’ll be happy with whenever you chose.”

“How about…” she paused, thinking it over before fully presenting her idea. “How about brunch on Saturday?” _People still did brunch, right? Yeah, of course they did._

This way it was slightly less formal, she wouldn’t have to worry about rescheduling work or asking any favors of someone and they could still have their night planned out, as well.

“I think she'd love that,” he said. He wouldn't mention that brunch was typically reserved just for Sunday's. She could have brunch whenever she wanted. He'd see to it, damnit.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she nodded, hoping she hadn’t made too much of a fool of herself.

“Okay, good. It’s settled, then,” she said, looking down at the phone box that was still sitting on her lap. She’d have to take it out and figure out how it worked. She may have had cell phones in the past, but never a smartphone. This thing just looked ridiculously overpriced. It honestly matched the interior of a certain room in his house, so black and sleek looking, just like half of his toys upstairs. Oh, fuck. Now she was thinking about it again. She couldn’t look him in the eye now, not without seeing whips and paddles and that fucking table with the restraints. “I should, uh, go get the laundry going, I suppose.”

“Let me help you,” he offered immediately. He had missed her all day, and talking about her with Leia had increased that. He knew that it was a little pathetic, but he was always thinking of her.

With a check on Nova to make sure she would be okay, Rey and Ben headed towards the laundry room. They were alone, and she was pretty much naked, and she wasn’t really sure how to feel at the moment. She knew Ben would probably be respectful, but she wouldn’t blame him if he wasn’t after how she’d teased him the last time they were truly alone together.

As she began to move the laundry from the washer to the dryer, and hanging up anything that needed to air dry, she blurted out, “So you meant it when you said you’d be okay only with vanilla sex forever?”

He blinked at her. “I—um—Rey, what, er, what brought this on?”

Oh shit. Oh shit. _Oh shitohshitohshitshitshit!!!_ She knew. How did she know!? He was trying so hard not to freak out, but it was a BIT difficult. She _knew!?_

She kept her gaze off of him, looking pretty much anywhere _but_ at him as she said, “Well, it definitely wasn’t your super swanky sex cave upstairs that I accidentally found.” Her words were rushed and embarrassed as she tossed more clothes into the dryer, maybe a little too forcefully from nerves.

“Oh my God, _Rey_ , I am _so_ sorry! Holy shit, I didn't realize it was unlocked. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ Jesus, I am so fucking sorry,” he said, feeling his heart in his stomach. Great, now she was going to leave. _Fuck!_

Frowning, she stopped and turned to him. “Why are you sorry? You clearly just have some interesting tastes, is all. I wasn't expecting it. I'm a little freaked out, mainly because I didn't know, and now I'm just wondering if you have certain needs that need to be met. If I would honestly be enough for you as is.”

“Rey, I will never even go _near_ that room again if it makes you uncomfortable. I just don't want you to think that I’m this horrible, abusive asshole. I…” he sighed, looking down at the ground. “I don't want you scared of me, Rey.”

Well, _this_ hadn't been how she'd thought this conversation was going to go. She hadn't really known what to expect, truthfully. But seeing him like this made her heart flutter a bit, seeing how concerned he was.

Moving forward, she cupped his face between her palms, cradling it gently as she lifted it back up so that she could see his eyes. “Ben...I'm not afraid of you for liking what you like. I'm afraid that this new thing between us might grow into something even more and that _I_ might not be able to do all of... _that_ with you. I said in your car that I would be open to trying new things with you, and I _am._ I'm just worried that it won't be for me and then all of your fancy toys up there will just go to waste and you'll be disappointed and maybe you'll realize that I'm not worth spending your time on if I don't have the same sexual preferences and—” _and maybe this won't work out and you don't want anything to do with me—_  “Okay, and yeah, some of them looked pretty intimidating,” she admitted.

He grimaced. “I know that they're a bit intimidating, especially the items in the center of the room. But, sweetheart, I like you infinitely more than I like any of that stuff. They're just things, but you're... _everything._ I was sincere just now when I said I'd give it all up for you, and when I said I'd have vanilla sex forever if that's all you ever become comfortable with. I know you have trauma and the last thing I want to do is dredge any of it up to sate my disgusting sexual appetite.”

“Ben. What you're into is not disgusting. As long as it's between two consenting adults, I don't mind. And like I said, maybe one day we can...I don't know. Maybe make use of those items,” she said, leaning up to kiss him softly. “It just took me by surprise is all.”

His eyes went a bit wide. “You...you're not leaving?”

“Do you...want me to leave?” she asked slowly. “Was me finding your cave of pleasure a way to scare me off without you saying anything?”

“Oh, my sweet, pretty Kitten, if only you knew how great of pleasure it can be,” he said softly, trailing his knuckles down her cheek with a smirk.

“I'll take a tour, maybe,” she offered. “You can tell me which are your favorites.” She gave him a serene smile and stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his body. “Or maybe show me. Depending on what it is.”

“I'd start you nice and slow, sweetheart. Maybe some nice, soft silk restraints, your lovely little clit vibrator, and one of the Liberators, to get that angle just right and protect my sweet kitten from feeling unnecessary strain,” he rumbled lowly. He was already getting hard thinking of it.

“...Liberators? What's that?” she frowned softly, mentally going through everything she'd seen in the room.

“The wedges on the ground,” he explained softly, as if not to spook a kitten in your driveway. “They're just elevators, meant to help hold an angle or position, restrained or not.”

“You strike me as the kind of person that cleans his toys after use, which is obviously good. I just have to ask, though; how many other people have been in your room?” she murmured, looking up into his dark eyes. They were darker than normal, and she knew he was enjoying the idea a great deal.

“A few, but not many. We hosted some...parties, but it was a sort of bring your own things type of thing. But none of those things have been used before. I saw no point in keeping anything Bazine and I used, but the things I enjoyed I replaced,” he explained. Their originals went with Bazine and wherever she ended up. He didn't care what she did with them.

“Are you still interested in...parties?” she asked. She had a hard enough time getting that comfortable with him and she doubted she would ever get to that point with other people. Not that she necessarily wanted to.

“It was Bazine's thing, not mine. It was okay enough to watch and participate in, but I took much greater enjoyment in our private times. I'm...I can be too controlling, in bed, to give up the reigns like that, especially in regards to the pleasure of my wife,” he explained, wincing at his admission.

He frowned and looked away from her. What was he doing? She was an abuse survivor, her own daughter came about in a horrible way, and here he was, a pervert who got off on domination. She was too pure for him, _far_ too good. But maybe she'd still accept his offer of a house? He couldn't let them go homeless because he was how he was.

Her heart sank just a little, but it was something she'd sort of expected. Not just anyone had a bunch of restraints and paddles and, well...a _sex dungeon._

“Oh,” she whispered, biting at her lip. “I see. Well…”

“I can get rid of it all, Rey. I don’t need any of it,” he rushed to say. It was true, after all. He hadn't gotten to the point where he needed the pain to get off, thankfully. Domination, maybe. But he could do without every single item in that room...except maybe the Liberators. He wanted her comfortable, after all.

“Ben…” she sighed quietly, shifting from one foot to the other. This had red flags all over it, didn't it? Did it? There was nothing wrong with being dominant in bed; that was some people’s kink, and she supposed hers to an extent, as well, in a way with the whole daddy thing. There was nothing wrong with enjoying any of this stuff, as long as it was with another adult who wanted it. Who was she to kink shame?

She took a deep breath and asked the one pressing question that had popped up in her mind since they'd started this talk. “Do you...stop?”

“Stop? What do you mean?” he asked. She looked so uncomfortable, a touch of fright in those lovely hazel eyes.

“If I told you to stop, if I tapped out, would you stop?” she asked, unable to meet his eyes. “Safewords?”

He felt his heart shatter and he brought her to his chest, needing to make a conscious effort _not_ to crush her in his desperate desire to reassure her.

“Oh sweetheart, yes, of _course_. A huge part of being a dominant is listening to your sub. I would _never_ keep going if you needed to stop, for _any_ reason. I don't care if it's because your nose itches and you just need a moment, I wouldn't move a muscle until you were sure you wanted to continue. Your needs are the most important thing to me and your pleasure ranks far above mine. I'd never forgive myself for just taking it from you when you didn't want it. I swear, Rey. I promise,” he told her fiercely.

With her face pressed against his chest, she let her eyes close as she inhaled his comforting scent. If he'd wanted to do anything, he'd had ample opportunity to. Several, if she wanted to get technical. She trusted him not to, she realized.

Staying like that for a long moment, feeling her heart slow down, she whispered, “Ben? I have one request.”

“Anything at all,” he said.

“On Saturday—start me slow. I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I want…” she paused for a moment to get her bearings and then continued, “I want you to tie me to that big table in the middle of the room and show me that it's okay.”

“Rey, that's a huge step that requires a _lot_ of trust. I never even did that with Bazine. I just thought it looked interesting,” he said. He was rambling a bit, but that was mostly to encourage the blood to stay up _here_ and not in his dick, which was all too excited at the mental image of his pretty kitten, lovely freckled skin pulled and pried just for him. He could just imagine how pretty she'd look like that, cuffs around her wrists and ankles, pretty mouth parted as she panted and moaned and... _shit_.

“I'm not saying go all the way,” she attempted to clarify. “I'm saying that I'm trusting you enough to tie me down to start with. And not in a bed, because that feels slightly different.”

She wanted to face this issue head-on, and what better way to do it than on a table that looked like it was meant for interrogating? She was thinking just have him restrain her, and maybe a little bit of touching, maybe more if things went well. She'd been alone with him on numerous occasions, had kissed him, jerked him off, and lived under his roof. He had every opportunity to sneak into her room at night, cover her mouth and do what he wanted. But he hadn't. He'd been nothing but respectful and she didn't want her past to be a hindrance anymore.

“I must insist that you at least lie in my bed afterwards,” he told her sternly. “Aftercare is tremendously important, even if we're only doing the restraints and nothing more. I refuse to just untie you and let you walk off. That's not right.”

“I can do that,” she nodded, pulling back a bit to look up at him. “I want to try this, at least. And only with my Daddy.”

He groaned softly. She was sending his poor dick through the ringer tonight. It wasn't sure when and when not to get hard, but at this point, it seemed officially set on “hard as fuck for Rey”. Which he couldn't _really_ argue with.

“Kitten, will you answer a question for me?” he asked lowly.

“What's that?” she asked, her heart instantly racing at the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice.

“Are you wearing anything under this robe?” he asked, honey eyes gone black as he held her gaze.

Her eyes slid down to her robe for a second before flitting back up to his, and she whispered, “No, Daddy.”

“You still owe me,” he reminded her in something of a growl. His hands slid down to her hips, the wide span of them covering nearly the entirety of her, his thumbs almost touching at her spine. He wanted to badly to just rip the robe off, but he'd be good, he'd wait. He was a patient man, after all.

“What would you like?” she asked softly, her voice just barely over a whisper. Was this really happening? Why did she feel like the proper response would just be to shed the robe and let it pool at her feet?

“To taste you,” he said. Gripping her hips a bit harder, he lifted her easily and settled her on the dryer, nudging her thighs apart with his hips. They were more at eye level like this. He could see the hunger in her eyes so much easier now.

Gasping softly at just how easily he lifted her and the pure strength in his hands, she nodded slowly, her body feeling warm and willing. “Okay,” she breathed, her hands behind her on the machine to support herself.

He tried not to show how immediately eager he was, how much like a teenager he felt again. But it was better than it had been, as now he knew what to do with his long limbs and flush lips and smart tongue. Now, he knew how to properly pleasure a woman.

“Are you sure you're okay with this, sweetheart? I know how you feel about anyone being near you, there,” he asked softly, dominating persona gone as he nuzzled his nose to her temple, his touches light and sweet.

“I'm sure,” she replied as reassuringly as she could, turning her mouth slightly to kiss his jaw. She shivered slightly at the term of endearment he'd used with her, enjoying how it warmed her down to her toes and made her feel wanted and safe—protected. Maybe she really should see about that therapist? “Just tell me what you want me to do.”

“Open the robe and scoot to the edge. You don't have to worry about falling, I'll always keep you safe,” he instructed, his hands soft on her calves in a gentle caress.

Reaching slightly trembling hands up, she untied the sash and hesitated for just the briefest of moments before pulling the robe open. She wasn't ashamed of her body, but she also knew that it could be odd to see stretch marks and other things that came with motherhood. It was a sign that someone else had been there first, and some men, she'd heard, were turned off to that fact. Obviously, he _knew,_ but sometimes it could be different. Or at least so she'd read on a few online forums about what to expect if she ever got herself a boyfriend.

Her stomach was still toned and taut, though, _almost_ like she hadn't had a child. Her breasts were bigger now, not huge, but she'd had them fuller shortly after Nova had been born. They still looked decent enough, she guessed. Mostly, she just hoped he liked what he saw.

“God, Rey, you're perfection. Honest to God perfection,” he whispered, his mouth running dry as he took her in. She was lovely, every inch of her beautiful and begging to be kissed.

As he moved his hands back to help arrange the robe so that she could lie back without touching cold metal, he considered his course of action. He never expected _this_ to be the first time he went down on her, but, then again, he hadn't expected her to jerk him off in his room, so he supposed expectations were just useless.

“The moment you say it, I'll stop. Okay?” He reminded her as he pulled her just a _bit_ more forward. He tugged a few towels to the ground, padding for his knees. Not that he at all minded the pain if her pleasure could be achieved.

Nodding, not quite trusting her voice, she resettled so that she was a bit more comfortable and closed her eyes. There was the embarrassment of being naked in front of someone else for the first time, but he made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. It was reassuring, helping her relax just a bit. She _was_ attracted to him, she _did_ like him, and she wanted to experience everything they could together.

He kissed her cheeks and then her neck, light but meaningful. As he moved down to her chest, he decided that he would work left to right, so he kissed his way down and then up her left breast, kissing around her areola before licking over the whole of her nipple, a broad, wet stripe in a promise of more of the same to come.

She sucked in a shaky gasp, his mouth warm and wet on her body. Unsure what to do with her hands, she left them at her sides, her chest rising and falling to meet his mouth. This felt so nice, his tongue rolling across her, even though she could sort of tell he was waiting on some reaction from her.

“Can I—can I touch you?” she whispered to the ceiling.

“Yes,” he breathed over her wet skin, taking the opportunity to blow over her. He smirked to see the small bumps rise across her breast, her nipples trying so hard to constrict more for him. “Over my clothes or under, Kitten?”

“Under,” she replied, shifting under his mouth. It was only fair, right? She wanted to feel his bare shoulders under her fingers, to feel the hard muscle that lay just under his skin. One of her favorite things about him, she could tell so far, was his mouth. She still bore marks from the night before on her neck, dark hickeys that showed the evidence of their time together. She wanted to feel that mouth on every inch of her body, to writhe for him and let him know how good it felt so far, but it was like the words were stuck in her throat, unable to come out.

He smirked and began to peel off the layers of his business clothes, first the blazer dropping to the floor and then unbuttoning his shirt. All the while he kept his mouth on her, his tongue circling her nipple, he teeth so gently grazing before sealing his lips around and sucking it to the roof of his mouth. He groaned, glad for the taste of her, the feel of her soft skin beneath him. He could happily do this forever, who was he to complain?

When he was finally shed of his button down and then his undershirt, he leaned back, gazing down at her. She was gorgeous, flushed and ready for him. His cock ached from the lack of attention, but he ignored it. This was as about her, _not_ him.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked down at him, seeing him kneeling between her thighs. He looked like some sort of half nude god, his skin pale and wonderful. She wanted to touch him, to explore him and map out his body with her fingers and mouth as he had done with her.

“Shit,” she breathed softly, enjoying the view perhaps more than she’d thought. Yep, he was definitely hot.

He couldn't help but smirk at that. “Does Daddy look good to you, Kitten?”

“Y-yeah. You look so...perfect. Daddy, you look perfect,” she told him, meaning every word.

Anger filled her chest at the thought of anyone, much less one of his prior wives saying things that were mean and hurtful to his self image. He had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of or to fear. Even Poe thought he was hot, so it wasn’t all in her head. Not that she was about to bring Poe up as evidence of that fact right now.

“Good. I want to be pleasing to my kitten,” he said. He leaned back down over her, this time showing attention to her right nipple. “And to please my kitten.”

As he licked and sucked her nipple, his hands caressed in broad strokes up and down her sides, fingertips delighting in the soft, smooth skin. He could feel the heat of her between her legs, and his mouth watered all the more to know that this time, he'd get the taste he so desperately craved. He felt like a man left thirsting for days over her, and in a way, he had. He wouldn't have thought a week ago that this was where they'd end up, but he was thrilled that they had.

She made a quiet whimpering sound, his mouth feeling delightful on her sensitive skin. This was good, this was great, and definitely something she wanted to experience some more. Feeling a bit more bold, she brought her hands up, one curling into his hair while the other traced along his broad shoulder, fingers dancing across his skin.

Her body was tingling, his mouth on her breast sending shocks of lightning straight down between her legs. She was wet for him, the smell of her arousal lingering in the air. She was almost embarrassed by it, but somehow, she knew he was just as turned on. She had a feeling that if she were to look down, she’d see an impressive bulge that was just for her. That thought alone was enough to send another wave of warmth and wetness down between her thighs.

“That feels so good,” she told him, the hand in his hair tightening slightly as she felt his teeth graze over her again.

“You can pull my hair however hard you want, Kitten. I didn’t just grow it out for looks,” he hummed in satisfaction.

With one last suck to each breasts, accompanied by a lewd _pop_ of removal, he began to kiss and lick his way down her ribs, intent on worshipping every last inch. He kissed over the pale stretch marks on her stomach, a testament to the beautiful child she brought into the world. He loved and appreciated what her body could do, and a thought moved through him to wonder how lovely she'd be pregnant with _his_ child. Maybe another girl, so Nova could have a sister?

Feeling his mouth move further south, she tensed up slightly, but forced herself to relax. She was okay, she wanted this, she told herself. Because she _did._ She was probably as wet as she’d ever been in her life, and the fleeting thought of how he was focusing on her pleasure flitted through her mind. He was doing this for her. Well, he apparently wanted to do it, as well, since she’d denied him the opportunity the night before.

The anticipation was killing her, though. She appreciated him taking his time and going slow, but he was torturing her.

“Please, Daddy,” she whispered with a soft tug on his hair, trying to capture his attention away from where he was currently focusing it on.

“What do you want, Kitten? Remember, good girls who use their words get what they want,” he purred as he moved his lips down to the soft skin of her lower belly. Her arousal was beginning to make him dizzy with want, the sweet, musky scent like a drug. He wanted so desperately to just bury his face and begin, but he needed to know that it was what she wanted.

Fuck him; of course he’d make her directly ask for it, as though he didn’t know. She bit her lip for a second, trying to muster up the courage to say it. Just say it and she could have it, he said. She could do that. She could definitely do that.

Her mouth felt dry as she opened it, the words coming out a bit lower than she’d expected as she said, “P-please—please put your mouth on me, Daddy. I want you to lick me, to make me come.”

“Anything you want, kitten. I'll give you everything you want,” he rumbled lowly before finally sinking to his knees before her.

He wrapped his hands around her calves and pulled her forward, just a touch more, and draped her legs over his shoulders. He rubbed his hands along the outside of her thighs, gentle and soothing, as he looked at her, spread open so pretty for him.

“Fuck, baby, you're fucking gorgeous. I hope you know how beautiful you are,” he said, his gaze flickering up to hers before dropping back down.

He moved his hands to her hips, dipping his thumbs down to slowly pry her further apart for him. He felt his mouth water to see the glistening evidence of just how wet she was for him. Knowing that he had permission, he leaned in and licked her in a broad stripe, groaning openly against her at the sweet taste.

“I knew you'd taste so good,” he said. “Are you still okay?”

Her breath had left her in a sharp gasp at the initial contact, her next inhale shaky as he heard those words against her. Oh, good. He liked how she tasted then. She wasn't sure why, but some part of her had been afraid that maybe he wouldn't; she wanted to please him, after all.

“Yeah,” she whispered softly, her heels digging into his back just a bit as she pulled harder on his hair. “K-keep going.”

Reassured that she didn't need to back out immediately, he dove in with gusto. He licked her in a few more broad strokes, targeting his tongue towards the top as he brushed over her clit. Hearing her response to that, he decided to focus on the delightful bundle, prodding it gently with his tongue before sealing his lips over her and sucking it, gentle at first and then hard, to the roof of his mouth. All the while he groaned into her, loving her taste, loving the sounds she was making herself. He moved one hand to tease the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh while the other he moved to rub himself, needing to feel some sense of relief.

She was trying her best to keep relatively quiet, as Nova was a curious child and any strange noises might bring her to come looking. Even so, it was a losing battle, especially when he sucked her _just_ right and her eyes started to cross from the pleasure of it.

“Oh god, oh god,” she chanted again and again, her fingers like claws in his hair now. “Oh, _Daddy!”_ It was a whispered shout, her feet using him as leverage to lift herself closer to him. The dryer wasn't exactly _comfortable,_ and as her spine arched up, the top of it creaked a little, but she could hardly pay any mind to that. The only thing she could think of was the feeling of his lips and tongue on her and how a very familiar yet different sensation was building in her lower belly.

He wanted to whisper encouragements, to praise her for being so good, but he was loathe to take his mouth off her. He needed her to come, he needed it so badly. Finally sure that she was ready enough, he moved one finger to her entrance, pushing it in slowly, carefully. She said she had a clit vibrator, so she probably hadn't been penetrated since…

He kept his lips focused on her clit as he sunk his finger in, groaning even louder (but not too loud, even if they were at the opposite end of the house from Nova), as her tight, velvet heat enveloped him. When he finally pushed to the knuckle, he held it there, letting her get used to the stretch before slowly pulling it out, finger slightly crooked as he searched for—

She froze. Her body froze at the intrusion, eyes wide in both shock and the sudden sensation. What was _that?_

“Ben,” she said, her voice quiet, her hand curled into a vice against his hair.

He came off and out of her in an instant, immediately moving to standing. “What is it? Are you okay? We can stop if you're not.”

She blushed, turning her face away from him as she said in a meek voice, “I didn't know you were going to, ah, do... _that._ It took me by surprise.”

“Rey, sweetheart, it's whatever you're comfortable with. I won't penetrate you if you don't want me to,” he said, needing her to believe the sincerity of his words. He wouldn’t push her.

“It’s fine,” she said immediately, before looking back up to him. “Just go slow? Nothing too...hard.” She smirked just slightly at her unintended pun, and one glance down at his pants assured her that yes, it was still applicable.

“Remember, the moment you say stop, we stop,” he reminded her as he sunk back down to his knees. He peppered soft kisses up one thigh and down the other, careful to avoid rubbing his stubble against her soft flesh. He wanted her relaxed again, nice and calm. He wanted her to feel nothing _but_ good.

Sighing quietly, she laid back against the dryer, eyes half closed as she tried to get back to where they'd been a second ago before she'd had to go and ruin everything. Maybe it was just a weird form of edging? Who knew, but whatever the case, she carded her fingers through his hair and mustered up enough strength to steer his mouth back to directly where she wanted it.

“I thought about you last night,” she admitted quietly, feeling better to know that he actually _had_ stopped at the first sign she'd needed him to.

“Did you now?” he murmured lowly. He dropped his gaze back down to her lovely little pussy and used one thumb to pull her hood back, blowing softly on her clit before sticking his tongue out just a bit to lightly prod it. “Describe it to me,” he ordered.

Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and tried to recall the finer details of what she'd been fantasizing about. It was incredibly hard with him tonguing her like that and distracting her, but she managed to say, “how you'd come into my room at night, and lay beside me, how you'd push the vibrator from my hand and replace it with your own. How you'd—” she hiccuped slightly as she felt him suck on her, his fingers creeping back up to trace along her inner thigh and glide closer— “I thought about how good I bet you'd feel inside me, first with your fingers and then with your—” another deep breath— “your cock. How you said it was mine. You started off slow, sweet and gentle to let me get used to it, and then when I was ready…”

“What then, Kitten? What happens then?” he encouraged in a low growl. He pressed his finger to her entrance again, going even slower this time for her comfort. He didn't want her to be hurt or scared.

“Then, you—” she gasped again, though for a different reason, as she had been expecting him this time. “Then you fucked me into the mattress until I couldn't see straight. And— _ah!” And when you were done, you held me close and told me you loved me._ She couldn't say that last part, though.

“I promise to make that happen for you, Kitten.  When you get to that point, when you can trust me like that, I'm gonna fuck you so good. I'm gonna fill this pretty little cunt up and make it mine. Fuck, baby, my cock aches for you, but we can wait. I'd wait forever for you,” he rambled gruffly as he began to stroke her from the inside, targeting her g-spot as he sealed his mouth over her clit again, determined to get her there.

Could he wait until she got some birth control or something? It was something that had sort of been weighing on her mind since last night. She couldn't get pregnant again, she just couldn't. Not yet. She could barely take care of one child, let alone _two._

Still, she shivered under him, his fingers so perfect inside of her as his mouth worked magic. She was already back to where she'd been earlier, hearing his filthy mouth promise exactly what he was going to do to her. God, she was obscenely wet, and she was going to come soon.

“What do you think about, Daddy?” she asked softly, wanting to know what ran through his head.

“You. Always. Fuck, Rey, I am _always_ thinking of you. Every single way I can. I imagine how your perfect, tight pussy would feel around my cock, how you taste when you come, what it would feel like to fuck you like you deserve.” And more, of course. He thought about coming home and kissing her softly as she made them dinner, he thought about going camping or to the beach as a family, and what they would do when the kids, because now they have Nova and three of their own in his head, go to sleep. He thought about Thanksgivings and Christmases and Halloweens together, he thought about mundane Tuesday nights together. He thought about their _life_ together.

But he couldn't say that, so he increased the speed of his thrusts and sucked her clit harder.

She cried out at the sudden assault, reaching overhead to grab a towel and cover her face with it. Oh god, it felt so good, so amazing to have him eat her like this, his finger seeking out every drop of pleasure from her body. She arched into him, her moans muffled as she felt the crescendo coming. It was building higher and higher, a dam that was about to burst. She was going to come, and she knew that when she was going solo, she could do it quite a bit, but this was going to leave his face drenched. She could only give him a warning and hope he didn't mind.

“I-I'm com— _oh goooood!”_ She sang, having enough sense to keep her face covered.

“That's it, sweetheart. Come for me. Such a good girl,” he groaned in pleasure, more than happy to drink her down. He slowed his fingers down, his tongue gently lapping at her as he licked up all she had to offer. The feeling of her spasming around his finger was almost enough to push him over, too, and her _taste—_ fuck.

“Just like that, Kitten. Good girl. So good. You're so fucking gorgeous when you come for me, sweetheart. Taste so fucking good. Look at my beautiful girl,” he praised softly as he pulled his finger from her at last. He sucked it clean, his eyes fluttering closed at the taste.

Satisfied, he peppered lazy kisses up her thighs and then her stomach, tracing a similar pattern to his descent, coming slowly to standing until he loomed above her once more. He stroked her hair and her cheek, murmuring more soft praises, while his other hand caressed her hip and leg. He was so proud of her.

Catching her breath, her eyes, which had closed at some point, slowly blinked open and she carefully pulled the towel from her face. Peeking at him from over the edge of it, she took in his pleased expression, his praises wrapping around her like a hug.

She felt sated and happy, and now all she wanted to do was curl up for a nap. Reaching up, she carefully covered his hand with hers on her cheek and turned her head slightly to kiss his palm.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she said, remembering her manners. He'd given her something, after all.

He smiled. “I meant what I said, Kitten: anything and everything you want.”

With care to her exhausted body, he lifted her off the dryer, grabbing her robe as he carried her out of the small room and down the hall to his bedroom. He nudged the light on, glad that it started dim so as not to disturb her. He laid her gently on his bed, pressing a kiss to her head.

“You can lay here until you're ready to move again. I’m going to go check on Nova, okay?” he asked softly, playing with her hair absentmindedly. His cock seemed to get the message that it wasn’t wasn't about him, lulled the same as Rey by his soft words back to softness. It would be easy to get his pants off now, at least. It was time for comfortable clothes.

She snuggled into the closest pillow, smelling him faintly on it, though it wasn’t strong enough to be the one he used every night. She was covered with the robe from the waist down, her chest pressed against the mattress as she watched him with sleepy eyes. Rey felt so wonderfully good, and it was all she could do to ask, “Make sure she's finished her homework? I'll be down...in a minute.” She stifled a yawn.

He smiled affectionately at her. “Of course, sweetheart.”

As he changed his clothes, he couldn't help but be the tiniest bit distracted at how perfect she looked in his bed, like she belonged there. She _did,_ in his mind. She and Nova belonged here, with him, and he wondered how long he'd have to court Rey for her to agree.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face, loathe to let her taste go but also not desiring to face her daughter with her on his face. Descending the stairs, he noted that Nova had changed to some educational channel, a show about deep sea fish with a deep voiced narrator lighting up the living room. He felt a surge of (fatherly?) pride that she would pick something educational on her own. She really was the smartest little cookie. He wondered if his and Rey's kids would be halfway as amazing before realizing _anything_ Rey made was perfect.

“How's it going down here, Novabeam? is your homework all done?” he asked as he strode forward.

She looked up from her spot on the sofa, tucked up as she was underneath a fluffy blanket that was quickly being claimed as hers. Smiling brightly up at him, she nodded, “Yep, all done. Just more coloring stuff. I even managed to stay inside the lines.”

He smiled as he settled down beside her. “Great job, Nova. And did you get enough to eat for dinner? Do you need a snack or anything before bed?”

“Do _you?”_ she asked, turning to lean against the arm of the couch.

He nearly choked before remembering that she had no idea she knew what just happened. A touch of guilt began to settle in that they'd done anything at all with her in the house, but actual parents did the same thing. How else did more get made?

“I'm quite full, but thank you. How about we get you dressed and ready for bed. Mom's a bit more tired than she realized and she had to lay down. Do you mind if I tuck you in?” he asked.

“Let’s go!” she grinned, hopping off the couch and nearly running towards the bathroom that held her toothbrush. Out of habit, her pajamas had been set on the counter, so once she was done, she could just change into them. It took just a few moments to wet her brush, squeeze some toothpaste onto it and then rewet it again before popping it into her mouth. After a careful examination of her teeth by Ben to make sure that she’d gotten everything well enough, she shut the door and tugged her pajamas on.

When she was curled up in her bed, blankets tugged up around her chin, she asked, “Can you tell me one more story before bed?”

“Of course. What one would you like?” he asked as he checked to make sure she was cozy tight. His chest felt so warm, a child safe in her bed in his home while her mother laid in his. This was what he wanted, what he'd been missing. _Family._

“Something with a happy ending,” she said through a yawn, looking up at him with those big green eyes of hers. “I like happy endings.”

“I can do that,” he promised. Settling on the edge of her bed, he wove for her an exciting tale of a warrior woman who always fought for what was good, no matter what those around her said. She was smart and she was strong and she was going to make the world a better place. And when evil tried to take her down, she vanquished it without stumble, because she had a good heart and nothing and no one was going to stop her from spreading her pure light across the world. And she lived a long and happy life with lots of loved ones, because good people deserved happy lives like that.

When Nova had at last drifted off, he threw her one last affectionate smile, his heart so fully in the grasp of these two incredible women, before softly exiting her room. Nightlight on, of course, stars slowly rotating around her ceiling. He never wanted her to fear anything as long as he could help it.

He ascended the stairs with something of haste, eager to get back to the beauty in his bed. As he passes by his extracurricular room, he made sure to test the lock, lest Nova ever wanted to explore the house some more. Confident that it was secure, he entered his room softly.

Stirring lightly at the sound of the door opening, Rey turned weary eyes to him as he entered. She hadn’t meant to doze off while he was tending to Nova, but damn it, she was warm and comfortable, exhausted after a long day and a good orgasm. Most of all, though, she trusted him with the little girl.

“How was she?” she asked quietly, not wanting to break the spell of a quiet house by speaking too loudly.

“Perfect, as always. Sound asleep now,” he replied. “Seems like we can all use a good lie in tomorrow morning. It's Saturday, after all.” He indicated to the bed. “May I?”

“It’s _your_ bed,” she murmured.

If anything, she should be the one to ask permission, but he’d put her there in the first place. So instead, she scooted over a little bit. The bed was large enough that she didn’t need to, as there was ample space, but she figured if they were going to do this, then she wanted to snuggle up against him.

It took some finagling, but he pulled the comforter out from below her and settled in next to her, pulling it up and over them both. He couldn't help but smile, that warmth in his chest reaching a near fever pitch to have _Rey_ in his bed and Nova tucked safely downstairs. Yes, this was a family. This could be his.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly as one hand sought her waist, stroking idly.

Sighing at the warmth of his hand, she yawned and scooted closer to him.

“Good. I feel _really_ good. What about you? Do you need any help?” she asked as she curled her arm back around his broad body, seeking closeness that she hadn't even realized she'd been craving.

He kissed the top of her head, his hand sliding to her back to continue his lazy caresses. “I'm happy that you feel good. I want you to always feel good, Rey. I want to help make you feel good.” _Forever._

“I want to help make you feel good, too, Ben,” she replied, leaning forward to press a soft kiss over his heart. He may not have fucked her into the mattress like her fantasy, but what had happened had been wonderful in its own way and her dumb brain was wanting to hear him say those words, regardless. They didn't love each other, right? They just shared some needs and cared about the other. It wasn't love, but…

She was falling, _hard._

“I told you to ask or take, sweetheart. If there is something you'd like to do, you may, but I wouldn't ask it of you. Tonight, and tomorrow night, are about you and your pleasure.” He wouldn't turn down anything she'd offer, but he felt just as sated knowing that she was happy. “Honestly, if you're not too tired, I'd go down on you again.”

She blinked, turning large eyes up to him as she asked, “What, really?”

He wasn’t done on her end since she’d gotten hers? Well, if he was going to do that, then she’d feel exceptionally guilty for not giving anything back to him.

“I like the sounds you make,” he said, smirking softly. “It makes me feel good, to know that I am the one bringing you pleasure.”

Blushing deeply at that, she tucked her face against his chest and mumbled, “Well, if you want to, I won’t stop you. However, we’re one for one right now, so I’d feel bad if I got two, while you were only at one.”

She lifted her head back up to gaze up at him, eyebrows raised.

“Well there _is_ a way to make this even, _simultaneously_ …” he trailed off, trying to gauge her reaction to his suggestion. Not that it was something crazy and wildly kinky, but, still, it was something new.

“I could try that,” she replied, smiling softly. “Whatever works best for you. Positioning, I mean.”

“It’s easiest if I’m on the bottom, for your throat. But whatever you want, sweetheart. You don't have to, like I said. I will happily lick you up until you beg me to stop tonight,” he said.

She shivered at that, her mouth going dry at the thought of swallowing him down until he came. She’d enjoyed his taste last time simply licking him from her fingers. Somehow, she had a feeling she’d like this, too.

“I like the sound of that, Daddy,” she murmured and sat up so that he could take his pants off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you? ;) Merry Christmas Eve for all of our celebrating followers!!!! Happy Monday to everyone else <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

 

* * *

 

Waking up with Rey in his arms was...Ben wasn't even sure if he had the words for it. She was so small but so _warm_ , her lithe body pressed so nicely against his. He tightened the arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He hoped that his very much raging boner wasn't bothering her too much, but it wasn't like it wasn't something that she was now _very_ intimately familiar with.

Last night had been, in a word, incredible. She'd taken everything he had to give her in stride, making the sweetest noises as they explored and experimented. His neck _may_ be a bit stiff from the angle he had to hold it at in order for them to properly execute a 69, but he'd deal with that forever if it meant doing _that_ again.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, taking the moment to inhale the scent of her. He would love to draw a bath for them, but Jax, the rude little thing he was, was sitting right across from them, impatiently twitching his tail as he glowered at the slumbering couple.

Oh, right. Responsibilities. Jax, and Nova. They needed he and Rey more than he and Rey needed to sleep in. It was already 8:35 AM as it was, plenty of sleep for them both.

“Alright, boy, alright. Daddy will feed you,” Ben grumbled, even if he still hadn't disentangle from Rey.

“Uh uh,” Rey muttered back with her eyes still closed, the arm draped over his around her waist tightening to hold him to her. “Not going anywhere. Nova can feed him.”  
At the thought of her daughter, though, Rey’s eyes snapped open. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh _shit._ What if she’d gone into her room and found her missing? It was only a matter of time before she came looking for them.

 _“Shit!”_ she said suddenly, sitting upright. “She’s going to find us.”

Ben sighed and rolled to his back, giving a great big stretch. Jax came immediately to his side, purring and headbutting into him, trying to sweet his way into food.

“You can go back downstairs, sweetheart. I'll wait a moment and then follow you to feed this beast,” he said, giving the insistent boy a scratch on the back. “Then we can all go get ready to meet Leia. Speaking _of_ , you should have a package here. I had my mother order you and Nova some clothes. I would have pick them out myself, but I was worried I'd fuck up sizing and then you'd never speak to me again.”

“That's not what I'm concerned about,” she said, looking over her bare shoulder at him. “I'm concerned about her finding us like _this._ I mean, I'm not against telling her that you and I are...that we're…” _together?_

“Together,” he finished with a definitive nod, far more confident than the rapid beating in his heart. He was terrified that she would refute his claim, that she'd go running. But the logical part of his mind said that she wouldn't, that she wanted this. That helped.

Offering him a small smile, she repeated, “Together.”

She leaned back onto her elbow, turning her body towards his to give him a soft kiss good morning. She was glad they'd taken the extra time to brush their teeth before collapsing into bed last night.

“Nor am I,” he said. “She already imagines that we're together, might as well make her dreams come true. And mine.”

Jax gave an impatient yowl and hopped onto Ben's hip, looking between the humans impatiently for _someone_ to feed him. _Now!_

“He's the worst, I swear. If I don't feed him before the crack of dawn, I'm pretty sure he thinks he's going to die of starvation,” Ben said, rolling his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Rey one last time before releasing his hold on her. “Alright, alright, let's get up and feed this horrible animal.”

Smirking, Rey rolled out of the bed and retrieved her robe from the floor, where it had fallen in all of the movement the night before. Standing, she slid it up her body and tied the sash before turning to him.

She waited until he was dressed presentably before holding her hand out to him.

“Let’s just make sure to lock doors during sex, just in case, okay?” she asked with a happy smile.

“Yes, _always_. We may have to heavily suggest that Nova maintains her downstairs room if she's comfortable with that amount of distance,” he agreed. There were plenty of rooms upstairs for Nova, but...sex with Rey.

“We'll see, I suppose,” she said as they made their way out into the hall, Jax winding in between their legs as though that would make them go faster. She held his hand tightly, giving it a few reassuring squeezes as they wandered down the stairs to where Nova was in the middle of making herself a bowl of cereal.

Nova looked up like she'd been caught, a guilty little expression on her face as she glanced from them down to the cereal. “Hi, Momma. Hi, Mr. Ben,” she said sheepishly.

“Hey, monkey,” Rey said, eyeing the cereal, but deciding to say nothing.

It was their own fault that she'd been hungry enough to get it herself.

“Morning, Novabeam. How did you sleep?” Ben asked conversationally as he pulled out Jax's hard food. The sleek animal sat patiently where his bowl was always set, a smug expression on his face that said that he had achieved his goal. Ben piled on the wet food and set it down, refreshing the water quickly after.

Maybe it was time for Jax to have a little friend.

“Good. That story you told me was really good. I had good dreams. And Jax slept with me,” she replied, throwing a fond smile at the little morning terror.

Rey smiled as she helped herself to a cup of coffee from Ben's fancy machine, taking a few seconds to figure out how all of the buttons worked in what order. So much high tech stuff at once and not a clue where to start.

“That's great, just what I like to hear,” she replied, finally managing to get to the brew settings for a single cup.

“He _did_ now?” Ben gasped, looking scandalized down at the cat.

Jax barely glanced up at Ben. He had food to eat.

“Well, you're very lucky, Novabeam. Jax is an expert cuddler, _and_ he's an excellent watch cat. If any pet could ever keep you safe, he's the one,” Ben said. “He's a spoiled house cat, but he's very protective of the house. When he goes outside, he prowls the property line for any threats. I've seen Dobermans run away with their tails tucked between their legs.”

“Sounds like you've got some competition,” Rey grinned over at him, elbowing him lightly in the side.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure I do. My cat is infinitely better than I am.”

“I beg to differ,” she smirked back at him. “I beg to differ a _lot.”_

She hadn't slept with his cat last night, after all.

Nova looked between them suspiciously, her big eyes squinting as she ate her cereal.

“Something's up,” she commented.

Ben looked at Rey, a soft smile on his face as he came to stand next to her. “What do you think is up, Nova?”

“I dunno,” she shrugged, looking down at her bowl as she picked another spoonful. “But something is. You both look _happy.”_ Realization dawned on her a moment later and she all but slammed her spoon down, filled with a sudden rush of wind. “Did you two _kiss?!”_

Rey blushed. Oh, they'd done more than just kiss, but she wasn't about to tell her five year old that.

He grinned and reached out to hold Rey's hand. “Yes, Nova, we did. We kissed.”

Nova sat back in her chair and threw her hands up, proclaiming, “Finally! Uncle Chewie owes me $50 now.”

“Nova!” Rey gaped.

“Chewie,” Ben groaned. “What _exactly_ was your bet?”

“Well,” Nova said smugly as she shoved another bite of cereal into her mouth. “One morning, he was at Mom's work, and he let me sit with him while he drank his coffee. And he was telling stories, some of which I guess were about you, Mr. Ben. He said you always seemed really sad ever since your last wife and that he wanted to see you happy again. I told him momma's always sad too, and then we just sort of made a bet that you wouldn't find someone to kiss before Christmas. Both of you.” She looked back and forth between them. “That you both did it together just means that I earn double the original bet.”

“Nova Johnson,” Rey said, frowning deeply at the girl. “You _bet_ that we wouldn't have anyone to kiss before Christmas?”

“Technically, _I_ was the one to bet that you both would. Uncle Chewie said you wouldn't,” Nova corrected.

“That sounds like Chewie,” Ben conceded. “He's going to get an earful. But _first_ , are you okay with this, Nova? I know you wanted your mom and I to kiss, but we are going to be together now, which means that we will spend lots of time together, just us. Not that we would ever ignore you, because you're the most important person, to us.”

“That's okay,” she replied brightly. “Once I start going to that new school, I'll have some homework to do whenever you guys are...kissing.” She made a face that was both happy and disgusted at the same time.

“We just want to make sure you understand what this means, is all,” Rey said, trying to get them back onto the more serious conversation before it drifted too far into something silly. “And you tell us if you feel like you're being left out for too long, okay?”

“Don't let it simmer, okay? The moment you feel left out, we need you to tell us,” he stressed, very seriously. He had let it simmer and boil over when he was a kid, and he wouldn't let it happen to Nova, too.

“Okay, okay, I'll tell you the minute your love bubble starts encroaching into my comfort,” she said, sounding far too wise for her years. Her face morphed into an ecstatic grin as she added, “I've always wanted a dad!”

Rey's eyebrows lifted in surprise, and she blushed a hearty shade of red for more than one reason. She hadn't had _that_ talk with Ben yet, and she wasn't quite sure how to respond to that statement, so she just said, “We'll see how it goes, okay, Novie? That's some pretty serious stuff.” She glanced over at Ben, trying to read his expression.

He felt like his heart had burst, and he couldn't stop the grin that attempted to crack through his face. A dad. He could be Nova's dad. She _wanted_ him to be her dad. And he would dad as hard as a dad could dad, just for her.

“We'll see, Novabeam,” he promised as well. But he squeezed Rey's hand, letting her know that yes, he would happily be a dad. “I'm going to go get that package for you ladies. Brunch is at 11, and Mom will expect us to be early.”

“I guess we shouldn't dally any longer, then,” Rey said with a glance down at her robe. She should probably get dressed, and use her fancy new styling tools to make her hair look somewhat presentable.

Waiting until Nova was finished eating, Rey ushered her into the bathroom to clean up, and by the time they were both scrubbed from head to toe, the boxes had been delivered.

Rey wandered out of the bathroom, clad in just a large, fluffy towel and into Nova's room, where the boxes for the girl were spread out on her bed. The clothes, she found, were brand new, things with tags from places she'd never even heard of. There were dresses in a size up for spring and summer time, long sleeved shirts and a new coat for this year, a few pairs of boots and flats in different sizes. There were shirts and pants, mittens, scarves, adorable little hats; basically everything that Nova needed.

“Oh wow, this is…” Rey gasped, holding up some of the items. She didn’t even want to to know how much all of this had cost.

Nova’s eyes were bright and happy, and she was practically vibrating in place with excitement. “This is amazing! Can I wear this one?” she asked, holding up a light grey sweater dress that buttoned up along the back. The skirt was red plaid, pleated, and overall, Rey thought the entire ensemble was cute.

“Only if there are some...here we go,” she said, pulling out some black tights that were in the box, as well. There were also a pair of matching Mary Jane style shoes. “Oh wow, his mom thought of everything.”

“It’s so pretty!” Nova said, already unbuttoning the dress so that she could put it on. It seemed as though the tags had been taken off of it already.

When Nova was completely dressed, Rey took a step back to look at her. She looked...perfect. Every bit the little angel she was, gambling habits aside.

“Why don’t you go show Mr. Ben and see what he thinks while I take a look at my box?” Rey suggested, still wrapped up in her towel.

“Okay!” Nova was out the door in a flash, shouting excitedly for Ben.

“Wow, look at you, Novabeam!” Ben praised as he clapped his hands in excitement. He knew handing the reins to Leia was a good choice, she had _impeccable_ taste, near legendary for it. “How do you like it?”

When the girls were getting ready, he'd dressed, as well. Having to eschew his usual dark color palette in favor of _not_ looking like a sore thumb for the pre-Christmas brunch crowd, he'd dressed in a dark red heathered sweater and light tan trousers. He took the time to style his own hair, coiffing it into something that Leia would seem presentable and not “a dark mop on my son's head”. She'd always hated his hair this long, but maybe the news that he had a girlfriend would properly distract. And, again, pseudo-granddaughter was also a good shield. He couldn't wait for them to meet.

Nova grinned and gave a little twirl. “I love it! Everything was so pretty, and there were a lot of zeros on the tags.”

Ben chuckled. “Well, these clothes are from very nice stores, and they're made very nicely so that they'll last you a long time. No sense in spending all that money on things that fall apart.”

“That's smart,” Nova conceded with a sharp nod.

“And after brunch, we're going to go get all those Christmas decorations you were asking for. You can have the biggest Christmas tree on the lot and any colored lights you desire with whatever ornaments you deem fit. I hear that your elf has been telling Santa that you've been exceptionally good this year, so I'd say you deserve it,” he said with a wink.

He still didn't understand the little thing, but it seemed to make Nova and Rey happy. When she'd gone down last night to get her toothbrush, she'd set the thing up again in a new place doing some other new little thing. Ben supposed that next year, if things were still going well (he hoped and prayed to every deity in existence that they would) he'd have to help think of new things for it to do. But he'd figure out Pinterest for Rey and Nova. He'd do anything for them.

“Oh yay!” Nova cheered. “Can we make outside pretty, too? All of your neighbors have such nice decorations, we stick out!”

He chuckled more at that. All of his neighbors used to try to catch up with _him_ when Bazine (and her too-expensive decorator) was in charge. He was a bit touched when one of them, the older woman across the street, stopped by shortly after the turn of the month to ask why the delay on his usually spectacular display. However, he also knew that all of his neighbors had watched from their windows as the moving trucks took Bazine away, so he wasn't surprised why more didn't come see what the hang up was. They seemed satisfied in their brilliant displays, but, oh, were _they_ in for a surprise after today, when the baton was passed to the most brilliant child he knew.

“Anything you want, Novabeam,” he promised.

When Rey eventually ventured out of her room, wearing an item from one of her own boxes, she kept nervously smoothing her hands down the soft fabric as she headed out to where Ben and Nova were. It was a form-fitting pine green sweater dress with a cozy turtleneck. It came down to just past her knees, but there was a modest slit on the side just showed just a hint more leg. Over all, very classy; overall, _very_ expensive.

There’d been some new shoes for her, as well, a pair of black suede pointed toe stiletto booties with some straps across the ankles. When Rey looked down at herself, her first thought had been _“wow”,_ followed by _“this is classily sexy”._ She’d never been this done up before, and she’d tried to make her hair match. With her new smartphone, she’d downloaded the Pinterest app and looked through some hairstyles.

She’d settled on an updo twist, with some rather tasteful looking tendrils hanging around her face. She’d curled those, just slightly, so that it wasn’t flat looking. One look at herself, again, and she couldn’t believe that it was _her._

She paused by the living room, her eyes locked on Ben. Oh god, he looked amazing. That red sweater clung to him in all the right places, and his hair looked so perfect (maybe she’d mess it up later…), and he just looked like something out of the perfect Christmas card. Her mouth was dry, and she found herself wondering why on earth he would be interested in someone like her.

Ben looked up as he heard the soft clicks of Rey's booties on the floor and felt his heart stop. He'd have to buy his mother a hundred Christmas presents in thanks of her buying _that_ for Rey. The gorgeous dress clung to her like a glove, and the pine color made the green in her hazel eyes pop and sparkle. On top of that, her chestnut hair done up just so, along with the light touch of makeup, made her sheer perfection. He was up and crossing to her before he could even register it, smirking at the height of her heels made her taller, but only just so. He would only have to lean down a little bit now to kiss her.

“Wow,” he said, one hand immediately on her waist. Respectfully, though. Nova was watching, after all. If she wasn't, he had a much plumper part of Rey he wanted his hands on.

“Wow is right,” she said, looking him up and down, even with him so close. “You look amazing.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek with a smile, pointedly ignoring Nova’s little cackle of delight.

“You look even better.” He leaned down under the guise of kissing her cheek, instead whispering in her ear, “I will be counting the _minutes_ until I get to tie you up. Fuck, Kitten.”

Shivering at the promise in his words, she bit her lip to try and make the blush stay down. Failing spectacularly at that, she decided to just roll with it, and whispered back, “What are you going to use?”

“I was thinking of going nice and easy, like you asked. I have a glass one I think you'll love, nice and ice cold,” he replied lowly. He pressed a soft kiss to her ear and stepped back, fighting the rising urge of his boner. “I think we should head out, yes?”

Giving him a knowing little smirk, she dropped her eyes briefly down to the front of his trousers before stepping back herself and nodding.

She called for Nova, who came running and put her new jacket on. It was an adorable little navy peacoat, one that would keep her nice and warm compared to her old one. She looked like a true princess, something out of a magazine, and Rey’s heart clenched almost painfully. Nova deserved so much more than Rey had been able to give her. This was the life she’d always wanted to give her; proper clothes and a nicer house to live in with people that cared about her.

With Rey’s own new jacket on, she figured she probably looked similar and looked to Ben to make sure he was ready. She was trying not to feel guilty that so much money had just been dropped on them, but the resulting look on his face had made it worth it.

“Look at my gorgeous girls,” he smirked proudly as he ushered them into the garage he briefly surveyed his cars before selecting his cherry red Range Rover. It had snowed, after all, and he wanted them to get there safely. He had the most precious cargo now.

“You seem to have a thing for red cars,” Rey said, scanning the cars as she slipped into the passenger seat of the Range Rover while Nova hopped in the back and buckled herself up.

“I’m sure you can guess my favorite colors,” he smirked back at her. “Although you haven't even seen what I have in storage.”

Not that he wanted to flaunt his wealth, nor did anyone need multiple cars, but his—Han had instilled a love of cars in him his whole life, and it was an influence he just never shook.

“I should bring you out to them once you have your license, if you'd like to pick one. Or I can buy you a new car. Either way,” he suggested.

Eyes going wide, she shook her head. “No, no need to buy one.” That was just ridiculous, right? That was tens of thousands of dollars, and he had an armada of cars as it was that weren't getting used. Not that it made her feel any better to know that she'd be using one of his cars, either.

“Can _I_ have a new car?” Nova asked from the backseat.

“Of course, Novabeam. Jeep or Corvette?” he asked, shooting her a smirk from the rearview mirror. He'd have to research the best models, of course. He didn't necessarily want to give her a Barbie or Disney one if they _weren't_ the best, as his daughter-not-daughter deserved the absolute best.

Rey shot him a glare that said _you better not even be thinking about it._ Not for another eleven, maybe twelve years, anyway.

“Jeep!” Nova replied, looking awestruck by the possibility of actually having her own car.

“There will be rules with it. You can _only_ drive it on the sidewalks, and you'll have to wait until spring because the salt will ruin it. You're not allowed to drive it out of eyesight of the house, with or without your phone. And as long as you're good and keep it in the garage every night, it's yours. We aren't responsible if some jealous kid comes and takes it because you left it out. Understood?” Ben asked.

He then looked at Rey, worried he had overstepped by giving her child rules.

Understanding now that he had been meaning one of those child-sizes motor-powered cars and not an _actual_ car, Rey gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, offering her hand up and then giving it a squeeze. It was okay if he gave Nova rules, especially since it was for her own safety and for that of her car.

“I understand,” she replied, her happiness not having dimmed in the slightest.

“And make sure you take good care of it. Don’t go playing bumper cars or anything,” Rey added, smiling softly to herself as she looked out the window.

This gift would be the most expensive thing Nova had ever had, but to see the smile on her face, it was absolutely worth it.

The rest of the drive was peaceful, with questions from both Rey and Nova about a certain neighborhood or a landmark as they drove past. They’d never seen this part of the city before, and to see it now, in the comfort of this vehicle was wonderful. Ben lived in suburbia, of course, his house similar to the others in the same neighborhood, but also unique enough that they’d be able to pick it out from the rest.

It was when they entered another neighborhood that was just as expensive (maybe even moreso), that Rey began to get nervous. She had no idea what to expect from his mother. Would she look down on a single (not so much anymore) mom and her child living under her son’s roof? Was she a traditionalist? Did she like fruitcake?

As they pulled up in front of a mansion—yes, a mansion—Rey could feel just how pale she was. She was going to be sick, she just knew it. This was going to be horrible, wasn’t it? Oh god, what a mistake this was. At least she could thank her for the clothes, though?

Ben brought her hand up to his lips, giving her a kiss. He could feel her palms beginning to sweat and her heart rate jump and he knew immediately that he had to comfort her.

“There's no reason to be worried, sweetheart. She's going to adore you. Although I fear her and Nova together. They're both too sassy for their own good,” he said lightheartedly.

“Oh no,” Rey tried to laugh as they got out of the car. Maybe she should have thought to bring something? Made some cookies or something?

Nova jumped out of the car, twirling around in the shoveled driveway as she looked up at the house. “Your mom lives _here?”_ she asked, coming to a stop with huge eyes.

Ben laughed. Bazine had hated that their house wasn't as big as his parents. He didn't see the point in competing...even if Han poked at him sometimes about it. Besides, his parents house was far too big for them. It always had been. They should have had more kids, adopted at least.

“Yes, this is where I grew up,” he replied to the girl as he and Rey came up beside her. “My bedroom was at the back of the house. I’m sure my mom would love to show you the whole thing.”

Making their way up the sidewalk to the front steps and then to the massive wood door that was currently sporting a huge Christmas wreath, Rey wondered if Ben was the kind of son who knocked or if he just opened the door and went inside. Her question wasn’t answered, however, as the door opened just before they reached it.

The woman on the other side of it was...tiny. Shorter than Rey, even without the heels. She had silver-streaked hair, done up into a tasteful bun on the back of her head, with fine lines around her face and light brown eyes. She could easily see where Ben got his from, though she was stunned that a man as large as him had come out of a woman this tiny.

Leia hadn't at all missed how her son was holding the hand on the stunning young woman next to him. She knew that that pine dress would suit the woman well.

“Hello, Mom,” Ben greeted, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “You look lovely.”

“Oh, Benny, you're too sweet. And now _this_ must be your new, ah, tennants? Beneficiaries?” Leia slid a purposeful gaze down to their linked hands. “Girlfriend, perhaps?”

“This is Rey Johnson and Nova Johnson,” Ben replied instead, although he smirked. It wasn't like they were trying to hide it.

“Oh, come in, come in, and _then_ I can see you two lovely ladies better,” Leia encouraged, stepping back.

Stepping inside with Nova in tow, Rey couldn't help but look around the building with awe in her eyes. So _this_ was what the inside of a senator's house looked like. And this home _did_ look like something out of _Home and Garden._ There was garland _everywhere,_ Christmas lights at every turn.

Nova looked every bit as stunned as Rey felt and the Christmas lights reflecting in her eyes showed that.

“It's nice to meet you,” Rey greeted, turning to offer her own free hand as the door closed.

Leia shook Rey's hand firmly. “It's nice to meet you as well. I've heard nothing but the loveliest of things about you. Maz has never been more grateful for an employee, and you've got Chewie smitten, not to mention what you've done to my own son. And I can see why.”

Smiling in response, Rey said, “Well, I'm glad to hear that. Every single one of them is fantastic.” Especially Ben. She threw a look over at him.

Nova took that as her opportunity to step forward, her own little hand extended. “Hi! I'm Nova. Nova Johnson.”

Leia smiled and accepted the child's hand. “Hello there, Nova. I hear you are being stifled in your educative efforts and would like to go to my grandmother's school. Let's see what we can do about that, yeah?”

Rey's eyebrows lifted and she gave Ben a questioning look. He'd neglected to mention _that._

“I would really like that, thank you,” Nova replied brightly. “You have a lovely home.”

“Yes, you do,” Rey agreed, unsure of what else to say. What did one say when first meeting your new boyfriend's rich mother? They probably had nothing in common.

“Thank you, ladies. There's not much to do in my old age except fight for the rights of those less fortunate than me and decorating. Come in, come in. Han is just finishing up the food,” Leia said.

Ben went stock still. “Han? Han is here?” he asked tightly.

Leia sighed. “Yes, Ben, your father is here. And he is going to he on his _best_ behavior. _Or else!”_ she called out into the house.

Ben sighed. “We should just go. This can't go well. Han is—he's—"

“Heya, kiddo,” Han greeted as he came around the corner, a strained smile on his face. It immediately morphed as he took in Rey and Nova. “ _Hey_. Leia, you didn't mention just _how_ far out of his league she was.”

Rey turned beet red while Nova just grinned. Han was tall, almost as tall as Ben, but not quite, his shoulders slumped with either age or the weight of something else. He had hair that was silver and white over the brown that Leia had. He looked roguish, and she could tell he had been quite the charmer in his younger days.

And he was extremely familiar. It took a moment of staring to figure out where she'd seen him before. When it clicked, she gasped.

“Han? You come into the diner with Chewie sometimes, right?” she asked, stunned. What a _small_ world.

With how tense Ben was in her hand, however, she guessed things with his father were...not good.

“Han!” Nova said, darting forward to hug him.

“Hey there, Einstein!” Han said, dropping to his knees (with little care for his joint pain) to hug the kid. “This is the one, Leia! This is the kid who helps me with my crosswords!”

“The smallest world, huh?” Leia smirked, shaking her head a bit.

“Too small,” Ben grumbled, glaring at where his father knelt hugging his not-daughter. He remembered when Han greeted him like that. He needed to warn Nova to _never_ get attached to the man.

Noting the change in Ben’s demeanor, Rey made a mental note to ask what was up with him and his dad. Nova occasionally talked about Han, but it was rare. She was charmed as a child would be, enraptured by his wild stories and jokes.

Admittedly, though, Rey _did_ feel better to know that Ben’s father was someone she knew. Today wasn’t going to be that awkward then, hopefully.

She hoped that the relationship between Nova and Han wouldn’t put too much of a strain with the relationship Nova had with Ben, as well. She couldn’t bear to see any form of jealousy aimed at the little girl, even if it was from Ben.

“You okay?” she asked him softly, trying to keep her voice low and the concern she felt out of it.

“Let's just say that I am not as big of a fan of my dad as your daughter is,” he replied, trying to keep his sourness at a minimum.

“Let's eat, shall we?” Leia announced, picking up her son's gloom.

Han smirked proudly as he rose, holding Nova's hand. He liked this kid, and her mom was pretty awesome, too. He was glad that they'd intersected with his son. He needed their influence in life, _clearly._

“We've got a world tour of brunches today. French toast, Belgium waffles, Canadian bacon, Idaho hash browns, Florida orange juice, and some local fruit,” Han explained as they moved into the dining room.

It was done up just as extra as the rest of the house, a lovely scarlet running down the center of their long cherrywood table, mason jars full of white lights in wreaths of holly making up the center piece. There was a smaller Christmas tree in the corner, done in blues and silvers. It was one of four trees in the house, and a tiny, fluffy Russian Blue laid beneath it, tilting his head curiously at the newcomers. A sleek gold tabby lingered at the other side, less curious.

Each Christmas decoration was wonderful and festive, adding light to the house from nearly every angle. It felt good to be in a place like this, and as they all settled around the table with Han and Leia at the head and Nova, Ben, and Rey tucked on the other. It was a little unbalanced, but who _really_ cared?

As food began to get dished out, Rey tried to be as comforting as she could be to Ben, whose saltiness about Han had sort of put a damper on her mood, as well. She kept her hand on his leg under the table—not moving, just resting and occasionally squeezing when she felt him tense up from time to time. She answered questions when asked, smiled at his parents and was relieved when she seemed to be met with genuine smiles in return.

Nova, though; she stole the show, chattering excitedly about everything and anything, from how she met Ben and everything afterwards with Rey sometimes filling in blank spots in her story. She was a bit sheepish saying some details, but the more _personal_ ones definitely got left out.

Once breakfast was cleared, Leia invited everyone into the living room, Han offering Nova piggyback ride, which she excitedly accepted. Ben lingered behind, stating that he would do the dishes. Seeing Rey moving to join him, Leia reached out for her, wrapping a small hand around her wrist.

“Let him be, dear,” she said wisely. “It's best to let them have the space they want from each other. Well, the space Ben wants from Han. They...I'll tell you later.”

Frowning slightly, Rey gave Ben one last lingering look before she turned to go join everyone else in the living room. Her heart hurt to see the clear pain that had happened between father and son, but she wouldn't press. She'd do her best to not piss anyone off, although she was extremely curious to know what was going on between them.

As she sat down on one of the plush sofas, she looked around the space, trying to imagine a younger version of Ben running around the area. There were a few photos, mostly of him when he was exceptionally young, from what looked like kindergarten until he was about ten, and then once that age had come there were far fewer photos. Even less around the teenage years and beyond, and what ones there were, were either of just him and Leia or just him.

“Now then, Miss Nova, I have to say that from what I’ve heard, you’re the ideal candidate for our scholarships. When my grandmother founded the school, it was with the idea that young women deserved the same type of education that a young man did. The Naberrie Finishing Academy for Young Women not only sought to produce ideal young women, proficient in all the needs of the day from house management to the modern languages, as well as the most desired arts, but also to educate young women like men were. They were taught maths and sciences, and were sure to have a thorough knowledge of the histories of the modern worlds as well as how to be a lilting lyricist in all her writings. She even allowed girls of non-white races to attend her school, as long as the families had enough money, which was not often, but some were admitted,” Leia began.

Leia crossed to the fireplace mantle, gently bringing down a duo gilded picture frame, both images in black and white. On the left, her grandmother, and on the right, her mother. She handed it over to Nova.

“The reputation of the school got so great that, when my mother came of age to take over, she made what was seen as a controversial decision to open the school to boys as well. She refused to live in a world that supported the kind of segregation that forced her mother to open the school in the first place. While many expected my grandmother to oppose this decision, she readily accepted it. Times were changing, and so should they.” Leia smirked then, settling down between Nova and Han. “My mother had another reason for letting the boys in, of course. When universities saw how brilliant the young men were who she helped produced, they’d be forced to acknowledge the ladies as well. Girls wouldn’t just be able to get into Sarah Lawrence or Wellesley, but Harvard, Yale, and Princeton, and not _just_ as one of the four or five token females allowed in. She wanted everyone to know that girls deserved an education just as much as boys, and could do the same things given the same education. She was brilliant, and I only wish I had known her.”

Leia sighed, her posture sagging just a bit. “But I never did. She died giving birth to my twin brother and I. I didn’t even know my connection to the school when Luke and I attended until I was much older, nearly in my teens. But I attended Naberrie Academy, as did Ben. And as will you, Miss Nova. I’ll make sure of it.”

“We really appreciate your recommendation,” Rey said softly, slowly processing all of the information they’d just been given. So the school ran in the family then, and was highly prestigious, as Ben had said. It had essentially changed the way women were viewed in education, or at least helped immensely. “Nova, you’re going to do so well in this school,” she added in a proud murmur.

Nova, the young, idealistic girl that she was, turned to Rey and said, “Maybe you can go to school with me.”

Rey just smiled and shook her head, saying, “No, monkey, this one is all you.”

Han laughed at that. “What kind of kid wants her mom there, too? It’s your time, Nova. You get to grow and figure out who are you are. Mom’s cramp that style.”

Leia, however, had read between the lines a _bit_ better than her husband. “Forgive me for asking, Rey, but was your education stilted with Nova’s arrival?”

Rey shrugged sheepishly, looking down at her hands as she answered, “It was delayed, yes. I just never had the time or money to try and get my GED.”

She felt like a loser, to put it simply. Sitting here in this big, fancy house without a decent education like the rest of them.

“Naberrie Academy is a full education school, Rey. That _includes_ night school and GED assistance programs. I may have had no stake in the school beyond my heritage, but when you donate enough money to things, they let you have your way,” Leia smirked with a wink. “Ben can watch Nova when you’re in class. Gives them a chance to bond.”

“He works hard, though. I couldn’t ask him to watch her every night that I have class,” Rey frowned softly. It just seemed unfair to him as well.

“He’s invited you into his home with the knowledge that you have a child who will need tending to from time to time. And it’s not like we can’t help. Well, me, at least. Han isn’t...allowed over there,” Leia said, whispering the last part.

“Ungrateful kid,” Han sneered, easily over-hearing.

“Han. That is not your best behavior,” Leia snapped.

Han rolled his eyes and leaned forward to capture Rey’s attention. “My son and I are not close. At all. He seems to imagine that I was this unloving, inattentive father who would rather run off on one of my adventures than spend time with my kid.”

“Which, from his perspective, was true,” Leia said, giving her husband a hard glare.

“I was doing it for you two!” Han said, throwing his hands up.

“ _Han!_ Not now!” Leia said firmly. She shot Rey an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I know this is horrible etiquette. Family squabbles are not proper in front of company, even company who may become family.”

Well, that answered that, she supposed. It made sense why Ben was upset to see Han with Nova.

“It’s alright,” Rey immediately tried to soothe. “I’m sorry if our presence brought up any issues or anything. Although, thank you for the clothes, while I’m thinking about it. It was very generous of you.”

“All I did was pick out what would best suit your figures and complexions. Ben paid,” Leia shrugged simply. “I’m glad to see that I was correct. Green is a lovely color on you, although I’d venture that you look just as lovely in blue. And with Ben in blacks and reds, perhaps purple can be Nova’s color?”

“Mom, stop trying to style everyone into the future,” Ben chastised with a tight lipped grin as he came into the living room. He settled in an armchair, closest to Leia and Rey. “How did the interview go? Is our little genius going to be wandering the hallowed, haunted halls of Naberrie?”

“Haunted?” Nova blinked. “What do you mean haunted?”

“I think it’s a hopeful yes?” Rey said, looking from Leia to Ben and then back again. “You have a very prestigious family. I didn’t realize how much so until now.”

“You don’t even know the half of it yet,” Han grunted. “And I thought _I_ had the shoddy history, but my princess has me beat.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “I’ll write to the board about the both of you. We have a few weeks before the next semester begins.”

“Mr. Ben said it’s haunted! Is everyone going to ignore that?” Nova persisted, looking around at the adults desperately.

Ben laughed. “It’s not really, Novabeam. Don’t worry. But the big kids will _tell_ you it is, so don’t let them scare you.”

Leia smiled at the nickname he’d afforded the girl. Good, they were bonding well. She’d wanted so badly for him to have his own family and now, it seemed, he had one. However they ended up in his lap, she was glad for it.

Nova nodded, relaxing visibly. “Thank you, Mr. Ben.”

“Mom, you mentioned Rey also going to the school?” Ben asked, looking at the two women.

“I don’t suppose there happens to be a scholarship for someone like me, is there?” Rey asked almost hopefully. This school sounded ridiculously expensive, and a scholarship was pretty much the only way she could get in on her own. Not that Leia couldn’t get her in or anything, but the school required funding from somewhere, and she didn’t want anyone to foot the bill just because.

“There is. There is one specifically for teen mothers looking to beat the odds,” Leia nodded.

“Or scruffy boys like me,” Han piped in with a rakish grin. “I met Leia that way. The night school classes don’t begin until seven, but the prestigious Miss Organa was staying late, studying as always. And I was in the library—”

“ _Not_ studying,” Leia pointed out with a smirk of her own. “Han was in the library, making a ruckus.”

“They wanted me to turn down my music, but I needed the music to study! I had a test!” Han defended. He then looked back at Rey and Nova. “So here comes the stuffy Miss Organa, chewing me out for disrupting her fancy little study group, because they _also_ had a test. So I asked her what made hers so much more important than mine—”

“And I reminded him that that wasn’t the issue. The issue was being respectful of the others around him,” Leia said.

“But she, of course, wasn’t respecting _me_ , so I had to defend myself. And anyway, who can resist that, right? This little fireball of a woman, all that rage and righteousness in that tiny little body, and all aimed at me. I was helpless,” Han finished, shrugging and slouching back.

“Don’t let him make it sound like I was at all attracted to him right away, because I wasn’t. It took him several _years_ to wear me down,” Leia pointed out.

“I wrote to her while she was in college, and when she came back home, I snatched her up. Now, there was the issue with that Isolder jerk—”

“He wasn’t a _jerk,_ he was my _boyfriend!”_

“Yeah, but I was the one who really loved you!”

“Good god, can we stop boring them with this story already?” Ben groaned.

And, for the record, he liked Isolder. When he was younger, he used to wish that his mom had married him instead. When he came for visits, a petulant Ben used to make sure that Han _knew_ that he preferred his mother’s former beau. Isolder was even an investor in his company from the beginning, a major shareholder now. Ben looked to the older man for guidance where Han had failed.  

“I like it!” Nova declared happily.

Rey wasn't really sure _what_ to say in response to that, other than, “It sounds like an adorable way to meet someone.”

Maybe not as adorable as your five year old walking up to someone in a grocery store, but adorable all the same. It was something people made movies about, or wrote about in romance novels. Han and Leia seemed to love each other incredibly, even if she got the vibe that they argued a lot.

She hoped she'd have a love strong enough to withstand the test of time and trials, and if she was _really_ honest, she hoped that love was with Ben. But she wouldn't speak it right now, especially not with the banter going back and forth between everyone. She had the sudden urge to go perch herself on his lap to distract him from his family, but she has the feeling that might not go over well.

“Well, we won’t keep you any longer. I’ve got some recommendation letters to write,” Leia said, pushing to stand. “It was lovely meeting you ladies. Here, let me write down my number and my email, just in case you have any questions. But we’ll be seeing you next week, yes?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Rey said with a grateful smile as she followed Leia into the den, where she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the information. “I seriously cannot thank you enough,” she told the older woman, away from everyone else's ears.

“And I can’t thank _you_ enough. I haven’t seen Ben look so happy in...maybe forever. Even knowing his father was here didn’t dampen him as much as it usually would. Whatever you’re doing, and I _don’t_ need to know the details, keep doing it. You and your incredible daughter,” Leia said.

“Really? I just can't believe he'd ever want someone like me,” Rey admitted quietly, flipping the piece of paper over in her hands absentmindedly.

“Someone like you? What does that even mean, Rey?” Leia asked softly, tilting her head at the girl. Her heart broke for her, this poor girl who had so much responsibility thrust upon her at so young an age.

“Well—I mean—” Rey sighed, her shoulders slumping. “He's this hugely successful person with his own company and probably a master's degree at the very least, and I'm this person who's barely making ends meet. What I'm trying to to say is that I don't want a pity party. I don't want him to feel sorry for me. I don't want him to feel obligated to do anything for me just because of my situation.”

“Oh Rey, Ben isn't...let's just say that he's not the warm and fuzzy, doing-it-because-it-feels-good type. Sure, he gives to charities, but he isn't the type to go out of his way to take in a struggling mother and child. He wouldn't do _any_ of this if he didn't want to, nor would I. And you're not a charity case to either of us, Rey. You're someone who deserves more, and we're someone who can facilitate that,” Leia insisted.

Nodding slowly, Rey looked down at her feet, shuffling in the booties. “Well, good. I'm glad for that, at least,” she replied quietly. “I can't thank you enough for getting Nova into that school. And I know she's loving the time spending here with everyone.”

“She’s a fantastic kid,” Leia praised sincerely. “I only wish I had been half as attentive of a mother as you are. But we can't change the past now, right? And Ben turned out...well, I like him. And so do you.”

“I do,” Rey murmured. “I like him a lot. Okay, a _lot._ And I know some people would say that's too fast since we've only known each other for literally a week today, but he's just so...so sweet. Sorry, you probably don't want to hear me prattle on.”

“If there's one thing a mother loves, it's to hear that their child is loved. _Especially_ by someone like you. On paper, Bazine was the perfect wife. Well bred, from a well off family, all that. But she wasn't. She was a bitch and a snake and a thief and I'm glad he's done with her. But you, Rey, have a good, _pure_ heart. I don't think it's too fast when the love is pure, and yours is the purest.” Leia leaned up and hugged the girl. “I look forward to having Christmas with you two.”

“I know we look forward to it, as well,” Rey said, holding the smaller woman tightly. “Oh, and...Leia?”

“Yes, dear?” Leia asked.

“Do you like fruitcake?”


	13. Chapter 13

 

* * *

 

“You...you want to watch me saw down the tree,” Ben clarified, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

“...Maybe,” she admitted with a sheepish grin as they stood next to their chosen tree for the season. She kicked at the snow a bit, hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jacket. “Is that a problem?”

Ben blushed. “I mean, it's _their_ job, and I shouldn't take it from them.”

“Go right ahead, sir. You look like you can wield an ax,” the bored teenager replied, shrugging as he walked away.

Ben sighed. “It's not going to be that interesting, Rey. You're just going to be disappointed.”

“It doesn't have to be interesting, Ben,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Just do one favor for me? Take your coat off.” She gestured at the long black thing that she'd learned held his scent _exceptionally_ well.

“Why does Mr. Ben have to take his coat off, Momma?” Nova asked, her brow furrowed.

“Well, because I don't want him to get too _hot,_ Novie,” Rey replied, giving Ben a look.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Better take this, too, then.” He tugged off his sweater, leaving him standing in the winter air in a black T-shirt. He tugged on the worn work gloves the teen had given him and hefted the ax, making sure the girls were out of range before he began hacking.

The sight of Ben wielding the ax like a lumberjack was...better than she'd imagined. She could see every muscle in his back ripple with each swing, the ones in his forearms and biceps bulging in tandem. It was seriously fucking _hot_ to see him doing something so basic, just swinging a weapon at a tree, but he took great care of his body and each blow to the tree's trunk just showed his power.

She couldn't help it—she started cheering, clapping her hands and laughing when Nova joined in, both of them giving him a steady stream of, “Yay, go Mr. Ben! Swing that ax!”

Ben got the tree down pretty quickly. He hadn't done manual labor of this caliber in a while (not since that summer his parents shipped him off to Uncle Luke's) but it wasn't particularly huge. He watched with a keen eye as it fell, keeping his surroundings his primary focus. He hadn't broken out in much of a sweat, it was too cold, but it was enough to warrant a quick swipe of the forehead with his forearm.

“Holy shit, sir! No one’s ever chopped one down that fast before!” the teen said as he came forward to grab the ax back.

Ben just shrugged. “It wasn't that difficult.”

“Do you want a part time job? You'd make this so much easier,” he kid gushed.

Ben just chuckled. “No, but thanks. Let's get this bound and on my car, okay?” He looked at Rey again. “Sweetheart?”

She startled a bit, snapping her eyes up to his, a flush high on her cheeks. “Huh? O-oh, yeah! I'm fine.” _Just fine. Although I'm fairly sure I need new underwear now._ She knew her eyes were just a bit glassy, hazed over in a bit of lust.

She barely glanced over at the teenaged kid, stepping forward to “examine” the tree, but in actuality, she leaned towards Ben and whispered too low for everyone else to hear, “That was really sexy, Daddy. Thank you.”

“Do you have a lumberjack fantasy we need to explore, Kitten? Should I go buy some flannels?” he smirked back at her.

“I wouldn't complain,” she replied cheekily, with a smile back at him. “Although if you feel the need to do that again—without your shirt—then I am more than happy to cheer you on some more.”

“We'll see what we can work out for next year,” he promised, ducking down to kiss her cheek.

Once the tree was properly bound and loaded up, they commenced decoration shopping. Ben brought them to a massive Christmas store, a veritable wonderland, teeming with every sort of decoration she could desire. He pushed the cart as he allowed the girls to shop to their heart's content, beginning in outdoor and working through to tree decorations.

“I always wanted to do one of these little villages. My mom has one set up in the den, I’m not sure if you saw it, but it was my favorite thing as a kid,” Ben said as they stood in a room full of the ceramic sets.

“Oh, that's a great idea, Mr. Ben!” Nova said, bouncing up alongside him to take a look at the village in question. “You should get it, if it makes you happy.”

Rey looked down at the little sets, tilting her head to see the little figurines and the quaint little buildings. “You don't think Jax would have a field day, knocking everything over? Well, I guess that whole thing went out the window with the tree, right?” she laughed.

They had some ornaments picked out, nothing with a set “theme”, just whatever looked interesting. There were a few empty picture frames that were just waiting for something to stick inside them, with the year dated at the bottom of them. She hoped Ben didn't mind that fact. Rey personally thought it made it feel more homey than just one color and no character.

“He can't get on the mantle,” he shrugged as he began to look at the buildings he liked the most. “Unless he jumps from the tree _to_ the mantle, I guess. Which he would do, since he's a jerk. But maybe the sap this year will keep him out of the tree.”

“And even if it doesn't, I'll have my camera ready for a photo,” she snickered as she remembered his story. “After we make sure he's okay, of course. Which one do you like the most?” She drifted up beside him and slipped her hand into his, leaning her head over to rest her chin on his shoulder.

Ben’s eyes immediately zeroed in on a little chapel set, complete with a December bride and her blushing groom. But that was a _bit_ too forward. Instead, he gathered up a few normal essentials: town hall, post office, pharmacy, and a park collection complete with gazebo. He let Nova pick out the people, laughing as she immediately grabbed a little girl with a cat at her feet.

“Okay, anything else you _must_ have?” Ben asked as he looked between them both.

Rey shook her head. She was pretty sure they'd done enough damage, as the cart was piled high with lights, garland, a wreath for the door, and a few sprigs of mistletoe.

“I think we're good,” she said, shrugging.

Nova, however, found one last item—a star for the top of the tree. It was large and golden, covered in obscene amounts of glitter. She popped it into the cart and looked up at them both. _“Now_ we're ready.”

They checked out easily enough, carefully bagging up the ornaments and setting them in the back of the Range Rover. The tree was still strapped down to the roof, and Rey had the fleeting thought that they should keep the decorations up until February, just to make sure they got good use out of them this year.

When they got home, Ben was glad to have Rey to help him carry in the tree. They sent Nova in ahead of them with instructions to fill up the tree stand with lots of fresh, cold water. Once Nova got it situated in the corner of the living room, right by where the windows were, Ben and Rey carefully cut the ties.

“I've seen _Christmas Vacation_ enough times,” Ben laughed as they made sure they had enough clearance for the branches near the windows.

“Oh my God, I haven't seen that one in _forever,”_ Rey commented as she set about to removing the ties completely and fluffing out the branches a bit after making sure the trunk was secured into the stand. “Although it's not truly Christmas until I see Hans Gruber fall off of Nakatomi Plaza.”

“My kind of woman,” Ben grinned. He gave her a quick kiss before he began to trim off the unwanted branches.

They may all have some sap on them somewhere, and Ben and Rey were sure they were fighting some form of frostbite from decorating the outside, but by the time Nova started nodding off in front of the fireplace, the house looked spectacular, inside and out. Nova had gone crazy for the light up reindeer and insisted on a full menagerie of them outside, their pale yellow lights accented by the others hung on awnings and around windows, framing down his rooftops.

Inside, the house was not nearly _as_ coherent. Nova had insisted on lights that could be changed to any color via the data pads on hooked up around the house (which she excitedly demonstrated for them) while the ornaments were a fun hodgepodge of what they all decided they wanted. Ben's village sat proudly atop its soft fake snow on the mantle, although Jax was already looking to be calculating his path of destruction.

Nearly every archway and banister in the house was wrapped in garland and lights, Nova giggling from atop Ben's shoulders as they hung mistletoe from some (but not all). Ben even allowed Nova to decorate whatever windows she wanted with little clings, the gel kind and the plastic, and she excitedly created scenes on her bedroom windows as well as the living room ones. There were candles and holly, fake poinsettias and wooden Santas. Even Rey got in on it when she requested more Christmas-friendly kitchen and bathroom accessories.

Ben's bank account may have taken a noticeable dip, but, as he carried Nova off to bed, he couldn't be happier. _This_ was what he had always been missing and now, he couldn't imagine life without it.

They arranged the elf in a new configuration before moving up to the bedroom, Ben making sure to tug Rey beneath each mistletoe bundle in a series of increasingly passionate kisses. By the time they made it to his extracurricular room, he was already halfway hard.

“Are you sure you don't want dinner first?” he asked as he unlocked the door. They'd had sandwiches in between decorating and hot cocoa while sitting by the fireside, but nothing of real substance since brunch. He didn't want her hungry.

Rey just rolled her eyes, “I’m sure. Unless you mean dinner of a different sort, which I could could go for again.” As she stepped past him and into the room, she ran her hand lightly along the front of his trousers for good measure to get her point across.

When he flipped the light on behind them, she paused.

The room was just as she remembered it, although different at the same time. It looked like Ben had come in here and done some preparation at some point. There were some towels folded neatly on one of the shelves that hadn't been there before, a few bottles of water sitting just next to them. It looked like a bottle of lube had been set out as well, just in case, and she turned to him with curious eyes. “When did you have time to do this?”

“When you fell asleep last night,” he replied. “Are you _sure_ you want to start with the table?” He wanted it, badly, but it was a lot for a first time. She'd be spread apart and suspended, forced to take whatever he gave. He would let her down the moment she asked, the moment she even sort of hesitated, but he wanted her to feel safe and enjoy this. Silk restraints on the bed was a lot softer for a beginner, but he would do whatever she wanted.

“Yes. I’m sure,” she frowned, planting her hands on her hips. Stepping forward until they were nearly touching, she looked up into his eyes, her tone serious as she said, “I trust you, Ben.”

“Strip, Kitten,” he ordered, his expression darkening as he slipped out of being Ben and into being someone else.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and stepped back again. Working carefully so as not to damage the beautiful clothing, she worked the skirts over her thighs, up her torso and over her head. She didn’t want to just drop it onto the floor, though, expensive and nice as it was. Remembering that there was a rack on the wall behind her, she backed up, still holding his eyes and draped it over one of the hooks.

Left in just her bra and underwear, she wondered which to take off first. Deciding it would be better to work from the top down, she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp on her bra. Sliding it down over her shoulders slowly, she _did_ let this fall to the floor. Feeling the heat in his gaze as more and more of her became exposed, she hooked her thumbs into the band of her underwear and pushed them down, bending forward to step out of them.

When she was completely bare, she straightened slowly. She was trying to control her breathing, not wanting it to become erratic, and waited for further instruction.

“Pick a safe word,” he rumbled as he came forward, crowding her towards the table. He'd angled it so that she could climb back onto it and sit, rather than immediately sliding off. There was a removable center at the bottom, perfect for a second body to thrust into the restrained one, but she wasn't ready for that, so it remained safely locked in place.

She'd had her safeword picked out for a while now, ever since she'd first seen that room and started to understand how she'd felt about it. As she got onto the table, her legs swinging slightly over one side, she said, “Prancer.”

It was that time of the year, after all, and what better way to commemorate this moment than with a matching safeword?

He nodded his approval and stood above her, gently pushing her to lie back. With calm ease, he began to strap her in, moving down to his knees as he began with her legs. He kissed her ankles and calves as he spread her apart, his fingers moving with deft dexterity. Once her legs were secure, he rose to standing and did her wrists, kissing her forearms as well.

“Comfortable, Kitten?” he asked as he stepped back. He could feel his arousal heighten to see her like this in his dark room and he contemplated messing with the lighting, but the current dim setting seemed the most ideal. It cast what they were doing in a soft, hazy glow, no danger at its edges. Just exploration.

Unable to help herself, she pulled on the restraints, just to test. The cuffs were soft, but not soft like a silk tie would have been. These would have some bite if she pulled too hard, but it was okay. She felt vulnerable like this, spread out for him and his viewing pleasure. He could literally do anything he wanted with her right now and she just had to trust that he would let her go should she need it. Ben wasn't like that, though, and she was determined not to ruin this moment. Not unless necessary.

The actual table itself was less comfortable than she'd thought. It was cold from the room, and slightly hard. Not _un_ comfortable, but not ideal, either.

“I'm okay,” she replied, pulling a bit more at the straps on her wrists.

“Good,” he said. He pressed a kiss to her neck, hot and wet, his hands gliding down her body. She felt so good like that, and when he stepped back to admire her, he felt his cock give an impatient twitch.

“One moment.” And then he left the room.

“Wh-what?” she stammered, watching his back disappear. “Ben?”

As soon as he was gone, she tried her best to relax back against the table, to imagine that she _wasn't_ alone in this room, tied down, with no way to get free. Panic was rising in her chest, a hot, heavy thing. He would come back, right? He had to come back.

“Shhh, Kitten, calm down,” he murmured as he strode back in, having been gone less than half a minute. “I had to get something for you. You're safe, sweetheart.” He set the frigid glass object on a small table next to the table and he kissed her, soft and sure.

Relaxing as soon as he was back in sight, she nodded. He wasn't just going to leave her there.

Turning her attention over to what he'd brought in, she swallowed hard. It was a large glass dildo, smooth and very, _very_ cold looking. Not as big as Ben, but definitely big enough.

Oh, he was planning to have a lot of fun, wasn't he?

“We have to get you warmed up first, Kitten. Where would you like me to start? Here?” he asked, tapping one cold finger to her nipple. “Or perhaps here?” He slid another through her slit, letting out his own soft sigh as her hot skin slid along his cold. He kept stroking her with both hands, his touches light, hardly a press, before pulling both away completely. “Or everywhere but?”

“That's up to you, Daddy,” she whispered back to him, her eyes fluttering a bit at the feeling of his cold fingers. Her nipple instantly hardened under the light touch of his thumb, her heart picking up in speed to feel a similar touch between her legs. And then they were gone and she made a small sound of protest.

He smirked and trailed his hands along her body, touching her hips, her arms, her thighs, her neck. Everywhere for just a moment, fleeting and then gone. He left kisses on her chest, light little things. He didn't linger anywhere for too long, and he avoided all erogenous zones. It was just about the temptation of _possibly_ , hearing her sweet little intake of breath whenever he got close but didn't deliver.

“You're so perfect, Kitten. You make me so fucking happy,” he whispered against her pulse point, sliding his tongue up to her ear and sucking on the lobe.  

Shivering, she gasped softly, her hands clenching slightly as she angled her head better. She wanted to kiss him back, to touch him, but with her limbs restrained, she was forced to do little more than bask in his touch, knowing he could do whatever he wanted. It was strangely arousing, to know she was at his mercy, that she would be denied any form of pleasure until he decided to give it to her. She couldn't even rub her thighs together.

“You make me so happy, too,” she whispered back into the air beside his head.

He swallowed down a variety of stupid responses like _marry me, Rey_ and _I love you._ It was too soon. He'd only scare her away with things like that, and the last place he wanted her was by any stretch of the word “away”. And _did_ he really love her?

Gazing up into her eyes, so beautiful, so _trusting_ , he swallowed. Fuck. Yes, he did. Like a fucking moron, he did. He loved her so much, it was near insanity.

He came slowly to his knees, intent on worshipping his love. His lips and hands continued their randomized patterns, although the scent of her arousal was enough to make him focus. Without much other warning, he dove in, his lips hungrily parting hers as he lapped at her glistening sex.

The sudden stimulation made her cry out, a surprised little thing as she pushed her head back against the table and tried to move her legs, to bring them up and around his head. Unable to move, she shivered at the feeling of his warm lips and tongue, of the way he spread her and licked her up, down, and everywhere he could reach.

God, this felt good—too good. She was quickly becoming addicted to Ben's oral game, how skillful and talented that damn tongue was. Gasping, she flexed her hands out, tugging on the cuffs like she'd be able to break free. They held firm, however, and the reminder that she was tied down added to her arousal.

“Fuck, just like that, Daddy, eat my pussy just like that,” she sighed happily, soft little moans falling from her mouth between her words.

He groaned softly at her words. He was so proud of her for owning this, for not being ashamed of the dirty little thing he'd awoken inside of her. Were this a typical situation in this room, he would have pulled away immediately and punished her for ordering _him_ around. But this was about her, so he did as he was told. He licked and sucked, finding a rhythm that she liked. He dipped his head further down and penetrated her with his tongue, thrusting as deep as he could. He would get her off like this and then begin with the dildo. No sense in letting it get too warm.

“Come for me, Kitten. Just like this. Come all over my fucking face,” he encouraged in a rasping moan.

It wasn't going to take much, as turned on as she was from thinking about their evening all day. Combine that with his mouth and she was going to be coming exceptionally soon. At the sudden intrusion of his tongue, so firm and strong, she gasped loudly, arching as best she could into his mouth.

“O- _oh!_ Daddy, I'm gonna...gonna... _so_ close!” she panted, her toes starting to curl as that warm weight threatened to burst.

He latched over her clit and sucked it at a relentless pace, determined to have her come. He could feel it in the quivering of her thighs, hear it in the pitch of her voice. Oh, she was close alright. He just needed to get her there. He sucked and licked, pushing her higher and higher. He'd get his reward soon enough. He deserved it.

“ _Come,”_ he commanded darkly before going in again, even harder.

When it hit her, it was enough to make her gasp, moan, and cry out all at the same time. It was a tsunami of pleasure, endorphins rushing through her body to give her a weightlessness she hadn't felt anywhere but with Ben. She trembled and shook, her eyes rolling as her body spasmed around nothing, her cunt pathetically empty and her soft whines echoed the loss she felt.

When she finally came back down to earth, she slumped heavily, relaxing completely against the table, even though she wanted nothing more than to both get him off and give a great stretch before a nap.

“Oh, I--I...oh fuck,” she whispered as she lolled her head down to look at him.

“Good job, Kitten,” he praised in a low rumble as he finished up what she had to offer. It was best to act quickly now, though, while her body was loose. “Ready?”

“Ready?” she echoed softly, her brain feeling like mush. “Ready for—” _Oh._

She turned her attention back over to the piece of glass he'd brought in and chewed slightly on her lip. She'd give it an honest go.

He kissed her thigh as he reached for the lovely piece. He'd rather enjoyed buying up the collection that Icicles had to offer, as he always enjoyed the possibilities of glass. He also had a few more expensive pieces, purchased from local merchants who charged pretty pennies for their marvelous skills. He'd amassed a collection over the years, but Bazine was never interested in them, so they were mostly just for show. He hoped Rey would end up liking them.

He'd chosen a very basic one, 7 inches of clear glass with a blue band twisting up it. Nice and easy, nothing too crazy, but enough to stimulate her in a way she hadn't been before. He surveyed it in the dim light only for a moment before pressing it up and into her, going slowly to allow her to accommodate for both the intrusion _and_ the cold. He watched her face eagerly, loving every moment of this. Her micro expressions were incredible, he wanted to photograph each one. Maybe she'd let him?

Making a choking noise at the sudden feeling of cold fullness, Rey did her best to relax. Things would be so much better if she just relaxed and took it. The temperature was...a bit strange, the frigid glass now firmly inside of her, thanks to Ben's skillful insertion. She felt full, and temperature play had never been something she'd even considered that she'd be into.

But she was enjoying this, for sure. The texture of the bands along the sides of the toy were incredible, and she felt herself flexing around them to try and get some more stimulation. It widened her eyes, made her suck in a sharp little breath as she looked down to meet his eyes.

“How do you feel, Kitten?” he asked, very gently rotating the toy inside her. His other hand was stroking her hip, a reassuring gesture. She was doing so well, he was so proud of her. And, of course, he knew that if there were successful in this, perhaps they'd be able to move on to sex sooner than anticipated. But he'd wait as long as she needed. _This_ was worth it.

“Good,” she whispered. “I feel...good.” Sighing softly as she felt him twist it inside of her, she groaned lowly, her hands flexing against the restraints again. “So good, Daddy.”

“Can you handle more?” he asked, kissing her abdomen. He began to rotate it the other way, but he didn't pull it out to try to shove it further. He just held it there, already feeling the way her wonderful heat was warming it in his hand.

She thought about it for a moment before giving a shaky nod, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. “Yes,” she whispered.

He began slowly, shallow thrusts of just pulling out by an inch or two and then firmly back up. When she gasped and sighed at that, he gave it a bit more, and then more, and then more. But always slow, letting her acclimate to the new loss and gain in time. Once he had gotten to the point of just the head of it remaining inside her, he began to pick up his pace.

It almost felt like a science experiment, the way he tested and tempted her. As the thrusts increased in pace, he began to twist as well. The sounds she made when the smooth, blue band rubbed against her g-spot were…

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you're taking it so well. You're so fucking beautiful,” he praised.

Each thrust of the toy felt so good, better than she'd imagined it could. She felt full and stimulated, every time one of the ridges bumped against her g-spot making her shudder. She could come like this, but she knew what she'd like even more.

“Daddy...I—” she gasped, breaking off into another cry as the glass stroked just right.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. You can come,” he purred. He picked up the pace just a bit more, every twist of his wrist targeted to bring her as much pleasure as he could. He brought his free hand up to her mound, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit in this with his thrusts. There it was again, that lovely quivering of her thighs. He pressed revenant kisses to them. His lovely, perfect girl.

“N-no, not th- _at!”_ she moaned, her hips arching forward towards him. “I want—I want—” Another sharp cry.

“What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me. I’ll give you anything,” he whispered, slowing his pace with both hands so that she could regain her breath a bit more.

Keeping her eyes closed as she struggled to slow her heart, she swallowed a few times. When she finally got enough air to breathe, she opened them to gaze down at him again. “I want it to be you,” she murmured timidly, her eyes a mixture of hopefulness and fear.

He felt his heart clench. He’d never deny her anything, least of all _this._ “Of course, sweetheart, of course. But not like this.”

He repeated the same motions from when he’d restrained her, kissing her softly as he freed her limbs. As soon as she was free, he gathered her into his arms and carried her the short distance into his bedroom, depositing her on the bed. All the while, he was kissing her, his hands massaging where he touched her. He had to get undressed, however. Damnit.

“Touch yourself, Kitten. Touch yourself for me,” he ordered softly as he stepped back and began to undress.

Bringing her legs up until her feet were planted on the bed, she turned lustful eyes to him and slipped a hand between her legs. She found her clit easily, her mouth parting as she watched him undress. God, he was so fucking sexy that it nearly stole her breath. And now, he was going to...going to…

She whimpered softly, moving her fingers in a faster circle around, the pace picking up until it was nearly frantic. Her body was soaked through, the wet sounds of her motions making her blush harder, but it was evidence of what he'd done to her.

He nearly slowed his motions, just so that he could continue to watch her do that. It was hypnotizing, the way her nimble little fingers moved in practiced motions. It had been hard enough to know that she had used her vibrator in his house, without him to watch, to assist. Especially coming off of how she had made him come, he hoped and prayed that she had finished herself off thinking of him. Now, though, there was no doubt that her thoughts were consumed with him. Her eyes were so beautiful, glassy and half-lidded, tracking his movements same as he was tracking hers.

But his restraint only went so far, and soon, he stood beside his bed, naked and ready. His cock was throbbing, glistening at the tip with pre-come. He brought a lazy palm to it, gliding over the base in slow, light motions to keep his stimulation low. He wasn’t one to come too quickly, but, with Rey…

“How do you want it, sweetheart?” he asked.  

“Slow,” she breathed, mesmerized by the way his hand was moving over himself. Lifting her attention up to his face, she added, “To start.”

Their activities in his sex room had awoken something inside of her, some ravenous beast that wanted to get fucked so brutally, but only after she got to hold him in her arms first. She opened those arms to him, an invitation to join her. She wanted to try this as vanilla as possible, and missionary seemed like the best place to start.

He climbed slowly onto the bed, moving to loom above her. He kissed her, moving his hand to cover the one between her legs, encouraging her movement on.

“Let me slide on a condom, Kitten. Are you sure you're ready for this?” he asked. He reached over her to the bedside drawer, pulling out one of the foil packets.

“I think so,” she sighed into his mouth, listening to him rustle around. “I’ll be okay. I just want it to be you.” She slid her lips along the edge of his jaw, one hand back to rubbing and stroking while her free one slid into the hair on the side of his head, carding gently through the luscious locks.

Condom securely in place (he wouldn't forgive himself for forcing another pregnancy onto her) he settled back above her and dipped his hips down. He was grateful that the latex would help prolong this, and he had half a mind to grab one of his cock rings to make sure that this lasted as long as she needed it to. He didn't need to start coming the moment he slid into her velvet heat. He couldn't handle that level of embarrassment.

“The moment you feel uncomfortable, we stop, okay? I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I know I am a lot larger than that toy was. We're going to take this at your pace, okay?” he reassured her. He was right there, his head just barely nudged into her entrance. But, just as he had with the toy, he'd go slow.

Nodding, just the faintest movement of her head, she drew him down into a passionate kiss. It wasn’t so much about need on her end; it wasn’t clashing teeth and biting lips just because they were about to have sex. No, as she explored his mouth and tasted every inch available to her, it was about trust. It was about how she cared about him, how he seemed familiar to her on a cosmic level. His body fit with hers so perfectly, and as she felt him begin to slide into place within her, she knew it had to be true. He stretched her, yes, but it was pleasant, lovely, the way he pushed into her. It was everything she’d imagined this initial moment to be and more, the heat of him locked within the heat of her. He was hard and pulsing, and she didn’t even mind the feeling of the condom.

“Ben,” she whispered against his lips, their breaths mingling as she took him in further until he was hilted completely and she could take no more.

“Rey,” he whispered back. He pulled out and then pushed back in, his thrusts measured and precise. He knew where her g-spot was now, confidently so, and he slipped an arm around her waist to angle her hips so that he could get there. He wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure, he wanted this to be everything she'd wanted and was cruelly denied.

He wanted her to want this again.

“Just like that, sweetheart. You're doing so good, so, so good. My Rey. My perfect Rey,” he said. She felt so good wrapped around him, even through the barrier.

Feeling her heart warm at his words, at the feeling of maybe belonging somewhere, with someone, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his torso. Each gentle thrust was enough to bring a small sound from her, her hands needy and tight along his body. She dragged her nails along his skin, tender and careful, sure not to leave any marks yet.

“You can go a little faster,” she encouraged, kissing along the portion of his throat that she could reach.

He nodded and settled down on his elbows, using the deeper angle to begin picking up the pace. He didn’t want to crush her into the bed, _yet._ He kept that same direct drag, focused on her pleasure. He wanted to move a hand down to strum her clit, but he really liked how she looked, caged between his elbows as she was  

“You can sink your claws into me, Kitten. Whatever you want,” he said as he picked up pace even more.

Gasping softly at the increase in speed, she tried her best to meet him thrust for thrust. Doing what she wanted to, she clung to him as he moved, her nails deep in the area of skin just below his shoulder blades. She hoped she was making him feel as good as he was making her, that he was getting pleasure from her body, as well.

Watching him move over her was extraordinary, the way his shoulders bunched, how his hair looked falling into his eyes as he gazed down at her. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to hold eye contact or if that was too much. Something about the thought of him having sex with her while they…

No, they weren't making love, were they?

He moved with as much care as he could, but instinct was beginning to set in with something of a vengeance. His body sought to make up for the use of the condom, to draw out a deeper pleasure where he was denied the joys of her true flesh. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck as his thrusts grew deeper, harder slaps of his hips into hers. They both needed it, to come and feel release. The soft squeak of the bed spurned him on, a tangible reminder that this was real, that she really was allowing him within her. It was a fantastic gift, truly. And he intended to pay her back in full.

“Come, baby,” he rasped into her skin, his tongue sliding over, his teeth grazing. “Come around that cock. Take what you want, baby. Take it.”

She was climbing higher under his body and his praise, pushed further by the weight of him sinking deeply within her at each pass. She gripped him harder, desperately, her thighs trembling around him from the orgasm she’d denied herself earlier by waiting. It was coming back more strongly now, her cunt bearing down on him, reluctant to let go of the pleasure.

She was panting into the side of his head, just above his ear, eyes closed as delicious sensation crawled over her. It started off as a tingling within her bones, radiating outward until it felt like it had nowhere else to go, and then it snapped. She moaned deeply, eyes fluttering as she spasmed and twitched underneath him. She wanted him to come, to feel just as good as he’d made her feel.

“Ben!” she gasped, his name barely heard in her own ears, yet it was the only thing she could think of.

He _hated_ that fucking condom right now, if only because it robbed him of the full thrill of her tight cunt squeezing and twitching just for him. A sense of animalistic pride filled him to know that he'd made her come to the point of near speechlessness, but he'd heard his name, clear and true. It sent a shiver that raced right down his spine and through his dick, spurning him into his own orgasm.

“God, _Rey,_ ” he moaned lowly, feeling himself empty into the latex. He held himself aloft on his elbows, even though he wanted to come crashing down. He felt so wonderfully spent, exhausted in the best way. “Fuck, baby, that was—"

She cut him off with a kiss, long and slow, just as passionate as many of the others they'd shared, but without the rush. Holding him to her, she rubbed soothing circles into his back, hoping she hadn't hurt him too much with her nails. Already, she could feel the imprint of them deep in his skin.

When she broke away for air and slumped back against the pillows, she traced her hand across his cheek and down the curve of his jaw.

“Thank you,” she murmured softly, watching her fingers glide over his skin.

“ _Anything_ for you, Rey,” he repeated. He kissed up her neck as he began to withdraw, a hand moving down to be sure that the condom came with him. She _had_ clenched him pretty tightly, and he didn't want her to have to fish it out.

He went into the bathroom to toss the condom and clean up, wetting down a washcloth for her. He settled down next to her on the bed up on his return, gently coaxing her legs apart. He cleaned her in tender strokes, beginning with her thighs and moving up.

“Any soreness? Pain? Discomfort?” he asked, his voice low in the darkness.

“A little soreness, but I think that's just because you're so—so... _big,”_ she replied, feeling a bit odd that he was cleaning her up. She knew that it was part of the aftercare that he'd insisted on, though, so she'd let him do whatever he needed to. She was just going to lay down on his too comfortable bed and bask in the afterglow.

He smirked at that, the touch of a breathless chuckle passing through his lips. “I’ll accept that compliment, thank you.”

Opening her eyes to peer up at him again, she smirked back and said, “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Oh, no, my head is a little tender right now. Just pounded into the perfect girl,” he smirked, looking pointedly down at his lap.

Rolling her eyes, she managed to grab a pillow and fling it at him, snickering softly as she moved onto her side.

“Yeah, yeah, although I don’t know that ‘perfect’ is the right word, but I’ll take it,” she said with a cheeky little grin.

“You’re perfection to me, Rey,” he said, his gaze serious now. Those words, three specific ones, sat on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he swallowed them back and leaned down to kiss her forehead before getting up to put the washcloth back in his en suite. “Do you want me to go get your pajamas? I know my mom got you some.”

She was torn by wanting to wear the clothing his mother had gotten her and put it to good use, but at the same time, she also wanted the warmth of his skin against hers. It hadn’t escaped her notice how serious he’d gotten, and it had taken everything in her not to look away from that intense emotion in his eyes.

“Later,” she said, patting the space on the bed beside her. “Right now, I just want you back in this big bed of yours.” Wondering if he was wanting to get away for a moment, she added softly,  “Unless you have work or something you need to be doing.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he smirked as he immediately launched into his bed, rolling to his side and pulling her back to his chest. He nuzzled into the back of her head, feeling like Jax when he was particularly needy for affection. He wasn’t one to often bask in the glow of an orgasm, Bazine hadn’t been like that at all, but he wanted to hold Rey all night long. She should have never let him do it before. Now he didn’t want to go without it.

Laying her arm across his, she intertwined their fingers together, relaxing a bit as she settled into his hard, comforting body.

It was a shame he’d spent the money on that weighted blanket; it seemed she wasn’t going to get the chance to use it, and she was sort of glad for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ;) ;) ;)


	14. Chapter 14

 

* * *

 

The next few days were blissful, to put it mildly. Ben and Rey took turns surprising each other with breakfast in the mornings, a fresh cup of coffee to go with it. When it had been Rey’s turn, she’d made him a full English breakfast, filled with every single offering that usually went with them, and sometimes they were followed by an early morning cardio workout between the sheets.

It was nice, peaceful. They saw Nova off to school together, usually with Mr. Mitaka dropping her off, and then Rey, and then Ben.

On Monday, while Nova was at school and Rey was scheduled to work a later shift, she and Ben went Christmas shopping for the little girl. It was strange, to be able to pick nearly _anything_ out in the store and not worry about if she could afford it or not. Well, if Ben could afford it. She hated that he had insisted on spending his money like this, but he had insisted right back that Nova deserved the best Christmas ever.

Rey agreed.

They got the car that she’d asked for, which was to stay hidden in the garage until it was time to be unwrapped, along with new princess and fairy tale themed items for her room, like a bedspread, some paint for her walls (which Nova would get to choose the color of), several large stuffed animals ranging from unicorns to a small dragon of her own. There was also a miniature kitchen that Ben had spotted and snagged with the idea of encouraging her dreams. If that dream was to be a world-class chef, well…

Rey had thanked him very thoroughly that night.

On Tuesday, Nova came home from school with the announcement that she had to be in a Christmas play for school, and she really wanted Ben to be there, too.

“Only if you think you’ll be able to make it,” Rey told Ben when they were secluded up in his room later.

She’d brought all of her clothing up from the room below and set the expectation to Nova that she always knock before opening the door.

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” he promised.

Being the boss had its advantages, but he would never take any that he wouldn't extend to others. He had sent out an email to all of his staff in his building, offering alternating half days for this week in hopes of helping his staff finish their own Christmas preparation. He'd been glad for the extra time with his new family.

“I was going to take a half day tomorrow and pick Nova up from school so we can shop for you next. Would that be alright with you? You can have some mom time, just you,” he asked.

“If you'd like to,” she conceded, smiling as they dressed for bed. “Although you really, _really_ don't have to.”

“Nova has been sending me messages about what she wants to get you,” he smirked back. He came around to her side of the bed and slid a hand around the front of her, gently turning and pulling her to his chest. “She's _very_ excited. And I was hoping she could give me some insight, too. I mean, what do I get my crazy hot girlfriend?”

Smiling shyly, she lifted her head to meet his eyes and said sincerely, “I really don’t need anything. Just you and her happy and healthy.” She smirked softly as she leaned up onto her toes to kiss his chin, enjoying how easy it was getting to show affection for even the smallest of things.

That reminded him. “What if I—I mean—um—what if I added you two to my health insurance?”

He’d already filled out the form, adding Nova and Rey as his dependents. Even if things happened between them, he was determined to keep them safe and healthy. There was nothing in this whole world that would ever convince him that they didn’t deserve the best, even if Rey decided that she didn’t want him like he’d hoped.

“I—uh,” she stuttered, trying to wrap her mind around his words. What had happened to slow? Okay, maybe having sex a bunch of times wasn't slow, but adding them to his insurance...that was just...crazy, right? “W-wouldn't that make your premiums skyrocket?”

He smirked. “You’re worried about if I can afford it or not?” He brought his other arm around her waist, stroking the small of her back. “You can say no, but I wanted to offer. There’s no reason you two should ever have to worry about if you can afford to go to the doctor. I don’t want another instance like when Nova got sick before, even _if_ I was incredibly flattered that you’d called me...after your friends.”

“I guess I have to call you _first_ now, if you're my daddy, right?” she asked, sliding her hands slowly up his chest. She plucked lightly at the collar of his shirt before settling her arms around his shoulders.

He smirked. “Who would ever guess that you’d be calling me that when we met?”

“Does it bother you?” she asked, looking up at him with questioning eyes. “Is it weird that I have this…kink?”

He leaned down and nipped along her jaw, making his way to her ear. “Oh, _Kitten,_ I love it.”

“Good, because I don't plan to stop,” she whispered, melting into him again. “If you _want_ to add us to your insurance, you can, but I sort of feel like maybe that's a big step that not everyone does in the first week of knowing someone.”

“It’s been almost _two,"_  he teased. He captured her earlobe between his teeth, giving a gentle tug. “And it feels like a lifetime, but in the best kind of way. You’re _incredible_ , Rey.”

“Oh, well if it's been _two,_ then how could I possibly say no?” she giggled, although it was a little breathy, a shiver moving through her at the feeling of his teeth. “And you're incredible too, Ben. Don't let anyone tell you differently.”

“Why don’t we see how incredible we can both be, over there?” he smirked, his hands sliding down to firmy cup her ass. While he wasn’t necessarily one-track-minded, they _were_ about to go to bed, and why not make the most of it?

“Yes, please,” she agreed easily, fisting her hands in the front of his shirt as she pulled him back towards the bed with her.

Maybe if he added her, then she could go get some birth control and lose the condoms. Not that she _disliked_ them, but she just didn't want to end up pregnant yet (again?—she wasn't sure yet).

Falling back onto the comforter with him hovering over her, she leaned around to whisper in his ear, “Can we try different restraints this time?”

He opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of black silk restraints, dangling them above her chest. “Anything for you, Kitten.”

Smirking up at him, happy to have been given her way, she presented her wrists to him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

 

* * *

 

Ben got the alert while he was in the department store with Nova, looking between some fancy boots that he thought Rey would like. He wouldn’t normally keep a close eye on his entry and exit reports while he was gone, knowing that Rey was home, but when he saw the message, he immediately thought it was strange. Rey hadn’t left. There was no report saying that she’d left the house. So who had come in?

He checked his phone for other messages, wondering if Leia had decided to stop by for some Leia-like reason (most likely just to spy, as she was want to do). But she at least messaged him, especially now that she knew that he had a woman in his house. No parent wanted to walk into something intimate, after all. But his most recent message to her was the ones they’d early exchanged this afternoon about Christmas.

So if it wasn’t Leia, who—?

It hit him with an ice cold wash of dread. He’d taken her key, but she was clever. She knew how to get what she wanted from who she wanted, and he did not at all doubt that gaining a key to his house was beyond her capabilities.

_Fuck._

“Hey, Novabeam, we gotta wrap this up. Your mom needs our help,” Ben sighed. He only hoped they’d get there before Bazine could do any damage.

Nova tilted her head up at Ben, frowning softly as she held up another pair of boots. They were brown suede, just Rey's style.

“Is she okay?” she asked.

“Your mom is strong. She should be,” he said.

As they made their way out the door, he pulled out his phone.

 

> **Ben:**
> 
> _I’ll be there soon._

 

He only hoped she’d see it in time.

 

* * *

 

“My, isn’t this...I’m not sure what word to use. Tacky?”

Rey frowned at the strange female voice emanating from the living room. She'd been doing some prep work in the kitchen for dinner, having gotten off early enough to run to the supermarket before they closed for ingredients. It was a little locally owned one, that had only the finest in produce and cuts of meat.

Making her way around the kitchen entry, she peered around the wall to see a woman (fairly tall, with long brown hair, drastic eye makeup, and some ungodly zebra print boots), sneering at their Christmas decorations.

“Hi, uhm...can I help you?” Rey asked, confused, but trying to be kind.

Bazine quirked an eyebrow as she turned to look at the—person coming from her kitchen. “You can tell me where my husband is, for starters, and then you can get out of my house because you’re _clearly_ fired after putting _this_ disgusting display together.”

She turned and collapsed back onto the couch, tucking one leg up under her as she pulled out her phone and began scrolling. She looked up, noting that the ratty little person still hadn’t left. “Hello? Are you deaf or something? You’re _excused._ My husband will be home any minute and I need to fix this shit.”

Rey just gaped, her eyes bugging out and her jaw slack. Who the fuck was— _Bazine._ Why was she under the notion that she was still married? Ben had said their paperwork had been finalized not too long ago.

“I'm not hired help,” Rey replied coolly, straightening and composing herself. “And Ben's not your husband.”

Bazine rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever, _ex-_ husband. I hardly think it matters, anyway. I’ve come to tell him that I’ll take him back, so we’ll be married again soon enough as it is.” She set her phone down in her lap and looked up, annoyance clear on her face. “And if you’re not hired help, you can _definitely_ get the fuck out of _my_ house.”

Eyes narrowing down at the woman on the couch, Rey could just _feel_ her lip trying to curl. How the fuck had Ben been married to this woman for _5 years?_ Rey could barely stand 5 minutes with her. She planted herself more firmly, glaring as she said, “I live here. I'm fairly sure _you're_ the one that can get the fuck out.”

Bazine let out little scoff of a laugh. “You live here? _You?_ A mousey little thing like you? As what? Live-in maid?”

She pushed up from the couch, crossing the living room in easy strides, due to her long legs in her fashionable zebra boots. She loomed above Rey, scrutinizing her every feature. “ _Oh_. You’re his new little whore, aren’t you? A pathetic little thing like you? I’m shocked, although not too much. He probably wanted someone incredibly easy after the challenge I gave him. And I’m not _done_ challenging him, so get out of here.”

“By challenging, you mean you want to fuck around with his feelings some more, is that right?” Rey snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Five years wasn't enough for you? Or did your new boyfriend simply run out of money?”

“Oh, he told you some things, did he? Well, think about you want, _kid,_ but never forget that I got him to marry me once, and I can do it again. I believed in his stupid little company when no one else did.” She smirked then, something wicked in her honey eyes. “Has he invited you to his office yet? Have you sucked his cock under his desk, like I did? _Many_ times?”

“What the hell does _that_ have to do with anything?” Rey asked, giving Bazine an almost condescending smile.

“It means that I’m prepared to do _anything_ for my husband. _Anything._ Even if it means sucking down that monster cock of his,” Bazine said.

“You make it sound like _such_ a chore,” Rey replied, rolling her eyes.

Because that night they'd done a 69, and the couple of times she'd tried it since, she'd loved it. She'd loved having some measure of power over him, even if it was from her knees on the floor, the sounds he'd made had gotten her so fucking wet. Bazine could say what she liked, but Rey knew instantly that every word that Ben and Leia had said about her had been true. She was a greedy, conniving little bitch. Rey, while she cared about Ben very much, was not ready to go to prison for beating Bazine with the nearest blunt object (which happened to be a nutcracker).

“Oh, kiddo, you think I think that’s a bad thing? I may have slept around, but nothing quite satisfies me like him. He’s _incredible_ , although I’m sure I don’t want to tell you. He wouldn’t let you live here if he wasn’t fucking you. I mean, you must bring _something_ to the table,” Bazine said, giving her another sneer before turning around and moving to look at the tree. She looked down at the multitude of presents wrapped there. “Nova? Your name is _Nova?_ Cute.”

“No,” Rey snarled through gritted teeth. “My name is _not_ Nova.”

_Say something about her, I fucking dare you._

She balled her hands up at her sides, her temper rising rapidly. Sure, the words hurt, everything out of Bazine's mouth was a barb intended to rip and tear. The woman _wanted_ a reaction, wanted to know that she was getting under everyone's skin.

“Why are you really here? If you wanted him back so much, why cheat on him in the first place?”

“Because life is fun and I wanted to have lots of it,” Bazine shrugged. “But now I need my husband again. I’ve thought it over and decided to give him that stupid little family he wanted so badly. I figure I can keep him under my thumb if I pop one out for him.” She tilted her head at the presents again. “So if you’re _not_ Nova, who is that and who are you?”

“Nova is my daughter,” Rey deadpanned, glaring.

Bazine clearly hadn't changed her mind on how she felt about families and children, and Rey found herself feeling sorry for any children the woman ever _did_ happen to have. It wouldn't be easy with a mother like _that._ Not that Rey was into playing who was the better parent or anything, but Bazine should just stick to partying and doing whatever else she'd been doing recently. _Without_ children.

Bazine rose an eyebrow. “Your kid? Huh, that explains the flabby tummy.”

Before she could stop it, Rey moved one hand immediately to wrap across her waist, shielding her stomach from further view. She hadn't thought it looked _that_ bad!

“Thanks, I try,” Rey muttered back.

“Oh, sweetiepie, it’s just something a little nip/tuck can fix. How about this? I’ll make sure to book you with an _incredible_ plastic surgeon, and you get the hell out of my house. Kay?” Bazine asked with a bright, false smile.

 _“Or,_ and this is just a big _or_ here,” Rey snapped as she stepped closer to the taller woman, glaring up at her. “You can take your fake ass nose and go stick it where it belongs. Which is _out_ of Ben's life.”

“You really think he’d pick _you_ over me? _You?_ A little rat like you, over someone like me?” Bazine sneered. “Have you been upstairs?” She raised an eyebrow, leaving little room for what she was referring to.

Rey rolled her eyes again, fighting the urge to throw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Yes, I have, now get out before I call the police on you for trespassing,” she said, her hands twitching with the urge to _not_ break Bazine's too-perfect nose.

“So he took you upstairs? What did you do?” Bazine asked, not letting her expression slip. She looked genuinely interested.

“None of your damn business, that's what,” Rey growled.

“Oh, come on. It’s just a little girl talk. You can tell me,” Bazine grinned, lowering her voice to a whisper to encourage a shared secret.

Rey lowered her voice just as much, getting that same catty grin that Bazine was sporting as she asked, “And why would I want to tell you?”

“I just want to know that my husband was being taken care of in my absence. He’s a bit of an monster in bed, and I know that not everyone can handle him,” Bazine replied, shrugging simply. She smirked a bit, already knowing that _this_ girl could hardly handle him. She was too...flimsy.

“I think I was able to handle him _just_ fine,” Rey replied, moving around the counter to grab her phone from the kitchen. She was done with this, with these games. Seeing the message from Ben on her phone, she had to wonder how the hell he even knew something was up before she figured he'd probably had some system alert him of something.

“Hey, I’m just trying to get an idea of how much money to give you, since that’s clearly what you’re after here. Street rats like you don’t just stumble into the mansions of billionaires out of the goodness of your hearts or whatever. You _obviously_ sent your kid after him, knowing his pathetic need for a family and all that dumb shit. So why don’t you get your little gold digging ass out of the league you don’t belong in and hurry along, okay? I’ll make sure you’re well compensated,” Bazine said, turning back to snatch up her purse and reach for her checkbook. They may be outdated, but for times such as these…

“... _I don't want your money, you fucking doughnut!” Rey gasped_  before collapsing into a fit of giggles. Slumping against the wall, she waved her finger at Bazine. “You really think I'm here because I want _money?_ Jesus, Bazine. I really, truly hope you find someone you can care about as much as Ben cared about you. Not everything revolves around _money.”_

Bazine just scoffed. “You were, _what,_  fourteen when you had your brat?”

“She's _not_ a brat,” Rey growled, sobering up from her fit of giggles.

“She’s a kid, honey. Of _course_ she’s a brat. And soon, you and your brat kid are going to be on the streets once my sweet husband knows that I’ll take him back. I’ll give him a perfect little brat of our own and we’ll completely forget that you were ever there to take up space in my bed, same as he’s going to forget about every other bed I ever was in.” She then gave Rey a once-over. “We _may_ invite you in once in a while if you go quietly, but how about you get that tummy tuck first, yeah?”

Enraged beyond normal words, her pride both stung and pissed at the same time, Rey stepped forward and slapped the taller woman straight across the cheek. The sound was loud and deafening in the otherwise quiet living room, and as her eyes burned hotly with unshed tears, she turned and backed up, clutching her phone tightly as she brought up the app to call the police. Sure, she'd gotten herself into some hot water with the slap, but whatever the outcome, it had been worth it.

She sniffled softly, hoping and praying the horrible woman wouldn't come in as she listened to the phone ringing.

“Nova, I want you to make sure that you _never_ slap someone else, no matter what. Now go to your room, sweetie,” Ben said quietly, standing rigidly in his kitchen, having witnessed the entirety of that last moment.

Startling at the sound of the suddenly deep voice, Rey looked up a bit sheepishly. Oh shit, Ben had just seen her slap his ex-wife.

“I'll...give you two some space,” she mumbled, following quickly after Nova. Whatever Bazine had to say, Rey didn't want to hear anymore of it. Not a fucking peep. If Ben decided he wanted her and Nova to leave so that he could be with that monstrous woman again, then fine. She'd pack her bags, leave behind everything he'd bought for them, and go.

“Rey, if you could remain. I need to know what this person said to you,” Ben ordered, his voice firm with command.

“Kylo, _baby,_ just let them scamper off. We can talk about this little, erm, arrangement,” Bazine offered.

“Go sit _down,_ Miss Netal,” Ben said.

Bazine snapped her mouth shut and moved to sit on the couch like she was told.

Ben gave Rey an attempted smile, although seeing his ex-wife left him on edge and it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Rey, could you please sit down so that we may discuss the events that just occured.”

Stunned by the authority in his voice, Rey simply stared at him for a long moment before she moved past him to go sit in one of the armchairs, as far away from Bazine as she could get. Taking a moment to stealithy wipe the frustrated and hurt tears from her eyes, she pulled her feet up and stared down at the coffee table while everyone seemed to be trying to wrap their head somewhat around things.

“Miss Netal, care to tell me _why_ you’ve broken into my home? Nevermind the how, I’m not sure I care to know,” Ben asked, waving his hand off at the second part. It didn’t really matter.

“I’m so sorry for what I did, baby. I was an idiot. I should have never let you go. I can’t sleep a wink at night, I’m so torn up about it. Please, Kylo, take me back. Let’s make our happy home again, yeah? I’m even ready to give you a baby, just like you wanted,” Bazine said, immediately turning on the innocent act up to 11. She was all wide eyes and sweet smiles, her voice lilting and persuasive. She could hook him again. She had to.

“Don't fucking _lie,_ you—" Rey began and then cut herself off, snapping her mouth shut. This wasn't really her business beyond the slapping part, was it? Well no, they'd called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, so they were official, right? She had a claim on him! But he had history with her. Taking a deep breath, she said slowly, “Don't play the innocent act here. You don't mean a word of what you're saying; you just want his money and his dick.”

Bazine rolled her eyes. “You’re really shacking up with a _child_ like her? She has the narrowest viewpoint of the world I’ve ever encountered. She doesn’t understand that what we had was a _real_ relationship,” she shot Rey a dirty look from the corner of her eye, “and that sometimes, they need a bit more work. Going through the divorce really opened my eyes and now I know how badly I need you in my life. Not _just_ your dick or your money, although, let’s be transparent here, those definitely help. But, Kylo, _sweetie,_ she can’t love you like I did. She can’t possibly satisfy you like I could. She could hardly even talk about what you’ve done together, like a real adult.”

“Or maybe she’s enough of an adult to understand that not everyone goes around talking about their sexual adventures,” Ben cut her off immediately. “I am not “shacking up” with Rey, I am dating her, and her and her daughter live in my house, with me. We had our chance at making our relationship work, Bazine, and it failed. You had five years of my life and in those five years, we both learned a lot about ourselves and how to navigate relationships. I learned that I do _not_ want to navigate one with you, because you’re selfish and think of no one but yourself. You only want to have a baby because you think that it will force me to stay with you. I’m honestly surprised that you did not lead this whole charade with a positive pregnancy test.”

Bazine snapped her mouth shut, bright color lighting up her pale face. _Fuck, that would have been a good plan._

Rey couldn't help but nod along in agreement, just imaging Bazine here flaunting a positive pregnancy test. And what would've happened between her and Ben? Would he have gone back? He'd have his “own” family, then.

But she hadn't, and Rey was grateful for it.

“Just leave my house. You're not welcome in it anymore,” Ben said, giving a weary sigh.

“So you'd rather have _her_ and her brat kid than me?” Bazine asked, her eyes narrowing in hatred.

“If anyone around here is a _brat_ , it's you. Now leave, or else I will call the cops and have you escorted from my property,” Ben said, rising up. He had to use his intimidating looks for something. “And you're going to apologize to Rey for whatever bullshit you said to her, which I'm sure was a lot.”

Rey was already shaking her head. “No, no, I don't want her apology.” _It'll just be as fake as the rest of her is._ She just wanted the woman gone, with no hope of coming back.

Bazine sniffed in Rey's direction. “ _Fine_. You'll be crawling back to me as soon as the novelty of this little rat wears off. I get it, Kylo. I do. You like feeling like a hero. You like thinking that it's only you that can save those two. But once you realize that she's even greedier than I ever was, that she can't _possibly_ understand your mind like I can, you'll be back. And I'll be waiting for you.”

Throwing one last disdainful look at the decorations, she rose up and clicked out of the house, the hair from her ponytail swishing dramatically behind her before she gave the door a harsh slam shut.

Rey glared after her, frowning. What _if_ Bazine had been right about something? What if Rey and Nova _were_ just novelties that he would grow bored of? Rey knew she could be greedy, just not for tangible things. She wasn't after what things he could simply buy—no, if she was going to be greedy, then it was going to be for touch and affection. The words hurt, either way.

Even so… “I'm _not_ sorry I slapped your ex-wife,” she said, standing slowly as she faced him. “She had it coming.”

“I don't typically condone violence, but _fuck_ , Kitten, seeing you slap her was hot as shit. And not in the “two chicks fighting way”, but seeing you defend yourself.” He smirked as he moved to meet her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “My kitten has some pretty sharp claws.”

Smiling faintly as she stared at his chest, she let him pull her the rest of the way into his body. “I don't know about that,” she smirked faintly. “Although now she's got me questioning everything about myself. Can I ever satisfy you, truly? In the bedroom and outside of it? I thought I was, but now I don't know.”

“She’s good like that, she knows how to worm into your mind and make you doubt. But you have nothing to doubt, Rey. You are _immensely_ satisfying to me, in every aspect of the word. I've never been happier in a relationship in my whole life. Rey, I—” he cut himself off in the nick of time. _Too soon!_ And she'd just think that he was just saying it, just because.

Looking up at him, she frowned softly as she searched his eyes. “You…?” she prompted quietly, wondering what he'd been about to say. Surely it wasn't going to be _that._

He sighed, hanging his head resolutely. “I...I think I am definitely in love with you,” he said softly.

“You…” she whispered back. “You...are?”

It felt like she couldn’t breathe, like the world around them was spinning and wouldn’t right itself for a long time. How could he, Ben Solo, love her? Was such a thing even possible? Did he realize what he’d just said? The depth of those words? Maybe he’d hit his head whenever he’d been out with Nova. She’d have to ask her later.

He faltered back, scrambling to somehow salvage this. “I mean—I—um—shit, I know it's early, _really_ early, but I—fuck—you don't have to say it back. It's— _fuck._ ”

He suddenly remembered being fifteen and punching walls a lot. That sounded preferable to _this_.

“Ben,” she said softly, trying to soothe him. He wouldn’t look at her, though, and she stepped forward, saying his name again until she finally just reached up and pulled him down for a tender kiss.

Kissing was good. Nice. Kissing meant that she at least wasn't running. Of course, this could also be a _goodbye_ kiss, so, just incase, he held her a little tighter and kissed her a little harder. He was a moron, he knew that. He shouldn't go around telling girls he just met that he loved them, even after 2 weeks and _incredible_ sex. But he did, damnit. He loved Rey.

She clung to him just as tightly, her heart fluttering erratically in her chest. She felt warm all over, and it wasn’t just the effects of a good kiss to turn her into liquid. There was nowhere she’d rather be than right here, in his arms, his hard body a reassuring thing that this wasn’t all just some dream.

When she finally pulled back, but kept her face close to his, she whispered, “Okay, this is going to sound super corny, but I almost feel like maybe our souls have always known each other, and it’s just our bodies that are new. Because Ben, I think I am definitely in love with you, too.”

“Oh thank god,” he sighed, practically collapsing back onto the couch. He pulled her down with him, keeping her locked on his lap. “I know you asked for slow, but this doesn't mean that we have to get married tomorrow. I just...I've been through enough in life to know that this, that _we_ feel right. Seeing that bitch in our house today reminded me of that even more, reminded me that I could never love someone like her when I have someone like you. You're everything to me, Rey.”

Our house.

 _Our_ house.

The words echoed through her mind, fixating on that one little thing. He loved her, and he wanted her, just like she loved and wanted him. It may be fast, all of her stress about going slow flying right out the window, but it felt _right._ Sitting here, in his lap, with her arms around his shoulders felt like heaven.

“I wish I had met you a long time ago,” she admitted. It would have saved so much trouble and heartbreak for them both.

“So do I. I looked at your friend's work history and we could have met five years ago when he started working for me.” He then grimaced. “Well, you would have been underage and that would have been very wrong of me to attempt to pursue. Maybe a few years later, then?”

“Maybe just a few years,” she smiled. He truly was the most adorable thing, with this shy look on his face. How he could go from a tremendously awkward man into an incredibly dominant one in the bedroom was just beyond her. “I’m sure Finn and Poe will want to see Nova soon, though. They’ve been lamenting their time away from her.” She pointed vaguely at her phone, which had been set on the counter when she’d realized he’d come home.

“Maybe it's time she spent the night with her uncles?” he suggested lowly. His damn opinionated cock twitched its approval. A night alone with Rey, where she could be as loud as she wanted? It seemed like the truest heaven.

“Well, she _does_ have Christmas break starting at the end of the week…” Rey nodded, shifting a bit more on his lap after feeling him twitch. “Although Poe’s dad is staying with them for a while, and he’s...grouchy.”

Ben sighed. “Why is there _always_ an old man cockblocking in romantic comedies like these?”

“Hey, you _could_ always soundproof your sex dungeon,” Rey shrugged, a sly glint in her eye as she stroked some of his hair away from his face.

“You love calling it that, don't you?” he teased her with a smirk. He leaned up, his lips at her ear. “Do you like being my little sex slave, Kitten?”

“Why? Are you going to throw a collar on me and make me do whatever you want?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at him, her voice just as low as his. “Are you going to punish me if I play coy?”

The hand on her hip tightened at that, and he couldn't stop himself from grinding up into her. “Is that what you want, Kitten? Do you want to be forced into submission?”

Safely, of course. Always safely. He was endlessly proud of her, for asking for what she wanted and not being pushed past her limits. He checked in constantly, always made sure that she was doing well, that she felt safe and sound during their, well, he was allowed to call it love making now. He loved how she would look when she wandered the “sex-dungeon”, her eyes drinking in the details of each available item before making her choice. The vanilla sex was wonderful, too. Honestly, he didn't care which they did, as long as he was granted the intimacy of her presence.

(Though, when finally she shyly asked about the Sybian, he admitted that he looked _very_ forward to edging her with it, to binding her and standing with the controls just out of her reach, bringing her to the nearest point of orgasm before stopping it all. But she wasn't ready for that, and he kissed her sweetly and made love to her instead. Later, he whispered against her skin. When she was ready.)

Smirking, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. “After dinner,” she whispered.

Oh, she had an idea of what she was going to do until then. She was going to tease the shit out of him until Nova went to bed. She was going to tempt and tease from under the table, and she was going to get him as worked up as possible beforehand, because it was something special to see him become rattled. If it had just been them, she would have suggested they take time to run upstairs now, but as it was, they _did_ have to go check on Nova and make sure she was all right. It wasn’t every day that she saw her mother slap someone.

With a grind back against him, she winked and hopped off of his lap, walking with something of a saunter back down the hall.

Ben followed the movement of her ass as she walked away. “You little minx,” he smirked. _His_ little minx. God, he loved her.

He got up and followed her, catching her quickly around the waist and tugging her back into his chest. “I should probably take Nova back out so we can finish shopping for you. We had to rush home.”

“You don’t think she’ll come back, do you?” she asked with a frown as she leaned back against him. “Because I don’t know that I’ll stop at a slap next time. You might have to pry me off of her.”

“I’m sure she won’t today, but I won’t discount the future.” He sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck. “Do you think there’s any merit to Kevin McCallister-ing our house?”

Grinning mischievously, she looked back up at him. “I'll get the thumb tacks if you get the Legos. Set them up right under a window or in front of the door and then just wait,” she giggled, reaching back to grab his hand and tug him further down the hallway. “Or we can just have Nova set everything up. I'm sure she'd be quite clever.”

He laughed. “I'm sure she'd be thrilled. Nova is definitely clever enough for something like that, although we don't want Bazine _dead_...unless she said something truly heinous.”

“How much _did_ you actually hear?” she asked, twining their fingers together.

“Just the end, before you slapped her. Something about inviting you into our bed after you got a tummy tuck?” He rolled his eyes. “Which all sounded exactly like her. Do you know how many times she tried to convince me to get a nose job?”

“I'm _very_ glad you didn't. I love your nose; I love everything about you, actually,” Rey sighed, taking a second to stop and hug him tightly.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought two weeks ago, that she would be where she was right now. Any moment now, she was going to wake up and be alone in a rotting apartment, stuck at the same dead-end job. She just had to hold onto him and keep him close until she woke up.

“I love everything about you, too. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with any single part of your body,” he said, giving her an appraising once-over. “She’s just offended by people still made of their original parts. Her factory defects make her see imagined ones in others.”

“Really? You wouldn’t want me to get a boob job?” she asked curiously. She wouldn’t say _no,_ but it would be something she’d have to think about for a good while.

“You...you want one?” he asked. He hadn’t quite considered her ever getting any measure of plastic surgery, but if it made her feel more confident in her appearance…

Shrugging, she looked down. “Not necessarily, no, although...”

The most she’d ever considered was a natural one, one like the one she’d had when she’d been pregnant. If things worked out between her and Ben, her breasts would get bigger of their own accord, and that was an option that would be much more preferable than one that required actual surgery. Plus, she got another kid out of it, too, and that kid would have a very loving, attentive father, and they wouldn’t have to worry about finances or where their next meal was coming from.

That was a long ways off, though, but it would be an option.

“Nevermind,” she added simply.

He tilted his head at her curiously. “What were you thinking of, Kitten?” He drifted a hand around to her stomach, stroking her soft skin.

“Just thinking that I would very much like for this to work out,” she mumbled.

He smiled. “Me, too.”

“Can I come out, _yet?_ ” Nova called, exasperation clear in her voice. “We gotta go get Momma more presents, Mr. Ben! They're not going to hold our stuff forever!”

Ben laughed. “Sure thing, Novabeam. We will leave in a minute.” Turning back down to Rey, he asked, “Are you okay? No serious emotional scars? Just remember that every word out of her fake lips was a lie. She could see your influence around here and she realized that I wasn't an easy target anymore. That, or my nosey neighbor Brenda blabbed. She always was up Bazine's ass.”

“Fucking Brenda,” Rey glowered, shaking her head. She really hoped she didn’t have any issues with his neighbors, that they could all at least be cordial without any gossip running amuck, but it didn’t seem likely. Everyone in the neighborhood was rich, and what did rich people have to in their time off but to talk about one another? Not _all_ rich people were like that, obviously, but she’d seen enough HGTV and sitcoms to know that those tropes existed for a reason. “But no, I’m okay. I’ll let you two go have fun again, and buy...whatever it is that you’re buying.”

“You wear a size...what...4 carat in diamonds?” he smirked at her as he walked off to collect Nova. He was only kidding, of course. That was a little ways off. She’d asked for slow, and while they hadn’t exactly gone _slow,_  he wasn’t going to rush into an engagement just yet. They had time. And Nova was satisfying his paternal urges...for now.

“Don't you _dare,”_ she warned him, glaring as he opened the door to Nova's room.

The little girl was sitting in the middle of her bed, looking up expectantly. “That was a good hit, Momma.”

Rey just sighed, shaking her head. “Please don't hit anyone, Nova. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right.”

“Yes, Momma, I promise,” Nova nodded obediently. “Mr. Ben, are we still gonna get Momma that big ring?”

Rey just looked at Ben, eyes narrowed.

Nova broke out in giggles and hopped off her bed. “ _Jeez_ , Mom. Lighten up!” She slipped past her mother and reached for Ben's hand. “Okay, Mr. Ben, let's go!”

Ben smiled down at her and thought back to what he and Rey had just discussed. He hoped Nova wouldn't feel ignored when (if? No, when) they had a baby of their own. He pressed a kiss to Rey's cheek and hoisted Nova up so that she could kiss her mother as well.

“Bye, Momma! Don't slap any more mean ladies!” Nova said.

“Bye, monkey,” Rey bid, leaning around Nova to kiss Ben goodbye, as well. “And I make no promises on that end, but I'll try not to.”

She saw them to the door, smiling and waving as Nova buckled herself up (under Ben's careful supervision), and watched them pull away. It was one thing for Nova to be in safe hands with Finn and Poe, but somehow, Rey just _knew_ that Ben would do whatever was needed in order to keep her safe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve with Finn and Poe; Rey has a special early present for Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there!!!!

Christmas Eve arrived with exceptional amounts of annoying music (“No, Ben, I do _not_ get tired of Christmas music!”), eggnog, frequent stops under the mistletoe to share in the holiday cheer, and the realization that Rey was _terrible_ at wrapping gifts. None of them had neatly cut lines or tidy edges, and she was pretty sure she was going to murder Jax if he didn’t move his fucking ass off of the paper when she was using it.

Finn and Poe were supposed to come over for some present exchanges and to meet Ben Solo, who was her _official_ boyfriend. Finn had promised over the phone to give it an honest effort, and that was really all Rey had asked. Ben cared about his employees, and once Finn saw that and the steps he’d been taking to correct the overtime situation, he’d come around.

She hoped.

“This looks like shit. Santa’s elves don’t wrap anything this badly,” she sighed, looking down at the gift for Nova.

It was an actual recipe book, top of the line from a high-end restaurant that even had some blank spaces near the end for her to fill in with her own culinary creations. It had recipes covering appetizers, entres, desserts, and even a few one-pot type dishes. Surely, she’d love it.

“I told you to let me wrap, sweetheart. I don't mind,” Ben replied as he smoothed out the perfect edge for a gift for his mother. They had to be at Christmas at sunrise tomorrow for breakfast, followed by presents, then lunch, and then hopefully running away.

“I usually just cheat and throw things in gift bags. They’re reusable, you know,” she informed him with a grimace down at the travesty that laid before her. “Maybe we’ll just say that his elves got into the eggnog before work one day.”

Ben chuckled. “I’m sure she’d believe that. You’ve gotten her elf into all sorts of mischief this last week.” Not that he understood a single thing about the weird little stuffed creature, even after all these days of helping Rey out, but it seemed to make the girls happy, so he would just let sleeping dogs lie. 

“You just wait,” she said, pointing her scissors at him. “One of these days, you’re going to wake up and he’s going to be brushing his teeth with _your_ toothbrush. Best not to piss him off.”

“You let that creepy thing anywhere _near_ our bedroom and I’ll leave you on that table for an hour,” he threatened, pointing his own scissors right back.

Huffing, she rolled her eyes. “I guess I’ll just have to find _some_ way to occupy myself. Maybe count how many pieces of leather you own. Maybe see if I can make myself come without any touch. I hear that’s a thing. Some new fad people are raving about these days.”

“I’d love to see you try. And I could, via video feed,” he smirked at her.

A hearty knocking on the front door cut them off from any other playful banter.

“Uncle Finn! Uncle Poe! Uncle Finn! Uncle Poe!” Nova cheered excitedly as she came bounding down the hall from her room, her curls bouncing and her green velvet skirts flouncing. She’d been overjoyed with the Christmas dresses Leia had picked out for her, proudly proclaiming to her mother that she felt like a Christmas Princess. She barely even glanced at where her mother and Ben sat, not even caring about the half-wrapped presents. She had her uncles to see.

Ben ushered the rest of the gifts into their shopping bags and hid the contents under the wrapping paper, shoving them behind the tree where Nova couldn’t snoop. He took a breath, getting himself ready for this moment. He remembered how nervous Rey was to meet his parents, and now he understood. He knew how much Poe and Finn meant to her, after all.

Heart warming at the thought of spending Christmas Eve with all of the people she loved and were near and dear to her, she popped onto her feet and made her way to the door. She’d opted to wear the ugliest Christmas sweater she could find, even if it meant not matching Nova. She wouldn’t give up her traditions, damn it!

When she opened the door to find Finn and Poe standing there, bags of gifts in hand (and Finn also holding what looked like some kind of baked dessert), she couldn’t help the ear to ear grin that split her face.

“Finn! Poe!” she said, moving forward to wrap each of them up into a tight hug.

“Hey, Peanut,” Finn beamed back while Poe was busy squeezing the life out of a giggling Nova.

She looked like she was on cloud nine, and quickly gave Finn the same treatment before saying, “Come meet Mr. Ben! Mr. Ben! This is uncle Finn and uncle Poe!”

Ben smiled as he stepped forward, holding out a hand for the men. He recognized Finn immediately, as he’d _just_ gone to his floor on Friday to make sure that the new hires were settling in well.

“It’s wonderful to officially meet you, Mr. Solo,” Poe said, giving Ben a firm handshake. “I’ve been dying to meet the man who has stolen my precious little girl’s heart.”

Rey blushed, even though she knew Poe was the type to turn around and say he was talking about Nova.

Finn, meanwhile, shook Ben's hand warily, eyeing him and then peering slightly behind them into the house as though to make sure there wasn't a gun or anything trained on Rey and Nova.

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Solo,” he said, working hard to try and hide his reservations.

“Come in, come in,” Rey said, ushering them inside and out of the cold. “You can hang your coats up there.” She pointed to the coat rack by the door before holding her hands out for the gifts to set them under the tree.

“Merry Christmas!” Nova added, a giddy smile brightening her features as she bobbed back and forth on her heels.

Poe smiled and swooped down to pick Nova up, swinging her around. “Look at you! You’re like a little princess! And this big castle of yours, too, I see! See, I always knew you’d be a princess one day. Would you grandfather/uncle lie to you?”

Nova just rolled her eyes. “You were just _saying_ that.”

“I would _never!_ I knew my girls would find themselves a proper prince charming one day.” He pulled Nova up so that their cheeks were pressed together, eyeing Ben unabashedly. “And what a handsome one, no?”

Ben chuckled. “You’re a smooth talker, Mr. Dameron. I can see why the girls are so fond of you.”

“Right back at you,” Poe winked. He gave Nova a kiss on her cheek and carried her into the living room, asking her to point out her favorite ornaments.

Which left Ben, Rey, and Finn standing off to the side.

“Would you like a drink, Mr. Trooper? Lunch will be done soon,” Ben offered.

Finn hesitated, seeming like he was going to decline, but he caught one glimpse of the pleading look on Rey's face to just _give him a chance,_ and he sighed, but nodded. “That'd be great. You can just call me Finn, by the way—it's fine.”

 _“Excellent!”_ Rey perked up, clapping her hands together happily as she shooed them into the kitchen.

She could hear Nova explaining the different ornaments on the tree, telling Poe which ones held “special meaning” for her, and which ones were just okay, in her opinion.

Smirking, happy that Nova had someone to play with for the time being, she brought out a few glasses of water and some secondary glasses for either the choice of eggnog or something else. Sensing the slight tension in the kitchen, she asked, “So...how's Kes?”

“Oh, he's good. Woke up this morning in a mood, so I'd much rather be here than there right now,” Finn replied before glancing at Ben. “Poe's dad is an asshole.”

Ben chuckled at that. “So is mine, so I can empathize.”

“Han, right?” Finn asked, frowning in thought. “Your dad's Han Solo?”

Ben sighed. “So you've heard of him?”

It was hard to convince the outside world that his father wasn't what they all thought. The world saw him as this charming guy, dashing with that stupid smile and those little quips that made the press melt. Ben knew the truth. It seemed _only_ Ben knew the truth. He was even in danger of Nova picking him instead, as their bond from the diner seemed already set.

“I think everyone’s heard of him,” Finn shrugged. “He’s sort of a celebrity. Don’t know why I never put two and two together before.”

Rey, seeing the topic shift to a conversation that would probably upset everyone, tried her best to placate, _“Anyway,_ there’s a plate of veggies and dip on the table if anyone wants some before lunch is ready.”

Ben smiled and tugged her into his side, giving her temple a kiss. “You're the perfect little hostess. How did I get this lucky?”

She shrugged, leaning in him, with one arm around his torso. “I guess we can just blame it on my maternal instincts that everyone is fed and happy.”

She didn’t miss the way Finn averted his eyes from the display of affection, instead opting to take a sip of his drink.

Ben kissed her head again, a bit more lingering, then squeezed her hip once before releasing her. He looked up at his employee, wondering just what they could talk about. Rey? Work? Nova?

...Sports?

“And then, Mr. Ben picked me up _really_ high and I put the star on! But I wasn't scared at all, because Mr. Ben is gonna be my daddy and daddy's don't let you fall or let anything bad ever happen to you!” Nova happily chirped.

Finn sputtered into his drink, coughing and banging at his chest. “He—what?”

“Well, I mean...not for a while, but if things keep going as they are…” Rey trailed off, shrugging as her face flamed crimson. “Maybe?” She slid a hopeful look over at Ben. They hadn’t _actually_ talked about that yet, just sort of hinted and maybe touched on it here and there. They should probably sit down and set some sort of expectation when it came to Nova.

Ben gave her a reassuring smile. “Definitely maybe.” Because why deny it? He loved her and he loved Nova and he wanted them in his life forever. “These last few weeks have really opened my eyes to what I really want in life. I'm just lucky I found it when I did.”

“Well damn,” Poe muttered. When Nova scowled at the language, he chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Sorry, Novie. I'm just surprised, but happy. _We_ are happy. Right, darling?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, we are,” Finn said, some of his tension melting away. “I’m glad you found someone that makes you happy, Peanut. You deserve it, and so does Nova. Although I’m laying my claim right now that _I’m_ still the favorite uncle.”

Rey could see the acceptance slowly blooming on his face, how he could see how happy she was with Ben and how Ben seemed equally gone for her. That was something that Finn wouldn’t be able to have with her, because she knew that he knew, deep down, their friendship could never be more than just good friends. He was family and would always be family, but he had Poe. Poe, who he loved dearly and would be shattered to lose. The heart was a strange thing sometimes, though.

Offering him a small smile, she said, “Well, I’m going to give you two just a moment while I take a drink out to Poe. No bloodshed, okay?”

“Sure,” Finn promised as she flitted out of the room. When she was gone, he lowered his voice and said to Ben, “Look, she means a lot to us, and I know she’s happy with you now. I hope she continues to stay this happy; I’ve never seen her quite like this before, and I know it’s because of you. Just...please don’t hurt her if you can help it, okay?”

“There are a lot of unpleasant things I'd rather do before harming her in any way, shape, or form. I've striven to make sure that she feels in control in every aspect of this, considering her, um, unfortunate history. She's—” Ben cut off, sighing like some lovesick fool, “—incredible. She's everything I never realized that I was missing in life. And especially after two failed marriages, I hope I've learned enough to make the third one the charm. But I may need some pointers on how to be the perfect dad for Nova. Would you mind helping me with that?”

Finn’s face softened a bit at the mention of the little girl and he looked wistfully into the living room where Poe and Nova were dancing. He was still holding her, their cheeks pressed obnoxiously close together while they did a very poor imitation of a waltz.

“Yeah, I think I can help out with that. If you truly want to be her dad, then I can definitely help out with that,” he replied softly. “Just remember that once you accept the job and the title, she’ll always see you as her dad. It would crush her if you and Rey didn’t work out.”

“She seems insistent that it will. Nova, I mean. She's been gunning for it since day one. I don't know why on earth she'd single me out, but she has. And now I feel the pressure to be a father to her, the type she deserves. The type I never had. And I hope to be as good to her as you two have been,” Ben said sincerely. “And with Rey...it just feels right. I keep expecting her to wake up and realize that she's too good for me, but it hasn't happened yet.”

“She’s too good for anyone,” Finn shrugged. “But she wants you, and Nova wants you, so you can’t be _that_ bad. I admit that I thought you were this hardass that was incapable of being nice, or even human, for that matter. After that email you sent out, I realized that it wasn’t even you. It was Phas that was working us to the bone. I suppose I should apologize for that, so...I’m sorry.”

“Don't be. It was my negligence in making sure that my employees were executing my orders properly that led to your disgruntled feelings.” Ben swallowed then, realizing how boardroom and _rehearsed_ that sounded. “Just...don't be. It's fine.”

After a moment of silence, Finn smiled and nodded, holding up his water in a toast. “Okay, then. I’m pretty sure she’s going to come back in a minute, so if we want to avoid any questions, we can…?” He gestured vaguely towards the living room.

Ben chuckled and nodded, moving back into the living room. Nova hopped out of Poe’s arms and wrapped hers around Ben, a silent request to be picked up by him, now. Ben complied without a thought, hoisting her up to his hip as they moved to join Rey.

“You can breathe. We didn't kill each other,” he whispered against Rey's ear, kissing her cheek.

“I’d have brought you back and killed you again if you had,” she laughed, happy that her family was here and together and everyone seemed to be getting along.

“Merry Christmas, everyone! _Now go line up for pictures~”_ she sing-songed. She wanted to remember this moment, and she had a fabulous new phone to take photos on; she was definitely going to make use of it. And then in the morning, whenever Nova was opening up the presents, she was going to take more candid moments of everyone in their pajamas, full bedhead included.

Ben groaned. He _hated_ photos, but if it was what Rey wanted, he'd comply. He brought Nova over to meet Poe and Finn in front of the Christmas tree, the fireplace blazing behind them. He hated photos, but he worried about the backlighting. But he knew that the phone had a good camera and it would see them through this lighting debacle, so he stood close to her friends and held an arm out for her to slip beside him once she got the timer started. He supposed he _could_ like photos, if it made her happy.

“Say “cheese”!” Poe encouraged with the biggest possible grin, giving Nova a little tickle.

Hearing the chorus of “cheese” go up, along with Nova's delighted giggles, Rey tucked herself even closer to Ben, her arm wrapped around him with her other hand resting on his chest. When the phone dinged that it had taken the photo, she skipped back over to it to see the results.

There was her family, smiling and laughing; even Ben, who was giving a close-mouthed smile of his own. She was going to get him to give a real one on camera one of these days.

After a few more photos of each group, of Finn, Poe, and Nova, and then again of Finn and Poe, and Finn, Poe and Rey, and then all of the combinations of Rey, Ben, and Nova, she was satisfied with the outcome. Everyone was getting tired of pictures, anyway.

“Lunch!” Nova happily proclaimed once Rey announced her satisfaction with photos. She grabbed Ben’s hand and led the parade into the dining room.

Poe lightly elbowed Finn in the ribs at the little display. “See? He _adores_ her. You never had anything to worry about. Our girls are in the best hands.”

“I can see that,” Finn replied, absently rubbing at his ribs. “I guess we aren't needed anymore.”

Rey rolled her eyes, stopping in front of them from where she’d been swaying to some Christmas music.

“You guys are _always_ needed,” she reminded them with a playful smack on the shoulder.

“Don't mind him. Being dramatic is one of the gays finest qualities,” Poe teased with a grin, his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

Nova had opinions on where everyone should sit in Ben's massive formal dining room, and she happily pointed out each of their hand-crafted place cards. She had seated herself between Rey and Ben, with Finn and Poe directly across. And a seat between them, of course, for Jax, whose dinner had been placed on his seat.

“This looks marvelous, Novabeam,” Ben praised, admiring the place settings that only a child could do. It was haphazard yet perfect, all glitter and gold and red and green, a big sparkly reindeer dominating the center of the table. He loved it.

“You did a great job,” Rey agreed as food began to get dished out. She’d tried to make a nice little dinner, nothing _too_ extravagant, but enough for everyone to know that it was, indeed, a Christmas dinner, even if it was in the middle of the afternoon.

There was a small ham, which Rey left the cooking to Ben on, because she’d never in her life touched a ham before and he seemed to have a good sense in the kitchen. There were a few plates of green beans, mashed potatoes, and a few other dishes, although, for dessert, they’d all put together some sugar cookies. It had involved lots of sugar cookie dough tasting, even though everyone “knew” it was bad. The day Rey couldn’t eat raw cookie dough was the day she didn’t want to live on this planet anymore.

Finn seemed to have lightened up a bit, relaxing as he drank some wine. He was actually smiling and laughing, cracking jokes and seeming to truly enjoy himself.

It made Rey feel that much better to know everyone was _actually_ getting along.

“...And then, we get into this argument about how french fries are called chips, but potato chips are actually called crisps. Biggest fight I think we’ve ever had,” Finn was laughing, shaking his head.

“Hey! It isn’t my fault you Americans are uncultured swine!” Rey smirked back, shaking her head.

“Toy Story messed me up as a kid,” Ben commented. “Who allowed that sadistic child access to all those tools?”

“Probably the same person that decided it would be a good idea to kill Mufasa or Bambi’s mom,” Rey grumbled.

“Life ruiners,” Ben nodded solemnly.

“Don't even get me started on The Fox and the Hound,” Finn added, pointing his fork vaguely in their direction. “I cried for three straight weeks after seeing that one.”

Nova straightened up at that, saying, “They're good movies! Instant classics!”

Rey just shook her head, taking another bite before adding, “Instant classics, they are. Still...so sad.”

Ben chuckled. “But I guess we all need some sadness sometimes. Helps teach what is good in life.” He looked around the table, knowing that each of these people was what was good in life.

“Imagine that: the big, bad CEO is actually a big, huge softie,” Poe grinned. “Although I really appreciate the time off you have allotted your employees this holiday season. It's been great being able to tie up loose holiday ends with my man at my side, instead of passive-aggressively texting him.”

“Poe, don't lie. You're passive-aggressive all the time,” Rey rolled her eyes. “You just rely on your charming good looks to help let it slide.”

Poe gave a dramatic sigh. “Ah, yes, it _is_ a curse to be so ruggedly beautiful. No one ever listens to a word that comes out of my pretty mouth.” He then winked at Ben. “It's a wonder anyone ever heard _someone_ else at this table, with a mouth built for things far better than talking.”

Ben liked Poe. He was a bit bold, but Ben appreciated that. It was refreshing, and easy to see why Rey loved him so much. It reassured him, knowing that while she was struggling, she at least had the love of these two to help her as much as they could. It reassured him to know that they wouldn't be going anywhere, either. They seemed to genuinely love her and Nova.

Finn reached up and smacked Poe in the back of the head. “You’re such a flirt. Why did I ever agree to marry you?” He slid a look over to the trio on the other side of the table as he added, “Unofficially, of course.”

“Well, why not make it official?” Rey asked, smiling as she shoved another fork-full of ham into her mouth.

Poe looked at Finn and then shrugged. “I mean, why mess with the perfect thing, right? We're happy just as we are.” He grabbed Finn's hand over Jax's head and kissed the back of it affectionately.

Poe was lying, of course. He was going to propose, but Kes had thrown a wrench in the plans. He didn't want to have to tone down their celebrations, after all, so he was waiting until after Kes left.

Squeezing Poe's hand back, Finn tried to give the brightest smile he could, though he just _knew_ disappointment was lingering in his eyes. He supposed he _could_ also be the one to ask Poe, as well, but he was a bit nervous.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Rey smirked.

Poe wasn't fooling anyone. Rey knew him well enough now to basically read his mind, and she kicked him lightly under the table.

Nova looked between all the adults and then rolled her eyes, giving a dramatic sigh of her very own. She'd learned from the best, after all.

“Adults are weird. Why doesn't anyone ever say what they mean? Mommy loves Mr. Ben, Mr. Ben wants to marry Mommy, and Uncle Finn and Uncle Poe are gonna be married by the summer. I'm positive,” she said, ending with a decisive nod.

“Uhm...what?” Finn asked, pointedly looking back and forth between Ben and Rey.

Rey just turned into a tomato, keeping her gaze down as she picked at the food on her plate.

 _Thanks, Nova. Brilliant. Ben wants to marry me? We like_ just _sort of said I love you the other day._

Ben could feel heat up to his ears as he gaped down at the little girl. “Nova, honey, I haven't said anything like that.”

Nova rolled her eyes. “Exactly. It's what you _don't_ say.” She shook her head and pushed away from the table, collecting her plate. “C'mon Jax, let's go sit in the living room and wait for presents. _Some_ people apparently need to talk stuff out.”

And Jax, like the asshole beast he was, obeyed.

Rey just blinked after the girl, too stunned to really say anything coherent. She turned to look at Finn, and then Poe, reading their expressions of incredulity and amusement in turn before finally looking at Ben. He looked so...caught in the act. Like Nova had just hit the nail on the head.

His comment about the ring made somewhat more sense now and—oh, god, he wasn't going to propose _now,_ was he?!

Ben picked up on Rey's panicked expression and he, too, began to panic. “Rey, she’s exaggerating. I was absolutely joking about the ring. I mean, I bought you a ring but it, um, oh, fuck.” He sighed and got up from the table, grabbing two small wrapped boxes from the mantle and returning to the table. “I bought rings for you _and_ Nova. They're promise rings, to take care of you and make sure that what happened before never happens again. Nova must have caught me buying them, but missed that there were two.”

She stared at him, mouth falling open as she took in the boxes in his hands. Well, she certainly hadn't been expecting _that._ It was such a sweet gesture that totally caught her off guard, and she murmured, “Oh, _Ben._ That's so...so thoughtful and sweet of you.”

Leaning over, she drew him into a kiss, completely ignoring their company as the tension loosened inside of her chest.

“Damn, we can _never_ Christmas with them again. He's always going to outdo us,” Poe said, although he was smiling. “That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Sonny boy, just know that when you ask for my permission to wed my daughter and be daddy to my littlest one, you have it.”

Ben laughed against Rey’s lips. “Um, thanks.” He gently stroked Rey's cheek. “It's a little ways off, but I appreciate the words even still. I hope I can continue being worthy with all of you. I'd...I'd really like to be a part of your family. But I'm happy as the boyfriend right now.”

“Oh my god, shut up, Poe! You are _not_ my father!” Rey snapped playfully while squeezing Ben's thigh under the table.

Of course, _they_ knew who her daddy was.

Poe elected to say nothing but for the waggle of his eyebrows.

Ben cleared his throat. “I'll clear the table if you'd like to get started with presents? We shouldn't keep Nova waiting too long. Or maybe we should, to make up for that cheeky little stunt.”

“Oh, she can wait, don't worry. We'll help with dishes,” Rey said, kissing his jaw.

It wasn't fair that they make him clean everything up while they went to have fun. She'd help him like the good girlfriend she was and then once they got presents opened and Nova was happily enjoying them, she had a special present of her own planned.

“We’ll help, too. It'll go that much faster that way,” Finn said, smiling as he began to stand.

Ben wanted to protest, to insist that they should enjoy their time together since he knew they hadn't had any for a few weeks, but their offer was kind and he knew that he needed to get used to more kindness in his life. He thanked them for the offer and began to pull the heavier objects in. He parceled out the food for leftovers, insisting that they take some home to Poe's dad, and made sure the table was spotless while Rey and Finn did dishes. Poe was sent out to the car to put the food away so that it didn't get forgotten, as could often happen in the departing on holidays.

Ben smiled to see Nova sitting on the floor, dangling a bright red ribbon above Jax. The sleek cat was obediently rolling around the floor, clawing for it without any real fight. For a cat who had never been around a child, Ben was impressed how well he did with Nova.

“Alright, Miss Novie, how about you play Santa?” Poe offered as the adults slid onto couches, Poe and Finn on one and Rey and Ben on the other.  

“Sure!” she smiled happily, scooting on her knees over to where the presents were lain under the tree. She read each tag out loud, and brought them to whoever it belonged to with a soft little 'here you go’ whenever she handed it over.

Rey was so proud of her, and in that moment, there wasn't a particular reason. Nova had had so many hardships in life, just like she had and she hadn't let it get her down at all. She was kind to everyone she met, honest, opinionated, and full of so much charm and charisma.

She glanced around at the stacks that everyone had, and wondered how it would go—usually people did youngest to oldest, right?

“Nova, why don't you go first?” she asked, sliding a questioning look at Ben.

Ben nodded. It was only Christmas Eve, after all. She had _many_ more presents to open tomorrow, but this would be a good warm up for now. He had already seen much of what Leia (and the rest of his family, so it would seem) had purchased for the child. He was glad that she, and Rey, were finally getting to be spoiled like they deserved.

“Go ahead,” he encouraged.

Nova ripped into the paper with an enthusiasm only a child could muster, grinning before she even realized what the present was. When she held it up to show everyone, issuing a chorus of thank yous for the very same makeup kit that Rey had been trying to grab when they'd first met Ben, Rey couldn't help but smile almost sadly. It wasn't sadness that she'd gotten it—legally—of course, but sadness that she'd even been considering stealing it. Ben must have grabbed it one day on his own and Rey's plans for a present for _him_ just tripled tenfold.

The rest of the gifts were much of the same, from a few clothes, to some books, including a brand new copy of _Lord of the Flies,_ and a new stuffed teddy. It wasn't to replace her old one, of course, but to keep that bear company.

“Thank _you!”_ Nova said, hugging the bear tightly.

“You're welcome, kiddo,” Poe said with a pleased smirk. The new bear was from him, as he thought her old brown bear needed a tan little friend.

“You're welcome,” Ben smiled, tightening an arm around Rey's shoulders. He didn't want to spoil any further surprises for her and declined to say much more. “Rey, I believe it's you next. Why don't you open your presents from your friends?”

Picking up a small little oddly shaped package, Rey couldn't help but notice just how squishy the thing was. She slid an eye over to where Finn and Poe were seated, who only wiggled their eyebrows back at her.

Suspicious, she inserted her finger into the crease and pulled, moving the paper aside to reveal... _only her favorite thing ever!_

 _“Fuzzy socks!”_ she all but screeched, quickly rubbing them against her cheek to absorb the softness.

Finn chuckled softly, shrugging. “Hey, we figured you'd probably lost your collection with the apartment, so we need to replace them all. Glad you like them, Peanut.”

“He picked them all out himself. These here even have aloe in them. You know, for those really bad days after a long shift at the diner,” Poe pointed out. “Although now you can probably afford a pedicure all the time.”

“And work away her hard-worn calluses?” Ben asked with a smirk. He may have never worked a job like hers, but he appreciated the work she did a great deal and knew that it wasn't kind to her body. In fact, he tried to help her body out a lot since getting together.

“Here, _feel,”_ Rey said, turning to him and rubbing them along his cheek. “It's like an angel kissing your face.”

He nodded appreciatively, rubbing his face like she requested onto the fuzz. “ _Very_ nice. A wonderfully thoughtful gift.”

Poe laughed. “It's the little things, truly. Especially with our girl here.”

From there, the presents got even more ridiculous. There was a Snuggie clad in god-awful pink camouflage (Poe tried to defend himself by insisting that she looked good in anything, but no one agreed that _this_ counted) and one of those pasta boats (which Poe said would help them step up their pasta game). Finally, though, they gifted Rey with a cream sweater dress, soft and luxurious.

“You know, for any winter themed dates,” Poe had said, with an elaborate eyebrow wiggle.

For Finn, they had gotten him a Crockpot, as well as a recipe book and a new, shining set of knives. For Poe, it was a dark gray sweater, a book by Tom Clancy (which Ben looked forward to discussing with him) and the Mission Impossible movie. For the pair of them, they were gifted every Avengers film missing from their collection, along with a promise to watch them together, in order, as time allowed.

Ben hadn't expected one from them at all, but they still gave him two gifts. To his surprise, it was his _own_ set of fuzzy socks, and an absolutely heinous ugly Christmas sweater.

“You're part of the fam now,” Poe said. “Only Nova gets to look pretty for Christmas. The rest of us have to look like rejects from a sewing class. Them's the rules.”

“Thank you guys, really. This is really nice of you,” Ben said, though his voice was tight. He cleared his throat, forcing down the unexpected lump there. Shit, maybe it had been too long since he'd had friends. Or had he _ever_ really…? No matter. It was a kind gesture nonetheless.

“I’m sure you’ll still look just as good as you always do in it,” Rey grinned over at him, wrapping her arm around his waist and giving him a gentle squeeze.

She mouthed a “thank you” at Finn and Poe, to which they smiled and gave a faint nod back.

It was important to her that Ben feel included with her friends, as she knew how lonely he’d been growing up, and within his own marriages. She didn’t want him to feel lonely ever again if she could help it.

After a little while longer of everyone fiddling around with their new items, Rey cozied up next to Ben on the couch in her ugly Snuggie and both of them wearing their matching fuzzy socks. They watched a Christmas movie while Nova played with her toys on the floor, a very helpful Jax occasionally darting into a pile of wrapping paper. When it was finally time for everyone to go, they walked Finn and Poe to the door, kissing their cheeks goodbye with a hug and a wave.

They cleaned up the wrapping paper, much to Jax’s dismay and set out some cookies and milk for Santa with Nova before tucking her into bed.

When it was just them, she turned to Ben and said, “I have a gift for you, too.”

“Christmas is tomorrow,” he said, as if explaining that he expected nothing. He was still a bit sore that his best present was ruined (though they hadn't opened them yet) but he'd survive.

“I know. And I have things for you tomorrow, as well,” she shrugged. “But since we're going to your mom's in the afternoon, and there's no guarantee on how long we'll be there, I don't want to ruin it by being too tired.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what sort of present will we possibly be too tired to enjoy?”

“Why don't you wait _right_ here, and I'll be right back?” she suggested, a small smile on her mouth.

He nodded and relaxed into the bed, intrigued. He'd felt a bit drained by all of the small-group socializing they'd done today, but he knew that she could easily get him back in the Christmas spirit. They only needed to survive tomorrow and then it was just them after.

She came back in a moment later, first poking her head around the door. There was a Santa hat on her head, the rest of her body adorned by crimson ribbons. One thick one to go across her breasts, concealing her nipples, with another set going across her waist, the mound between her legs covered by an obnoxious bow. She'd added another bow to her lower back, right above the swell of her ass, where the ribbons had intersected, and she hoped she didn't look too ridiculous.

Thankfully, Nova was fast asleep and it was just them now. Hands hidden behind her back, she stepped slowly into the room, head tilted to the side as she worried at her lip.

Ben sat immediately, going rigid in _several_ ways to see her dressed like that. “Fuck, Rey, you look so— _fuck._ ”

He was off the bed in a moment, a magnetic pull bringing him before her. He wanted to unwrap his present _very badly._ But she was concealing something and he was curious what. What more could make this present better?

“You like it, then?” she asked, looking up at him from under her lashes.

“Oh, _yes,_ ” he growled lowly, greedy hands sliding over her hips. He shivered at the feel of hot flesh and cool silk, doing battle against his palm. He wanted to just tug and _rip_ and bare his present before his eyes, but he was a good boy and he'd wait.

“Good. Because there's something else, too,” she whispered, pulling one of her arms from behind her back. “I saw you had a few of these.”

It was a leather collar, sturdy, but comfortable for the wearer. And she'd had the word “Kitten” etched into the side, as well. He may have his own collection, but she'd studied his and gotten her own meant strictly for her.

The hands on her hips tightened, his eyes darkening to see what she dangled before him. “Oh, Kitten, you're such a good girl. Let's see it on you.”

He took the collar from her and walked around her, kissing her shoulders as she pulled her hair up and out of the way. He slid it on, making sure that it wouldn't choke her, _yet_. Only when she asked. As he stepped back around front, he smirked in appreciation.

“It’s stunning on you. Look at my perfect girl,” he said, stroking her hair affectionately. Again, he had to wonder _how_ this was his life.

“I wanted to please you, Daddy,” she whispered, dropping to her knees in front of of him. She reached up, nimble fingers sliding up to his belt. Lifting her eyes up to his, she tapped her nails against the buckle. “May I?”

“It's just for you,” he replied, his cock twitching in agreeance.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered, making quick work of the belt until she was able to push his pants down along with his boxers.

It warmed something inside of her to see him like this, his cock hard and ready for her, pulsating with need. She couldn't let him stay like this—that was cruel. Leaning up on her knees, she kissed the head, gathering up some of the clear fluid onto her lips. As she rolled her eyes up to watch him, she slid her mouth down his length, hollowing out her cheeks to suck him deeply.

He groaned softly, trying to remember, as always, that there was a child asleep in their house, even if she was a floor down and on the opposite side of the house. One hand laid on Rey's head, flattening that cute little hat against her chestnut locks. She looked so pretty all the time, but like _this_ , he remembered his desire for taking photos of her in the act and he wished he could. He could see that now right about her ass, peeking out so sweetly, a lovely reminder that all he needed to do was tug and release. But first, he was going to let her do what she wanted. He couldn't deny her a thing.

“Just like that, Kitten. Suck Daddy's cock so good, just like that,” he rumbled in a gruff whisper.

Nodding eagerly, pleased that she was making him feel good, she brought her hand up to stroke and pump along the portion of his shaft that she couldn't quite fit down all the way. She was still practicing with her gag reflex, but she was confident she'd be able to one day. Licking and sucking along the side, she moved down to his balls, pulling as much of one into her mouth as she could as she kept pumping.

He let out something of a stuttering groan at that, the hand on her head fisting in. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he needed to be careful not to pull any of her hair in the wrong kind of way and he loosened his fist. But that seemed all the thoughts he was capable of. That, and the feeling of her hand and her mouth and—

“Fuck, Kitten, so fucking— _fuck._ ”

It was a wonder he was renowned for his handle of words in the boardroom.

Pulling off of him, she ran her tongue back up along the side of his cock and licked at the tip, breaking off just enough to ask, “Where do you want to come, Daddy? In my mouth?” She flicked her tongue against him again. “Or somewhere else?”

She'd been able to see Dr. Kalonia and get on some birth control, which made her feel a lot better. This would be the first time without a condom, if that was something he'd be interested in.

“Where do you want my come, Kitten? On those pretty little tits? All over that perfect fucking ass? Or in your tight little cunt? God, baby, I want to pump you so full of me,” he replied. What he _wanted_ was...but, that was a bit extreme for now. Maybe in a few years, she'd consider a baby of their own. He hoped. God, he hoped.

“I want you to come inside me, Daddy. I want to feel you fill me up,” she whispered against his velvety skin, opening her mouth to take him back down.

He grabbed her hair, a full fistful, and tugged her off his cock, forcing her to look up at him. “Then get on that fucking bed and take it, baby. On the bed, that pretty ass up for me.”

Scrambling to comply, Rey hurried over to the bed, crawling on to it with her ass presented to him as ordered. She didn't think it was possible to get so wet just from a single command, but god, was she ever. Looking over her shoulder at him, she swallowed against the leather on her throat, eyes dark with anticipation as she licked her lips.

“I can't wait to feel you, Daddy,” she whispered softly.

He bit his lip as he looked down at her, the perfect picture she made with her ass in the air, her pretty cunt glistening in the low light. He knelt in the bed and leaned in to lick a stripe up her, unable to resist. He groaned at the taste of her, by far his favorite, ever, and lapped at her for a few moments. She didn't need the help, but he wanted the taste all the same.

“I can't either. I can't wait for this pretty little pussy to be wrapped around my cock. Do you like my cock, baby? Is that something my kitten likes?” he asked.

With one quick suck to her clit, he straightened and positioned himself behind her. He rubbed the blunt head of him along her folds, moaning again at how hot and wet she was. This was absolutely worth the wait.

“I _love_ your cock, Daddy,” she replied, her voice shaky from his lips.

The feeling of him sliding against her was something she'd been fantasizing about for the better part of their relationship. She could tell how searing and hard he was, and she was eager to feel that within her. Giving her hips a bit of a wiggle, she leaned back to try and coax him to slide inside.

He held her hips, gently kneading into the soft, firm flesh of her ass. He really loved it. While he had no favorite parts of her, this was a clear contender. It was too perfect, like a ripe peach picked just for him. He wanted to take a nice bite of it, but later. For now, he had a welcoming pussy to slide into.

“Daddy is so happy to hear that, Kitten. It's yours, all yours. So—” he aligned himself with her hole, “fucking—” he slipped the head in just barely, “ _take it,_ ” and he pushed all the way to hilt.

He had to take a moment to breathe. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._ This was _incredible_. He couldn't even—just— “ _Fuck, Rey."_

Her whole body shuddered, her cunt stretching around him to accommodate his massive cock. Her heart was in her throat, pounding away in time with his pulses. Head dropping low for a moment, she picked it back up and looked over her shoulder, his body looming over hers.

“Oh, you feel so good,” she breathed, eyes glassy as she rocked back and forth against him. She could feel every ridge, every vein, things the condoms had previously denied and oh god, it was delicious.

“So do you, baby, so do you. So fucking tight and wet and warm. You're so fucking perfect,” he rambled. He hated the idea of pulling out, even to thrust back in, but that was _kind of_ the point. Taking a breath, he did as nature bade and slid right into a punishing pace.

The sounds she made were decidedly _not_ human, a series of keens and whines as he pounded into all the right places. On the first thrust, she gasped, gripping hard into the sheets as she felt him fill her. She moaned on the second, unable to help the way she whispered his name, begging him and spurning him on.

“Ben— _oh, Ben—_ fuck, you're so big. Fill me up so good. I can't wait to—to come— _all over your cock!”_ she panted, head lolling forward again.

The primal part of him, that deep caveman instinct, glowed at that praise. He wanted to be pleasing to her in all possible ways, and knowing that his girlfriend enjoyed his cock made it somehow harder. He slowed down, needing to draw this out. He needed to draw out the pleasure for them both.

“That's it, sweetheart,” he purred. He massaged her ass, rolling his palms over the muscle. His fingers kneaded into her hips, grabbing onto the bones there. “That's it. Take it, nice and deep.”

Moaning, she arched into his hands, needing more contact, needing to feel every bit of him pressed to every bit of her.

“Come, daddy, come with me. I'm getting close,” she gasped, her body briefly stilling as he hit that tender spot inside of her. White spots were starting to flash with each thrust, pushing her closer and closer.

“Go ahead, baby. Come for me. Come all over that cock, and when I feel your sweet pussy coming for me, I'll fill you up, just like I promised,” he said. Because he was absolutely going to come, and soon, and he didn't want this ruined for her.

She could already feel the pressure down in her lower belly, an electric tingle shooting further down into her cunt. She was getting so close, but what she really wanted was for him to make some use of the collar before then. She just wasn't sure _how_ to ask, or even what to ask for.

Feeling his hips slap against her ass, the sound of their flesh meeting loud and lewd in the bedroom, she tried to reach back behind her to grab his hand. She wasn't sure where she was going to put it, either on her throat or on her hair, but she just needed it somewhere.

“Please, please, _please,_ daddy. I—I need— _ahhhh!”_ she moaned, pushing herself harder back against his cock.

He made a gentle, soothing noise at her, sensing her despair. Somewhere through his lust, he knew what it was she was asking for. He moved one massive hand up her shoulder, cupping over it before sliding up and gripping the leather around her neck. Careful as always, he gave a tug, feeling her head tilt back with him. He still his thrusts for a moment, allowing her to adjust to the difference in her flow of air, and maybe protest if this wasn't what she wanted.

“How's that, baby?” he asked, his low voice serious. He needed to know if she needed to stop.

“Oh, fuck _yes,”_ she whispered, eyes half-lidded and lost to a cloudy haze of pleasure.

Should she ever get the opportunity to choose how to how she got to die, this would be it, her super sexy boyfriend fucking her so thoroughly, his hand in control of her airway and how much oxygen she received. It was a simple sort of thing, to allow him to take over like this, so that she didn't have to think beyond anything else other than the feeling of his thick cock plunging into her sopping cunt.

“Good. So good. So fucking good. Take it, baby,” he grunted out as he began to fuck into her harder again. He pounded into her dripping pussy, his cock hard and ready to go. He was going to fucking explode inside of her, he knew it, he was going to give her his _everything._

“Come, Kitten, fucking _come_ ,” he ordered gruffly, giving an especially rough tug on her collar. He was about to come, he _needed_ to make sure he'd gotten her there, too.

Panting into the open air, eyes closed as the leather tightened further around her throat, Rey gasped, shivers racking down her spine until she was sure her skin was going to separate from her bones. That warm weight between her thighs was building higher and higher, like a pot of boiling water. Any second now it was going to overflow and—

“Daddy!” she cried in a strangled whisper, bucking back against him as one hand slipped under her body to grab and massage his balls. She wanted his come, and she wanted it _now._

The noise he made was something bordering on animalistic. He hadn’t expected her to touch him so boldly, and he was impressed by her blind maneuvering in the non-coming part of his brain. The rest of his mind was too occupied with the fact that he was coming, and coming hard. He could feel his cock twitching in an almost violent effort, thick ropes of come spurting into her tight, welcoming body.

He released his hold on her collar as he collapsed above her, his forearm catching his fall. He panted into the back of her head, pressing kisses into her locks when he wasn’t too busy trying to breathe. Breathing seemed so unnecessary right now, anyway. He’d just had incredible sex with his incredible girlfriend and everything else was just stuff. Rey was what mattered.

“I—I love you so—so fucking much,” he panted, pressing one long kiss to her head. He pumped his hips into her one last time before slowly extracting and rolling to his side, tugging her along. He didn’t care that they were both covered in come, he’d carry them to the shower in a moment. For now, he wanted to bask in the afterglow.  

Giving him an exhausted grin, she happily fell down beside him, her back pressed to his chest.

“I—I love you—too,” she smiled, leaning back just enough to kiss his chin. “That was—shit—that was amazing. I think...I think I'm going to really be interested in what else your sex dungeon has to offer.”

“Oh, sweetheart, just you wait.”


	16. Chpater 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, without further ado, we bring you Christmas with the Sol's.

Christmas morning had long since ceased holding any sort of magic for Ben since he was six and his parents woke him up by screaming at one another about expecting the other to put out “Santa’s” presents. It wasn’t the first time his parents woke him up with their screaming, but it was the first time he was awoken to his fragile, childlike world being absolutely shattered. He’d tearfully came downstairs, asking if it was all true, and Han had just blurted out that it was before storming out of the house, throwing a pointed look back at Leia as if trying to remind them all that this was solely _her_ fault somehow.

After that, Ben had a more solemn approach to Christmas. Oh sure, he still did the childish things his mother asked of him, like wearing the tacky matching outfits and taking obligatory photos in front of the tree, but the act of presents was a somber, serious affair. He only asked for what he thought he needed, like socks and school supplies, with the occasional splurge request for a novel of some sort. What was the use with asking for toys? He had no friends, anyway, and now that he knew that elves hadn’t made them, it just seemed ridiculous. He didn’t need to revel in the frivolity of his classmates. They got to show off their shining new toys for show and tell following Christmas, while he elected to show off his leather portfolio or his new calligraphy set. Practical things for a practical young man, after all.

Watching Nova open her presents, however, made him see the magic all over again. Yesterday’s warm-up had hardly prepared him for the beautiful wonder in her fern green eyes as she tore off the wrapping to her new kitchen set and all the accessories they’d purchased along with it, or the way she bounced for joy all the way to the garage to see her bright pink Jeep. She cooed over the dolls and she was even excited for the clothes. When they detoured from the garage into Ben’s workshop to see the bookshelf he’d designed and built for her, unbeknownst to either, he felt like every happy Christmas he’d been denied these last two and a half decades were finally being paid back to him. Christmas with a child was truly magical.

“Mr. Beeeeeen!” Nova laughed excitedly, arms around his neck. “You didn't have to do _that!_ You've done so much more than you've had to. This is just overkill!”

She was dressed in her pajamas still, mussed up hair and everything. Rey had thrown some on earlier that morning, as she and Ben had definitely _not_ slept in pajamas at all. Nova's had little polar bears on them while Rey's had tiny penguins with little scarves around their necks.

“Seriously, you really _didn't,”_ Rey agreed, leaning in the doorway as she stared at the huge piece of furniture. It was big enough to easily hold over a hundred moderately-sized books. When had he had time to do _this?_

“A girl her age needs to begin a proper library,” he shrugged simply. He turned away from it before he could decide that he hated the varnish, _again._ It hadn’t been easy to do so quickly, but he’d gotten it done as best he could. He was at least glad that it was met with approval. “Now we have to get you lots and lots of book so you can make good use of it, ok?”

“Yes! _Lots_ of books!” Nova agreed wholeheartedly, giving him another squeeze with a kiss on the cheek. “I got something for you, too, Mr. Ben.”

“Oh, you did? I told you that neither of you have to give me a thing,” he said, looking from mother to daughter. Taking care of them _was_ their present to him. He liked the satisfaction of it. It felt good. But, as always, he couldn't deny them a thing, so he set Nova down and allowed her to lead the way.

Rey just rolled her eyes, slipping her hand into his as Nova bounced through the house in front of them. She disappeared into her room, emerging a moment later with a large box wrapped in some paper that absolutely looked like a 5 year old had wrapped it. She presented it to Ben, a humble little shrug gracing her slim shoulders.

“I hope you like it, Mr. Ben,” Nova said.

Ben opened the present with care, curious as to what could be in the large package. When he finally unearthed it from its paper, he was delighted to see that it was telescope, and not too small, either. He hadn’t stargazed in a long time. The only way they could have even known that he used to was—

“When did you sneak off to see my childhood room?” he asked the little girl. He hadn’t heard his mother give them a tour, but he supposed that anything could have happened while he was doing the dishes on that fateful day.  

“When you were busy,” she answered simply. “There's something else in there, too.” She pointed at the box, where a carefully framed document had been tucked inside.

He furrowed his brow and carefully removed the lid. There, beneath the necessary documents explaining set up, and between the soft foam packaging to keep the instrument safe, he found a framed document. He pulled it out and held it up to examine it. A slow smile spread across his face as he read over the contents of it.

“Oh Novabeam, this was really too kind of you. You got me a star?” he asked softly.

“We did,” she replied with a nod. “It's with the National Star Registry and you have a map and coordinates for it. Maybe we can see it with that telescope, though I don't know if it's powerful enough. You deserve a star, Mr. Ben.”

“You know, if I remember my star maps correctly, I bet we can see this one if we set up the telescope on my balcony,” he smiled back at her. “Nature is cruel and sets up the best stargazing for winter. But we can pile on the warm and cozy things and see, if you’d like. _After_ we get home from my parents, which we should probably leave for soon.”

“Okay! I'll go get dressed!” Nova grinned, already gone in a flurry of bedhead and flannel pajamas.

“She was really excited to get that for you,” Rey said quietly, watching the girl go with a fond little smile. “Thought it would be the perfect present.”

Ben gingerly set the frame aside. “It is very sweet of her. I used to stargaze with Han when I was little. I stopped after he…” he sighed. “It would be nice to make new memories with you and Nova instead. You’re my family now.”

He held his hand out to her, palm up. An invitation.

Smiling, she placed her hand in his and brought it up to her mouth, where she placed a gentle kiss on his fingers.

“You're our family now, too.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at Han and Leia's, Rey was immediately engulfed into a giant bear hug from none other than Chewie, his strong arms crushing her against his chest.

“Oi, was wonderin’ if you'd show up,” he laughed, releasing her to wrap Nova up into an equally tight embrace.

Rey stifled a giggle, listening to Nova's squeals of delight. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

He turned to Ben then, Nova perched on his hip as he extended a hand out to Ben. “Good ta finally see ya again, boy.”

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Chewie,” Ben replied, shaking his hand back. “You ladies go on ahead to Leia and...Han. I’ll bring the presents in.”

Ben was prepared for the inevitable of seeing all of his family, biological or not, and he had the presents to prove it. He had gifts for Chewie and his actual uncle Luke and his wife, Mara. He even had gifts for his other non-related uncle, Lando, should he also arrive. Christmas at the Solo household had turned from a screamfest to a drunkfest once he was into his teens, and he had spent many holidays quietly slinking back up to his bedroom to read his new books while the adults in his life got drunk enough to at least laugh while they argued. Things had gotten even worse after his first marriage but now...well, he could only hope that Rey and Nova were a good enough distraction to avoid discussions of his first two marriages.

Rey gave Ben a soft kiss before following Chewie inside, with him still carrying Nova as though she weighed nothing.

The inside of the Solo house was somehow even more festive than last time. It seemed Leia had put up an extra tree in the time since they'd last been there, a huge thing that dominated the foyer.

“Ya can just hang yer coats right here,” Chewie said as he set Nova down and gestured to the nearby coat rack.

“There's my girls! Merry Christmas,” Han greeted, his excited voice booming as he came into the foyer to stand beside his old friend. “Leia and the others are in the living room. You're just in time to meet her brother and his wife, and I think our old buddy Lando may stop by later. Did you leave Ben at home?”

“Merry Christmas,” Rey replied with a laugh, shaking her head as Nova launched herself at Han for another hug. “Ben’s bringing in the presents.”

Han squeezed Nova before setting her back down gently. “I’m sure he is. Probably gonna show off with all his fancy technological bullshit I don't understand so he can roll his eyes and explain it to me.”

He shook his head and muttered lowly as he made his way further into the house, making a vague motion for the girls to follow. Chewie rolled his eyes and followed, simply nodding his head as Han grumbled away about “that damn kid”.

Rey frowned after him but followed. She could see how Han seemed to have a sort of provoking nature. Ben wasn't even in the house yet and already he seemed to be itching to make a comment. It sort of bugged her, but it wasn't really her place to say anything, right? She held onto Nova's hand, her thoughts in a jumble—only to be snapped out of it when Leia appeared before her, her hands on her hips as she cocked an eyebrow at them.

“Finally!” she huffed, though her eyes sparkled with mirth. “You're here—now we can pop the bubblies!”

“Bubblies?” Rey asked, tilting her head. “Oh! You mean drinks!”

“Absolutely, babe. We drink in this family, _copiously,_ ” Han said, raising a stein. Chewie picked up his own and the two clinked before knocking it back.

“You’ll get used to it,” a smooth, alto female voice said. “Hey, I’m Ben’s aunt, Mara. You must be the lovely girlfriend?”

Nodding in response, Rey gave a soft little wave as she said, “I'm Rey. You're—wow, you're gorgeous.”

Mara waved her hand at that. “Oh, please, you’re too sweet. Besides, I’ll never be young and beautiful like you again. Enjoy your youth, sweet. You never quite realize when it fades.”

“ _Really_ , Mara?” a gruffer voice chuckled. “And here I thought you were making strides in leaving behind the material in this world. Oh hey there. I’m Leia’s brother, Luke. You must be...Rey, yeah?” He came up and wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders, smirking at the younger woman.

“Yeah, that’s me. It’s nice to meet you both. This is Nova. Nova, say hi,” Rey said, looking down at the little girl.

“Nova Johnson. Merry Christmas!” she grinned up, shaking each of their hands like the charming little thing she was.

Mara chuckled. “It's no small wonder that you two were the two to charm my nephew so. I don't even recall the last time he willingly called us, but he did, to talk about you. Being proud of your family does that to a person, though.” She leaned over to be at eye level with Nova. “I hear that you did _wonderfully_ in your Christmas pageant. Ben couldn’t stop bragging about how you were the only one who remembered all her words _and_ the choreography.”

“He _did?”_ Nova beamed, her face full of pride. She looked around as though she would see Ben enter the house at any moment.

Rey lauged softly, nodding. “If you think he was bragging while he was on the phone. You should have heard him during the actual performance. He was so proud of you. _So_ proud.”

“It's all he ever wanted. Perfect partner, perfect daughter, and all the money in this world,” Luke said, although he smirked to show that he was maybe not _too_ serious. Maybe.

“They're not his yet,” Mara pointed out.

Luke eyed the matching ring set on their fingers. “Soon enough.”

“Why does everyone talk about me so much when I’m not here?” Ben asked as he came up behind Rey and Nova, sliding a hand over Rey's hip.

“You're a hot topic,” Mara shrugged simply before giving him a wink, turning her husband away.

“She’s right,” Rey shrugged in agreeance, looking up at him. “You _are_ a hot topic. But we were just saying how proud you were of Nova in her pageant is all.” Leaning into his hand, she kissed his cheek and slipped her own arm around his body.

“I _like_ it,” Nova proclaimed, hands on her hips. “Mr. Ben is amazing. He helps me with anything I need.”

Ben smirked. “I hope to always be able to help you, Novabeam. Now how about _you_ help _me_ put these presents under the Christmas tree? The, um, living room one. The _formal_ living room one. The...one with all the presents under it.” Because it was necessary to clarify when ones family had six trees.

“When I was a kid, I was allowed to decorate the one in the informal dining room,” he explained as the went through the house. “The others my mother had a theme for and no one was allowed to so much as breathe at in fear of them being disturbed. Artoo and Pio were trained early on to avoid the trees.”

“That was nice of her to give you your own tree,” Nova nodded as she accepted a few presents into her arms. “Why don't you like Han, Mr. Ben?” She tilted her head up at him curiously when they were alone, away from the rest of the family.

Ben knelt down before the biggest of the Christmas trees and began to set the presents below it. “Han prioritized his job and other activities over my mother and I when I was a child. Mom may have been busy, but I could go almost a whole month without seeing him. He didn't realize how much this effected me until I was nearly a teenager and, by then, it was too late. We don't know each other and we don't understand each other.”

Nova was silent for a minute, processing the words as she knelt down beside him to lay the presents on the tree skirt. Turning towards him, she asked, “Do you _want_ to have a relationship with him?”

“I thought I did, once,” he replied simply. He came off the floor and took Rey's hand. “Mom's probably going to start the good alcohol now that you're here. She's desperate to impress you.”

“Desperate? I don't know that our presence deserves the good alcohol,” she laughed, shaking her head as she made stroked his hand soothingly with her thumb. “I want whatever makes you most comfortable, Ben. Whatever I can do to help.”

“You're the guests of honor. You shouldn't dare lift a finger,” he reminded her. He offered a hand to Nova and led them off into the kitchen, where he could hear the elder adults talking.

“Champagne for you two, and sparkling grape juice for you,” Mara said as she handed over the appropriate flutes. “Leia said that she trusts you with the good crystal, sweetpea.” She added with a wink at Nova.

 _Grandchild perks_ , Ben thought with a soft shake of his head. He was hardly surprised that his mother was already affording the girl certain privileges.

Using both hands to make sure the glass wouldn't fall, Nova took a sip of the juice, her eyes bugging wide. “This is _good!_ It's like soda grape juice!” she gasped, immediately going back for a second sip.

“Don't drink it too fast or you'll give yourself the hiccups,” Rey told her with a fond smile before movement in the corner of the room caught her eye.

Han had appeared with a glass of what appeared to be bourbon, the dark amber liquid swirling around in his glass. Rey could see the exact moment he spotted them, his eyes lingering on Ben for a moment. She could see the exact moment he took a strengthening gulp of liquid, inhaled sharply, and made his way over to them. It took her a minute to realize that, in a way, Han was _afraid._

“How's it going?” he asked, coming to a halt beside them. He tried to keep his attention only on Rey and Nova, but Rey could see how his eyes kept barely flickering over to the looming man beside her.

Ben’s hand on Rey's waist tightened. “Fine, thank you. Thanks to Rey, I have been able to make some lasting changes at work to really improve the lives of my employees.” Because talking about work was neutral and not personal.

Han was already nodding before Ben had even finished speaking, the ice in his glass clinking around as he swirled it. “That's good—really good. You want your workers to be happy. Definitely.”

Rey tried to hide the little smile, giving Ben a reassuring squeeze as she said, “He does his best to be a great boss. Really can't fault him for that.”

“I'm sure you do a great job, taking care of them. Much better than I could,” Han said, finally turning to look at his son.

To Rey, it seemed like he was trying to say something, but didn't seem to really know how.

“How, um, have you been?” Ben asked. He didn't want to do this, he hated following down this line of questions that would lead to fighting because of _course_ it would, but it was Christmas and Rey was at his side and he _supposed_ it wouldn't hurt. Not too bad, at least. There was always more alcohol to numb whatever could happen.

“Oh, you know,” Han said, waving his hand as though to dismiss it. “Been getting older, though not necessarily wiser. I was tinkering in the shop the other day, and found this little model car you'd built. A little dusty, but still in pristine condition, otherwise.” He fell quiet for a moment, his finger tapping against his glass. “Still think you'd have made a great mechanic. Although I guess you're not doing too bad for yourself now, either,” he said with a little laugh.

“Yeah, well, you can thank your lessons for helping me land the girl of my dreams,” Ben admitted, his voice soft and affectionate as he glanced down at Rey. “If you wouldn't have mucked up the upstairs sink so many times, I wouldn't have known how to fix hers.” He chuckled a bit, remembering how furious his mother was every time she realized the issue _hadn't_ been fixed like Han had promised.

Han chuckled at that, nodding along. “Yeah, yeah, right. That whole thing just needed to be ripped out and replaced, honestly. That sink and I were basically in a committed relationship for a year,” he told Rey, who just smiled and shook her head. “But I'm glad something good came out of those lessons. She's a fine girl you've got there, Ben. And so is little Nova.”

“The best,” Ben agreed. He sighed then, knowing this next moment was inevitable. And it didn't seem _too_ unpleasant, given the buffer of Rey and Nova. “We'd love to have you and Mom over, whenever you're available. Maybe for the new year?”

Han truly didn't seem to know how to respond to that, his mouth open and closing a few times as he struggled for a response. Finally, after a long, almost awkward moment, he replied, “Y-yeah! S-sure! I'll tell Leia—that'll tickle her shitle—” he paused with a glance at Nova before continuing, _“senseless._ That'll tickle her senseless.”

“Awesome, we'd love to have you both,” Rey piped up, trying her best to be soothing to Ben. This was going so well, all things considered.

“Sounds great,” Ben smiled, hoping it reached his eyes. He could see that Han was _trying_ and he could appreciate that. He supposed that meeting Rey at age 30 proved that there was no such thing as too late, so maybe it was possible to repair things with Han.

Or, at least, maintain an amicable relationship for the sake of his family. Nova adored Han, after all, and Rey seemed fond. Ben could...endure. And he at least had Leia to roll his eyes with. She'd back him up.

“Burying the hatchet, I hear? My goodness, it's a Christmas miracle,” Luke smirked from over Han's shoulder, raising his champagne flute in salute.

“That's what a good woman will do to a man,” Mara agreed, giving Rey a wink.

Rey simply shrugged. “Christmas is supposed to be the time where family spends together, even if you're always at each other's throats. I didn't have a family growing up, and while I understand that Ben and his father may not see eye to eye...he's not going to be around forever. Wouldn't it be better to have tried to make things a bit easier than live with regret? That's just my two cents.”

Mara chuckled at that. “I'd say sell it for more. Smart kid.”

“Speaking of, I hear you're headed to the alma mater along with Nova. Excited to roam the hallowed, haunted halls of Naberrie?” Luke asked, a smirk beneath his gruff and a glimmer in his eyes.

“It's going to be interesting, for sure. Nova is _very_ excited to go. She's requested pictures, and I've managed to find some online, but I don't think they'll do the actual property grounds any justice,” Rey smiled back.

“It looks really nice! Almost like an old castle,” Nova nodded happily.

Luke chuckled. “Yes, and you shall be the princess of it all. But _first_ , you're the Christmas present, so let's start pushing all these tipsy adults to the presents, yeah?”

She let out a happy little squeal, pushing away from Ben and Rey to go start shouting for Leia.

Han just lifted his glass, eyebrows raised. “Well, we'll let her bring the Matron of the House into the living room, and get everyone else settled. Come on, everyone. _Presents!”_ He smirked before scurrying off towards the biggest tree like a little kid himself.

Ben tugged Rey's hand back, a silent request to stay, just for a moment. Once the kitchen was empty and he heard the full cacophony of voices in the living room, he pulled her to his chest and hugged her close.

“I would have never done that, if you weren't by my side, supporting me. I just hope you understand how much I love you, Rey. It know it hit us fast, but I couldn't deny it. You’re incredible, you both are, and I...I really hope you'll consider remaining in my house, even once the business with your building is settled. You can say no if it's too much too soon for you, but I'd be happy to have you as permanent tenants,” he said into the crown of her head.

Wrapping her arms around his torso, her heart feeling full and happy, she nodded. “I think we can manage to stay with you, Ben. I love you, and I know Nova does, too. We've practically moved in, already. And things seem to be going rather...well, I would say,” she smiled against his chest, inhaling his cologne.

Ben's scent was something soothing, something that she never wanted to forget. It was something that she could smell lingering on his pillows in the morning, or whenever he walked past her on his way to work. It found the caged anxiety inside of her and calmed it down, bidding it into stillness, and she never wanted to lose it.

“Good. Then I have an extra special Christmas present for you,” he grinned. He pulled back from her and reached behind his back, tugging up his shirt and pulling out a carefully folded packet of paper. He held it out to her, a smirk on his face.

Frowning, she took the packet and flipped it over, lifting her eyes up to his briefly before examining the papers a bit more. “Uhhh, what's this?” she asked in confusion.

“It's a restraining order against Bazine. She cannot come within 500 feet of our house, you, me, or Nova. She'll never be able to bother us again,” Ben explained.

“A—you what?” she gasped, eyes going wide as she looked down at the documents again. “You're serious? Oh man, this is _amazing_ news, Ben!”

She was practically dancing in place, giddy beyond relief that Bazine wouldn't be able to come near them again. _Not_ that she wasn't looking forward to potentially punching her in the nose, a bit more forcefully now.

“I didn't think she'd ever bother showing up again, but after that stunt she pulled last week, I knew I needed to take steps towards protecting my family,” he said, glad that she was happy. His lawyers weren't when they heard that he wanted it rushed through the court, but he'd gotten his request regardless. That was why he paid them a lot of money, after all.

Throwing her arms around his neck, papers still clutched in one hand, Rey smashed her mouth against his, none too gently.

She was reassured by his thoughtfulness to get a restraining order against his ex-wife, that he was indeed serious about this relationship with her and the safety of her daughter. Still, she couldn't quite tell what it was that Ben had ever seen in her to begin with, but maybe she'd been right—maybe he had been desperate.

He allowed her to drive the kiss, smirking against her lips all the while. She was perfect to him, for him. He would spend the rest of his days thanking Nova for bringing them together.

A thought drifted through his mind, the memory of her big green eyes asking him to be her dad. That would be years down the road, and only if Rey wanted it. But he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he'd adopt Nova the moment he was given permission.

Pulling back when she finally had the disappointing requirement to breathe, she inhaled shakily and pressed one more soft kiss to his lips before tucking her face into his neck and whispering, “You really are perfect. What did we ever do to deserve a guy like you?”

He held her tight, taking the moment to inhale her sweet scent. “You're the perfect one here. I never dreamed I'd find someone as beautiful and good as you. Everyone always wanted me for something, but you, Rey, didn't see dollar signs when we met. You saw _me_ and somehow, by some miracle, you liked what you saw. I'm still stunned.”

Cupping the sides of his face, she met his eyes and smiled softly. “That makes two of us. It feels like I'm in a dream, and any moment now, I'm going to wake up.”

“That's the beauty of finally meeting the one: your waking life is your dream come true.” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, sweet and loving. “Now let's go see what my mother spent extreme amounts of money on for us all. I really hope you have an active passport, she _loves_ gifting vacations.”

“Oh wow,” Rey could only breathe, allowing him to drag her into the living room with everyone else.

Chewie and Maz were sitting in one corner of the room, the tiny older woman hardly embarrassed to be sitting in the burly man's lap. She looked quite content, her brown eyes magnified by the thick lenses in her glasses. Likewise, Luke and Mara sat on a loveseat, happily touching shoulder to shoulder.

Nova was sitting in the middle of the floor, her dress splayed out around her in a puddle as she began reading off name tags on gifts and playing Santa's Little Helper in delivering presents.

Rey and Ben found an empty spot on the one of the couches, having to squish together to give Han some room on the end, as well. She really didn't mind, though, and she was fairly sure Ben didn't, either.

Ben wrapped an arm around Rey's shoulder and felt a strong fondness warming his chest as he looked around the room. Where he had once hated this room and dreaded seeing most of these people, he was now looking at them through a lens of love, renewed by the love from the woman in his arms. He caught the eye of his mother, always his favorite of them all, and they shared something of a secret smile. They were both feeling the same thing, and it was thick in the air:

Love.

And Ben couldn't be happier to finally have found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!!!


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are!

Ben couldn't believe a year went by so fast. Immediately following the new year, which they happily rang in with the same assembly as Christmas except now with Ben and Rey as hosts, Rey and Nova began school. Rey shifted her work schedule so that she could attend classes four nights a week and work five days, always leaving half a day for schoolwork catch up and one full day for rest. Ben pampered her every night, happy to rub her feet and shoulders while they listened to Nova discuss her day.

Come spring, Ben had taught Rey enough that she was able to obtain her drivers license, which he rewarded her with by signing over his Focus to her (Mitaka had seemed grateful, but Ben had to chuckle at the way he seemed forlorn about missing out on his chats with Nova). Ben, meanwhile, was continuing to make strides at improving workplace morale, and he had even cleared out an empty conference room for the requested nap pods, which he also took advantage of after late evenings with Rey in their Red Room (as they'd finally agreed upon calling it). He even made Finn a leader on his team, a merit that the man had earned on his own. Although this made get together with the couple slightly _more_ awkward (Finn seemed worried that Ben was showing undue favoritism) things eventually relaxed as even Phasma admitted that she thought Finn was the right fit for the job.

Summer brought vacations from coast to coast, San Diego and Myrtle Beach, as well as a trip to Europe with his family. They saw France and Spain, Italy and Germany, before ending in England. Ben had initially been hesitant to bring Rey anywhere near where she'd come from, for fear of running into Nova's father, but she seemed more excited to show Ben and Nova her favorite spots as a child. When Ben caught her crying in the privacy of their hotel, he held her close and promised that _nothing_ like that would ever happen again. They made love slow and sweet that night, allowing Rey to begin to heal a wound that she'd just covered up continuously. He knew it was still a long road ahead, but he swore he'd be there.

The new school year brought on the promise of graduation for Rey at the end of it as well as a slew of new friends for Nova. Unfortunately, issues in the Australian office kept Ben away for most of September, leading to the longest separation they'd had to bear since that fateful day in the grocery store. Ben was grateful he ran a tech company, though, and he sent them little messages on their room data pads in the mornings as well as chatted via webcam every single moment they could. He was grateful for Finn and Poe, and again for his parents, for keeping an eye on the girls in his absence. When he returned home, he gifted Nova with a kitten to make up for his absence and made love to Rey nearly nonstop for two days. They were closer after that, now fully aware of what they could be missing when not together.

As winter rounded out, Ben realized that it had been the best year of his life. When he and Rey fought, it was with passion and good intentions, always solved before bed. He and Nova continued be thick as thieves, and she sometimes slipped up and called him “daddy”, which melted his heart more and more each time. His relationship with his parents was the steadiest it had ever been, and he was grateful to have this time with them. Their mortality was showing on their faces and in their movements and Ben cursed the day he ever decided to ignore them. Now, though, his family was complete.

Almost.

It was the morning after Christmas and Ben had _one_ last gift to give the love of his life. He woke her up with breakfast in bed, having served the same to Nova, who was cuddled in bed with her new toys and sandwiched between her cats. Little Daisy was already getting so big, and Ben had to smirk at how the tiny tabby had already seemed to wrap Jax around her tail.

“Ben?” Rey asked sleepily as she sat up against the headboard and rubbed her eyes. He was holding a tray, and while she was awake, her brain wasn't quite functioning fully yet.

As he set it across her lap, she looked down in surprise, eyebrows lifting slightly to see the nearly full-course meal laid out in front of her. There were eggs, bacon, buttered toast, and hash browns, all the things she loved. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and at this point, she was well past the point of shyness of Ben hearing it. He knew just how much she loved her food.

“You didn't have to do all this. Christmas was yesterday,” she protested only half-heartedly, because Benjamin Solo definitely did _not_ need a reason to give her breakfast in bed if he didn't want a reason.

“Rey, when have I ever needed an excuse to spoil you?” he teased with a smirk. He laid the tray carefully across her lap, mindful of the glasses of orange juice and water. And the extra topping atop the whipped cream on her waffles, of course. He stepped back, feeling his nerves spike. She'd either see it immediately and respond or...or scoop it off to the side and...and…

“...Ben?” she asked quietly, eyes glued to the plate. “What’s this?”

For there, settled so beautifully on the whipped cream, was what _appeared_ to be a ring. And not a promise ring, like the one she was currently wearing from last year. No, this was definitely more than a promise ring. It was silver, with a few thin strings around the main band, something that reminded her of vines. In the center, though, was perhaps the biggest shiny rock she’d ever been this close to before.

Ben was already kneeling beside the bed, and he reached out to take her hand between his. She didn't sound angry, so he proceeded as planned. He really hoped he hadn't fucked up.

“Rey, this last year we've been together has been, without a single doubt, the absolute _best_ of my life. I never knew that love could be like this: understanding, fulfilling, happy, and _easy_. Because loving you, and Nova, is the easiest thing I've ever done. It takes no effort, it isn't a hardship that I dread as I come home. Your soul matches mine, balances mine, and it is hardly any effort to be with you. Even when we argue, I know it's with the intention to make us better, not break us apart. I didn't think it was possible to come out of an argument feeling better, but you do that to me, Rey. You make me into a better man, Rey, you encourage me to be better every day of my life. And I hope, very much, to continue being the best man I can be, for you and your daughter, for the rest of my life. If you'll have me.”

She stared into his deep brown eyes, so warm and sincere as she felt her lip begin to tremble. It wasn't from sadness, though. No, she hadn't felt that in quite a long time, save for random outbursts that he'd helped see her through. Overall now, she felt fantastic, the connection she had with him so strongly based on trust.

“You…” she whispered softly, searching his face. “Are you asking me to marry you, Ben? Because that's what it sounds like, and I need to know before I say anything and make myself look really, _really_ stupid.”

“Yes,” he replied, soft and terrified. “I asked Nova this morning and she gave her blessing.”

“You asked Nova,” she gasped quietly, the tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks. She was positively _touched_ that he'd asked the little girl, and a slow, brilliant grin touched her lips and stretched her face as she nodded rapidly and reached over to drag him closer. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes, Ben. I'll marry you, absolutely. Oh my god. Oh god, _yes,_ I will marry you!”

She kissed him hard and deep, hoping he didn't mind her morning breath too much.

He blindly grabbed the tray and moved it to the bedside table before climbing onto the bed and above her, kissing her harder.

He was _so_ glad he told Nova to give him at least a half hour.

“Thank god. Fuck, Rey, I have been so nervous to ask you for the last week,” he said as he kissed down her neck, his hands everywhere. He couldn't believe she really wanted to be his.

Winding her arms around his shoulders, threading her fingers into his hair, she pulled slightly. “I've loved you for over a year, Ben. I hope to love you for many, _many,_ more years to come. I can't believe you want to marry me—this feels like a dream,” she sighed happily, her skin on fire everywhere he touched. She slid her hands further down to his shirt and pulled, needing it off _now._

He sat up and tugged his shirt off, throwing it to the side. He tugged his pants off next, already knowing where this was going. He was glad he hadn't bothered with something as silly as underwear this morning.

“I love you so much, sweetheart. So fucking much, you have no idea,” he said, diving back down to help undress her.

Shimmying out of her own pajama bottoms under him while he assisted with her shirt, she pushed them further down the bed and out of the way. Dragging his face down to hers, she collided their mouths together again, her legs already moving up to encase his waist.

“I love you too, Ben, so much. So, _so_ much,” she whispered into his mouth. Resuming the assault she was giving him with teeth and tongue, she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled, alternating between soft bites and eager sucks. “Now make love to me.”

“I can't believe you're going to be my wife. Fuck. You're sure, right? You're not gonna change your mind?” he asked, even as he posed himself for entry. He had to he sure. Two failed marriages made him wary, but he wanted so desperately to be with her forever.

It was so much more intense than it had been with Bazine. He'd wanted her, sexually, and he liked her alright enough, so marrying her seemed logical. Looking back, he realized that it was his desire to have someone wanting him, needing him, that drove him to marry Bazine, even though he knew that her wants and needs were based purely on money and sex. And he had always known that his first marriage was nothing but spite. But with Rey, it felt like there was a string tying them together and he never wanted it cut. He wanted to be with her and his heart was soaring to know that she wanted him, too.

Stopping him with one small hand on his chest, she looked up at him with soft eyes.

He looked beautiful above her in the morning light streaming in from the windows, his pale skin glowing with the sun's rays. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, could almost taste the desperation rolling off of him. Tilting her head slightly, she lifted her hand and trailed her fingers along his cheek.

“Yes, I'm sure. If you had waited any longer, I'd have probably asked you myself. You are everything I want. _This_ is everything I want,” she murmured quietly, utterly serious.

“You're more than I could have ever wished for,” he swore quietly. He sank into her, letting out a stuttering groan as her familiar heat enveloped him. He sighed as he sank to the hilt, pressing his forehead to hers. “I will never tire of this, Rey. Your body is so incredible. I can't believe I've been granted the opportunity to worship you forever.”

“I'm going to worship you so well tonight,” she replied softly, basking in the feeling of fullness. Each time felt amazing, and no amount of copious sex with him would _ever_ be boring or monotonous. “And the night after that. And the one after that,” she promised, digging her nails into his back as she rolled her hips up against his.

“Fuck yes, baby. Daddy is going to take care of you forever. Such good fucking care of you,” he said, thrusting into her harder at her spurning. He tugged her legs up higher around his waist, deepening his strokes.

“Only you, Daddy. Only you can take care of me,” she replied, soft little pants and moans escaping from her mouth as he picked up the pace. “I'll be your good little kitten, I swear. I need you so bad. I want to fin—finish exploring that room with you, and I want to—have you tie me up again, and spend a solid weekend never leaving that room— _oh god!”_

He gripped her hips, feeling her spasming around him. “That's it, Kitten. Milk that cock for me. It's yours, baby. It's only for you. I'll do everything you want, anything you want. Just for you, baby.” He let out a guttural groan as his own orgasm quickly followed after, his cock unable to handle thought of everything else he had planned to do to her. He still _really_ wanted her on that Sybian.

Utterly spent, she pressed her head into the bed and sighed happily as he filled her up.

She laid there for a few moments, listening to the rapid beating of her heart and the thunderous pulsing of blood in her ears as her body came back down to the ground. Looking up at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow, she asked with a breathless laugh, “So does this mean I don't have to pay rent anymore?”

He laughed, rolling to his side and tugging her against his chest. He kissed her shoulder, happy and content. “How angry would you be if I told you that I was just filtering the money you gave me into a trust for Nova? And matching every cent, of course. I want her taken care of, just in case anything would happen.”

Her heart melting even further for this wonderful man, Rey just shook her head and leaned over to kiss him, soft and sweet.

“I _should_ be mad, but as the tenant, once the money leaves my hands and is in yours, you can do whatever you'd like with it. I made good on my end. And speaking of Nova...she's going to call you daddy for real now, if you're okay with that. _Really_ okay with that.”

He smirked. “I'll be whatever she needs me to be.” His face turned serious then, a nervous tint in his eyes. “And I hope you know that if you ever want to—I mean, if you ever get the, um...I'll adopt her, if you...if you're okay with that.”

“You're going to make me cry, Ben Solo,” she mumbled, pressing her face into his neck. “I think I'm definitely okay with that.”

“No pressure, just whenever you two decide you're ready for that. I really would like us to be a family,” he said, soft and serious. “Thank you, Rey, for giving me the family I always dreamed of. I hope...I'd be open to expanding it.”

Propping herself up onto her elbow suddenly, she gazed down into his eyes, frowning softly. “You want to have a baby with me?”

“Only if you do. Otherwise, I will make an appointment and get snipped tomorrow,” he promised.

She was already shaking her head, rather vehemently down at him. Placing her finger over his lips, she said, “No, I don't want you to get snipped. I'm not saying I'm ready for one _right_ this second, but I think that...I think Nova could use a little sibling. And I think that having a nice, _planned_ pregnancy would be something I'd want, as long as it was with you.”

He let out a sigh of relief, a stress he hadn't realized he'd been holding onto immediately melting away. “Ok. Yes. The moment you decide you're ready, I will _happily_ consent. Although, I've heard that practice makes perfect, so _maybe_ we should practice a bit now. You know, to make sure we're extra ready for the deed when it's most important.”

“That could be an option, although I've also heard that the more stress you put on trying to make it happen, the less likely the chances,” she smirked and kissed his nose. “However, I could just go for another good dick down from my fiance.”

“I would be _happy_ to assist with that, my dearest fiancee,” he grinned, rolling over on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the best ride! We've love you all so much, and we are SO happy with the response this got. We hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and are having the best 2019 they can! See you in the next one <3


End file.
